INTEZAR KAB TAK?
by Adi's girl
Summary: Hello Everyone.. I'm back with a new plot... i hope u guys like the concept... n ha.. its strictly Dareya based story.. no ohter couple. To know more about the story.. u need to have a closer look..!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYONE.. HERE I'M BACK WITH A NEW CONCEPT...  
BY THE WAY, THE STORY IS STRICTLY BASED ON DAREYA.. NO OTHER COUPLE...

ENJOY(wink)

The sun had set. The clock displayed time which said, it was 8 in the eveng. All the officers in CID Bureau were busy with their respective work. Abhijeet was busy reading a file, Freddie & Vivek were busy workiing on their PC, while Shreya & Purvi were discussing about some case.. actually not discussing.. they were having an arguement..

Shreya- dekh Purvi.. main keh rhi hu.. meri baat maan le...

Purvi- Offooo.. Shreya... dekh sidha sidha case hai.. main sahi hu...

Shreya- wait... starting se go through karte hai fir se...

Purvi- ok fine.. dekh... yeh..

Shreya- main bulti hu ruk.. tu sab galat galat bolti hai...

Purvi made a grumpy face in reply...

Shreya(pointing in her cell phone lying in front of them)- yeh aurat hai.. jiska naam Anita hai.. iska khoon hogaya... uss din iska pati ghar par nhi tha.. wo delhi me meeting attend krne gaya tha... ryt?

Purvi- ryt...

Shreya- iss aurat ki maut 2 oct ko hui thi... dopahar me 1 baje.. thik hai...?

Purvi- hmm.. aur dopahar me ghar par koi nhi tha... maali garden me tha.. aur beta bank gaya tha...

Shreya- correct... iska matlab.. khoon pati ne kiya hai...

Purvi- oofffooooo.. main keh rhi hu.. khooni yeh maali hai.. wo jhuth bol rha hoga.. wo dopahar me kyu jaega garden me? dhoop me bhala koi paani deta hai pedon ko..

Shreya- nhi baba.. maali ko kya milega Anita ka khoon krke?

Purvi- ha toh Pati ko b kya milne wala tha? uske paas toh pura business hoga na...

Fed up listning to their arguements, Abhijeet sir walked towards them & asked, "kya hai? kiss baat pe itna jhagad rhe ho?"

Shreya- acha hua sir aap aagye.. yeh case dekhiye aur aap hi batayiye khooni kaun ho sakta hai?

Shreya handed him her cell phone... Abhijeet gave an inquisitive look... atthem.. & asked, "aisa konsa case hai jo fone me aaya hai.."

Purvi- actually sir.. humaari collg ki grp hai na whatsapp pe... unhone hume yeh challeneg diya hai.. yeh case frwd kiya aur kaha ki agar sachme CID officers ho toh yeh case solve krke dikhao...

Abhijeet shook his head listning to their silly story. Then he read the description of case which was in Shreya's fone. After he cmpltedreading the details a beautiful witty smile crept on his lips...

Purvi(enthusiastically)- kya hua sir? aapko jawab pata chal gaya?

"dekhna main hi sahi rahungi..." said Shreya proudly before Abhijeet could say sumthng...

"Abhijeet sir ko toh bolne de.." said Purvi irritatingly

Abhijeet- kitna simple sa toh case hai... faltu me tum log itni der se jhagad rhe ho...

Shreya- kitna simple hai wo jaane dijiye.. yeh batayiye ryt kon hai? main kehti hu khoon pati ne kiya hai aur Purvi bol rhi hai khoon mali ne kiya hai...

Abhijeet laughed giving Shreya her fone...

Purvi- arree... sir.. iska kya matlab samjhe hum?

"sorry to say but... tum dono galat ho.." replied Abhijeet moving towards his desk.. & he sat on his seat with a proud smile on his face...

"yeh kaise ho sakta hai sir...dono kaise galat ho sakte hai?" Freddie asked, who was listning to the convo intently

"lekin aisa hi hua hai Freddie..." said Abhijeet

Purvi & Shreya ran to his desk & said in unison, "paheliya mat bujhaiye sir.. ans kya hai yeh batayiye..."

"khooni Anita ka beta hai..." said Abhijeet modestly

"WHATTT!" said Purvi & Shreya with a gesture of astonishment

"lekin kyu? mera matlab... beta khooni hai aapko kaise pata chala?" asked Purvi... her voice had weightage of curiosity

Abhijeet- mjhe ek baat batao... khoon kab hua?

Purvi- dopahar me...

Abhijeet(slapping his head)- offoooo.. date kya thi?

Shreya- 2nd Oct...(suddenly her face glowed) Ohhhh... ab samjha!

Freddie- kya... kya samjha?

Shreya- Freddie sir.. 2nd Oct Gandhi jayanti hai... uss din toh bank bandh hota hai..

Purvi sat on her chair with a great thud!

Vivek- ab tujhe kya hua? pata toh chal gaya ans...

Purvi- isi baat ka toh dukh.. humaari aankho k saamne tha ans.. magar hume pata hi nhi chala.. shiiii!

Abhijeet(maturedly)- Its ok.. shuruaat me aisa hota hai.. aur waise bhi. tum logo ko bureau join krke abhi 1 hafta hi toh hua hai... Dheere dheere sab sikh jaoge...

Vivek- ha.. dheere dheere sab sikh jaoge... dekho Freddie sir ko.. itne saal hgye... yeh case ko abhi bhi solve nhi kr pate...

"VIVEKK!" screamed Freddie aggressively...

Vivek hid under his desk.. to bachao himself...

Everyone giggled looking at Freddie's angry face... Meanwhile, ACP entered the bureau...

ACP- wo Abhijeet... (but looking at Freddie..) yeh sab kya ho rha hai?

"er.. yeh toh inka chalu hi rehta hai.. chodiye na sir.. aap boliye kya tha?" said Abhijeet covering the situation

ACP- ha main yeh keh rha tha... Daya ka fone nhi lag rha hai.. out of coverage area aa rha hai... tumhari kuch baat hui usse?

Abhijeet(apologetically)- oh.. sorry sir.. wo aaj hi subh meri baat hui usse... aaj shaam ki flight se wo aanewala hai Mumbai...

ACP glared at him... placing his hands on his waist

Abhijeet- sorry sorry.. main bhul gaya... er.. kal subh main usse yaad se kahunga bureau me report krne.. aajaega sir.. wo b time pe... dot 9'oclock

ACP was still fuming with angr...

Freddie- sir.. ab Abhijeet sir keh rhe hai na wo aajaenge... toh aajaenge..

ACP- tum... tum indono ki taraf daari mat karo samjhe! (to Abhijeet) aur tum... bhul gaye.. ha? bhul gaye... aur wo mahashay.. flight me chadhne se pehle ek baar call krke bol nhi skte ki main aarha hu yaha ka kaam khtm hogaya hai...

Abhijeet stood there with his head hung low...

Shreya & Purvi were out of the scenario as they dint who was this Daya... actually Daya had been in Banglore for some work & these two female officers had joined the bureau since last 1 week.. so they hadnt yet met Daya.. & dint had any idea what kind of person he was...

ACP moved out of the bureau carrying his anger... Abhijeet looked at the place where ACP was standing with a look of guilt...

"main bhi kitna bhulakkad hu.. sir ko batana bhul gaya.. sheh yaarr.." Abhijeet was murmuring & cursing himself...

"by the way sir... ek baat puchu.." asked Purvi occupying her seat

"Hmmm..?" replied Abhijeet still cursing himself

Purvi- yeh Daya sir hai kaise?

Vivek- yeh kaisa sawaal hai Purvi..?

Purvi(composing herself)- mera matlab... kaise hai in the sense... kafi gussewale hai.. ya happy go lucky guy hai...

Freddie- arree Daya sir toh bahut ache hai... ek dum dil ke sacche...

Shreya- but.. humne toh unke gusse ke baare me kafi suna hai...

Abhijeet- ha.. yeh toh hai.. usse gussa kafi jaldi aata hai... magar bahut bhola hai... usse jhuth aur yeh crime sab bardasht nhi hota...

"hmmm..." replied Shreya thoughtfully

Purvi- sir.. aapke paas image hai Daya sir ki?

Abhijeet- kyu?

Purvi- nhi.. matlab ek baar unko dekh lu toh acha rahega na... kal agar wo aagye aur maine unhe pehchana nhi aur kuch b bakwas kar di unke saamne.. toh...

'hahahahahahhaaa..." laughed Abhijeet & said, "aissa kuch nhi hoga... main aur Daya hamesha sath me hi aate hai.. toh main sambhal lunga.."

Purvi sat there with a look of unsatisfactory on her face...

"ab kya hua?" said Freddie noticing her

Purvi- nhi... matlab... unke baare me kitna kuch suna hai...but ab unke sath kaam krnge... aur unhe hum jante b nhi... yaha tak ki dekha b nhi hai... so feeling a bit nervous..

Before any one could reply Shreya popped in with her question, "but.. yeh jaruri toh nhi na ki jo kuch humne suna hai wo sach hai..."

Abhijeet- bilkul sahi kaha Shreya... tum logo kisi insan ko bina usse mile judge nhi kar sakte.. aur yeh media wale toh kuch bhi chaapte rehte hai.. unhe toh bas masale ki talash hoti hai breaking news k liye.. toh kuch b anaab shanaab likh dete hai...

Freddie- ha.. isiliye.. humaare Daya sir ko aap log kal milke hi dekh lena... wo kaise hai...

Vivek- aur ha... Daya sir sirf kaam me hi nhi.. dikhne me be A1 hai!

"Exactly!" said Abhijeet & Freddie togather

Vivek- sir... 8 baj rhe hai..

"arreee baap re... 8 baj gaye... " said Abhijeet hurriedly "chalo chalo jaldi chalo.."

Saying so everyone moved to their respective house...

SHREYA'S HOUSE:

Shreya was in her room busy in her thoughts.. she was making all her things ready for tomorrow, when her cell phone buzzed.

"hello..." she said absentmindedly

"Hi!" said Purvi

"Hey Purvi..kya hua" said Shreya

"kyu kuch nhi hua toh tujhe fone nhi kar sakti kya?" asked Purvi stubbornly

"hahaha... acha bol" said Shreya

"kya bolu... Mmmm" said Purvi thinking

Shreya- oye.. kya bolu wali... kuch hai hi nhi toh call kyu kiya?

Purvi- ainvayi... tu kya kar rhi hai by the way

Shreya- kuch nhi.. kal ke liye saari chize organize kar rhi thi

Purvi- khaana kha liya?

Shreya- abhi nhi...

Purvi- ...

Shreya- tune khaa liya?

Purvi- soch rhi hu... banau k nhi

Shreya- kyu?

Purvi- yaar tere liye khana banawali mummy hai... mjhe toh khud hi banana padega na...

Shrya- haha.. cuto.. aaja mere ghar pe aaja... waise b meri mom ko mjhse zyada toh tujhse pyar hai... apne haatho se khilaengi tjhe...

Purvi- not a bad idea...

Then they both shared a great laugh! As they were having their casual chit chat Shreya's mom gave a call to Shreya for dinner

Shreya- chal bye.. mummy khana pe bula rhi hai..

Purvi- ok.. chal bye... kal milte hai...

Shreya- ok.. bye gudnyt

Shreya took a seat on her place on dinning table. Her mom & dad too were there having their dinner.

Shreya's dad- so beta... kaisa tha aaj ka din?

Shreya(stuffing a roti in her mouth)- bot acha kha...

Shreya's Mom- offooo.. iss ladki ko kitni baar kaha hai khana muh me ho toh baat nhi karte... kab jaega iska bachapana...

Shreya's Dad- tum fir shuru hogayi.. bechari ko shanti se khaana bhi khane nhi deti...

Shreya's mom- aap iski tarafdaari karna bandh kijiye... ab yeh bacchi nhi rahiye.. iske khud ke bacche hone ki umar hai ab...

"Mummyyyy..!" said Shreya irritatingly

"kya mummy?" said Shreya's Mom.."thik hi toh keh rhi hu... ab toh tujhe job b mil gayi hai... ab kya taklif hai tujhe shaadi se... humne tumhari saari baate maan li.. tu humaari ek baat nhi maan sakti?"

Shreya got up from her place leaving her food & moved to her room, closed the door with a 'THUD!"

SO PPL... KAISA THA?  
BATANA MAT BHULNA

I KNOW WO ABHI SIR WALA SCENE THODA OVER THA..  
BUT I COULDNT RESIST MYSELF FROM MAKING 'HIM' THODA MAHAN...  
FORGIVE FOR THT..HEHEHEHE...

BAAKI AAP LOGO KO KAISA LAGA.. REPPLY FRANKLY WAITING FOR AAP LOGO KA REVIEWS

THNX FOR READING TC... 


	2. Chapter 2

DUO'S FAN, GEET SHREYAHOLIC, KARAN,AFTAB651, AMMUNIKKI, AROOJ, PARI24, SHREYA, HAHA, DAYA's LOVER, ZOYA, RAVU, NINAD, LUV U SHREYA, (sorry if i have missed anyone's name)- thnk u so so so so much ppl..! thnx a lot!

ASHWINI- OFCRZ WE CAN BE FRNDZ.. NEKI AUR PUCH PUCH(wink) & HA, I HOPE AAPKO DAYA SIR KI ENTRY ACHE LAGE...

SALMAZHV- AAPKA BAHUT BAHTDHANYAWAD, ISS STORY ME TOH REVIEW KARNE KA KASHT KIYA... AUR KARTE REHNA... AGAR CHUTTA NA.. TOH ISS BAAR JUTTE PAKKE(wink)

HERE's THE CHAPPY... ENJOY:-

It was a pleasant morning morning.. the birds were expressing their happiness by chirpring, the flowers had bloomed, the sun appeared to be beaming looking at earth... cool winds were moving slowly in a particular direction producing a peculiar melodius sound making the trees dance at their rhythm..

Staring at such a beautiful scenario a handsome man was enjoying his exerscise. The man was standing in his room & staring out of his window.. the breeze blowing was touching his face.. pressure applied by the breeze made his lips spread creating a cute broad smile on his lips. His hair was salsa with the wind in a haphazard manner. This man appeared to be in his mid- twenties. Tall white complexion & awesome muscles! His physique revealed his tough hard-work in gyming... As the person was enjoying his gyming, the ring of cellphone interrupted his peace

Before this man could say anythng the person at the end said in a irritated tone "Kaha ho tum aur kya kar rhe ho?"

"hello to you too..." said the man in a teasy tone

"Hello ke bacche.. tu mjhe mil fir dikhata hu tujhe... ek toh teri wajah se mjhe ACP sir se sunna pada..." said Abhijeet aggressively

"maine kya kiya?!" replied Daya innocently

Abhijeet- tujhe kaha tha na maine ek baar ACP sir ko call kr dena...

Daya- main call krnewala tha but...

Abhijeet- but.. but kya?

Daya-but mera fone ki battery khatam hogyi.. toh main..

Abhijeet- toh tum battery charge nhi kar sakte the! arree yaar PCO se call kr dete.. pata hai mjhe kitna sunna pada ..

Daya- sorry sorry.. main ACP sir se aaj baat kar lunga ok..

"thik hai.." said Abhijeet a bit calming down & asked ," abhi kaha hai tu?"

Daya- main room me hu.. exercise kar rha hu...

"WHATTTT!" said Abhijeet, "tum abhi tak... Daya 8.15 ho rhe hai!"

"toh? 8.15 ko exercise karna gunah hai kya?" asked Daya cooly

"Daya.. ACP sir se maine promise kiya tha tum thhik 9 baje bureau pahuch jaoge...!" said Abhijeet in panic

Daya- Abhi.. main kal hi Banglore se aaya hu..n u expect ke main aaj bureau aau...

Abhijeet- Dekkh Daya.. I'm damn serious... agar tum time par nhi aaye na.. toh main tumhe zinda nhi chodunga...!

Daya(reluctantly)- thik hai!

"see you soon.. & bhul mat jana mjhe pick up karna hai tujhe.." said Abhijeet

"ji sarkar... aur kuch?" said Daya mockingly

"nhi.." replied Abhijeet & disconnected the call

Then Daya gave a last glance at the beautiful scenario out of his window & moved to get ready with a smile on his face...

This beautiful environment was also seen in other part of Mumbai... but the person observing wasnt happy... She was standig in her balcony sippping her coffee...

Shreya was still in her grumpy mood. She hadnt yet forgotton the last night's conversation with her mother. She was reviewing her conversation when her cell phone rang.

"Hello!" said Shreya aggressively

"Gud mrng... yeh subh subh mood kyu itna ukhda hua hai?" asked Purvi

Shreya- kaam ki baat kar..

Purvi- all well na Shrey?

Shreya- ha... aage bol.. fone kyu kiya?

Purvi- wo maine tujhe yaad dilane fone kiya.. tu mjhe lene aarhi hai na...

"ek hi baat kitni baar yaad dilaegi? kaha tha na main ajaungi... aur time pe aajaungi.. tu tayyar niche khade rehna, main wait nhi karungi..!" said Shreya in one go & disconnected the call. She dint even wait for Purvi's reply

"kaat diya...!" said Purvi disappointedly staring at her cell phones screen & then mumbled to herself, "isse kya hua ab?"

Then she moved to get ready

HALF AN HOUR LATER:

Daya is standing opposite to his mirror, staring at his reflection. He is combing his hair. He is just out from his washroom after a bath... his wet hair give the evidence of it... Daya is looking damn hot in his brown pants & blue jeans... after combing his already set hair Daya searches for his wallet & badge. Which he easily finds it, as it is kept in its usual place.

Daya is not like stereotype men. He prefers tidiness in his room as well as in his house. His future life partner would really be lucky to have such an husband(wink)!  
After collecting his wallet & badge Daya grabs his cell phone & moves out of his room. He collects his car keys & house keys. As he is locking his house he called Abhijeet...

Abhijeet was on his dinning table, as he took the first bite of his toast, his fone rang, chewing his toast he replied , "heaoo"

"Main nikal gaya hu ghar se... tu bahar aake khade reh..." moving toward his car

"OK" said Abhijeet gulping down his toast

15MIN LATER:

Daya was in front of Abhijeet's house, he is honking continuosly as Abhijeet is nowhere to be seen. Then the front door of the house opens. Abhijeet appears out of it. Today he is in is white shirt & black coat accopanied with blue jeans &... & a toast hanging out of his mouth! Hurriedly he ran & occupied his seat beside Daya...

Daya stared at him.. & then glanced at the toast that was peeping out of his mouth

"Ab tum itni jaldi aagye toh main kya karu..." said Abhijeet sensing Daya's question

Shaking his head, Daya ignited the car's engine & they moved towards bureau.

As Abhijeet finished his toast, he said dusting his hands, "Daya.. tumhe pata hai.. bureau me new officrs aaye hai.."

Daya- acha.. kaun hai

Abhijeet- EK ka naam Purvi hai aur dusri ka naam Shreya hai...

"Purvi!" said Daya astonished

"nhi.. jaisa tum soch rhe ho.. yeh wo nhi hai.." said Abhijeet clearing his misunderstanding

"oh..." said Daya concentrating back on his driving

Abhijeet- btw Daya.. Banglore me kya kiya?

Daya- zyada kuch ni.. bas wo, ek gang ko pakda jo drugs ke deal karte the.. & do teen cases solve kiya...

Abhijeet slapped his forehead in disappointment

Daya gave a look of 'what?'

Abhijeet- mere bhole bhai... main puch rha hu, waha ghume ki nahi? aur koi ladki...

Listning to the word, 'Ladki' Abhijeet got a serious glare from the corner of Daya's eyes.  
This made Abhijeet stop his sentence...

Actually, Daya was quite a shy person. Never comfortable with girls. But a month before, he had come across a his dreamgirl. Her name was 'Purvi'. Daya had loved truly. But her hatred towards Abhijeet messed up the situation. Abhijeet was everything in his life. He couldnt imagine his life withput Abhijeet. He couldnt believe that the person he had trusted so much would one day become his bad luck. He hated discussing anythng about Purvi his ex... After that incident, his uncomfortablness towards girls got more deep. He spoke to females only related to his wrk. The incident with Purvi had broken him totally. He had stopped mingling with anyone. His only world was his CID team. And Abhijeet was the only person Daya opened his heart. Abhijeet to knew this, he had tried a lot to make him comfortable with girls, but all his pain went in vain. One day Daya had shouted a lot on Abhijeet when secretly he had fixed a blind date of Daya with a girl named 'Anita'

"fir se tumne aisa kuch karna chaha na Abhijeet... toh yaad rakhna... main humesha humesha ke liye chala jaunga tum sabko chod ke...!" had said Daya in presence of ACP n the bureau.

From that time onwards no one had ever tried to link up Daya with any of the girl.

The journey to CID bureau took place in silence. As they reached there,

"mjhe thoda forensic lab me kaam hai.. tum chalo main aata hu.." said Abhijeet getting down from the car.

Daya just nodded in reply. Parking his car in his usual place Daya moved in bureau.

A few minutes later Shreya & Purvi arrived together on Shreya's scooty.

"toh pata hai kya hua.. Meet ne b mana kar diya aane se.. toh i had no option.. mjhe jana hi pada.. ab party me wo akele jaye acha lagta hai kya.. hai na..." Purvi was continusly talking while Shreya wasnt listning to her speech...

Purvi got down from the scooty first as Shreya was driving it. Still her tape recorder was on... & Shreya was silent.  
They both moved towards the bureau. As they were climbing the steps that led to bureau, Purvi stopped abruptly & screamed, "oh shit!"

Shreya- kya hua?

"main apna badge lana bhul gayi..." said Purvi in horror

"you are so careless Purvi... ja jaldi jaake leke aa!" said Shreya irritatingly

"ha.. bas thdi der me aati hu..!" said Purvi climbing down the stairs hurriedly

"Oye!" screamed Shreya behind Purvi, Purvi turned to look at Shreya, "scooty leke jaa meri..." said Shreya throwing the keys towards her

"thanks.." said Purvi catching the keys & winked at her as she moved out.

Shreya climbed the stairs. She entered the bueau punching her finger. AS she moved forward she was in her own world... when she heard a male voice ask, "ji boliye kisse milna hai aapko?"

Shreya looked at the man... for a second she forgot that she was standing in the bureau... she couldnt take her eyes off from the man. He was so handsome, he stood near the desk just opposite her with a blue file in his hand. His hair moving with the flow of wind, making him look more adorable. His brown shirt & his blue jeans hugging his body, it revealed his perfect physique... Shreya was not in her senses...she was lost in his browny, his cute little face with a tinge of innocence made him look more adorable. His tiny pink lips aroused her anxiety to kiss him... he had a cute little nose like a baby. She forgot that her stare was making the man uncomfortable... The man knocked at the table near to him bringing Shreya out of her world of dreams...

Shreya shuddered as she came to reality.

Daya- kya kaam tha mam?

Shreya- ji woh... (kya bolu ab... thought Shreya)

"complaint likhani hai?" asked Daya in concern

Shreya shook her head vogourously as 'No'

Daya- toh kya takilf hai?

'yeh shayad Daya sir honge...' said Shreya to herself

Daya- ji? zara zor se boliye...

"aa-aap... Da-Daya sirr...?" asked Shreya hesitantly

"Ha main hi Daya hu... boliye kya kaam hai?" said Daya assuring her

"nhi..." said Shreya.. it was difficult for Shreya to say anythng... Daya's looks had made her nrevous system go numb. Due to which her senses werent working properly

"Nhi.. kya nhi?" asked Daya twisting his lips in disappointment

Shreya wanted to say a lot... but her senses werent listning to her... her heart beat was running with a great speed, her hands were trembling, she was sweating profusely though the AC was on.. She rubbed her head to remove the sweat, which was noticed by Daya...

"aap ki tabiyat toh thik hai na?" asked Daya out of concern

"j-ji.. ji.. m fne" said Shreya gathering her courage

"aap plz baithiye... " said Daya offering her chair... & moved to get a glass of water for her

Nw before Daya could ask her further question, Abhijeet arrived in saying, "arree Daya.. yeh dekho.." but then he found Shreya sitting on the chair with her pale...

"Kya hua Shreya.. tum thik toh ho na?" asked Abhijeet with concern

Shreya just nodded her head as yes...

Abhijeet- kahi Daya ne tumse kuch kaha toh nhi?

Daya(irritatingly)- main bhala kuch kyu kahunga...

Abhijeet- thik hai thik hai.. main tum logo ka intro karwa deta hu,,, Shreya, this is Senior Inspector Daya.. & Daya yeh Inspector Shreya hai.. maine kaha tha na subh new officers join hue hai..

Daya just nodded looking at Shreya. Shreya dint make an eye contact with him...

Abhijeet- by the way, Purvi kaha hai?

"main yaha hu sir..." said a voice..

Everyone turned towards it. There was Purvi standing near the entrance.

Abhijeet- aao Purvi.. Daya... yeh hai Purvi...

Purvi came in & forwaded her hand toward Daya for a handshake & said "Hello"

Daya accepted her hand & gave a brief shake... accompanied with a smile

Purvi- Waise Daya sir.. you are very handsome ha... (wink)

Abhijeet coughed at it while Daya covering his blush moved out of the bureau, without replying

Leaving Purvi disappointed...

SO... KAISA LAGA DAYA KO JAANBUJHKE MAINE AISA CHARACTER DIYA..  
I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT...  
I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT...HEHEHEHE...

CHALO.. JO BHI HA, DO REVIEW & TELL ME

THNK FOR READING..  
TC 


	3. Chapter 3

AROOJ, JAZZ DAREYA, SHREYATOMAR050, ZOYA, GUEST, SALMAZHV, ASHWINI, KARAN, GEETSHREYAHOLIC, AASHVIN, NINAD, PARI24, AARUHI PRIYA SINGH, SANI- THNK SU PPL... THNKS A LOT! & KEEP REVIEWING(sorry if i have missed some one!)

HAYA- HEY.. SORRY FOR LAST TIME NAME'S MISTAKE.. ACTUALLY EVEN I THOUGHT ITNA AJEEB NAAM KISKA HO SAKTA HAI!

RAJVIFAN123- BABY.. TELL ME ONE THING... ISS STORY ME RAJAT HAI HI NHI TOH RAJVI ROMANCE KAISE DAAL SAKTI HU MAIN... AAP HI BOLO... BY THE WAY, PURVI AISE HI CHUL BULI HAI ISS STORY ME.. HA USKA FLIRTY LOOKS HAI. CHALEGA?

All officers seemed to be quite busy in their work as a case was reported. After Daya's intro to our new female officers ACP had arrived & Daya provided him with the information why he hadnt called him before leaving Banglore. This had poured bit of water to the fire of ACP's anger. However this case acted a best distraction for ACP's anger.

Now, even the air in the bureau appeared to be busy. Vivek wasnt in the bureau, he had gone for some investigation. ACP was in his cabin engrossed in a file. Abhijeet was speaking to his khabri over the fone. Daya was busy keeping track on one of the suspect of the on going case. Purvi was checking the call records of the suspect related to the on going case, while Shreya was searching about the past history of the business man who was a victim in this case. And our Freddie sir was sitting with a grumpy face in front of his computer & was matching the finger prints found on the crime scene with their data base.

A few minutes later.. there was a loud eruption of sound in the CID bureau... though the sound wasnt that explosive but as the bureau was silent & everyone was engrossed in theri work, this mini-explosion appeared as a bomb blast had taken place... So, the culprit behind this mini-explosion was our Freddie sir.. yes.. he had fallen down from his chair...

Abhijeet had ran towards him to make him stand & lift the chair on which he was sitting as Freddie had fallen along with his chair...

ACP & Daya came running towards him, followed by Purvi & Shreya..

Daya- Freddie.. tum thik toh ho?

Freddie made a sound of crying...

"Fredricks..! tum pehle rona bandh karo.." roared ACP irritatingly

Abhijeet made him sit on the chair & asked him cooly, "Freddie.. baat kya hai? aur tum aise achanak kaise gir gaye?"

"sir-sirr... khooni.." said Freddie between his sobs

ACP- kya..? khooni kya?

Shreya- ACP sir.. aap aise gusse se unse baat mat kijiye.. wo aur nervous feel karnge...

ACP gave a look of disgust.. & decided to keep quiet

Abhijeet- bolo bhi Freddie.. kya pata chala khooni ke bare me?

Daya- finger prints match hogye kya?

Freddie- ha sir...

ACP- fantastic.. toh jaldi btao khooni kaun hai?

Freddie- sir.. hum khooni ko nhi pakad sakte..

Daya- kyu..? kyu nhi pakad sakte hum khooni ko?

"kyu ki sir.. khoon... kyu ki.." Freddie wasnt able to complete his sentence

Abhijeet- arree yaar aage b bolo Freddie..

"kyu ki sir.. khoon AATMA ne kiya hai.." whispered Freddie as if revealing some top secret

ACP, Abhijeet & Daya gave each other a look of, 'yeh-kabhi-nahi-sudhrega'

Purvi- sir.. aatma kaise khoon kar sakti..

Freddie- aree magar, iss case me aisa hi hua hai.. yeh dekhiye sir... (moving towards his PC & pointing at the screen) yeh dekhiye, iss Munna ki finger prints match hote hai, unn finger prints jo crime scene se mile hai.. aur Munna toh pichle saal hi encounter me mara gaya tha... matlab...

"matlab khoon Munna ke aatma ne kiya hai..?" said Daya irritatingly..

"Shayad..." said Freddie hesitantly, & he bit his nails

ACP- koi isse Mental hospital le joa yaarr...

Freddie suppressed his sobs...

ACP- chalo chalo.. sab apna apna kaam karo.. iska toh roz ka hai...

As everyone was about to move to their respective places, Vivek entered in the bureau...

"SIRR!" screamed Vivek the minute he entered

"ek ko shant kiya ke nhi dusra shuru hogaya.." said ACP to himself

Abhijeet- ha Vivek.. kya pata chala Mr. Raichand ke office se?

Vivek- sir.. ek bahut hi bada saboot mila hai..

Daya- wo kya?

Vivek expplains everythng what evidence he had received, listning to it, everyone's face's lit up as the case is about to end & the culprit would be in their custdy any moment...

ACP- toh fir der kis baat ki.. jald se jald evidence ko forensic lab bhijwa do.. aur report lek aao.. taaki hum jald hi khooni ko pakad le...

Vivek- main already forensic lab me test ke liye evidence de kar aaya hu sir.. aur Dr. Salunkhe ne kaha hai, kam se kam 2-3 ghanta lagega report aane me...

ACP- yeh salunkhe b na.. bahut aalsi hogya hai..

Abhijeet- arree sir aisa mat boliye.. sunn liya unhone toh kapde faadne pe tull jaenge...

ACP mved from there in to his cabin

Purvi- ab..? 2-3 ghante kya karenge?

Abhijeet- subh se iss case ke chakkar me kuch khaya nhi hai.. main toh chala cafeteria kuch khaane..

Vivek- main b aaunga sir.. bahut bhuk lagi hai.. aisa lag rha hai pura unhydrate hogaya hu...

Freddie- main b chalunga sir...

Purvi- fir toh hum b kuch khaa lete hai.. kyu SHrey?

Shreya just ndded her head not sure what to rply.. actually she was waitng for Daya's response...

Abhijeet- chal Daya...

Daya(hesitantly)- actually main soch rha tha ke...

"maine tujhse pucha nhi ke tu chal rha hai ya nhi..." said Abhijeet interrupting his sentece & dragged him by his hand without waitng for his further reply...

Everyone was seated in the cafetaria... Ofcrz DUO were togather, Shreya & Purvi togther & vivek Freddie together...

Abhijeet- jisko jo jo chahiye wo order kardo.. (standing) main toh chala apna order dene...

As Abhijeet moved, others except Daya got up from there place & moved to grab something for themselves... Shreya was sitting in her place as she had asked Purvi to get her smthng... So now Shreya & Daya were the only people left on the table. There was a lot of awkwardness in the air... however this awkwardness was only for Shreya, coz she was observing Daya... while Daya behaved as if Shreya dint exist... he was busy in his fone...

Shreya was playing with her sweaty fingers... she was constantly moving in her seat due to nervousness... she wanted to break the silence.. she wanted to talk to him... but dint knew from where to start... her eyes were on Daya... she was observing him very keenly... but our Daya sir was too busy to notice her...

atlast, Shreya released a great sigh out of her mouth... which made Daya look up... & he asked, "tumhe kuch nhi khana?"

"wo-wo.. Purvi leke aaegi..." said Shreya nervously...

Daya just nodded without glancing at her..

As Shreya revised her dialogue in her mind what she had just said, she thought she could have replied somethng more witty... she thought she had given a very bad & lame explanation... she had a made a fool of herself.. she could have given some nice humrous rply... the thoughts made her more nervous... then to divert her mind she thought of asking him sumthng... but cldnt find so gathering her courage she ended up asking him, "aap.. kuch nhi lenge?" she had said in so low voice that for a few seconds it seemed that Daya hadnt heard as he dint react... she thought she actually hadnt said it... when Daya replied, "wo.. Abhijeet gaya hai na.. wo lekar aaega kuch.."

Shreya jst nodded her head... actually it wasnt needed as Daya wasnt even looking at her... a few seconds later, she thought she should have kept quiet... she shouldnt have asked him the question... ofcrz Abhijeet sir would be getting sumthng for him... such a stupid question she had asked! again she had made a fool of herself..! She started feeling disgust for herself... when Purvi came in for her rescue...

Purvi- main aagyi tumhara order leke...

Purvi was followed by others... They al occupied their respected seat... Purvi handed over the bag she had bought for her... Shreya opened it with her trembling hands... & found a sandwich in it...

"Purvi! what is this!" screamed Shreya furiously showing her the content of the packet

"Ooppssieee! main toh tumhaare liye burger laayi thi..." said Purvi apologetically

"acha.. toh raaste me yehsandwich kaise ban gaya? yeh bag Harry Ptter ka hai kya.. ke burger daalo toh sandwich ban jata hai..." said Shreya irritatingly

Purvi- offooo,. itna chidd kyu rahi hai! chill, de.. main change karke leke aati hu...

Purvi was about to get up when Daya interrupted, "ek min Purvi... change karne ki jarurat nhi hai... wo packet actually mera hai.. exchng hogaya hoga.."

Purvi- maine toh pehle hi kaha tha... main kabhi galat order kar hi nhi sakti...

Shreya gave her a look of 'whatever', when Daya called her, "Umm.. Shreya..."

Listning to her name from Daya's mouth made her heart skip a beat... but as she looked at him, even Daya was staring at her, & their eyes met! for a split second, Shreya felt as if electricity was flowing through her body... but the next second, Daya looked either ways & passed her the packet... Shreya too did the same...

After, finishing their snacks, the CID officers proceeded towards their work. Thankfully forensic reports were ready, & with the evidence they caught the culprit.

It took time for the criminal toh confess his crime. By the time, the clock showed 10.00 pm on its face. All the officers were tired & moved to their respective houses leaving their work pending for other day.

SHREYA' HOUSE:

The minute Shreya ringed the bell, her mother opened the door.

"aagayi beta..." said her mother in her over-sweet tone

Shreya dint reply, she just mved towards her room.

"jaldi hath muh dhoke niche aaja beta, main tere liye khana lagati hu..."said her mom...

Shreya closed the door, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, the first thought that came to her mind was, 'aisi dikkh rhi thi main aaj... pata nhi Daya sir kya soch rhe honge mere baare me!' Then giving her self an unsatisfied look, she tied er hair up & moved in the washroom to freshen up...

Half an hour later she was at the dinning table haviing her dinner. & fortunately all her bad mood got vanished looking at her favourite dishes her mom had prepared for her. After that all the grieviences between mother & daughter were scrubbed off. Shreya helped her mom in cleaning the kitchen & then moved to her bedroom.

As she lay on her bed, her mind was replaying all the incidents that took place whole day. As she reached near the memory where her eyes had met with Daya's a 'chotu' smile crept through her lips. Her heart started to jog! her breath strted to become uneasy. She was amazed at herself tht how an unknown person can have so much cntrol on her...

With little of happiness, little amazement & a bit of exitement Shreya drifted in her sleep...

NEXT MORNING:

Shreya got ready to leave for bureau. She was excited to meet her Daya sir... actually, she had thought so much about Daya last night that he had even appeared in her dreams. In the mrng she had laughed at her craziness.

Today Shreya had chosen to wear, her best clothes. She wanted to look good. She was in her sky blue shirt & black pants, with a black belt holding it firmly around her waist. Her hair was held a bit back on her head by a black hairband, & her lips were guarded with pink lip gloss, & ofcrz her eyes were decorated with black kajal. Overall she was looking fabulous..!  
Now she was at the dinning table having her brkfast. She finished it in a hurry & grabbing her belongings she rushed to CID bureau.

As she reached the bureau, she found Daya's car already parked, this made her more enthusiastic to move in.

The minute she entered in she found the whole bureau silent. Occupying her seat her eyes made the tour of whole bureau, but couldnt find the special person.

"sir ki car toh hai niche... toh fir..kaha gayye..?" as she was saying to herself, a voice made her jump, the man said, "arree Shreya.. aaj badi jaldi aagyi?"

Shreya looked up.. it was Abhijeet beaming at her, with a file in his hand. Today Abhijeet was in his white shirt with pink strips On which he wore his white coat accompanied with black jeans.

"Ji-ji sir... bas aise hi.." replied Shreya hesitantly

'"achi baat hai.. tumhe kaam me itna interest..." said Abhijeet apreciating her... & he took his seat at his desk

Shreya's eyes were constantly searching for Daya... she thought that even Daya would be in record room, so making an excuse of getting a file she moved in the record room but dint find Daya even there... Half an hour later, she sat on her seat, losing all her hope. 'lagta aaj Daya sir nhi aanewale..' she thought, 'thik hai na.. wo banglore gaye the, kaam karne.. aur uske baad unhone chutti b nhi li... toh ek din toh rest banta hai...'  
Shreya was thinking & consoling to herself...

But suddenly her nostrils widened... her eyes started the search again... "yeh.. yeh toh Daya sir ki perfume ka smell hai.." said Shreya to herself.. "Daya sir bureau me hai...?"she asked herself

She was searching for him when Daya appeared at the entrance of the bureau. He was wearing a headgear, which is usually weared while shooting practice... & a a pair of goggles to protect the eyes from any harm while shooting. He stood near his desk, & removed his all these equipments... as he removing them.. Shreya was constantly staring at him... If you could see through Shreya's eyes today Daya appeared more handsome. He was in his black shirt & black jeans... with the same serious & attitude wala look on his face!

Shreya was constantly staring at him.. but the ring of landline, interrupted her gaze... Daya was about to pick up the call when Shreya said running to take the cal, "main dekhti hu.."

Daya moved back, without any reaction.. Shreya picked up the receiver still staring at Daya... & said, "Helloo?"

Person- hello CID bureau?

Shreya- yes..

Person- kya main Insp. Daya se baat kar sakti hu?

Shreya- ji aapko kaun bol rhi hai?

Person- main unki friend bol rhi hu...

For a second, Shreya experienced the feeling of jealous fr the lady on the dint knew why.. but she dint like the idea of Daya talking to some female.. She wanted to tell her that Daya was too busy to talk to her, but she dint had the guts to do so.. so unwantedly she looked at Daya & said, "aappke kisi friend ka fone hai..."

Daya gave her an inquisitive look drinking water. He kept the bottle aside, & mved to attend the call. As the toook the receiver froom Shreya's hand, she had feelling that she was about to faint... she had never ever been so close to Daya... the aroma of the perfume was making her daze... the close at his muscular body was pretty awesome! she dint wanted to move from there... but reluctantly handing over the fone she moved to her desk...

"Helloo?" said Daya over the fone ..

"Tum!" replied Daya in anger

Shreya was listning to the conversation intently

"Kisne kaha tumse main tumhara dost hu!"

.  
"dosto ko kami nhi hai Daya ke paas Samjhi tum!"  
..

"aise dost hone se toh acha hai.. mere koi dost na ho...!"  
..

Abhijeet who was also present in the bureau, moved towards Daya & kept a consoling hand on his shoulder... However Daya dint rect to it..

"KAHA NA... MJHE TUMSE KOI BAAT NHI KARNI!" Daya had screamed over the fone!

It was difficult for Shreya to engulf the situation... she hadnt seen Daya in such a vulnerable state in last two days... A feeling of terror took birth in her heart against Daya...

Daya disconnected the call in anger... but his anger was fuming like a volcano... he couldnt control himself & in anger he pulled the landline & threw it aggressively on the floor... but the receiver pounced up, the wire through which it was attached to the body of the fone broke & it went & hit Shreya's head, as she was sitting on her desk, which just beside the landline..!

OOPPSS! DOSTI HONE SE PEHLE HI NAFRAT..!

HEY BHAGWAANN! BACHA LE..  
KAHI YEH LOVESTORY, SHURU HONE SE PEHLE HI NA KHATAM HOJAYE!

SO, FOLKS.. HOW WAS IT?  
LEMME KNOW ASAP!  
WAITING FOR UR REVIEWS..

THNX FR READING TC..  
& HA, DNT FORGET TO REPLY!(wink) 


	4. Chapter 4

HELLOOO... SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE... ACTUALLY SCENE AISA HOGAYA NA.. 2 DIN PEHLE HI CHAPTER READY HOGAYA THA.. BUT I WASNT HAPPY WITH THE CONTENT.. & 2 BAAR MAINE PURA CHAP LIKH KAR DELET KIYA... & ATLAST.. I WAS HAPPY WITH THIS ONE...  
THODA CHOTA HAI.. ABHI K LIYE SEH LO..EXT CHAP WILL BE MORE LONGER & WILL BE ARRIVING SOON...

SSSSSHHHHH, RAJVIFAN123, GUEST(s), LUV U SHREYA, SANI, DRIZZLE1640, SUHASINI, PRIYA.S, DAREYA LOVERS, DAREYA FANS, SALMAZHV, KARAN, AROOJ, HAYA, PARI24, RK SWEETY, SHREYA, ASHWINI, GEETH SHREYAHOLIC, NIA757- THNK U AALLLLLLL!

UMM.. SORRY ABHI AAPLOGO ME SE KISINE KUCH SAWAL PUCHE THE KUCH SUGGESTIONS DIYE THE.. USKA REPPLY NHI KAR SAKTI.. UPDATING THIS CHAP IN HURRY.. AGLI BAAR PAKKA VL REPLY TO UR THINGS.. BAS EK BAAR FIR YAAD DILA DENA... HEHEHEHEH!

SHWETA04- HEY DEAR.. ITS NYC TO SEE UR REVIEW.. ALL THE BEST OFR UR EXAMS.. & HA.. U CAN POINT OUT THE MISTAKES.. I DNT MIND(wink) AAKHIR MAIN B INSAN HU.. GALTI TOH HOTI HI HAI...HEHEHEHEE

BY THE WAY.. HERE'S THE CHAP ENJOY!

"AAArrgghhhhhhhhh!" screamed Shreya holding her head between her hands...  
Abhijeet hurried towards Shreya, as the scene took place in the next split second Purvi entered the bureau, she had heard Shreya's scream... & she jogged towards her friend. looking at Purvi, Abhijeet got some courage..

Abhijeet- acha hua Purvi tum aagyi.. jaldi se jaake first aid box leke aao..

Purvi nodded & hurried to get the first aid kit.

As Purvi was gone Abhijeet kneeled down in front of Shreya & asked her, "tum-tum thik toh ho na..."

Shreya wasnt able to answer... the receiver had hit her very hard.. for a few seconds she felt numb... everythng went blank... she could neither hear nor see nor sense anythng...

Abhijeet asked for the third time "Shreya.. Shreya.. tum thik ho naaa? jawab do!"

Shreya could hear someone saying somethng, but it was hard for her to perceive its meaning.. she just nodded her head.

Shreya, tried hard not to cry... she dint wanted to look like a coward infront of everyone.. she controlled her tears.. there was a big lump in her throat... she held it.. it pained a lot... it was difficult to say what ached more..

her wound which was given by Daya.. or her throat where was a great lump which she was holding & dint wanted to burst in front of Daya...or her heart which was thinking, that the pain she was bearing now was given to her by the person she had liked sooo much!

She could now, sense someone holding her through shouldrs... she took efforts to be concsious... atlast she looked up gulping the lump in her throat... she had a blur view for sometime.. but eventually her sight cleared... she found Purvi kneeling down in front of her with the box of medicine in her lap, & Abhijeet standing beside her...

Purvi first cleaned the wound area with antiseptic & applied ointment... Shreya at irregular intervals as it pained... Abhijeet stood there in his place... without knowing wat to do... he was suffering from a dillemma.. he knew his frnd wasnt wrong... but at the same time, he also knew wat his frnd had did was wrong... though his intentions werent wrong...

As Purvi completed her task of applying medicine on Shreya's wound, Shreya searched for the person who had put her in this pain... but adding more agony to her pain the person wasnt in the bureau... 'sir kaha chale gaye..' she said to herself... the pain in the heart got worsened knowing that Daya had left without even having a look at Shreya... without even bothering to know how she was... All her excitement that she had carried in the morning drained off with the situation.. as if it had evaporated with the hole produced on her head... Shreya sat on her desk with all her thoughts... she felt very deppressed... she felt low... though she was working on her cmputer... her mind was busy thinking about Daya.. there were many questions playing hide-n-seek in her mind about Daya... She desparately wanted to ask those questions to Daya... but dint had the courage...

The ringing of Abhijeet's cell phone brought her out of her thoughts... there was a case reported...  
Everybody got ready to reach at the crime scene... Abhijeet called Vivek & Freddie to directly reach at the crime scene as thay hadnt yet reached bureau...  
Shreya too got up from her desk to move to crime scene

Abhijeet- its ok Shreya.. tum yaha bureau me ruk sakti ho... humlog jaate hai

Purvi- ha Shrey.. tu ruk...

Shreya(controlling her tears)- nhi..main b chalungi..

Abhijeet- but.. tum...

Shreya- plzz sir..

Abhijeet left a helpless sigh & nodded his head giving permission to Shreya to accompany them...

They reached the crime scene.. Vivek & Freddie had already reached there...

After all the tiring stuff of investigation & hectic workload... all the our officers seemed to be very tired... However Shreya had left the crime scene early compared to others... the situation was quite mind grasping for her... she wasnt xpecting such a rude charac of Daya.. she had thought Daya a shy person who was uncmfrtable with girls.. she hadnt ever thought that he must be having a past that had moulded him into such a ruthless man! The pain in the heart & head, both made Shreya very weak, atlast she took a leave & moved to her house...

She was on the way to her home, seh took a turn to enter her house's lane. As she moved a bit forward, she found kids playing in the garden... kids were always her weakness... watever the situation would, she would always get down to have a brief chat with the kids... actually it acted as a stress buster for her... & the vice versa was same too, the kids too loved chatting with their Shreya didi... the minute she entered the garden, all the kids left their game & came running towards her...

"SHREYA DIDI AAGYI SHREYA DIDI AAGAYII! YEEEEAAAHHHHHH!"

Shreya- hi.. kaise hai aap sab?

All kids- hum bahut achheeeeeee haaaaiiiiiiiiii...

Shreya laughed listning to their chorus reply...

A gir l from the crowd- lekin aapse naraz hai...

"haawww? kyyuuuu?" asked Shreya pouting like a kid

a boy- aap kinne dino baad humche milne aaye na.. ichliyee...

"choolleeeeyyyyyy.. ab se roz milne aaungi" said Shreya holding her ears

As she was spending her precious time with kids, she heard a song... coming from somewhere... looking up.. she found a person sitting in darkness, the song was coming from there..  
She moved forward, as her view got clear, she recognized that it was a man, sitting with his back afcing towards her... as she moved closer... she could sense sumthng familiar about the person... & she realized that, it was the perfume of the person... moving mre closer to him, she found that.. it was HIM!

She stood abruptly at her place... she wasnt xpecting him here... she dint wanted to face him.. but her heart dint wanted to go away from him... she had frozed in her place... itwas sooo difficult for her to take a decision... her mind said to not to talk to him as he ws the person who had harmed her, while her heart said to move & talk to him ask him.. ask him about the reason for his violent behaviour... reason for the sadness in his eyes.. reason for his silence...

She closed her eyes, not knowing what to do... but then her conscience spoke in ears... "ja Shreya.. ja.. kar le baat.. aaj nhi toh fir kabhi nhi... kal ko mann me yeh baat khatakni nhi chahiye ki agar main uss din baat kar leti toh aaj yeh din dekhna na padta..."

So, brushing off all her grieviances against him she took her steps towards him.. & atlast gathering all her courage, she took a seat beside him & said, "good eveng sir" with a smile on her face...  
She hadnt expected to smile.. but unconsciously lookiin at him, the smile appeared on her lips

Daya looked at her.. but dint react...

"aap yaha roz aate hai?" asked Shreya not losing her hope

Daya shook his head as no...

"aaj kuch special hai?" asked Shreya with enthusiasm in her voice as she hadnt expected Daya to reply to her question so easily

again Daya shook his head no & said "tum yaha kya kar rhi ho lekin?"

Shreya- hey! yeh toh mera agla sawal tha...

"maine pehle pucha..." said Daya in stern voice

"OK.. so.. mera ghar yaha paas me hai..." the she continued her sentence pointing towards her house "wo dikh rha hai, white colour ka.. wahi hai mera ghar..."

"magar wo toh Gupta ji ka ghar hai.." said Daya looking at the house

"tha.. ab mere dad ne wo ghar khareed liya hai..." said Shreya

Daya just ndded his head agreeing her

Shreya- aapne bataya nhi aap yaha kya kar rhe hai...

Daya- mera ghar yeh saamnewala hai...

Shreya looked at the house Daya had indicated through his eyes...

Shreya- wow! dats awesome!

"kabhi lift maangne ki sochna b mat..." said Daya staring at his feet

"main bhalaa kyu maangungi lift.. mere paas meri scooty hai.." said Shreya showing her scooty keys

Daya dint reply... he sat there motionless & expressionless...

Throughout all the conversation, there was no expression on Daya's face, there was coldness in his voice... it seemed as if Shreya wasnt welcomed in the pace he was sitting...

Shreya who was acting normal, inside she was so desparate to hug him.. to ask him for his soo cold reaction, to soothe him. to make him realis that she would always be there for him holding his hand & supportng him for whatever reason...

For next few minutes they both sat silent... which seemed to be ages... then finally Daya got up to move inside his house when Shreya called him from back... he turned & looked at her

Shreya(hesitantly)- wo.. aaj subh jo b huaaa...

Daya raised his hand signalling her to stop saying... & said in his cold voice, "mjhe uss baare me koi baat nhi karni... "

Shreya- nhi.. main yeh keh rhi thi ki...

"KUCH!" screamed Daya which made Shreya jump at her place... but then he took a deep breath & continued his sentece in a bit low voice "kehne ki jarurat nhi hai... tumhaari sympathy nhi chahiye mjhe... acha hoga tum mjhe mere haal par chod do..."

Saying so he walked off from there before Shreya could say further...

Shreya stood in her place staring at Daya as he walked towards his house... then she too got up from her place & ran towards her scooty. Ignited it as fast as she could & moved towards her house... As she knocked at the door, the servant opened the door.

"namaste didi.." he greeted her

Shreya dint even bother to greet him back... she ran towards her room & closed the door & latched it from inside so that no one would come in. & atlast... she broke down!  
she let her feelings out... she sat on her bed with a thud... & cried silently... the big storm that was stuck in her throat since morning had found its path outward now... her throat was aching due to compression of the tears... she then lay on her bed covering her face with the pillow so that her voice wont go out of the room & no one knows that she was crying...

SO GUYSSSS,, HOW WAS IT?  
I KNOW BAHUT DEPRESSING THA...BUT WO STORY KI MAANG HAI...  
I CANNOT SUDDENLY ADD HAPPY MOMENTS.. THODA TIME LAGEGA...  
TILL THEN HAVE PATIENCE.. & STAY BACK THERE COZ.. THE TWISTS & TURNS ARE YET TO COME...

THNX FOR READING.. DNT FORGET TO REVIEW TC... 


	5. Chapter 5

SHWETA04, ZOYA, RAJVIFAN123, HAYA, ABHI'S SUNSHINE, AASH VIN, LUV U SHREYA, KARAN, , NINAD, GEETSHREYAHOLIC, PRIYA.S, AYESHA, PARI24, AROOJ, SALMAZHV, DAREYALOVERS, ASHWINI, DRIZZLE1640, SHREYA, JEBAGOMES- THNK SOO SOO MUCH PPL FOR UR PRECIOUS REVIEWS... A HEART THNX!

PS- NEXT UPDATE WILL BE THODA LATE, AS I AM OUT OF TOWN... VL BE LEAVING FOR MY VILLAGE TONIGHT... JUST HAVE AN EXTRA PILL OF PATIENCE FOR THE NEXT CHAP HEHEHEHEHE..! VL UPDATE THE STORY AS SOON AS I'LL BE IN TOWN, BYE TC ALL...

SO PPL HERE I'M WITH A LONG & EARLY UPDATE AS I HAD PROMISED...

Daya reached his house. As he switched on the lights.. his eyes moved to find all the things in their usual place... Then putting the keys in their usual place he moved to washroom to get fresh. Almost half-an hour later, he entered in kitchen in his loose brown t-shirt & black trousers.. he opened the fridge & took out a bottle consisting of water. Taking the bottle he moved to the dinning table where glasses were kept. While pouring the water in the glass, he called Abhijeet. He wanted to know what all had happened in the bureau after he had left... he dint had the courage to go back & face everyone... he was feeling guilty... he dint know why... But as he was calling... Abhijeet dint pick up the call... Daya nervously stared at the cell phone & mmoved to the drawing hall with the glass of water in his hand. He sat on the sofa, keeping his cell phone aside he switched on the the TV. Shuffling all the channels he dint find anythng interesting... then again he called up Abhijeet... but even this time Abhijeet dint pick up the call...  
'busy hoga... miss call dekhega toh call krega' he thought & again began his work of shuffling the channnels...

Since the Purvi's(Daya's Ex) incident, along with Daya's heart it appeared that Daya's stomach too had broken.. he hardly ate...& at night as he was alone there was no one to force him to have somethng... so most of the nights he use to sleep empty stomach... today was one of them...  
Daya again checked his cell phone.. but Abhijeet hadnt yet called... he found it bit disappointing... but then shifting his thoughts he went to bed... not to sleep... but to stare at the ceiling... yes.. Daya hardly slept these days... As he lay on the bed... all the memories would rush infrnt of his eyes... every night.. he would relive those moments.. & make himself more depressed...

NEXT MORNING:

Shreya emerged out of her washroom in her white towel... as she stepped in the room, the room filled with the smell of Shreya's shampoo... her hair was wet... the water was trickling down her hair making the room's floor wet... Shreya opened her wardrobe to find a dress for herself... today she was in no mood to look good. She just picked up any shirt & a pant to wear. She was wearing her black full sleeves shirt & black jeans... Then she stood in front of mirror, the refection in the mirror looked at her... the girl in the mirror stared at her.. her face loooked so tired, her eyes were red & puffy, narrating the story of last nights trouble they had... they even said that how profusely the amount of water had flowed through them! lookiing at her reflection, Shreya just gave a weary smile... then her eyes moved at the wound... it was swollen today... making its own identity it sat there on her forehead proudly... Shreya touched it & winced due to the pain... even today it pained a lot... & again all the moments replayed infront of her eyes... which made the tears rush on the verge of her eyes... but suddenly there was a knock on the door. Shreya cleared her eyes as fast she could & opened the door.

There she was standing in her purple shirt & black jeans, beaming at her... her hair was tied in a pony today,, adding glory to her beauty... "good morning..!" said Purvi in her chirpy voice

"morning.." replied Shreya making way for her to enter in the room. As she wished her, she could sense sumthng odd in her own voice

"Shreya... all fine?" asked Purvi suspiciously.. as she sat on the bed, maybe even Purvi could sense sumthng odd...

"ya.. kyu?" replied Shreya combing her hair

Purvi- nhi... bas aise hi...

Shreya- by the way.. aaj subh subh mere ghar pe... kya baat hai?

Purvi- wo kya hai na.. aaj main bus me dhakke khaake bureau nhi jana chahti...

Firstly Shreya dint undstand what Purvi was saying.. but then suddenly reality dawned to her... yesterday in the enthusiasm to meet Daya she had forgotten to pick up Purvi form her place... she bit her tounge & faced Purvi...

Purvi- shukar hai... kam se kam kisiko apni galati ka ehsas toh hua...

Shreya ran & sat beside her with the comb still in her hand, "sorry sorry sorryyy... main bhul gayi thi..."

Purvi moved her face in opposite direction with fake anger...

Shreya- aree sorry na baby.. m really sorryyy.. mere dimaak se hi nikal gaya...

Purvi- huhhh...!

Shreya- aage se aisa nhi hoga... i promise

Purvi- aage se aisa kar b nhi sakti tu...

Shreya- kyu?

"kal ek din mjhe chod kar chali gayi toh dekha bhagwan ne tujhe punish kiya..." said Purvi looking at Shreya's wound

Shreya gave her a look of 'kuch-bhi"

Then both the frndz laughed put loudly...

Purvi- jokes apart... yeh Daya sir.. kuch zyada hi akdu nhi lagte...

Listning to Daya's name Shreya's face expression changed... she moved back to her combing of hair...

Purvi- ha na Shrey... bhala aisa b koi karta hai kya.. chalo mana aapko kisi baat pe gussa aaya... yeh b maine maan liya k aapne gusse me phone patak diya... but wo kisi aur ko lagta hai.. toh kamse kam sorry toh bol sakte hai na... itna b kya gussa yaarrr...

Shreya- chod na yaar.. apne ko kya karna hai..

Purvi- arreee aise kaise chod na.. usne tujhe..

"unhone.." corrected Shreya glaring at Purvi through mirror

Purvi- wat unhone..ha wat unhone? i wont respect him... huhh!

"wo humaare senior hai..." said Shreya & sat beside her

Purvi- senior honge apne ghar pe... agar tum senior ki tarah behave nhi kar sakte toh hum b junior hai yeh bhul jaenge...

Shreya was about to argue when Shreya's mom entered the room..  
"arreeee tum saheliya jaha mili ki nhi baate shuru hojati hai tum logo ki... aaj kaam pe nhi jana kya? "

Purvi- jana hai aunty..

Shreya's mom- toh yaha baithe baate kya kar rhi ho? chalo nashta tayyar hai.. warna fir late horha hai iss chakkar me nashta chod kar chali jaogi...

Purvi- ofcrz not Aunty ji.. aapke haath ka nashta miss kar ke jaanewala koi pagal hi hoga...

SM- yeh ladki hai na...(pointing at Shreya)

Purvi- dekha kaha tha na.. koi pagal hi hoga... mil gaya example...

Then Purvi & Shreya's mom shared a hearty laugh while Shreya moved put of the room giving them an angry look...!

a few minutes later all three were seated on the dinning table. Purvi & Shreya were enjoying there parantha while Shreya's mom was enjoying in serving them the parantha.

Purvi(with parantha in mouth)- Ummm... its yummm! aise paranthe chodke toh main kabhi na jau!

Shreya's mom- hahahaha.. thnk u thnku!

Shreya shook her head looking towards Purvi & continued her eating...

Shreya's mom- aur lo na beta...

Shreya- mjhe nhi chahiye...

Purvi- aunty.. mjhe ek...

Shreya- oye madam.. aaj bureau jana hai ya nhi.. ki yahi paranthe khaate baithna hai

Purvi- i guess i would prefer the paranthas...

SM- arree.. tujhe nhi khana tu mat kha.. Purvi ko toh khaane de

Shreya- thik hai toh tum log baitho yaha parantho ke sath... main chali...

"arree ruk yaaaarrr.." said Purvi holding Shreya's hand as she was about to get up.. but then she sensed that her hand was far hotter then normal body temperature...

"Shreya..!" said Purvi in tension, "tumhara hath itna garam kyu hai?"

That was enough for Shreya's mom to get panic... "hey bhagwaan! teri tabiyat toh thik hai na betaaa..." saying so she moved towards Shreya & touched her head, & unfortunately she touched the place where Shreya had got hurt a day befre. due to pain she screamed... this added fuel to the fire of Shreya's mom's tension

"haayyyeeee rabbaaa! yeh sar par chot kaise lag gayi tjhe?" she almost screamed in panic

Purvi- wo aunty kal...

But before Purvi could continue Shreya interrupted in with, "arree kuch nhi.. kal file galati se mere hath se niche gir gaya tha, toh wahi uthane niche baithi ki table ka kona sar par lag gaya..."

"hey bhaagwaann! kitni baar kaha hai dhyan se kaam kiya kar.. lekin nhi.. yeh ladki meri ek baat nhi manti...aur fir kuch bolti b toh..." her voice trailed off as she had moved in the bedroom to get sumthng...

Now the thng happened wich Shreya had xpcted but dint wanted to face.

Purvi- tune aunty ko sach kyu nhi bataya...

Shreya- bas aise hi...

Purvi- aise hi ka kya matlab hota hai... tumne aunty ko sach kyu nhi bataya?

Shreya- chod na Purvi.. chal bureau k liye late ho rha hai...

Purvi raised her hand stopping her from moving.

Purvi- tu kahi nhi jaa rhi hai.. main ACP sir se baat kar lungi.. u are taking rest...

By the time Shreya's mom emerged out of the room.

She was holding a yellow powder in her hand, she forwaded it to Shreya

Shreya- ab yeh kya hai?

Shreya's mom- haldi hai... laga du sar par.. ghav jaldi bhar jaega...

Shreya- offooo maa... dawai lagayi hai maine...

Shreya's mom- acha... dikhayi toh nhi de rha..

Shreya rolled her eyes in irritation..

Purvi- laayiye aunty main lagti hu...

Now before Shreya could carry pur further tantrum, Purvi started applying the haldi.

"ab aap jayiye apne kamre me... aaram kijiye..." said Purvi after she finished applying the haldi...

Shreya- but..mjhe case 1251 ki file aaj submit karni hai...

Purvi- wo sab main sambhal lungi... tu jaa aram kar...

Shreya was about to say further when Purvi said, "bas ab... go & rest..."

Stamping her feet she moved to her bedroom...

Here Purvi called up ACP & informed him about Shreya's health.

CID BUREAU:

Daya reached the bureau with an angry & disappointed face. As he parked his car, he found that Abhijeet had already reached bureua, this made him more angry... lockiing his car, he moved inside the bureau. As he enterred in the bureau, he found everyone working... he searched for Abhijeet. As usual Abhijeet was on his desk engrossed in some file. Daya moved towards him & stood there.. Abhijeet dint react... now this was beyond his control for Daya... he knocked at the table... Abhijeet looked up at Daya...

"aree wah tum aagye.." said Abhijeet producing a smile

"nhi.. abhi tak ghar par hi hu... kapde pehen rha hu..."Daya

Abhijeet- yaarr Daya.. main na tumse baad me baat krta hu.. bahut kaam baaki haii... ok.. talk to u later..

Saying so Abhijeet again leaned in his file... Daya gave him an angry look... however it dint make any change as Abhijeet was not even looking at him... Daya had to cntrol his anger as all the others were present in the bureau, he dint wanted to scold Abhijeet infront of them & also ACP was present. He knew even if he scolded Abhijeet now, ACP would surely come in for his rescue... so unwantedly he gulped down his anger & moved towards his desk. As he was moving towards his desk, he found that Shreya's desk was empty... shrugging his shoulders he moved to his desk. He dint give a second thought about Shreya.. his mind was preoccupied with sumthng more imp. He was actually worried with the thing that, 'what was wrong with Abhijeet?' Last night he hadnt even picked up his call. He hadnt called back & today in the morning he had travelled to bureau in his own car, without informaing Daya... actually more than anger, Daya was experiencing sadness. He was feeling as if he hadnt inhaled... he could bear anythng but not staying away from Abhijeet.

Daya sat on his desk, with a grumpy face, Abhijeet looked at him from corner of his eyes.. but then again geot engrossed in his work.

In the afternoon, when everybody had moved out for some work, or for lunch Abhijeet was still on his desk busy doing work. Daya looked at him, he thought of sumthng & moved out of the bureau. A few minutes later, he entered the bureau, with two cups of black coffe in his hand. He went & sat opposite to Abhijeet & kept one cup for him...

Abhijeet gave him a questioning look...

Daya(sipping his coffee)- tumhaare liye... kabse kaam kar rhe ho.. thoda break le lo...

Abhijeet pushed the coffee mug towards Daya & said, "yaarr bahut kaam hai... main abhi kuch nhi lunga... tu pee..."

Now that was a height.. Daya couldnt control anymore... he stood up in anger which made the chair fall on the ground... he thought of saying sumthng,,, but as he opened his mouth he changed his mind & just said, "jo karna hai kar..." saying so he kept even his mug on Abhijeet's table & moved out of bureau...

"lagta hai loha garam hogaya..." said Abhijeet to himself

Then he took both cups & moved in search of his angry buddy. And as usual he found him in cafetaria in a cornor seat. He moved towards him... Daya looked at him & made an angry face.. as Abhijeet took a seat opposite to him Daya said, "ab kyu aaye ho yaha.. tumhe toh bahut kaam tha na..."

"yeh le.. peee" said Abhijeet forwarding Daya's cup

Daya- nyi chahiye mjhe...

Abhijeet stared at him... & then sipping his coffee he said, "yeh dekh.. main pee rha hu..."

Daya- baat sirf coffee ki nhi hai... kal raat se dekh rha hu.. tu mjhe ignore kar rha hai... ek toh mera fone nhi utha rha tha... maine socha busy hoga... thodi der me call back karega... but nhi.. chodo itni si baat pe kya.. main uss baat ko bhul gaya.. fir aaj subh mjhe bina bataye bureau chala aaya... tujhe pick karne tere ghar gaya tha main... waha dekha tera ghar lock hai.. fone kiya tu utha nhi rha tha... bureau aake dekhta toh sahaab yaha mast ac me baithe hai.. aur main waha dhoop me pagalo ki tarah tujhe dhund rha tha... chalo wo b chodo.. bureua me aane ke baad, ek dhang se wish b nhi kiya... main aake baat kar rha hu toh... 'mjhe bahut kaam hai Daya...' fir b maine control kiya apna gussa... tumhare bhale k liye coffee leke aaya.. wo b reject kar diya tumne... that was soooo damn Rude! lekin tumhe kya.. kaha faraq padta hai tumhe! jao jao.. apna kaam karo... main thik hu.. tumhari sympathy nhi chahiye mjhe...

Abhijeet was listning to him cooly... there was no expression of anger or guilt or sadness on his face... as Daya completed his speech, Abhijeet just gave a sweet little smile... this added fuel to Daya's irritation... Daya was about to get up & move when Abhijeet said in his sweet voice.."bura lag rha hai?"

Daya- nhi.. main toh bahut khush hu na..mera sabse acha dost mje ignore kar rha hai..

Abhijeet- sorry na... wo ek urgent file tha, ACP sir ne maangi thi...

Listning to ACP's name & urgent file, Daya's anger got a bit lowered. He sat back on the chair comfortably..

Daya- ek baar bata toh dete...

Abhijeet dint say anythng... they both sat there for few minutes.. in total silence... then suddenly Abhijeet said "bahut bura laga?"

Daya first stared at him... & then nodded his head as yes slowly...

Abhijeet- socho.. Shreya ko kitna bura laga hoga jab tum usse ignore kar rhe the...

Daya stared at Abhijeet blankly... he was taken aback by the sudden change of topic...

Abhijeet- arree wo bechari toh yaha nayi nayi aayi hai... tumhe janti b nhi hai... sab kuch naya hai uske liye... aur tum uske sath iss tarah behve kar rhe ho...

Daya- arreee but kal mjhe gussa aagaya tha... wo Purvi ka call tha..

Abhijeet- janta hu Purvi ka call tha... but Shreya ki kya galati thi?

Daya- wo receiver usse galati se lag gaya tha...

Abhijeet- toh? galathi kisiki thi? aur ek sorry bol dete toh kya jata tumhara?

Daya hung his head low in guilt...

Abhijeet- arrreee tumhaare bare me hum sab jante hai.. isiliye hum koi iss baat ko itna schnege nhi.. but uss bechari ko toh yeh b nhi pata k tum iss tarah behave kyu kar rhe hho... uski kya galathi hai.. ( a few minutes of silence) kal wo tumse baat karne aayi thi na.. garden me...

Daya just ndded his head...

Abhijeet- waha b tumne usse baat nhi kiya hoga...

Daya agreed Abhijeet...

Abhijeet released a sigh... & then said gettng up, "jo b kiya tumne.. wo sahi nhi tha Daya... main tumhar dost hu... har chiz me tumhara sath dunga.. magar jo galat hai.. wo galat hai..."

Saying so Abhijeet left the place... he had almost reached the exit of cafetaria when Daya called "Abhi..." Abhijeet stopped at his place & turned around, "I'm sorry..."

Abhijeet- sorry mjhe nhi.. Shreya se kaho...

Daya jogged & moved near Abhijeet & said, "main usse face nhi kar sakta..."

Abhijeet- msg toh kar sakte ho...

Daya- number nhi hai...

"bahane banana koi tumse sikhe... but main b tumhara baap hu...mere paas hai number.. lo.." said Abhijeet taking out his fone..

Daya took the number & asked, "kar dunga msg..."

Abhijeet- abhi mere saamne karo...

Daya switched saved her number... then switched on his net... opened whatsapp & msged Shreya, "I'M SORRY..." & showed it to Abhijeet...

Abhijeet nodded looking at it...

Daya- ab toh naraz nhi ho na?

Abhijeet smiled looking at him... & Daya enclosed him in a tight hug!

SO, THATS THE END OF THE CHAP...

KAISA LAGA.. ATLAST DAYA NE SORRY BOL HI DIYA...  
MAYBE, THIS WOULD BE THE STARTING POINT OF DAREYA's FRNDSHP(wink)

STAY TUNED WITH MY STORY TO KNOW MORE... KYA HUA DAREYA KA...  
THNKS FOR READING...

DNT FORGT TO REVIEW:-)  
TC... 


	6. Chapter 6

HI! HERE I AM.. BACK WITH THIS NEW CHAPTER..! I MISSED U ALL SO MUCH!

THNK U PPL... THNK U SOOO MUCH GUYYSSS! I HADNT EXPECTED ITNI JALDI CENTURY MAAR DUNGI REVIEWS ME! SAB AAPLOGO KI KRUPA HAI! ACTUALLL I WOULD HAVE MENTIONED U PPPL NAME & THNXED PERSONALLY BUT FONE FORMAT HOGAYA.. & EMAILS DELETE HOGAYE...

HERE' GOES THE CHAPTER:

Shreya was on herbed.. taking rest. She was doing it just because her mom & Purvi had asked her to do.. otherwise she always hated being in her room lying on the bed & doing nothing... As Shreya lay on her bed she was cursing Purvi for not allowing her to accompany her to bureau. As the thought f bureau came to Shreya's mind she thought of Daya.. she imagined him sitting on his desk working on some file or on the computer.. just the thought brought a smile on her face. As she was thinking there was a knock on the door...

"come in.." said Shreya...

The door opened.. & a man entered. Looking at him Shreya forgot to breath... she hadnt expected Daya to come to her room... she sat up in her bed with a jerk not understanding what to do...

Daya kept the bouque on the side table he had brought & said looking towards Shreya.. "its ok.. tum leti(lay) raho.. tumhari tabiyat thik nhi hai..."

"no..no.. m fine.." said Shreya nervously

Daya stood there staring at her..

"aap baithiye na..." said Shreya not making an eye contact with him...

Daya took a seat opposite to her... Shreya was in a great dillemma..she was nervous as she hadnt expected Daya's sudden arrival in her room, she wasnt even in her best attire... she cursed herself to be in her night dress... & on the othersie she was feelling on top of the world that Daya had entered her room, he had come just to have a look on her... she felt her room to be auspicious as Daya haad kept his feet in it...  
As she was thinking, Daya interrupted her thoughts

Daya- mera yaha aana tumhe acha nhi laga kya?

Shreya- nhi nhi sirr.. aisi koi baat nhi hai.. aap aaye.. bahut khushi hui mjhe...  
(to herself) mann kar rha hai aap ko gale se laga lu...

Daya- kya kya kaha?

"nhi.. nhi nothing..." replied Shreya with a weak smile..

"chalo ab itna hi tumhara mann kar rha hai toh tumhaare mann ki iccha puri kar dete hai..." said Daya getting up from his place

"Ji-Ji..? main kuch samjhi nahi.." said Shreya with horror she hadnt expected Daya had heard her last sentence

Daya moved forward.. he sat on her bed... he came closer to her... the more closer he moved to her.. the more faster her heart raced... she felt as if any moment her heart would come out tearing her t-shirt...

Daya moved more closer to her... Shreya could smell his cologne... it was so mesmerizing.. she felt intoxicated... as if she would faint now... Daya held her through her waist.. just the touch made her jump.. it was so electrifying... she could sense butterflies in her stomach... Daya was too closer to her... so close that she could feel his hot breath at the back of her ear.. she could feel his heart beat... the next minute as Daya lifted his other hand to touch her lips... she movedback with a jerk in shyness &...

&..

Shreya found herself on the floor... she had fallen down from her bed..! She got up immediately & looked around... there was no one in the room... she straightened the bedsheets & her clothes... & sat on the bed... a few seconds later.. as she came back to her senses.. she realized that no one had arrived... there was no bouque on the side table... everythng was just a dream... she slapped her head in disappointment... but as she reviewed the dream... there were butterflies in her stomach... a cute little smile, a tinge of happiness erupted on her face. There was a strabge feeling that she experienced... As she lifet her head up to look at herself in the mirror she found that her face had turned red & hot due to shyness... this made her feel more shy & she covered her face with the blankets...!

"Pagal... kuch b sochti rehti hai...!" said Shreya to herself & fell on the bed.

After that she tried to sleep again, to see the dream again, to feel it again... but all her efforts went in vain.. she couldnt sleep... but the closeness of Daya.. smell of his perfume she could still feel it.. the thougts aroused her to run to the bureau & hig him tightly... but she couldnt do it.. as the reality dawned.. her cute face was captured by sadness... then with disappointment she moved into washroom to freshen up...

CID BUREAU:

Everyone was busy in their work... The most busy among all the officers was Purvi, as she had complete her own work & Shreya's work too... She seemed to be quite stressed up today... her brain & body scremed for some rest but she couldnt afford it... as she had promised to Shreya she had complete the file & submit it to ACP.. almost 2 hours later she completed the work & moved in ACP's cabin to submit it... ACP accepted the file & asked her to move out as he was on some important call...

Purvi sat on her desk with a sigh of relief... she glanced at the watch.. it indicated 3.15 in the afternoon... She thought of taking a quick coffee break & then continuing her work... the thought of coffee reminded her of her ill friend... she thought of calling her...  
Immediately she searched for her cell phone & called Shreya... but Shreya dint receive the call as she was in her washroom & her mom had kept her mobile in silent mode...  
Purvi thought of calling her again... but then she thoght, "nhi.. tabiyat kharab hai bechari ka.. so rhi hogi... ek kaam karti hu, aunty ji ko call karti hu..."

She dialed Shreya's mom's number.

Shreya's mom was in the kitchen when her cellphone rang.

"Ha Purvi beta bolo,..?" said Shreya's mom as she received the call

Purvi- Aunty ji.. namaste.. kya ho rha hai?

SM- kuch nhi.. bas chai bana rhi thi..

Purvi- acha... uncle kya kar rhe hai?

SM- wo office aaenge abhi 5 baje...

Purvi- oh ha.. by the way... Shreya ki tabiyat kaise hai ab?

(listning to Shreya's name Abhijeet who was working on his desk looked towards Purvi)

SM- ha.. usse dawai de kar maine sulaa to diya tha tere jaane ke baad, uske baad se uthi nhi hai...

Purvi- acha... usse kehna maine call kiiya tha..

SM- jarur

Purvi- aur ha Aunty.. shaam ko main aaungi usse milne...

SM- matlab dinner humaare sath pakka...

Purvi- yeh b koi puchnewali baat hai... Shreya ke ghar me uske sath aapka khana toh package me aata hai.. hai na?

SM- badmaash! thik hai.. aaja shaamko milte hai..

"ji...bye.." said Purvi with a giggle in her voice & disconnected the call... Then she got up to get a coffee for her...

As she returned back with the coffee mug she sat on her desk in a relaxed position...

Abhijeet- kya baat hai Purvi... badi thaki hui lag rhi ho...

"ha... Shreya ka b kaam complete karna tha na..." said Purvi sipping her coffee..

Abhijeet- Hmmm... waise ab kaisi hai uski tabiyat?

Purvi(gulping her coffee)- ab tak soo rhi hai...

Abhijeet- oh I see... achanak bukhar aagaya ussee... ajeeb baat hai,,, hai na?

Purvi- nhi sir... jab koi chiz usse pareshan karti hai na.. toh wo khulke baatati nhi hai.. aur andar hi andar uske baare me sochti rehti hai..bas wo chiz usse itnaa pareshan karta hai ki aise bukhar ke roop me bahar nikalta hai...

Abhijeet- aisi kya baat ho sakti hai..

Purvi gave him a look of 'as-if-u-dont-know'

Abhijeet gave a brief glance at Daya who seemed to be busy in his work... Abhijeet felt bad for his friend... he knew somewhere it wasnt even Daya's fault... Daya was a good man... he wouldnever hurt someone purposefully... he had a kind heart...

Abhijeet's feelings were reflected on his face... looking at which Purvi said, "its ok sir.. aapko bura maan ne ki jarurat nhi hai... aapki koi galati nhi hai.. ab hote hai kuch log... jo khud ki galati hoti hai fir b sorry nhi bolte.. kya kar sakte hai isme..."

Purvi had said it louder purposefully... so that Daya could hear it... but there was no reaction from Daya's side... Daya just got up from his place & moved out dialing sumthng in his fone.. actually he was just pretending to be busy in his phone... he was feeling guilty after listining to Purvi's sentence...

Purvi then looked towards Abhijeet who gave her a confused weak smile... while Purvi replied with a stern shrug...

SHREYA's HOUSE:

Shreya had moved out from her washroom, she wa standing near the window with a grumpy face... she was really very bored. It was difficult for a CID who is workoholic to stay at home caged in a room... Shreya then suddenly realized that she hadnt checked her cellphone since last night... then she moved in her room in search of her phone... she found it in her drawer.. her mom had kept it there & switched on its silent mode... Shreya's grumpy face became more intense... she saw that her cellphohe had one missed call & many msgs...

"oh teri! kal maine net off hi nhi kiya tha!" she said slapping her forehead...

Next moment she was on her bed busy going through all the msgs... most of them were from her collg frnds... a few of them were from Purvi.. she informed her that she had comppleted Shreya's today's work... then Shreya's eyes fell on a conversation which was from an unknown number... Shreya opened the msg with a inquisitive look. It had only one msg which said, "I'M SORRY"

'yeh kaun hai..?' thought Shreya..

Then she opened the persons DP... & all the air in her lungs moved out! for a split second it felt as if her heart stopped to work! the DP consisted of a man.. not an ordinary man... the man of her dreams.. of Shreya's dreams... her prince! Thise intense brown eyes were realyy mesmerizing! they conveyed the message of happiness, mischief, victory.. & much more.. his jet black hair was messed up, due to which some of the strands fell on his forehead... making him look damn HOT! Daya was looking at the camera & giving a mischevious smile... one of his hand was aroud Abhijeet's waist, & the other one half hid in his pocket... Abhijeet was standing stubbornly with a grumpy face... in all the DP conveyed the message that Daya had played some prank on Abhijeet & he was consoling him... & during that time someone had clicked the pic!

Shreya smiled looking at the image... it was the first time she had seen Daya smile.. & that too a mischevious smile on his face was like a cherry on cake... Shreya immedialtely saved the image in her gallery... Then she re-read the msg Daya had sent to her... thought it simply said 'I'M SORRY" she felt butterflies in her stomach...

'ab senior hoke Daya sir ne sorry bola hai toh... mjhe unhe reply toh karna chahiye...' thought Shreya

she typed, 'thank u sir...' but she erased it ''sheh! kya shreya yaaar tu.. thnku kya bol rhi hai unhne kaunsa tujhe compliment diya hai!'' she said to herself

then she typed, 'aapki galati nhi hai sir... aapko maafi maangne ki jarurat nhi hai...'

''sheh shehh! nhi yeh b nhi! aisa lag rha hai jaise main unko daant rhi hu...''

then she erased the that msg too... & simply typed, "its ok sir...'' she inserted a smiley.. but felt it would look over... so deleted the emotican.. & atlast gatheriing all her strength she punched the SEND button...

The msg was delivered to Daya... & double tick appeared below the text...

"GAYA! GAYA! GAYA! GAYA! GAYA! MSG GAYA!" danced Shreya on her bed..!

When suddenly her bedroom's door opened & Shreya's mom entered in with a look of horror, "beta.. tu thik hai na.. achanak kya hu tujhe?"

"main.. main thik hu Maa..." said Shreya calming down & sitting on her bed

Shreya's mom- toh aise kuud(jump) kyu rhi thi? aur kya gaya?

"er.. wo,.. wo buk-bukhr chala gaya..." said Shreya touching her neck as if checking her temperature..

Shreya's mom- ha toh isme itna khush hone ki kya baat hai?

Shreya- chodo na Maa... yeh sab... aap jayiye jaldi se mere liye garama garam choco leke aayiye...

Shreya's mom- 'garam chhoco' wo kya hota hai..?

"offooo maa! hot choclate.." said Shreya holding her through her shoulder & jumping down the bed. Then she moved out of the room dancing & singing, 'aaj main upar aasmaan niche! aaj maiin aageeee.. zamana hai piche!'

"issse kya hogaya... wo b achanak!" said Shreya's mom to herself

EVENING:

Birds were chirping & moving to their respective house... Shreya had moved out of her house as she was bored sitting at home the whole day... Shreya thought of going into the garden to play with her junior friends... under her breath she also prayed that like last night even today Daya would be sitting there... & they would meet accidentaly..

As she reached the garden, all the kids surrounded her... she spoke to everyone personally with lot of patience... then they planned of playing 'lock-n-key'. Shreya was the one who was to lock the kids... & they were running to sae themselved from their 'Shreya didi'. That eveng they played, they ran, they giggled, they fell... they had a lot of fun! Shreya was feeling a lot better... when adding glory to her happiness was the scenario where she found Daya sitting in her previous place as last night...

She left the kids to play themselves & moved towards him... As she moved closer, just inhaling the smell of his collgne made her breath uneven! She lost her control while walking... but this loss of control was coz of the overhappiness she was suffering from... Atlast she reached the bench on which Daya was seated & occupied the place beside him.. a bit farther...

''gu-gud eve-eveng sii-siirr..." said Shreya hesitantly

Daya just nodded his head...

Cool breeze was blowing.. the sun was on the way to his house... the sky had turned golden. Making Daya look more handsome... Shreya was noticing every charm of his... the more she stared at him.. the more her feeling got stronger against him... She looked at his eyes which were busy staring at the two squirrels playing in the grass... she stared at his cute little rosy lips which had a light smile, whose meaning was difficult to perceive.. Shreya dint knew whether the smile was coz of happiness or was a sign of same pain... but she was just haapy that her company had not erased the smile. Then her eyes strolled down to his chest.. which moved evenly as he inhaled & exhaled oxygen & carbondioxide respectively...! She felt jealous of the buttons near to Daya's chest... her eyes lingered to his arms... which were huge & muscular... she imagined herself enclosed herself in those arms... this thought reminded her about her dream... this made her feel shy... & she took her eyes off Daya & stared at her shaky hands... When Daya broke the silence...

"yeh animals kitne cute hai na.." said Daya still staring at the squirells

Shreya stared at him not knowing what to reply However, it seemed through Daya's expression that ge wasnt even expecting her reply.. he continued, "kabhi kabhi lagta hai, yeh janvar insan se zyada wafadaar hote hai... insan se zyada samjhdaar hote hai.. ab inhe hi dekh lo... bina kuch kahe hi ek dusre ko kitne achi tarah se samjh lete hai... hai na..."

Shreya remained silent... staring at the two animals..

"pata hai Shreya... bahut pyar karta tha main usse... bahut..." Shreya looked towards Daya... "magar usne ek hi jhatke me vishwas ko tod diya... jab mjhe sabse zyada uski jarurat thi... tab wo hi mere oppose khadi thi... expect nhi kiya tha maine..."

Shreya- naam kya tha sir uska?

"Purvi..." said Daya which sounded like a great thorny weapon from his voice

Shreya just smiled...

"ab tak jo b hua.. uske liye m really sorry" said Daya looking at her. Shreya immediately looked at her shoes, as she dint wanted to make an eye contact with him..

"aap.. aap plz sorry bolna bandh kijiye.. aap already whatsapp par b sorry bol chuke hai..." said Shreya nervously

"but ab main dil se sorry bol rha hu... aaj kisine ehsaas karwa k diya ki hamesha chizo ko sirf apne nazron se nhi dekhna chahiye..toh maine apne aapko tumhaare jagah rakh kar dekha... toh samjha kitna hurt kiya hai maine tumhe..." said Daya with a weak smile. He looked at his hands...

"main toh saari baatein kab ka bhul chuki hu.." said Shreya with a smile as she found Daya smiling too.

Daya- thnk u..

Shreya just smiled but dint dare to look into Daya's eyes.

Daya- by the way tumari tabiyat kaisi hai?

Shreya- better than before..

"chalo thik hai.. matlab kal bureau aarhi ho?" said Daya getting up from his seat

"ji.. " replied Shreya.. however she dint get up from her place.

Daya then gave her nod indicating that he is leaving for his house... Shreya repplied with the blink of her eyes... Then Daya took a leave from her... Shreya sat in her place... & stared at Daya's back as he walked towards his house... & she promised to herself, "main aapse vada karti hu.. aapke chehre par muskurahat laake rahungi!" & a broad smile appeared n her face...!

SO GUYSSS.. I HOPE U LIKED IT..  
DOSTI KI HALKI SI SHURUAT TOH HOGAYI HAI...  
AAGE AAGE DEKHO HOTA HAI KYA..

BATANA MAT BHULNA KAISA LAGA..(wink)

THNX FOR READING TC... 


	7. Chapter 7

RAJVIFAN- LOCK-N-KEY IS TYPE OF PAKDA PAKDI GAME JUST THE DIFFERENCE IS DIANER HAS TO CATCH THE PPLAYER & SAY 'LOCK' & THE PLAYER HAS TO STAND AT THE SAME PLACE HE CNT RUN... OTHER PLAYERS HAVE TO TOUCH THE PLAYER & SAY 'KEY' TO FREE HIM.. IF THE SAME PLAYER IS LOCKED FOR MORE THAN 3 TIMES HE IS THE ONE TO TAKE THE DIAN THEN..!

AFTAB, , AASHVIN, DAREYA FAN, SALMAZHV, LUV U SHREYA, PRIYA. S, NEEL, SHREYA, GUEST(s), JEBGOMES, BHATTASHWINI02, AYESHA, DAREYA LOVERS, KARAN- THNK U GUYSS.. N KEEP REVIEWING.. U GUYS ARE LIKE MY PETREOL TO KEEP GOING IN THIS JOURNEY!

Shreya slowly walked to her house with the broad smile on her face. Her heart fluttered as she thought of the moment when Daya was talking to her, was sharing about his dreadful past with her... she was so much engrossed in her thoughts that she dint knew when she had reached near her house.. she almost collided with her house's gate.. which brought her to reality..! Next moment she was in her house, as she entered in & asked her mom who was seated on the dinning table with a grumpy face, "ab tak Purvi nhi aayi?"

"wo kya sofa pe baithi toh hai Purvi. 'Hi' bol.." said Shreya's mom sarcastically cutting the 'methi'

Shreya looked towards the direction.. but diint find Purvi & gave a questiioning look to her mom...

"offfooo.. agar Purvi aagyi hoti toh dikhti na... nhi aayi hai isiliye nhi dikh rhi hai.. fir b faltu k sawal puchna hai..huhhh!" said Shreya's mom in irritation

"kamaal hai Maa.. sidhe sidhe jawab nhi de sakte aap kabhi..." said Shreya mving towards her room

"nhi aayi hai Purvi... ab khush!" screamed her mom from behind...

Shreya dint react... she just entered in her room, she could hear her father scolding her mom for being so rude towards Shreya...

A few minutes later Shreya emerged out of her washroom looking fresh in her night dress. She was in her multi coloured capri & a red t-shirt on which it was printed, 'i love you like a fat kid loves cake' It was Shreya's favourite t-shirt. Shreya looked at herself in the mirror. The wound still appeared on her forehead as stubborn as yesterday.. but it dint matter to Shreya, coz the reason for that wound appeared to get sorted out... she was feeling like she was in heaven after having that brief chat with Daya...  
She got up form her seat & roamed around in the room twirling around... giggling in low voice... then she fell on her bed... her hair fell on her face... she dint care to side them.. them she imagined what would have happened if Daya would have been there with her... she closed her eyes & tried concentrating hard... she saw herself laying on the bed with her hair covering her face... Daya came & half-lay beside & slowly with his tender soft fingers he would move aside her strands of hair...

Just the thougt or the imagination created a fluttering sensation in Shreya's stomach... Shreya then got up with a jerk... her cheeks red with shyness... She took her guitar & choose a comfortable place to sit...

At first she strummed all the strings togather thinking of the song she would play... then automatically the words flew out of her lips...

CHAHE TUM KUCH NA KAHO... MAINE SUNN LIYA...

(she played a few strings on guitar)

KE SATHI PYAR KA... MJHE CHUNN LIYA...

MUJHE CHUNN LIYAAA..  
MAINE SUNN LIYA...

(then she played the music melodiously as per the song)

PEHLA NASHA.. PEHLA KHUMARR..  
NAYA PYAR HAI NAYA INTEZAR...  
KAR LU MAIN KYA APNA HAAL..  
AE-DIL-AE BEKARAAR.. MERE DIL-AE-BEKARAAR.. TU HI BATA..

(as Shreya was busy in her own world Purvi arrived... Shreya's mom informed her that she was in her room.. as Purvi stood facing Shreya's room's door she could hear the music... Purvi half opened the door & peeped into it... looking at Shreya she thought, 'isse kya hogaya achanak se.. subh itna bukhar tha.. aur ab guitar leke baithi hai! kahi isse pyarr... hmmm laggta kuch aisa hi hai.. investigation karni padegi...')

USNE BAAT KI KUCH AISE DHANGE SE...  
SAPNE DE GAYA WO HAZAARON RANG KE!  
UDD JAAUU JAISE MAIN HAAR KE..  
AUR CHUME WO MJHE PYAAR SE...!

PEHLA NASHA.. PEHLA KHUMAARRR...!

As Shreya completed her song, Purvi entered in clapping her hands...

"arreee Purvi! tu kab aayi.." said Shreya getting up

"arreee baith baith.." said Purvi & occupied a seat beside Shreya

Purvi came an occupied a seat on Shreya's bed. Shreya got up from her seat carrying her guitar & placed it in its case carefully. She turned towards Purvi to initiate the conversation & found her staring at her...

"kya hua?" said Shreya snapping her fingers in front of Purvi's face

"ku-kuch nhi.." said Purvi coming out of her dream world

"So..." said Shreya sitting on the bed & keeping a pillow on her lap, "kya kya kiya aaj bureau me?"

"umm-humm... aaj bureau me maza nhi aaya.." said Purvi twisting her lips

"Kyu?" asked Shreya

"tu nhi thi na..." said Purvi in a sad tone

"aawwww..! u missed me..!" said Shreya in a cute baby voice

"bahut.. aur pata hai.. aaj toh koi case b report nhi hua.. main toh bore hogayi computer ke saamne baithe baithe... tujhe call kiya tha.. magar madam toh busy the apne sapno ki duniya me..." said Purvi in one breath...

"chill chill.." said Shreya consoling her

"kya chill yaarr.." said Purvi.. & continued,"but aaj pata hai kya hua bureau me.. ki bada maza aaya.." said Purvi.. this time there was entusiasm in her voice

Shreya raised her eyebrows inquisitively keeping her chin on her hand which was supported by the pillow on her lap.

"aaj toh jo sunaya na maine Daya sir ko! maza aagaya..." said Purvi happily

"kyaaaa? kyu sunaya tune unko?" said Shreya in horror

Purvi gave her look of 'as-if-u-dnt-know'

"Purvi.. thats really not fair ha... wo humaare senior hai.. unko hazaar tension hote hai... u shouldnt have done that..." said Shreya in her motherly tone

"ohh please ha..." said Purvi raising her hand, "tu yeh bhashan mjhe mat de... unko toh sunana hi tha.. aree aise koi karta hai kya.. kuch nhi kamse kam ek sorry hi bol dete.." said Purvi aggressively

"unhone sorry kaha..." said Shreya folding her hands around her chest

"kab?!" said Purvi in surprise

"msg aaya tha unka aaj dopahar me..." said Shreya

"aur tu mjhe ab bata rhi hai..!" said Purvi

"beta.. hum subh se ab hi mile hai.." said Shreya sternly

"arree ha.." said Purvi as she realized it.. then she continued, "waise tune unhe maaf kar diya?"

"hhmmm..." said Shreya not making an eye-contact with her

Purvi looked at her with raised eyebrows giving a look of 'seriously'

Shreya replied with a look of 'what?'

"tujhe nhi lagta tu unko kuch zyada hi support kar rhi hai..?" said Purvi

Shreya dint reply anythng...

"I'm toking to you..." said Purvi with stress, "sirf ek msg kiya unhone aur tune unhne maaf kar diya... tere sar phodne ke liye unhe kuch toh saza dena chahiye... atleast itna toh manners hona chahiye unme ki khud aake sorry bole..."

"unhone personally aake b sorry bola hai..." said Shreya supporting Daya

"whattt! yeh akb hua?" said Purvi in shock

"beta khana ke tayyar haii..." came Shreya's dad's voice from downstairs

"chal.." said Shreya getting up from her place

"no no.. this is ot done.. kab kaha unhone sorry personally?" said Purvi holding Shreya's hand, making her seat back

"iss baare me hum kal baat karenge.." said Shreya with a wink & she got up from her place & took long strides towards the door

"that was so rude!" said Purvi as she jogged to catch Shreya's pace

Shreya still dint reply. This irritated Purvi more...

Both the friends reached the dinning table. Shreya's parents were already seated there...

Purvi & Shreya occupied a seat opposite to each other... Shreya's mom served food for them with her grumpy face

Purvi- kya baat hai aunty? aaj mood kyu kharab hai?

"pucho apni iss dost se..." said Mrs. Chedda in a irritating voice

"Shreya.. fir tune aunty ko tang kiya!" said Purvi

"Mmmm..." said Shreya shaking her head she was about to continue her sentance when her mom interrupted in, "chup.. muh me khana rakh kar bolna mat..." Shreya gave a helpless look to her father & chewed her food

"isse kya puchti ho.. main batati hu kya hua tha... ek toh sar par yeh chot upar se tabiyat kharab.. aise me koi b normal insan kya karega tu bata..." said Shreya's mom looking at Purvi

" aaram karega..." said Purvi gulping down her food

"hai na.." said Shreya drinking water, "hai na... lekin yeh humaari bitiya raani special hai.. apne aapko super her samjhti hai.."

"super hero nhi aunty ji super heroine" said Purvi correcting her

"ha ha wahi... " said Shreya's mom, "pata hai...madam shaamko bahar gayi thi..."

"Whatt!" squeled Purvi, "aapne roka kyu nhi?"

"arreee maine toh hazaar kaha.. magar meri sunta kaun hai.." said Mrs. Chedda in helpless tone. Then she continued "aur pata hai bahar gayi b thi toh kya kar kar aayi?"

Purvi raised her eyebrows encouraging Shreya's mom to continue

"wo chote chote baccho ke sath khel rhi thi... garden me..!" said Shreya's mom

"Shrey! so careless u are..." said Purvi in stern voice

"dekho.. jab hum bimaar hote hai.. tab sirf dawayi khane se hi hum thik hote hai aisa zaruri nhi hai.." said Shreya's dad supporting his beloved daughter

"aap chup rahiye ji.. aapko toh kabhi apni beti ki galati dikhayi hi nhi deti.." said Shreya's mom glaring at her husband

"arree yeh umar hai iski baccho ke sath khelne ki..." said Shreya's mom, ".. aur ek yeh hai tumhaare uncle yeh b kabhi meri baat maante nhi.. humesha issi ka side lete hai.. arree meri toh koi izzat hi..." & so Shreya's mom's speech went on till their dinner came to an end...

After the dinner Purvi left for her house. Shreya had lended her scooty to Purvi as ti was too late for a girl to wander in the streets in search of transportations... Purvi had promised Shreya to pick her up while going to bureau next morning.

NEXT MORNING:

Purvi was in her chirpy mood as usual. Today Purvi was in her white shirt & blue jeans... Her hair tied up in plaits. The goggles on her eyes were protecting her from the sun rays. She was driving to Shreya's house on Shreya's scooty, also she was thinkiing of a plan to know about Shreya's secret of happiness... last night she had found out that Shreya had seemed too happy from her usual... she was sure that Shreya was in love with someone... if not love she surely has a crush on someone thought Purvi... engrossed in her thoughts Purvi arriived at Shreya's house with hr scooty, she found Shreya already at the doorstep waiting for her... Shreya appeared soo cute & bubbly today... she was in her pink shirt & black pants... with goggles protecting her tender eyes.

"good morning!" greeted Purvi

"very good morning" said Shreya sitting behind Purvi

Shreya usually never liked such formal greetings.. & she would never give a reply for them atleast to her frnds... today she had replied, Purvi made a note of it.. she was keeping a track of changes in Shreya's behaviour

However she dint react to it & drove in silence. Half-an-hour later they reached CID bureau. Shreya got down, Purvi parked the scooty in its place switched of the engine & got down from the scooty removing her helmet in attitude...

"baat hai ha tere me b.. " said Shreya appreciatively who was watching Purvi's every move

"wo toh hai..." said Purvi raising her collar...

Giggling both the friends moved towards the bureau...  
The minute they reached the floor Shreya's nostrils widened.. she could smell that familiar perfume... her hands started sweating... she wet her lips... her mouth went dry...  
Purvi who noticed it asked, "yeh achanak kya hua tujhe..?"

"nhi.. nhi kuch nhi.. chal.." said Shreya & she moved in the bureau

Purvi again made a note of it in her mind... then she too entered the bureau.

The minute Shreya entered in the bureau, she searched for Daya... & there he was on his desk.. writing something... His hair blew due to the force of wind coming from the opposite window.. the strands were falling on his head. however they dint obstruct his writing... his soft long white fingers held the pen firmly.. & were making the pen dance on their instructions...

Looking at him Shreya's heart flew... it felt lighter... it raced... the butterflies in her stomach fluttered... a smile took birth on her lips...

"good morning Shreya..!" said someone interrupting her stare at Daya.

"gu-gud morning Abhi-Abhijeet sir.." said Shreya coming out of her dream world

"how are you this morning?" sang Abhijeet

Shreya giggled at his action & replied, "m fine thnk u..."

"plz have ur seat.." again Abhijeet sang it

Shreya took her seat still giggling.. & Abhijeet moved to the interrogation room

Purvi who was observng all this shook her head in helplessness... & she too occupied her seat.

Shreya was working on her PC, but in every few minutes she woould glance at Daya... Every glance made her smile.. each time she looked at him every time he appeared more handsome to her... she loved the way Daya would scratch his head with the help of his pen when he wont understand somethng... she loved it when Daya would wet his lips with nervousness... she felt jealous of the cup that would touch Daya's lips as he sipped coffee... Shreya loved it, actually she found Daya more sexy when he ran his fingers through his hair making them messy... She even felt jealous of his fingers as they were allowed to move in his hair... & smell his warmth...

"hem-hem" someone cleared their throat.. which brought Shreya out of her thoughts

She searched for the source & found Abhijeet standing at a small distance from her desk. He was staring at Shreya with a mischevious smile & also there were questions in his eyes.. as Shreya looked at him he wiggled his eyebrows asking her, 'yeh-kya-ho-rha-hai' Shreya's face had an expression like a criminal who was caught red-handed.

She dint wanted to continue the topic so she simply shook her head & ducked her it in her PC. She pretended to work but still Daya hadnt left her thoughts.. She imagined herself staring at Daya & Abhijeet had cought her... just the imagination made her feel more guilty. Then she thanked god that he had not given humans the power of reading other's mind..

Then she again thought of the things she was thinking about Daya... again there was a smile on her face.. & her cheeks grew red... But this time ringing of cell phone interrupted her thoughts. Abhijeet's cell phone was ringing. It was call from someone informing about crime that had taken place in the city...

And all the officers moved to the crime scene...

EVENING:

Purvi was on her bed.. staring at the ceiling fan.. & relaxing. Few hours ago she had reached her room. She was tired a lot today. All the officers had worked really hard for the case that had reported... Purvi's leg were aching terribly...

As Purvi lay on her bed resting, the washroom's door opened & a girl in her early twenties emerged out of the washroom drying her face. Isha was Purvi's roommate. She was a medical student & younger to Purvi. Both were good friends. Their bond had grown stronger when they came to know that both belonged to Delhi. Isha was almost like Purvi chirpy, mischevious but serious about her future. Many times Purvi would give her suggestion about her carrier... Both had met each other just a week ago but shared a great bond. Before Purvi's arrival Isha use to live in the roo alone, but now she shared it with Purvi. They were not just friends but also shared a bond of sisters.

Usually Purvi would dance around in the room with her CID stories or stories about her college friends or about Shreya. But Isha found Purvi lying on the bed in total silence which was not her usual self..

"Kya baat hai.. aaj humare Inspector Purvi ji bade shant lag rhe hai... lagta hai kisi gheri soch me hai.." said Isha in her mischevious voice

"nhi yaarr.. aaj bahut thak gayi main.. " said Purvi in her tired voice

"ohhh.. I see.." said Isha spreading her towel on the chair making it dry.

Purvi still lay on the bed in deep thoughts.. Isha came & sat on the bed shaking Purvi's leg..

"aaaaahhhhhhh..." maoned Purvi in pain

"kya hua?" asked Isha

"yaarr.. pair me bahut dard hai.." said Purvi holding her leg in pain

"pehle bolna chahiye tha na.. massage kar deti..." said Isha

"abhi der nhi hui hai..." said Purvi keeping her leg in Isha's lap

Isha smiled looking at her started massaging her ankle...

Purvi lay on the bed closing her eyes... "hhaayyyeeee..." said Purvi there was a smile of relaxation on her face...

"by the way Purvi.. tu kya soch rhi thi?" asked Isha

"yaarr.. mjhe aisa lag rha hai.. Shreya ke sath kuch gadbad hai.." said Purvi enjoying the massage

"gadbad matlab?" said Isha staring at Purvi

"uski harkatein kuch sahi nhi lag rhi hai mjhe.. kuch zyada hi khush rehti hai aaj kal.. matlab she is not her usual.." said Purvi still lying on the bed with her eyes closed

"kya reason ho sakta hai iske peeche?" asked Isha thoughtfully

"wahi mjhe b usse clarify karna hai.. but kaise puchu samjh me nhi aarha... u know wat..?" said Purvi in dreamy tone

"Hmm..?" replied Isha continuing her massage

"Mjhe aisa lagta hai she is in love.." said Purvi atlast suspiciously

"tu ek kaam kar.. usse kal kahi mil... bureau me nhi.. kahi bahar.. aur uske muh se baat nikalwa..." said Isha massaging on Purvi's other leg

"nice.. abhi msg karti hu..." said Purvi & searched for her cell phone

She messaged Shreya, kal shaamko free hai?"

"yup.. kyu?" replied Shreya immediately

"kaam hai.. meet u at juhu at 6pm" typed Purvi

"ok deer" replied Shreya...

Shreya wanted to type dear but galati se deer type hogaya... this made Purvi furious..

"gud night monkey" said Purvi

Shreya looked at her msg & got angry! she was about to reply when her father called her... she kept her fone on the bed & moved out to help her father...

After she returned in her bedroom, she opened the chat & typed "good night hippopotamus!" & moved in washroom...

After she returned she checked her fone too see if Purvi had replied...

But but but... unfortunately... Shreya had sent the 'gud nyt hippopotamus' msg to Daya! She had just typed the msg in hurry & sent it without looking at the sender's name!

Shreya sat on the bed with thudd! not knowing what to do now...

UUFFF..! ATLAST DONE WITH THE CHAP..

KAISA LAGA? DO TELL ME..HHEHEHEHEHE.. MAZA AAYA NA

SO PPL.. STAY TUNED WITH MY STORY TO KNOW KE SHREYA AB KAISE MANAEGI DAYA KO(wink)  
BAHUT MAZA AAEGA...

SO, DONT FORGET TO REVIEW... BYE, TC THNX FOR READING!


	8. Chapter 8

MSHESH,ASHMIKA KV SHREYA FAN, NEEEL, BHATTASHWINI02, KARAN, AMMARA GUL, GUEST(s), SHREYA, PARI24, SALMAZHV, LUV U SHREYA, , JEBAGOMES, DAREYA LOVERS- THNK U PPL... THNK U SOOO MUCH.. MUUAAHHH.. LOVE ALL (SORRY IF I HAVE MISSED SOMEONE...)

SANI- HI.. NICE TO SEE U BACK WITH UR REVIEW... & HOWZ UR SISTER? MARRIAGE DONE?

RAJVIFAN123- OH DEAR SURE I WILL PLAY THIS GAME WITH U... BUT EK SHART HAI HA... NO CHEATING...(wink)

KINGAFTAB- KYA BAAT HAI AFTAB MIYA.. BADA ACHA NAAM HAI... NICE(wink) WAISE MJHE EK BAAT SAMAJ NHI AATI.. AAP KYU HAMESHA THNK U BOLTE HAI? THNKU TOH MJHE BOLNA CHAHIYE AAPKE REVIEW KE LIYE...

BY THE WAY KAL KAPIL SHARMA KA SHOW KIS KIS NE DEKHA? I JUZ LVED THE SHOW! THE WAY DAYA WAS BLUSHING OH GOD ! IT WAS SO AWESOME! & ABHI SIR TOH MASHALLAH KYA LAG RHE THE! HAAEYYYYYYYEEEEE! KISI KI NAZAR NA LAGE UNKO!

Daya was standing in front of the mirror, he was just in his night pajamas. Daya had this peculiar hobby of admiring his abs & biceps standing infront of the mirror... however this love for his body would never arouse to him when he would be in his house. Daya would perform this ritual only when he is in his bestie's house...

Today was nothing different. Daya stared at his abs in the mirror, he touched them with his fingers delicately as if they were some antique glassware & he smiled at the his own touch...

"khana lag gaya haaaiii...!" came Abhijeet's voice from drawing hall. Daya moved out of the room without caring to wear his t-shirt. As Daya entered the dining area he found Abhijeet placing the dinner at the table. Daya occupied his usual place & opened the lid of a continer... & smelled it, it was pulao...

"khusbu toh achi aarhi hai.. dekte taste kaisa hota hai..." said Daya to himself. But his bad luck, Abhijeet had listned to his sentence

"jaisa b hoga.. tere dinner se toh acha hoga..." said Abhijeet taking a seat opposite to Daya

"maiin toh raat ka khana mostly kahta hi nhi hu..." said Daya serving himself with salad

"isiliye toh bol rha hu.. tere dinner se toh acha hota hai..." said Abhijeet sarcastically

Daya gave him a look of 'whatever' & took his cell phone out of his pajama pockets

Abhijeet thought to keep be silent & concentrate on his dinner. "waise abhi tera birthday aaega na... tujhe main mere room me ka mirrot gift karunga..." said Abhijeet

"kyu? mere room me mirror hai.." said Daya..

"ha.. but wo tu kabhi use hi nhi karta... jab bhi mere ghar par aaega shirt utar ke khada hojaega aaine ke saamne.." said Abhijeet frustratedly

"hehehehe..." Daya laughed sheelpishly

Abhijeet just shook his head & continued with his dinner... & Daya went through his messages... When he saw a message from Shreya... he opened it.. as he read the message the food he was gulping down got stuck in his throat choking his oeusaphages..!

"kya hua?!" said Abhijeet in horror looking at Daya

Daya quickly gulped down the water from the glass kept near him... & stared at the message sent by Shreya... he was staring at the message very aggresively... as if he would get into the whatsapp account & punch Shreya..!

Abhijeet got his intentions through his face but dint knew the reason... so he asked again "bolega kya hua?"

"yeh dekh!" said Daya showing Abhijeet the message

Abhijeet read the message.. for few seconds he stared between the message & Daya... he dint knew how to react...

"yeh sab teri wajah se... tu hi bol rha tha na... nayi hai kuch pata nhi usse.. mjhe sorry bolna chahiye... dekha.. yeh hota hai jab senior maafi mangta hai.. juniors sar par chadd kar baith jaate hai..." said Daya in anger banging on the dinnng table

Abhijeet who hadnt yet reacted till now... bursted out in laughter... this was unexpected for Daya... he looked at Abhijeet in disappoinment...

Abhijeet laughed for more than 2 minutes... it was hard for him to control his laughter.. but then composing himself he spoke to Daya, "m sorry.. sorry.. mjhse.. mjhse contro-hahahahahaaaa.." & again his laughter continued...

Daya glared at him... he then tried concentrating on his dinner... usually he dint had the habit of having dinner.. today he had made his mind to have it as he was staying with Abhijeet... but this incident made him loose his appetite... Daya stared at the food for few more seconds & got up from his place leaving it there...

Abhijeet who was enjoying his food with his laughter felt guilty... He tried to call him but Daya had moved out in the drawing hall...

"Dayaa... Daya.. aaja yaarrr.. I'm sorry.. sacchi wala sorry.. ab nhi hasunga..." screamed Abhijeet from the dinning area, but there was no response from Daya's side

"Daya yaarrr.. aise khana chodke jana achi baat nhi hai..." said Abhijeet this time with more concern in his voice. But even this dint affect Daya...

Abhijeet sat there in his place staring at the food... he felt guilty that because of him his frnd would sleep empty... unaware of the fact that this wasn't new for Daya... Abhijeet thought it illegal to have dinner wiithout his friend so he too got up without having his dinner. He cleaned all the table & moved in drawing hall...

Daya was seated on the sofa & staring blankly... in the space. Abhijeet came & sat beside him... Daya dint react... Abhijeet kept his hand around Daya's shoulder... still there was no response from Abhijeet...

"Daya..." said Abhijeet breaking the ice

"tumhaare kehne par maine usse sorry kaha.. sirf tumhaare kehne par... tum jante ho.. wo sab hone ke baad... main-main kisi b ldki se koi relation me nhi rehna chahta...but..." said Daya with a tinge of anger in his voice

Abhijeet moved his hand on his back.. making some pattern just to console him

"isiliye maine usse baat karna shuru nhi kiya tha.. main janta tha, wo mjhe taken for granted legi..." said Daya

"no Daya.. wo tumhe taken for granted nhi le rhi hai..." said Abhijeet contradicting his sentence

"acha.. toh uska kya matlab hai? gud nyt hippopotamus? (he thought for sumtym & said) ohhh... ab samjha main so its revenge time ha?" said Daya with a weak smile

"Daya.. tujhe har baat ka neagtive matlab kyu nikalna hai?" said Abhijeet holding Daya's hand

"aur nhi toh kya matlab hai uss msg ka?" said Daya in anger

"ho sakta hai.. galati se chala gaya ho wo msg.. ho sakta hai wo msg tere liye tha hi nhi..." said Abhijeet kneeling in front of Daya

Daya moved a bit back.. he dint wanted to make an eye contact with his frnd... There was utter silence in the room... Abhieet staring at Daya's face to get hint of his feelings while Daya staring at his hands which were in Abhijeet's hands.

"khana toh khilaya nhi... chai toh pilaade..." said Daya breaking the silence

"zarur kyu nhi.." said Abhijeet smiling at his frnd who was trying to be normal

"toh yaha baithe baithe hass kya rha.. jaa chai bana.." said Daya

"main soch rha tha ke... chai agar tere hath ki hoti toh aur maza aata... hai na?" said Abhijeet sitting beside Daya on the sofa

"kitna aalsi hogaya hai tu... shehh! ACP sir ko bolna padega naya senior officer ko appoint karo..." said Daya in fake irritation

"acha.. toh bolna.. kisne roka hai tujhe.." said Abhijeet lying on the sofa

"Haattt yaar.. mjhe bahut kaam.. chai banana hai...teri tarah aalsi nhi hu main.." said Daya getting up from the sofa

"ohh plzz.. overacting bandh kar ha.." said Abhijeet lazily

Daya moved into kitchen...

"Dayaa.." called Abhijeet, Daya peeped out of the kitchen door hearing his name

"one cup of black tea for me too.." said Abhijeet with a wink

Daya firstly glared at him... & then disappeared in the kitchen without replying anythng

SHREYA'S HOUSE:

Shreya was in her room, moving here & there restlessly. Her hands trembling, lips twitched... & brain constantly thinking of tactics to console Daya...

"kya karu kya karu kya karu... so stupid so stupid I'm! ek baar... ek baar sender ka naam dekh liya hota... shehhh! pata nhi Daya sir mere baare me kya soch rhe honge... oh god! plz help me..! kaise manau Daya sir ko.."

As Shreya was talking to herself... she was hit with an idea... she jumped up in the air with excitement... quickly grabbing her cell phone she moved out of her room... Before climbing down in the drawing hall she made sure that her parents were fast asleep in their bed room. Then taking keeping her steps slowly without making any noise she moved out of the house...

The minute Shreya had crossed the area of her house she took a deep breath of relief. Shreya had planned to go to Daya's house & say sorry to him personally. So, gathering all her couarage she marched towards Daya's house.. the closer she moved to Daya's house the more nervousness she experienced...

Atlast she was standing near the gate of Daya's house... she stared at the house in awe.. it appeared so huge & royal...! Shreya took a deep breath & opened the gate. As she was walking she was constantly rehearsing her lines... that she would say in front of Daya... Shreya was super-nervous for two reasons..  
1\. she had made a mistake which was equal toh waking a sleeping lion

2\. she loved that lion for her life

As Shreya wandered into Daya's house' gate she observed the surrooundings, Daya had maintained his garden beautifully. She loved his choices of flowers... 'Daya sir ko phoolon ka b shauk hai... itne bure b nhi hai...' thought Shreya. A weak smile took birth on her lips. This gave a bit of confidence... & she moved to the doorstep with it

Shreya had now reached doorstep of Daya's house... & to her disappointment Daya wasnt at home...  
'heeyyy bhagwan! hamesha mere sath hi aisa kyu hota haiiiii! why me?!" said Shreya loudly to her amazement

She sat at the doorstep with her face hung in sadness... her mind had frozen with all the incidents happening around her...

ABHIJEET'S HOUSE:

Daya had arrived in the drawing hall with two cups of tea. Abhijeet got up from the sofa making space for Daya...

"yeh lijiye bhai sahab..." said Daya handing Abhijeet his tea

"thnk u... " said Abhijeet accepting it

"yaaarrr Daya... tu toh badi achi chai banata hai..." said Abhijeet adoringly

"wo toh hai.." said Daya raising his invisible collar

"saale... t-shirt toh tu pehnta hai nhi... collar kaha se aaega..?" said Abhijeet in teasing tone

"wo special collar hai.. sabko nhi dikhta..." said Daya with attitude

Abhijeet gave him a look of 'whatever'

"by the way main kya sochta hu pata..." said Daya changing the topic

Abbhijeet raised his eyebrow indicating him to continue with his statement...

dekh boss tujhe interest nhi hoga relation me na sahi.. but mjhe hai ha... tere sath puri life spend karna... sochke mjhe toh paseene aarhe hai...kaun jhelega tujhe zindagi bharr..!" said Abhijeet looking at Daya

"thik hai.. jaa. dekh li teri dosti..." said Daya dramatically

"ha ja ja..overacting.." said Abhijeet

"dost dost na raha.." sang Daya getting up from his place

Abhijeet dint care to look at him & concentrated in drinking his tea...

DAYA'S HOUSE:

Shreya is still at the doorstep not knowing what to do... she has cell phone in her hand she is constantly lockng & unlocking her cell phone's screen. But then, this time she unlocked the screen & moved into list of contacts... took out Daya's no. & called him...

ABHIJEET'S HOUSE:

Daya is in the kitchen washing his cup... when he heard his cell phone ring.. he came out & found his cell phone on the dining table.. Looking at the caller ID his lips twitched... with a look of irritation he disconnected the call...

Keeping the cell phone in its previous place he again moved into the kitchen... he hardly taken few steps when his cell phone rang again... moving towards it he again disconnected the call... this time he kept it in his pajama pockets & moved in the kitchen...

Again his cell phone rang... this time he dint even bother to disconnect the call...

"kaun hai bhai jo itni raat ko call kar rha hai..." said Abhijeet who was standing at the kitchen door with his cup & staring at Daya mischeviously

"tu-tujhe usse kya matlab?" said Daya washing his hands

"arreee... koi mere jigri dost ko call kar rha hai.. aur main puch b nhi sakta... haq banta hai mera yaarrr..." said Abhijeet keeping his cup in the washing basin

"chodna.. chal sote hai.. kafi raat hogayi hai..." said Daya changing the topic

"aise kaise bhai.. tell me.. whose the one calling?" said Abhijeet stubbornly

This time again Daya's cell phone rang.. & before Daya could put his hands in the pocket Abhijeet did it & took out the the cell phone & stared the caller ID...

"ohhhh..." said Abhijeet

Daya snatched the phone & moved out not saying anythng...

"utha le na.. shayad kuch important hoga..." said Abhijeet following out of kitchen

"kuch important hi hoga.. wahi faltu ki nautanki...'m sorry sir.. galathise msg gaya...' n ol n ol..." said Daya irritatingly

"ek baar baat toh kar le..." said Abhijeet insistingly

Daya turned to face him... & said in a stern voice, "dekh.. pichli baar maine teri baat maani thi.. uske liye bhugat rha hu.. so plz.. iss baar mjhe jo sahi lagta hai... wo karne de" saying so he moved in the drawing hall...

Abhijeet stood in his place for few seconds.. understanding the words his frnd had said to him.. then brushing off his thougts he too moved in the drawing hall...

"waise tu kaha so rha hai?" asked Abhijeet to change the topic

"yahi.." said Daya monotonously

"matlab tu.. sofa pe sonewala hai..." confirmed Abhijeet

"Hmmm... kyu koi problem hai?" asked Daya

"nhi.. wo aksar main sofa pe sotaa hu toh meri peet(back) akad jaati hai..." said Abhijeet

"mjhe kuch nhi hoga.." said Daya

"tujhe kuch nhi hoga... thik hai.. but mera sofa tut(break) gaya toh?" said Abhijeet innocently

Daya threw daggers through his eyes at Abhijeet, & without any prior information he ran to chase him.. while Abhijeet ran for his life

DAYA'S HOUSE:

Shreya stood at her plsce staring at her cell phone...

'sir mera call kyu nhi utha rhe hai...chchchch..' thought Shreya, 'kya mere baato ka itna bura laga unhe..'

She started moving toward her house... she took short steps reluctantly... her face hung in disappointment

'sheh yaarrr..! dosti ka kuch toh scope nazar aarha tha... but meri choti si bewakufi ke wajah se.. sab sab mitti me mil gaya!' said Shreya to herself...

Regretting at her foolishness Shreya moved to her house.. then into her bedroom.. she fell on the bed not caring to even remove her shoes... she tossed in her bed continuosly... but the sleep appeared to be far away from Shreya... She tried every possible tactic to call him.. but sleep was very stubborn to come to Shreya... Sleep disagreed to come to Shreya as tension had already resided in her mind... Atlast Shreya drifted into sleep at 5.30 in morning...

NEXT MORNING:

Shreya had rised early... she had dressed up early... the watch still showed 7am... Timing to report at bureau was 9... Shreya hurriedly stared at her reflection in mirror... & ran out of her room... on the way to her destiny her mom called, "itni subh subh kaha jaa rhi hai?" But Shreya dint bother to reply her... she just moved out of her house as soon as possible. Taking longer steps as fast as possible.. Shreya reached Daya's house... She dint even bother to knock at the door & entered in...

"kaun hai?" she heard Daya call from his bedroom

Shreya stood in her place listning to his voice...

"kaun hai bhai.. bolo? Abhijeet tum ho kya?" said Daya still from his room...

Shreya dint know what t reply.. she was scared that if she revealed her identity.. Daya would not even come out of his room & tell her move out his house... she had made her mind... maybe she wont get an apology.. atleast she wanted to have a look at him..  
So, Shreya stood there in her place waiting for Daya to come out of his room... atlast Daya emerged out... but.. oh shit! he was only in towel...

"tum!" screamed Daya again moving into his room in terror

Shreya covered her eyes with her hands... "M sorry sir.. mjhe nhi pata tha aap aise..."

"kabse chilla rha hu.. kaun hai kaun hai.. tumne kuch jawab nhi diya.. mjhe laga Abhijeet hi mazak kar rha hai..." said Daya from his room

"I'm so srry sir... really really sorry..." said Shreya still keeping her eyes covered

"tum itni subh subh yaha kya kar rhi ho?" asked Daya still from his room

"mjhe aapse kuch baat karni hai.." said Shreya

"dekho... kal raat ke baare me hai toh.. mjhe kuch baat nhi karni.. tum jaa sakti ho" said Daya in his stern voice

"plzz sir.. ek baar..." said Shreya apologetically

This time Daya dint reply.. Shreya stood in her place with her eyes covered waitng for him to reply... "sir..?" said Shreya when she dint get any reply

"bolo kya baat hai..?" said Daya

Shreya opened her eyes... she found Daya sitting on the dinning table applying butter to his bread. He was wearing his white t-shirt & cargo... Shreya just stared at him awe! she had never seen Daya in his informals... her heart beat fster looking at him... she forgot what she wanted to say.. her brain went numb!

"kya ghuur(staring) rhi ho? kabhi kisiko breakfast karte hue nhi dekha kya?" said Daya sternly chewing his bread

"er.. umm.. nhi kuch nhi..." said Shreya hesitantly

"kuch nhi... toh aayi kyu thi?" asked Daya irritedly

"ha.. woh main.. aapse maafi maangna chahti thi..." said Shreya as she remembered her purpose to his house's visit

"toh maango..." said Daya sipping his juice

"ji..?" said Shreya widening her eye balls

"tumne toh kaha maafi maangne aayi ho.. toh maango maafi.." said Daya

"ha.. wo.. mera matlab hai... m sorry sir.. kal raat galati se aapko wo msg chala gaya.." & she explained everythng to Daya...

Daya too listned to her with lot of patience... After Shreya finished her explanation Daya stared at her... & then concentrated on his breakast...

"aapne mjhe maaf kiya sir?" asked Shreya playin with her trembling hands

"itni aasani se maafi nhi milegi..." said Daya drinking his juice

Shreya's face turned gloomy

"tum maafi chahiye toh.. uske liye kuch karna hoga..." said Daya

"ji.. aap jo bolenge main karne k liye tayyar hu..." said Shreya readily

"yeh jagah dekkh rhi ho..." said Daya pointing on his cheeks

Shreya nodded

"yaha... ek pyaari se kissie de do.. " said Daya

Shreya looked at him in horror! "..."  
Shreya did say sumthg but she couldnt hear it... coz there was a loud noise of bell ringing...

&...  
..

..

Shreya got up with a jerk... she was sweating profusely... her face was drenched in sweat... she could still feel the hotness on her cheeks due to shyness... the first thing she did was... switched off her alaram a bit irritatingly & gave it a look of, 'thodi der baad nhi naj sakta tha...' Then she sat covering her face with her hands... as she closed her eyes... every single scene that took place in her dreams.. she could visualize it... she smiled under her palm...

"kaash yeh sach hota..." muttered Shreya to herself

Then, she moved into the washroom to get ready for her duty.

HALF-AN-HOUR LATER:

Shreya was on dinning table having her breakfst... Her cell phone rang.. it was Purvi

"ha bol" said Shreya receiving the call

"kaha hai tu?" asked Purvi

"ghar par.." said Shreya

"OK.. jaldi aa.. " said Purvi

"hmmm..." said Shreya sipping her coffee

"aur humaara aaj shaam ka program yaad hai na?" asked Purvi

"ha.. yaad hai.. shaamko 6 bje Juhu.. right?" said Shreya

"right..." said Purvi smiling broadly

"ok..." said Shreya

"ok.. chal jaldi aa..." said Purvi

"tu phone rakhegi toh aaungi na..." said Shreya

"ok ok.. bye aaja.. jaldi se" said Purvi giggling

Shreya disconnected the call & hurriedly had her breakfast.

In other 20 minutes Shreya was at Purvi house on her scooty... Both the friends from drove off to CID bureau from there...

IN BUREAU:

Shreya hurriedly parked the scooty & holding Purvi's hand she marched towards bureau as fast as possible...

"aaram se yaar aaram se..." said Purvi

But Shreya wasnt listning to her... in a hurry t meet Daya & apologize to him Shreya ran faster towards bureau... but... she dint see someone coming from the opposite side & collided with the person...

"oh shit!" screamed Purvi

Shreya's head had collided with the person's chest... for a split second Shreya lost her vision.. coz she had got hurt on the same place whre Daya had hit her with receiver...  
Shreya sat on the stairs holding her head...

"are you alright?" she heard Purvi saying..

She simply nodded her head... a few seconds later she got her senses... & she could smell the perfume... it was Daya's... & reality dawned to her she had to ask for sorry... so immediately she opened her eyes to move to bureau... & gotup from her place... & what did she find... Daya standing in fron of her... cleaning his shirt... Shreya concentrated & found that... the mediciine on her head was on Daya's shirt...

"OH NO!" said Shreya to herself covering her mouth...

SO SO SO... GUYSSSS.. KAISA LAGA? KAFI LAMBA UPDATE HAI... WO THODA LATE HOGAYA NA UPDATE KARNE.. SO ITS USKA COMPENSTION...

HOW WAS THE STORY..? DO TELL ME...  
I HOPE U'LL ARE ENJOYING IT...

TO KNOW AB AAGE KYA HOGA DAREYA KA...  
STAY TUNED WITH IT... THNX FOR SUPPORTING ME...  
WOULD LOOK FORWARD FOR SAME SUPPORT..  
THNK U,,

THNX FOR READING..  
DO REVIEW, TC...;-) 


	9. Chapter 9

SANI, KARAN, DAREYA FANS, KRISHNA, NEEEL, AROOJ, JEBAGOMES, PARI24, SALMAZHV, DAYU SINGH, DAREYA LOVERS, AASHVIN, GEETH SHREYAHOLIC, SHREYA, LUV U SHREYA, GUEST- THNK U GUYSSS.. THNX A LOT FOR UR PRECIOUS REVIEWS..! I KNOW AAP LOGO KO SHREYA KO DEKHKE AACHA NHI LAGRHA HAI.. BUT THATS LIFE...UNDERSTAND DAYA KA PSYCHOLOGY... ABHI GALATHI KAR RHA HAI.. BUT JAB EHSAAS HOGA NA USSE APNI GALATHI KA.. FIR MAZA AAEGA..!

RAJVIFAN- HI BABY... HEY ABHI TOH AAPKA 10TH KA EXTRA CLASSES CHAL RHA HOGA NA... KITNA PRESSURE SE GUZARNA PDTA HAI.. HAI NA.. I HAVE GONE THROUGH IT.. :-(  
WELL ALL THE BEST FOR THE YEAR.. JHANDE GAAD KE AANA.. HEHEHEHE..!

BHATTASHWINI02- ARREE YAARRR.. JAB PYAR HOTA HAI NA, TAB AISE SAPNE AATE HAI... (wink)

KINGAFTAB- HI... 'AAP MJHSE DOSTI KAROGE' YEH KAISA SAWAL HAI.. AAP TOH MERE HAR CHAP KA REVIEW KRTE HAI... AUR ISSI HI STORY KA NHI 'SORRY' STORY KA B REVIEW HA CHAP REVIEW KAR RHE THE.. I THOUGHT HUM AB TAK DOST BAN GAYE HAI...

HERE GOES THE CHAPTER:

Daya stared at Shreya while cleaning his shirt...

"yaar tum ladki ho ya ghanchakkar?" said Daya angrily

Actually Daya was scolding Shreya.. but Shreya liked the dialogue & the way he spoke... which made her smile...

"kamaal hai.. main yaha tum par bhadak rha hu aur tumhe hassi aarhi hai? dimaak toh sahi hai na..." & so Daya went on with his scolding... but our Shreya was least bothered to listen to him... she was busy adoring him... she loved the way Daya's lips moved when he spoke... she loved it when Daya's nose grew larger due to anger.. she loved it when Daya would stuff his fingers in his front pocket of jeans.. she loved it when Daya would remove his goggles with immense attitude... all this was happening infront of her... this made her smile more...

Daya got more irritated with this.. he ran his fingers through his hair making them messy in frustration... which made him look more handsome... Shreya's smile grew more broader... adding fuel to Daya's anger...

However, due to ggetting hurt on the same place second time Shreya was suffering from immense headache... but she couldnt feel it as she was busy observing Daya... but it was high time now... brain now refused to work & stopped working... Shreya started to faint... & Daya held her through her waist...!

"oyyeee.. tum thik ho.." said Daya in concern..

"Shrey!" screamed Purvi

But Shreya had fainted.. she was in Daya's arms... she was in a semi-concsious state... she could feel herself in Daya's arms... it felt like heaven! Daya's warmth enclosed around her body... his smell in her nostrils.. she could sense his heart beat... it sounded like some melodious music to her ears... before she could sense sumthng else.. so lost her total conscious...

Shreya dint knew for how long she had slept there in the hspital... but as she got her conscious she found her head aching like hell... but the minute she opened her eyes... she found Daya & Purvi sitting in the room...

"wow! Shreya ko hosh aagya.." said Purvi in enthusiasm

"main doctor ko bula kar aata hu..." said Daya getting up from his place

Daya left the room, Shreya sat in her bed. Purvi stood in front of her with her hands on her waist with a stern expression on her face... Shreya raised her eyebrows asking 'kya hua?'

"zyada bholi banne ki jarurat nhi hai..." said Purvi sitting beside her

"ab kya kiya maine..." said Shreya innocently

"yeh hi toh taklif hai.. tu kuch karti nhi hai..." said Purvi

"main kuch samjhi nhi..." said Shreya confused

"tujhe kya lagta hai.. jab tu Daya sir ko dekhke smile kar rhi thi.. tab maine notice nhi kiya tujhe... huh?" said Purvi

Shreya bit her tongue...

"kya chal rha hai ha?" asked Purvi dominatingly

Shreya was about to reply when Doctor entered in followed by Daya

"i wannna know everythng in detail" whispered Purvi to Shreya getting up from her place, making way to the doctor

"how are u feeling now?" asked Doctor checking Shreya's wound

"better..." replied Shreya...

Doctor smiled looking at her... then he turned towards Daya & said, "aap inhe leke jaa sakte hai... bas main kuch dawai likh kar deta hu.. wo inhe de dijiye.."

"Umm.. doctor.. nothing serious na?" said Purvi in concern

"no no... bas itna dhayn dijiye fir se ussi jagah par chot na lage... aur kuch dino ke liye stress nhi lena hai.. physically b & mentally b..." said doctor with a smile

"sunna.." said Purvi glaring at Shreya

Shreya teased Purvi protruding her tongue... doctor laughed at her action.  
After handing over the prescrition doctor moved out of the room..

"main.. yeh dawai lekar aata hu..." said Daya & moved out

The minute Daya moved out of the room Purvi bursted out, "bata kya horha hai? tu aise kyu dekh rhi thi Daya sir ko? aur kal raat tu achanak offline kyu chali gayi? aur aaj subh tu itna jaldi me kyu jaa rhi thi bureau me? aur subh tera mood kyu kharab tha? & jab maine baat kiya tab kitna low reply diya... but Daya sir ko dekhte hi tera chehra khil kyu utha?" said Purvi in one...

Shreya silently glared at her...

"tu chup kyu hai? kuch bolti kyu nhi?" said Purvi angrily

"tu mjhe bolne degi toh na..." said Shreya

"ohh sorryy..." said Purvi sheepishly

"so... actually baat yeh hai ki... I-I.. have a crush on..." said Shreya shyly..

"crush on?" said Purvi raising her eyebrows

Shreya lowered her eyes in shyness...

"oh no...oh no... dont tell me Daya sir..." said Purvi in horror

Shreya nodded her head vigorously...

"are u out of ur mind?" said Purvi loudly

"dekha.. dekha... isiliye main kuch hi bata rhi thi tujhe... " said Shreya irritatingly

"ok sorry sorry.." said Purvi, "bol kya bol rhi thi.."

Shreya narrated the whole story to Purvi.. what all had happened till now. She told her about their first meeting at the garden, then later how Daya apologized at the garden next day. Then last night how by mistakly ms was sent to Daya.. & why she was running to bureau this morning...

"yaaarrr.. teri lovestry toh kisi film ki kahani lagti hai.." said Purvi awestruck

Shreya giggled listning to her

"so.. aage kya socha hai?" asked Purvi

"aage kya?" said Shreya

"wahi toh main puch rhi hu... tu sir se kuch bolnewali hai? apni feelings kaise express karegi?"said Purvi

"pagal hai kya! main aur apni feelings express... mere me itni himmat nhi hai baba..." said Shreya

"Matlab tu sach me express karnewali thi agar himmat hoti toh!?" said Purvi astonishingly

"kyu? aise kyu bol rhi hai?" asked Shreya

"seriously Shrey... mjhe laga its just one sided crush.. mjhe nhi laga tha tu unke baare me serious hai..." said Purvi

Shreya gave her a 'unbelievable' look

"look... lemme make one thing clear... i love him from the bottom of my heart... jaise unke liye feel hota hai.. aisa kisi ke liye b feel nhi hua aaj tak..." said Shreya remembering about Daya

"Shrey.. yeh tune pehle b bola tha jab tujhe 11th me Bio sir par crush aaya tha.. aur 12th me b bola tha jab chemistry sir par crush aaya tha..." said Purvi lazily

"but this is different yaarr..." said Shreya assuringly

Before Purvi could present her further arguement Daya entered in...

"yeh lo dawai... khana khaane ke baad leni hai..." said Daya handing over the tablets to Shreya

Shreya just nodded her head taking the tablets...

Purvi was feeling awkard in the room... suddenly she got up from her place saying, "main-main doctor se discharge ke baare me baat krke aati hu..."  
She had expected Daya to stop her from going... but nothing as such happened, Daya occupied seat on the chair kept next to Shreya's bed. Purvi left the room.

This was the first time Daya & Shreya were togather in a room alone... Shreya had butterflies in her stomach... she tried to suppress her smile a lot... but it seemed to be impossible... she sat on the bed concentrating on the design of the bedsheets... she was feeling so concsious.. so shy..!

Daya too was sitting in silence not knowiing what to do... he was constantly twisting his fingers, glancing at the watch... unlocking his cell phone & then again locking it...

A few minutes passed... atlast gathering all her courage Shreya spoke, "sir...?"

"Hmmm..?" said Daya looking towards Shreya...

For a spilt second both looked into eachother's eyes... Shreya could feel heat growing on her cheeks... she broke the gaze & said, "so-sorryy..."

"Sorry?" said Daya

"wo.. kal raat ko aapko wo msg.. ga-galathi se..." said Shreya nervously

"acha.. wo..." said Daya carelessly

Again there was silence in the room... high tension was created between both of them...

"mjhe tumse kuch baat krni hai." said Daya taking a deep breath

"ji.. kahiye na..." said Shreya smiling

"dekho.. ghuma fira kar baat karna mjhse nhi hota... toh jo b hai main sidhe sidhe kahunga...hope u dont mind..." said Daya moving a bit forward in his chair

Shreya nodded her head vigorously.. she was excited to hear what Daya was about to say... this was the first time Daya had taken a step to talk to her...

"dekho Shreya... main ek CID officer aur mjhe sab dikhta hai.. main feel kar sakta hu.. jab se tum aayi ho.. tab se.. tab se tum mjhe observe kar rhi ho hai na..(Shreya nodded her head. she was happy to know that even Daya was observing her & he did notice her) bureau me b kuch na kuch bahana banake mjhe ghurti rehti ho... tumhe kya lagta hai... i dont know.. sab samjhta hu main... bu-but main tumhe koi jhuthe sapne nhi dikhana chahta.. isiliye yeh abhi hi clarify kar rha hu... humaare beech jaisa tum soch rhi ho aisa kuch nhi ho sakta..." said Daya innocently

Shreya was taken a back by Daya's sentence... she hadnt expected her first love to end up before starting...

"dekho.. mere past ke baare me tum zyada kuch nhi janti.. magar jitna b janti ho... usse tum andaza laga sakti ho mere situation ke baare me... plz try to understand my point of view... mjhme abhi itni himmat nhi hai ki abhi main kisi relationship me reh saku..." said Daya looking at Shreya

Shreya's face had turned pale... all the enthusiasm had vanished..!

"I'm sorry Shreya main tumhaare feelings ki kadar karta hu but... main tumhe andhere me nhi rakhna chahta tha.. aur plzz.. hum ek collegue ke alawa kuch nhi ban sakte..." said Daya

Shreya nodded...

"Dosti ki promise b nhi de sakta main filhal... kyu ki.. Abhijeet ke alawa aur kisi pe bharosa karne par bhi darr lag rha hai.. aur.."

"Its ok sir.. I can understand..." said Shreya interruptng him

Daya stared at his shoes not knowing what to say further...

"Main samj sakti hu aap par kya guzar rhi hai... aapko explanation dene ki jarurat nhi hai..." said Shreya smiling through her tears...

"thnk u.. thnx for understanding me..." said Daya getting up from his seat

Shreya just shook her head not making an eye contact with Daya.. her head was hung low... staring at the floor.

Daya came closer to her & forwarded his hand to Shreya.. Shreya shook hand with him... even now his touch made her shiver... she was amazed at herself...

'itna sab sunne ke baad bhi wo tere liye itne important hai Shrey?' she asked herself

"helloo... chale? discharge mil gayi hai..." said Purvi peeping through the room's door

"yeah.." said Shreya gettin from her place..

Daya too moved out of the room. Purvi could smell sumthng fishy... she looked at Shreya's face all the brightness seemed to be disappeared... she stared at her with a question mark.. but Shreya dint make an eye-contact with her. she moved out of the room in silence...

Purvi shrugged & followed Dareya out of the room...

IN CAR:

Shreya & Purvi were seated at the back seat... Daya was driving the car... There was silence in the car... Shreya was looking out of the car's window... controlling her tears... Purvi wanted to ask the reason for her sudden change in the mood.. but felt awkward coz of Daya.. However Daya was his usual... least bothered about what was happening at the back.. engrossed in his driving... They were heading towards bureau when Shreya said, "Purvi... umm.. main ghar jana chahti hu..."

"ok... fine.." said Purvi not enquiring. However, there were many questions floating in her eyes..

Shreya looked at her through her watery eyes... Purvi was taken a back... she kept her hand on her shoulder... Shreya closed her eyes controlling the water droplets from rolling down her eyes...

"sir.. ghar chalenge Shreya ke..." said Purvi

"sure..." said Daya.

15 minutes later Shreya the car was in front of Shreya's house... Shreya got down from the car... followed by Purvi. Both the friends hugged eachother.. "take care..." whispered Purvi in Shreya's ear

Shreya simply nodded not looking at her...

"take care.." said Daya still seated in the car

Shreya dint respond & moved inside her house. purvi climbed in the car after Shreya safely entered her house & Daya drove off to bureau...

IN CID BUREAU:

Daya & Abhijeet were in canteen. Daya was having his black tea while Abhijeet was having his favourite choclate cadbury silk roasted almonds...

"tu sachme nhi khaega?" said Abhijeet chewing his choclate

Daya nodded his head as 'no'

Abhijeet shrugged & continued his eating...

"by the way Shreya kaisi hai?" asked Abhijeet taking a bite of the choclate from the cadbury bar

"thik hai... koi serious baat nhi hai.. bas ussi jagah par firse chot lag gayi hai na.. toh doctor ne rest karne kaha hai.." said Daya sipping his tea

"kya yaarr Daya tu bhi.. teri uske sath kya dushmani hai... kyu usse tang karta rehta hai..." said Abhijeet

"maine kaha kuch kiya..." said Daya gulping his tea

"aur nhi toh kya.. pehle b usse waha chit tere wajah se lagi thi.. aur abhi b... tere wajah se..." said Abhijeet

"ab wo dekh kar nhi chal rhi thi toh main kya karu..." said Daya with attitude

Abhijeet laughed...

"tu hass kyu rha hai?" asked Daya

"Shreya ne tujhe nhi dekha... impossible... aisa ho nhi sakta..." said Abhijeet licking the choclate from his finger

"matlab?" said Daya keeping the cup aside & keeping his hands on the table

"as if tujhe kuch pata hi nhi... " said Abhijeet smiling broadly

Daya raised his eyebrows asking Abhijeet to continue saying

"tujhe nhi pata kya Shreya kaise tujhe hamesha ghurti rehti hai... kitna pasand karti hai wo tujhe.." said Abhijeet smiling mischeviously

Daya looked away from Abhijeet not showing interest in the topic...

"arreee sach me... maine khud dekha hai.. jis tarah se woh tujhe dekhti hai... kitna pyar se.. aur uski aankho me wo chamak... tujhe dekhte hi ek ajeeb si khushi aajati hai uske chehre par..." said Abhijeet enthusiastically

"janta hu.. isiliye usse sab samjha diya hai maine..." said Daya arrogantly

"samjha diya... kya samjha diya tune?" asked Abhijeet chewing his choclate

"yeh hi ki.. mjhse koi expectation mat rakhe... main abhi relation me nhi rehna chahta..." said Daya

Abhijeet froze in his place... he stared at Daya blankly...  
"tu mazak kar rha hai na..." said Abhijeet

"na.. sachme usse sab samjha diya maine..." said Daya

"tu pagal hai kya!" said Abhijeet angrily

Daya dint respond.. he simply looked here & there..

"tujhse baat kar rha hu main... tujhme zara si b akkal hai? koi aise baat karte hai... whats wrong with u damn it!" said Abhijeet

Daya still dint respond

"arreee yaarrrr..." said Abhijeet irritatingly, then controlled his anger & continued in a calmer tone, "kyu kiya tune aisa? uss Purvi ke wajah se... bhai mere agar wo saccha pyar hota na toh aaj tum sath hote.. wo pyar kabhi saccha tha hi nhi.. jo b hua acha hi hua... Purvi ne tujhe chod diya..(Daya glared at Abhijeet) mera matlab tune Purvi ko chod diya acha hua na.. Shreya jaisi achi ladki tujhe mili...jo usse b zyada samjhdaar hai... aur wo toh CID officer b hai... tere situation ko zyada achi tarah se samjhegi..." said Abhijeet consoling Daya..

Daya atlast looked at Abhijeet gritting his teeth... "main maanta hu.. Shreya ek achi ladki hai... samajdaar hai... CID officer hai.. magar.."

"magar? magar kya? " said Abhijeet

"magar fir se usse b tumse taklif hui toh?" said Daya making looking into Abhijeet's eyes.

"mat bhulo k main tumse zyada kisi aur ko importance nhi de sakta... aaj agar main zinda hu, tumhaare saamne baitha hu toh sirf aur sirf tumhaari wajah se... yeh tum b jante ho, saari dunya janti hai.. lekin kya yeh baat wo ladki samaj paegi? usse aaye hue ek mahina b nhi hua... yeh sab saccha pyar nhi hota hai.. ek din me pyar hogaya, dusre din propose kiya... 2 din relation me reh liya.. hogaya... lekin wahi inse life ki reality se face karne kaho... nhi hoga... tum hi bolo Abhijeet kya gurantee hai ki yeh ladki b Purvi ki tarah humaari dosti ke beechme nhi aaegi?" said Daya

"Shreya aisi nhi hai Daya..." said Abhijeet still supporting Shreya

"dekho..." interrupted Daya, "wo jaisi b hai... mjhe wo pasand nhi hai.. tumhe pasand hai bas aur kuch nhi chahiye mjhe.. main abhi usse shaadi karne k liye tayar hu.. magar ek shart hai meri... agar main raat raat bhar tumhare ghar par aau, tumse bat karu usse tumhare liye ignore karu.. tumhe usse zyada importance du toh usse koi taklif nhi honi chahiye... iss baat par usse irritate b nhi hona chahiye.. iss baat ki gurantee lete ho tum..?

"kya bakwas kar rhe ho tum Daya.. Shreya kya koi b ladki iss baat se irritate hogi..." said Abhijeet frustratingly

"nhi.. tum hi chahte ho na main Shreya se pyar karu.. toh do na... do gurantee..." said Daya aggressively

"tumhaar dimaak kharab hogaya hai.." said Abhijeet & stormed out of the canteen in anger...

MID-NIGHT:

Though the room's light were off, Shreya's eyelids were open... sleep appeared to be far away from her... her eyelashes were wet... cheeks had marks of dried tears... Shreya's eyes were red... & her head was aching terribly...

"humaare beech kuch nhi hosakta..." echoed Daya's voice in her ears.. & one more tear slipped through her left eye... & emerged in the pillow...

Shreya took her cell phone kept on the side table. She opened Daya's image, it was the pic Shreya had saved from Daya's whatsapp DP... he was smiling at her mischeviously... even now.. his looks seemed killer to her... that smile of Daya in the image made her smile...

"i promise u sir..." said Shreya looking at the picture, "aaj ke baad kabhi aapke raaste me nhi aaungi..."

Again she bursted out... it was so difficult for her to control her tears... since returning fom hospital Shreya had locked herself in her bedroom... she had not even had her meals... At the evening Purvi had come to meet her.. but Shreya refused to meet her too...

Keeping the cellphone aside, Shreya again got engrossed thinking about the incident that had taken place in hospital.. so easily Daya had rejected her acceptance... she wondered if Daya had given a second thought for what he had spoken... so easily he had said it... he had even denied to keep a relation of friendship... just thinking of it Shreya's heart ached... Daya's every single word had plunged into her heart like a sword!

Shreya was busy in her thoughts when her cell rang... she looked at the watch... it displayed 2am..

'itni raat ko kaun call kar sakta hai...' thought Shreya & took her fone

The call was from ACP

"hello?" said Shreya receiving the call

"WHAT!" Shreya almost screamed!

"main abhi-abhi aati hu.. kaunse hospital me leke gaye hai Abhijeet sir ko?" asked Shreya getting up from her bed & searching for her keys

"i'll be right there..." saying so Shreya moved out of the house...

SO, WE REACHED THE END OF THE CHAPTER...  
KAISA LAGA DO LET ME KNOW...

AAGE KYA HOGA.. BECHARE ABHIJEET SIR;-( BHAGWAN KARE SAB THIK HOJAYE..

THNX FOR READING... DONT FORGET TO REVIEW...(wink)  
TC... 


	10. Chapter 10

ADDUOYASH, ANIL KUMAR, SRI. SREE, DUO FAN21, SHREYA, KINGAFTAB71, KARAN, LUV U SHREYA, JEBGOMES, DAREYA FANS, POOJA, SANI, PARI24, DRIZZLE1640, SALMAZHV, RIYA, NEEEL, PRIYA SHRIVASTAV, GUEST, - HEELLOOO BUDDIIEESSS! THNK U FOR UR CONTINOUS SUPPORT! THNX A LOT! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!

DAREYA LOVERS- YAARRR AANSU MAT BAHAO... ABHI AUR TRAGEDIES AAGE BAAKI HAI.. BTW THNX FOR REVIEWING!

DAYU SINGH- HI.. THNX FOR REVIEWING & SUPPORTING ME.. & OFCRZ WE CAN BE FRNDS.. NEKKI AUR PUCH PUCH...!(wink)

BHATTASHWINI02- UMMM... PYAR TOH NHI HUA HAI.. BUT HA.. ONE SIDED CRUSH THA.. I MEAN HAI... VERY BAD & INTENSE CRUSH! & N USS BANDE KO ISKI KHABAR B NHI HAI..! :-(

RAJVIFAN123- OYEEE! AAPKE SATH AISA KYA HUA THA? KAUN HAI WO KAMBAQT JISNE MERI NATKHAT PURVI KA DIL DUKHAYA! MUH TOD DUNGI MAIN USKA! BAS NAAM BATAO AAP!

HERE GOES THE CHAPPY!  
ENJOY.. MEET U AT THE END!(wink)

Shreya parked her scooty & rushed into the building in hurry.. she enquired about Abhijeet at the reception & rushed to the floor as per directed. As the doors of elevator opened Shreya stepped out of it, she found the floor silent. Before she could perceive the surrouding.. someone came & hugged her tightly... she could hear that person's sobs... It was Purvi... Shreya consoled her by tapping on her back gently... As they departed she found Purvi's eyes puffy...

"yeh sab kaise hua?" asked Shreya

"bahut lambi kahani hai.." said Purvi wiping her tears...

Both the friends moved forward.. They stood infront of a room, the door of this room was of wooden hwever a small rectangular window helped the outsider to peep into it. On the top of this window were the letter written ICU with red paint... Shreya looked at Purvi with a question in her eyes, 'Abhijeet sir yaha hai?' Purvi nodded controlling her tears...

Shreya moved forward to have a look on Abhijeet through the window... as she peeped in she found her senior... lying there on the bed... many equipments connected to his body.. supporting his life... It amazed Shreya, how a lion now lay there motionless... fighting for his life... Abhijeet's body was covered only his face was visible, hence it as difficult to find out what was wrong with him... Shreya couldnt see his senior lying there helpless.. she gave him a last glance through her watery eyes & moved back... she sat on the seat... kept beside the room... covering her face with both her plams... It was a matter of 'ego' for Shreya to cry infront of anyone... she had never cried infront of anyone... the only person who had seen her crying uncontrollably was her best frnd 'Purvi' Even today Shreya dint wanted to breakdown in the hospital... So composing herself she looked up...

There stood Daya in a corner... near the window staring at the sky helplessly.. it seeemed he was cursing God for hurting his friend... beside him was Freddie, Freddie stood there shedding his tears on Daya's shoulder... Just a bit away from Freddie & Daya, Vivek sat on a bench... though he was not crying.. but the paleness of his face illustrated his feelings... & then beside him sat the head of CID... most senior officer of CID team.. ACP Pradyuman... the deteremination on his face was still seen... he was not going to give up... he sat there cursing under his breath to the person who had done all this to his most reliable & most trustworthy officer...

Shreya had never seen anyone in this condition before... her heart ached looking at her collegeues situation... she closed her eyes & prayed for Abhijeet's longlife...  
'hey bhagwaann! plz plz plz... Abhijeet sir ko thik kar do... unhe kuch nhi hona chahiye... chahe toh meri zindagi me se thoda waqt unhe de do... magar unhe kuch mat hone dena... inn sabko unki zarurat hai.. specially... specially Daya sir ko... aap b jante hai.. agar aaj Abhijeet sir ko kuch hogaya toh... Daya sir b shayad aapke paas aane ki zidd karenge... acha lagega aapko aapke do pyaar bacche ite khubsurat sansar ko chodke aapke paas aajenge... nhi na... so plz plz plz... Abhijeet sir ko thik kar do...'

Shreya opened her eyes.. & searched for Purvi... She was standing at the ICU door... peeping at Abhijeet.. Shreya moved towards her caught her hand & dragged her away from everyone...

"kaha leke jaa rhi hai mjhe?" asked Purvi in panic

Shreya dint reply... she continued dragging her... then stopped at the other end of the corridor... they could see everyne & were visible to everyone.. just were way from their ear shot...

"ab bata kya hua tha?" said Shreya facing Purvi

"actually..." said Purvi taking deep breath, "hum bureau me the... saara kaam khtm hogaya tha... bas ghar k liye nikalne hi wale the ki Abhijeet sir ke cell par unke khabri ka call aya... usse koi imp information deni thi.. toh usse milne gaye hum.."

"Hum matlab?" interrupted Shreya

"Hum matlab, main, Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir.." said Purvi

Shreya nodded her head

"fir usne koi important file di Abhijeet sir ko.. Daya sir ne kaha itni important file hai ghra par rakhna safe nhi hoga... isse bureau rakh ke fir ghar jaate hai... magar Abhijeet sir nhi maane.. unhone kaha abhi bureau jaake fir ghar jaenge bahut der hojaegi.. toh uss file ko wo apne ghar le jaenge... kal subh jaldi aake bureau ke locker me rakh denge... ab unki zidd ke aage Daya sir nhi jeet paaye... toh uss file ke sath humne Abhijeet sir ko unke ghar chod diya... aur hum apne ghar chale aaye... magar abhi hum mere ghar k liye aadhe raaste tak hi pahuche the ki ek policewale ka call aaya... aur usne bomb blast ki khabar di.. aur jaise hi humne usse address pucha..." Purvi broke down... she couldnt continue further...

Shreya enclosed her in her arms...

"jo b hoga... usse zinda nhi chodenge!" said Purvi still in hug

"bilkul nhi..." said Shreya in determination...

Both the friends then moved to the place where everyone stood... Shreya sat beside ACP... ACP looked towards Shreya & gave a smile...

"kya kaha doctors ne?" asked Shreya in low voice

"bomb blast ki wajah se... approx 45% body jal gayi hai... yaha ke doctors jitna kar sakte the utna kiya hai... operation karna padega... uske liye burnt specialists ko bulaya hai.. Pune se..." said ACP not making an eye contact

Shreya held his hand.. assuring that everythng will be fine...

"ka-kab tak aaenge doctors?" said Shreya controlling her tears

" wo kisi conference me busy hai... ab tak toh aajana chahiye waise..." said ACP making his grip stronger around Shreya's hand

Shreya took deep breath...

HALF AN HOUR LATER:

The burn pecialist doctors arrived at the hospital. Main dean of the hospital had some brief discussion with him about the case... As they got ready for the operation ward boy & nurse took Abhijeet sir to operation theatre...

As Abhijeet was taken to the operation theatre on the stretcher, Daya looked at his face... he stood in his place.. not having the courage to move closer to him... a tear slipped from his eyes.. freddie couldnt control himself so moved out of the floor... Purvi just closed her eyes tightly... Shreya looked for a split second but couldnt do it for longer... so she moved away from the scenario... ACP & Vivek had gone in search of the person who had taken an effort to drop Abhijeet in this situation..

The operation went on for 7 hours... all the officers were there in the corridor.. hoping for good news, praying for their senior. everytime a nurse or a ward boy would come out for some or the other reason they would enclose the person with question like 'ab kaise hai sir?' 'ab kaise hai unki condition?', 'operation successful toh hai na?'  
& everytime their hopes were broken with answers like, 'abhi kuch kaha nhi jaa sakta', 'abhi operation chal rha hai', 'aap iss baare me senior doctor se hi puchiye...'

Atlast after the journey of 7 long hours, the operation was completed... the doctors moved out of the OT... All the officers gathered around him with anxiety...

"ab kaisi tabiyat hai sir ki?" ased Purvi hesitantly

"dekhiye.. humne toh puri koshish ki hai..." said the doctor "ab aage uparwale ki marzi hai..."

"aisa mat kahiye... operation toh successful hai na?" asked Shreya anxiously

"operation toh successful hai..." said the doctor

This brought a bit relief to the officer

"lekin..." continued the doctor looking at them. Again the aura of tension was created

"lekin kya doctor sahab?" said Freddie

"lekin jab tak patient ko hosh nhi aajata... kuch kaha nhi jaa sakta..." said the doctor removing his hand gloves

"..aur hosh kab tak aaega Abhijeet sir ko?" asked Purvi

"hosh aane ko toh abhi 2 second me b aasakta hai, 2 min me bhi aasakta hai, 2 din b lag sakta.. 2 hafte b lag sakte... 2 mahine b.. ya 2 saal b..." said the doctor with a tinge of sadness

"aisa mat kahiye doctor.." pleaded Shreya

"dekhiye.. main aapko jhutha dilasa nhi dena chahta.. jo hai sach sach aapko bata rha hu.. patient ki condition hi aisi hai.. ab 45% body jal gayi hai.. aise cases aksar insan k sath jal jaate hai... aur aap log toh CID officers hai.. mjhse zyada aap inn sab cheezo k baare me jante hai..." said the doctor

Before some could ask some other question the doctor moved from there saying, "now.. plz excuse me..."

Daya who was standing beside doctor & was listning to everythng without saying a word sat on the bench with 'thuddd!'

Shreya couldnt bear him like this..! she was suffering from so much pain... atfirst Daya rejected her feelings, then she got this bad news about her senior, the doctors weren't responding properly.. & infront of her eyes, her man of dreams had broken down... he was in deep agony & she couldnt do anythng for him...

Shreya looked at Daya... his eyes were glistening.. but he dint let them fall. Daya rested his head on the back of the bench & closed his eyes... burrying his tears inside. The pain felt by him could be seen on Shreya's face... Purvi kept her hand on Shreya's shoulder.. Shreya turned & looked at her... fresh tears took birth in Purvi's eyes... Shreya dint wanted to cry.. so she hugged Purvi tightly holding back her tears... & Freddie was constantly sobbing...

"main ACP sir ko inform karke aati hu..." said Shreya moving out of hug

Freddie & Purvi simply nodded.. she waited for Daya's reaction... but she found him too engrossed in his own world, so she moved to call ACP...  
After Shreya finished her call, on the way back she enquired the doctor if they could have a look at Abhijeet..

"aap mil toh sakte hai... but... please patient ko zyada strain mat dijiyega..." said the doctor peering through his laptop

Shreya agreed to his terms & conditions & reached the place where her collegues were seated...

"hum Abhijeet sir ko dekh sakte hai..." announced Shreya

"chalo.. baat krke aate hai unse..." said Purvi wiping her tears

"main b aaunga.." said Freddie getting up from his seat

Shreya waited for Daya to get up.. but he sat on the bench motionless with his eyes closed... since he dint make any moment Shreya signalled Freddie to ask Daya

"Daya sir.. aap nhi aaenge?" asked Freddie

Daya simply shook his head as 'no'

"Chaliye na sir..." said Purvi "wo react nhi kar sakte toh kya huaa? humaari baatein toh sunn sakte hai..."

Daya still lay there motionless... trio gave a look of disappointed expression to eachother.

They thought to leave him on his own. so, they were about to entr Abhijeet's room when Freddie's fone rang... the call was from ACP

"ji sir..?" said Freddie receiving the call

"hume khabar mili hai ki Abhijeet ke ghar par humla karne wala Pakya hai... aur uska fone b trace hogaya hai.. jaldi se tum log aajao usse pakadna hai..." said ACP in one breath. Anger evident through his voice

"hum abhi aate hai sir.." said Freddie in determination & disconnected the call.

After that he announced what ACP had said just listniing to the news Daya sprang form his place & moved out from there saying, "tum log jaldi aao.. main gaadi nikalta hu.."

Freddie & Purvi followed him... Purvi turned back & found Shreya sitting on the bench earlier occupied by Daya

"tu nhi aarhi hai..?" asked Purvi standing in her place

"nhi.." replied Shreya

"kyu?" asked Freddie, "chalo.. uss aadmi ko pakad ke dhoenge..jiske wajah se Abhijeet sir ki yeh halat hui hai..."

"aap log jao... main yaha Abhijeet sir k sath rahungi.. unhe humaare support ki jarurat hai..." said Shreya looking towards Purvi & Freddie...

Daya who had moved ahead of Purvi & Freddie froze in his place... he couldnt believe his ears... he turned around to have a look at Shreya... & she stared back at him... Their eyes got locked up... Daya's eyes said some unrevealed story... a chill ran through Shreya's spine... at that moment.. she suddenly felt the warmth in those eyes which usually carried coldness... she had seen such expression first time in his eyes,it was difficult to perceive it... Those eyes spoke sumthng painful, something touchy... sumthng which Shreya wanted to know but was imperceivable...

"chaliye sir..." said Freddie

Daya then broke his gaze & moved... Shreya too sat on the bench with her face covered with palms... Daya looked at her turning at regular intervlas while walking till he moved inside the elevator...

SO SO SO... I GUESS DAYA KO THODA THODA FEELING AARHA HAI SHREYA K LIYE...

I JUST HOPE USSE AKKAL AAJAYE AUR APNI BEWAKUFI KA EHSAAS HOJAAYE...

& & &.. ABHIJEET SIR JALDI THIK HOJAAYEE YAAARRRRR..! I CANT BEAR HIM LIKE THIS!  
HEHEHEHE.. I KNOW I'M OVER REACTING...! MAAF KARNA...

CHALO... AGAR STORY ACHI LAGI HO TOH AAPKO PATA HAI AAPKO KYA KARNA HAI...  
JALDI SE REVIEW ME JAYIYE AUR APNA PYARA PYARA REVIEW BHEJ DIJIYE MJHE YAANI 'ADI's GIRL' KO!  
AUR AAGE KYA HONEWALA HAI.. JANNE KE LIYE BANE RAHIYE MERE ISS STORY KE SATH JISKA NAAM HAI... "INTEZAR KAB TAK?"

STAY TUNED... STAY HAPPY

THNX FOR READING TC..!;-) 


	11. Chapter 11

BHATTASHWINI02, ADDUOYASH, RAJVIFAN123, KRISHNA, , NEEEL, GUEST(s), SANI, AASH VIN, LUV U SHREYA, , SHREYA, DAYU SINGH, JEBA, PARI24, STUTI RAJ, SALMAZHV, DAREYA FANS, DAREYA LOVERS- HEELLOOO.. THODA LATE HOGAYA CHAP UPDATE KARNE ME... SORRY. COLLG START HOGAYA NA.. ISILIYE.. BY THE WAY.. THANK U FOR UR PRECIOUS REVIEWS... HOPE TO GET UR REVIEWS THIS TIME TOO... (wink)

HERE GOES THE STORY:

Daya was seated in bureau... His face buried in his hands... after Abhijeet's accident everythng in CID bureau had turned monotonus. No one spoke much, all the laughter had evaporated... They had tried to catch the culprit & punish him but everythng dint go as per planned... they were not able to catch him... someone had informed Pakya about CID chasing him, so he rescued from their trap.. since then one week had passed CID was chasing him. But this Pakya seemed to be very 'shahtir' to escape from the clutches of CID & still had no surredered...!

Daya was thinking of all the events that had taken place since last one week... there was no change in Abhijeet's condition. Without Abhijeet he felt his existence unworthy. No one spoke to him, sometimes only Freddie & ACP would speak up to him... would ask about his well being, ask him to have proper lunch & dinner... He had observed that Purvi always showed him a cold expression to him.. he dint knew the reason. Shreya had not spoken to him since last he had rejected her about her feelings... Daya had observed she had even stopped staring at him... everytime he use to look at her she would be staring at her, as they use to have quick eyecontact Shreya would hide her face in shyness, but now nothing such happened... Daya missed that shy smile... hwever wondering the reason for it...

Daya was amzed by this girls behaviour... 'innladkiyo ko samjhna bada mushkil hai... ek taraf mjhe ignore kar rhi hai.. aur mere dost, best frnd Abhijeet ki itni dekhbhal kar rhi hai...maine toh expect kiya tha yeh Abhijeet ko dekhne b nhi aaegi... magar.. she always surprises me with her behaviour..!' thought Daya

Thinking of Shreya reminded him of the incident last he had spoken to Abhijeet in canteen. He regretted.. 'kitni buri tarah se baat kiya tha maine Abhijeet ke sath...' said Daya to himself. He realised that Abhijeet was so right about Shreya. She was not like Daya had thought about her... mere thought made him more guitly.. he ruffled his hair in nervousness...

Wiping off his thoughts he looked around, Freddie was working on some file, Vivek was speaking to someone on landline... ACP had gone to Delhi due to some urgent call. Daya had not slept prperly since a long time... whenever he drifted into sleep, he would dream of Abhijeet. All the nightmare consisted of happening sumthg wrong with Abhijeet.. & he would get up with a jerk at mid-night... After that his eyelids would hardly touch eachother.. Daya had not yet emerged out from Purvi's 'dhoka' when all this took place adding fuel to his agony.

Daya got up from his place. He thought of having a cup of coffee, it would freshen up his mind a bit... so he moved to cafetaria...

"ek coffee dena.." said Daya to the man at the counter

"sir.. coffee toh khatam hogaya hai.." said the man sheepishly

Daya was in no mood to argue for it.. so he asked for black tea... The man handed him with his order. Daya took it & occupied a seat which he usually did when he was accompanied by Abhijeet. This took him back to the incident when last he had black tea with Abhijeet at Abhijeet's house... so much fun they had.. he always cherished those moments... sipping the tea he smiled to himself... however, thinking about Abhijeet current stituation tears welled up in his eyes...

AT HOPSITAL(ABHIJEET'S WARD):

Abhijeet still lay on the bed motionless. The equipments kept beside his table were still connected to his body... the ECG machine kept beside his head kept making a noise of 'beep'. However this was not the only noise made in this room. A person was sobbing continuosly...

Just opposite to Abhijeet's bed there were two sofa's kept with a small table in between. One was occupied by Shreya while the other by Purvi. Past week for both the friends was very hectic. They werent able t catch time for themselves... atlast today they were sitting togather & chatting. Shreya narrated everythng to Purvi.. what Daya had said to her... the way he had rejected her feelings...

"chodna yaarr... shayad teri kismat me unse b acha ladka likha hai.." said Purvi holding Shreya's hand in her own hand

"yeh hi keh kar main b apne mann ko behla rhi hu..." said Shreya between her sobs

"Shrey... chill yaar.. jo b hota hai ache k liye hota hai..." said Purvi

Shreya simply nodded her head wiping tears...

"acha yeh bata kuch khaya ke nhi subh se..?" asked Purvi changing the topic...

Shreya nodded her head as 'yes'

"kya khaya?" asked Purvi

"Umm.. shayad sandwich khaya tha..." replied Shreya

"hey bhgawaan! kya karu main iss ladki ka! ek sandwich se kiska pet(stomach) bharta hai...!?" said Purvi slapping her forehead

"Plzzz ha.. ab tu maa ki tarah react mat kar.." said Shreya rolling her eyes in frustration

"actually u know what... aunty sahi kehti hai.. tu bahut irresponsible inn mamalo me... khana khaane se tujhe kya problem hai pata nhi..." said Purvi in agression

"oh god plzz! ab tu b yaha shurru mat ho ja... waise b maa ka toh yeh roz ka dialogue hai..." said Shreya taking out a magazine from the table's under desk

Purvi stared at Shreya thinking sumthng.. then she said, "actually u know wat... acha hua Daya sir ne tujhe reject kar diya..."

"Kyu?" said inquisitively ignoring the magazine

"aur nhi toh kya.. tu khud khana toh khaati hai nhi... auur khana banana b tujhe nhi aata dhang se.. so suppose agar teri shaadi Daya sir se hojaati toh.. unko toh bhukka marna padta!" said Purvi & giggled

"very funny.." said Shreya irritatingly

Purvi rolled in laughter... Shreya glared at her & shifted her concentration on the magazine...

'Tringggg Trinnggg' rang Purvi's mobile.. Purvi took it out from her jeans pocket & looked for the caller ID, it Daya calling

"Hello sir.." said Purvi receiving the call

..

"whhaaaattttttttt!" screamed Purvi, "yeh toh badi achi khabar hai!"

Shreya looked at her with interrogative eyes.. Purvi blinked at her indicating, 'ruk batati hu'

After a few more minutes of chat with Daya Purvi disconnected the call

"ab toh bata kya khush khabri hai?" said Shreya eagerly

"guess what!" said Purvi dancingly

"what?" said Shreya

"wo Pakya tha na..." said Purvi "wo pakda gaya!"

"wwoooowww! thats an awesome news!" said Shreya jumping in the air

She ran towars Abhijeet, stood beside him & said, "suna sir aapne! Pakya pakda gaya... kaha tha na maine aapse.. Daya sir usse pakad hi lenge... ab bas jaldi se aap uth jayiye.. fir hum sab sath me milkar usse dhoyenge! OK?"

Abhijeet lay there without any action.. Shreya looked towards Purvi.. Purvi too approached there & said, "come on sir.. ab bas hogaya.. kitna aaram karenge aap... ab toh Pakya b pakda gaya hai..." said Purvi stamping her feets

Shreya rolled in laughter

"tu kyu kass rhi hai?" asked Purvi staring at Shreya confusingly

"tera statement hi aisa tha.. 'Pakya' b 'Pakda' gaya.. hahahaha!" said Shreya giggling

"very funny!" said Purvi in fake anger

This made Shreya laugh more...

"dekhiye na sir..." said Purvi to Abhijeet, "kitna tang karti hai mjhe yeh Shreya... aap hi kuch boliye isse... aagar aap isse nhi daantenge na... toh-toh main aapse kabhi baat nhi karungi... aapko pata hai.. bureau me sab isi ki side lete hai... jab se aap bureau nhi aaye.. koi meri baat sunta hi nhi hai... sab bas Shreya k naam ki mala japte rehte hai..."

"because I'm the best" said Shreya with attitude

"aap kuch kehte kyu nhi sir..." said Purvi crying fakely

The ECG maching attached to Abhijeet's brain.. showed some elevation in the the graph... this created its beeping noise grow faster... Shreya & Purvi exchanged looks with eachother... Purvi ran to call the doctor...

Meanwhile Shreya spoke to Abhijeet "aapko pata hai Abhijeet sir.. yeh aapke dost hai na.. bade khadoos hai.. uss din ke baad se mjhse baat hi nhi ki hai unhone.. waise aapko bata deti hu... main b kam nhi hu ha.. maine b unse baat nhi ki hai... unki taraf dekha b nhi hai... aap jab thik hojaenge na.. tab main aur aap milkar na unki khoob khichayi kareneg.. OK! aur aapko pata hai..."

The doctor entered in...followed by Purvi. Shreya got up from her place leaving the one sided conversation.. The doctor studied the readings of ECG machine... recorded it on his writing pad... Then he turned & stared at Shreya & Purvi...

"kya hua doctor? sab thik toh hai na?" asked Purvi nervously

"thik nhi hai.." said the doctor, then observed their faces... the tension was visible clearly... so lessen it he said, "arreee mere kehne ka matlab hai.. thik nhi hai.. bahut acha hai! Mr. Abhijeet external stimulus ko respond kar rhe hai... abhi aap jo b inse baat kr rhe the.. wo uss ke liye respond karna chahte hai.. but body puri tarah se support nhi kar rha... agar aise hi aap inse interact krte rahe toh.. shayad yeh jaldi recover karenge..."

"Yeh toh bahut achi baat hai!" said Purvi jumping in air

Doctor raised his eyebrows looking at her act..

"I'm sorry.." said Purvi sheepishly

"thats ok... take care.. & interact krte rahiye.." said the doctor & moved out with a satisfied smile

The minute doctor took an exit, Purvi jumped up in the air & said, "yeh toh aur b badi khushkhabri hai! Daya sir ko toh batana padega..."

Shreya laughed at her childish act... Purvi searched for her fone.. & called up Daya.. But, she could hear the ring around... Purvi & Shreya exchanged odd looks...

Then the door of the room opened... there stood Daya... holding a choclate in his hand... He was in his casuals.. wearing a loose blue t-shirt & black track pants... As he entered in, the room got filled with his fragrance... Shreya couldnt take her eyes off from Daya... The fragrance of his perfume was making Shreya insane... her head felt giddy...

"Gud eveng sir.." said Purvi smiling at Daya

Daya just nodded looking at her.. & simply walked towards Abhijeet...

Shreya got out of her thoughts co of Purvi's loud chirpy wish to Daya... She shifted her gaze from Daya & occupied a seat in the corner of the room...

Daya looked at Abhijeet with a broad smile.. He then kept the choclate on the side table.. & said looking at Abhijeet

"tumhaare liye laya hu.. silk, roasted almond... ab itni khushi ki baat hai toh muh mitha karna toh banta hai...hai na.."

Abhijeet lay there not reacting at his friends dialogue...

"pata hai, humne Pakya ko pakad liya hai..." said Daya proudly

"baasi khabar mat sunayi sir..." said Purvi teasing Daya

Daya gave an irritating look to Purvi.. then looked towards Abhijeet & said, "dekha... jabse tum yaha soye ho... koi meri izzat hi nhi karta hai... tum jaldi thik ho jao... aur inki khabar lena fir.."

Abhijeet's EEG machine again made some noise... Purvi jumped up high in the air... "firse sir ne react kiya... wow! lagta hai bahut jaldi thik hojaenge sir..."

"bas yaaarrr.. ab jaldi thik hoja... ab aur sehen nhi hoti yeh duri... jab tu thik hojaega na... tab tumhe ek important kaam karna hai... mere liye meri favourite "Abhijeet special biryani' bana ke khilaani hai...

"This is so unfair Daya sir... Abhijeet tabhi toh thik hue honge.. aur aap unse kaam karwaenge!" said Purvi

"yaarrr.. tumhe beech me bolna jaruri hai.." said Daya in irritation, "main apne dost se baat kar rha hu.. tum jao apni dost ke sath baitho..."

Purvi twisted her lips... & moved towards Shreya, who was seated on the sofa, in corner. Shreya pretended she was reading the magazine.. Purvi sat beside her... & said "Shrey... ghanti baj rhi hai na?"

"What ghanti?" asked Shreya still concentrating in magazine

"maine dekha..." said Purvi teasingly

"kya dekha.." said Shreya turning a page of magazine

"jab Daya sir enter hue room me... tab tumhaare face expression..." said Purvi with giggle in her voice

"aisa kuch nhi hai..." said Shreya not making eye contact

"mann me gaana baj rha tha na... 'tune maari entry yaar dil me baji ghanti yaarr... TANG TANG TANG..!" sang Purvi

"shshshshshshsssshhhhh...! pagal hai kya tu? kahi b shuru hojaati hai..!" said Shreya lowering her voice

"pehle bol.. baji na ghanti baji na?" said Purvi eagerly

"No..!" said Shreya avoiding eyecontact

"tune maari entry yaar.. dil me baji ghanti yaarr... TANG TANG TANG TANG..!  
ab tadtadi karna.. hai ab nhi sudharna.. tutne laga hai ab chahto ka jharna..." sang Purvi in low voice, so that only Shreya can hear...

Shreya couldnt control her shyness... she gave a fake glare to Purvi & moved out of the room...  
Daya found it odd the way Shreya stormed out of the room... he stared at the door for long time, even after Shreya had left closing the door... He looked for Purvi & found her on the sofa with her ear phones in ears... So he spoke to Abhijeet

"dekha.. kafi time se observe kar rha hu.. koi mjhse dhang se baat karta hi nhi hai... jab tum hote the bureau me.. tab tumhaare through sab pata chal jata tha.. but ab koi mjhse kuch kehta hi nhi hai... meri fiqar karnewala b koi nhi hai... bas kabhi kabhi ACP sir aur Freddie kar dete hai... aur koi nhi... aur yeh Shreya toh... bilkul baat nhi karti... ab dekha na... jaise hi main aaya room chodkar chali gayi..."

Abhijeet lay there still on the bed...

"ab kuch galat kiya kya maine Shreya se aise baat karke.. tumhe toh sab pata hai na... maiin nhi karta usse pyar... inn ladkiyo ki yeh hi problem... inki marzi ka nhi hua na.. toh aise odd behave karti hai... ab dekhna main b isse baat nhi krunga... itni himmat uski mere aate room chodkar chali gayi..." said Daya in determination

He was about to continue with his conversation when he heard some sound coming... there was a sound of rattling on the window... he turned his gaze at the window & what he found made him forget all his greviances..!

"Abhijeet dekhoo! baarish horhi hai!" said Daya...

"Mumbai ki pehli baarish! yaad hai hum kaise ccelebrate karte hai... main abhi coffee order karta hu... tum peoge? tumhaari marzi.. main toh peeunga.." said Daya enthusiastically, "ek minute ha.. main coffee order karke aata hu.."

Daya got up from his place... he moved out of the room in search of nurse.. he ordered for a cup of coffee for himself & returned in the room... He came & sat on the chair beside Abhijeet

"yaaarrrr..maza aagaya.. Mumbai ki pehli barish... garama garam coffeee... aur sath me tum.. khub jamega rang jab milke baithenge... teen yaar... main tum aur hot coffee..." saying so Daya himself laughed at his dialogue

Then Daya pretended as if Abhijeet is saying.. "kya.. kya keh rhe ho.. ohhooo.. toh bhai sahab ko mjhpar bharosa nhi hai.. thik hai.. ruko.. main tumhe batata hu... baarish horhi hai... abhi paani dalta hu tumpar..." said Daya & got up from his place..

He moved towards the window... & opened it... he was about to put his hand in the rain... but, a scenario freezed him... Shreya was in the garden... dancing in rain... The scene made Daya's heart run at lightening speed... Daya stared at the place where his heart was situated... giving a puzzled look...

HEELLOOOOO PPL..!  
HOW WAS THE CHAP? DO TELL ME..  
BY THE WAY... PEHLI BAARISH MUBARAKHO...  
AUR PEHLI BAARISH ME BHIGE KE NHI? ITS AWESOME!

BACK TO STORY... DAYA SIR KO KUCH KUCH HO RHAA HAI... OYE HOYEEE...  
BAARISH KA MAUSAM HI AISA HAI.. HAR KOI PHISAL HI JAATA HAI...  
DEKHTE AAGE KYA HOTA HAI... AUR DAYA SIR KAISE REACT KARTE HAI COZ SHREYA ROOM CHODKAR CHALI GAYI.. N UNKO MISUNDERSTANDING HUI HAI...

SO, ABHI BAHUT KUCH HONA BAAKI HAI...  
BUT BUT BUT...

YEH SAB AAP LOGO KI MADAT KE BINA NHI HO SAKTA...  
SO.. AAPKO PATA HAI KYA KARNA HAI.. HEHEHEHE...

THNK U FOR READING.. TC STAY TUNED WITH THISS STORY..! 


	12. Chapter 12

SANI, KRISHNA, ADDUOYASH, , GUEST(s), NEEEL, SALMAZHV, DAREYA FANS, SANIA ALI, LIPSA, BHATTASHWINI02, AROOJ, JEBAGOMES1, KARAN, PARI24, DAYU SINGH, SHREYA, DAREYA LOVERS- THNK U SOOO SOOO MUCH GUUYSS! (sorry if i have missed any name)

SOORY FOR LATE UPDATE. WO KYA HAI NA, COLLG START HOGAYA HAI NA..  
SO I DONT GET MUCH TIME FOR THIS THING. HOWEVER, AAP LOGO KE PYAR NE MJHE BAANDH KAR RAKHA HAI.. & HERE I'M WITH A NEW UPDATE.. HAHAHAHEHEHEHAHHAAA.

SO, HERE GOES THE CHAP ENJOY:

Since childhood, Shreya loved dancing in rain... today too was not an exception.. it was the first rain of rainy season... Shreya couldnt control her feets from tapping with the rhythm of drplets... a broad smile had taken place on her lips... forgettiing about her sorrows, about her surroundings Shreya was lost in her own world... when suddenly droplets stopped falling on her... she opened her eyes.. she could she rain still poring from the sky but they weren't touching her... she looked up & found an umbrella covering her. As she turned around she found Purvi standing with the umbrella holding it for herself & Shreya. Though both were besties, their taste never matched... unlike Shreya Purvi hated rain. She couldnt bear the dampness all around caused due to rain. Shreya moved towards Purvi on her instruction.

"yeh kya kar rhi hai tu!" said Shreya irritatingly

"pehle tu andar chal.." said Purvi sternly

"but why?" said Shreya

"tu chal rhi hai ya nhi...?" said Purvi in a strict voice

Shreya had no option than obeying her friend

"Ab bol kya hua?" said Shreya entering in the building

"yeh sab kya ho rha hai?" said Purvi irritatingly

"Dekhayi nhi de rha kya? pehli baarish hai bhai.. aur pehli baarish me toh bhigna hi chahiye..." said Shreya enthusiastically

"tera bas chale toh tu har baarish me bhige..." said Purvi

"tu mjhe kitna ache se janti hai yaaaarrrr..." said Shreya pulling Purvi's cheeks

"dur dur reh mjhsee... (to herself)pata nhi kya maza aata hai baarish me bhigne me...huhh!" said Purvi, "ab ghar chalna hai ya nahi?"

"itni jaldi ?" said Shreya sadly

"itni jaldi kaha.. visitors time khatam hogaya hai... hume jana padega.. warna dhakke maar ke bhagaenge humko..." said Purvi

"oohhh.. chal fir chalte hai.." said Shreya moving out of the building

"oye.. kaha.. raincoat kaun pehenega?" said Purvi

"yaarr.. itni bhig to gayi hu.. ab raincoat pehen ke kya matlab..." said Shreya smiling broadly

"kuch nhi hosakta tera..." said Purvi & took out her raincoat.

Shreya sat on the scooty first as she was driving. Purvi sat at the back with her every inch of body covered with her black raincoat.

Almost after a ride of 15min CID girls reached their destination. Purvi got down of the scooty, taking care that none of her body parts get wet. Shreya got down from the scooty too. Both of them proceeded towards the house, & found the house locked...

"oh teri! mumma aur papa bahar gaye hai.. mjhe toh yaad hi nhi..." said Shreya slapping her head

"Whaatt! u r so irresponsible Shreya...! jab uncle aunty hai hi nhi ghar par toh yaha tak aaye kyu hum... sidhe mere room par chalte na..." said Purvi irritatingly

"matlab?" said Purvi

"uncle aunty ghar par nhi hai na.. main b room me akeli hu... toh tu mere room me chal. Hum sath me rahenge... n kal subh bureau sath me jaenge..." said Purvi

"good idea..." said Shreya, "chal.. "

"oh hello madam! kya chal? change kaun karega?" said Purvi

"Ab tere room par jaate waqt b bhigenge hi na.. toh kyu change karu?" said Shreya smiling sheepishly

"fine! but kal ke liye kapde toh le le..." said Purvi sternly

"oh ha..main toh bhul gayi..." said Shreya, "ruk main na baajuwale Mathur uncle se keys leke aati hu.. fir andar jaake kapde leke aati hu.."

Purvi nodded...

Shreya jogged to Mathur's house.. she returned with keys tingling in her hand.. however she was in no hurry. She was walking slowly enjoying every droplet of water...

"jaldi kar yaaarrr.. main iss baarish ko sehen nhi kar sakti..." said Purvi frustratingly

"aa rhi hu baba..." said Shreya smiling broadly

Shreya opened the lock, Purvi was the first to hurry in, Shreya moved in her room. She collected her clothes for tommorrow.. & both the friennds marched towards Purvi's room.

HOSPITAL (ABHIJEET's WARD):

Daya was back on his previous place beside Abhijeet. He was reading a book to Abhijeet... This book consisted of short stories..

"aur iss tarah, Raj ke Mom Dad ko apne bete par bahut garv hua... aur unhone usse apna liya..." said Daya completing the story

"kahani achi thi na boss..." asked Daya

Abhijeet lay there on the bed... there was no changes in him since eveng, when he had reacted to the good news.

"kamaal hai yaarrr.. main itni bakwas kiye jaa rha hu.. aur tum kuch bol b nhi rhe ho... yeh bilkul sahi nhi hai.. tum thik ho jao.. fir dekhna kaise inn sab chizo ka kaise badla leta hu..." said Daya

"acha... story chod... ek mastwala joke sunata hu tumhe..." said Daya, "Ek behra tha.. wo na apni scooty kheech(pull) ke leke jaa rha tha... tabhi usse dusre behre ne dekha... aur uske paas jaa kar pucha 'kya hua? petrol khatam hogaya kya?' toh pehle behra bola 'nhi yaar petrol khatam hogaya.' jisse sunkar dusra behra bola 'acha acha mjhe laga petrol kahatm hogaya...' Daya completed the joke & laughed on his own "hahahahahahaaa..!"

"mast tha na... i love this joke..." said Daya controlling his laughter

But, Abhijeet still lay there motionless... Daya looked at his still body... a tear slipped from his eyes... he dint care to wipe it.. taking a large breath he said, "Abhijeet yaarrr... bas ab bahut hogaya... jaldi thik hojao yaaarrrr... mjhse yeh sab sehen nhi hota..."

Saying so Daya held Abhijeet's hand in his own... "Please yaarr Abhijeet... tum nhi ho toh aisa lagta hai jaise.. bina namak ka khana... jaise bina choclate ke cake... jaise bina petrol ki gaadi... plzzzzz thik ho jao yaarr..." Daya took Abhijeet's hand & touched it to his own wet cheeks... & Abhijeet suddenly tightened his grip around Daya's hand...

Daya looked at Abhijeet's face... a tear had slipped from his left eye... Daya too gripped his hands around Abhijeet's more strongly... & wiped the tear from Abhijeet's cheeks

"tu kyu ro rha hai? abhi toh rone ke liye kafi time hai.. bas thik ho ja.. fir dekhna kaise kaam karwata hu main... bhulunga nhi main.. badla lekar rahunga..." said Daya with a tinge of humour in his voice

"chal ab.. bahut der hogayi hai.. so ja... kal subh baat karte hai.." said Daya getting up. But he couldnt get up, Abhijeet hadnt loosened his grip around Daya's hand. Daya smiled looking towards Abhijeet, & he took his seat back & slept there on the chair without taking his hand back from Abhijeet's clutches.

PURVI's ROOM:

Shreya was lying on the bed.. while Purvi was seated on the bed's edge & applying moisturizer on her legs... Shreya was staring at the ceiling blankly..

"Shrey..." said Purvi squeezing the moisturizer bottle on her plams

"hmmm.." said Shreya absentmindedly

"sunnaa... " said Purvi

"bolna.." said Shreya

"aaj jab tum baarish me dance kar rhi thi na.. tab Daya sir..." saying Purvi left the sentence incomplete

"Ab mere baarish me naachne se b unko problem hai..." said Shreya carelessly

"offooo.. meri baat toh sunn puri tarah se..." said Purvi

"bol.." said Shreya taking a deep breath

"actually baat yeh hui ki, main tujhe tang kar rhi thi na, aur tu uth kar chali gayi.. Daya sir ko aise laga ke tu unke aane ke wajah se chali gayi hai.." said Purvi

"aur yeh baat tujhe kaise pata?" asked Shreya getting up & facing Purvi

"wo kya hai na.. tere jaane ke baad main earphones daal kar baithi thi.. but abhi tak song chalu nhi kiya tha... aur Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ki conversation maine sunn li..." said Purvi

"thats so wrong Purvi... bad manners..." said Shreya sternly

"chod na..." said Purvi carelessly tossing the moisturizer in the neareset drawer

Shreya still had the look of anger on her face...

"chill baby..." said Purvi patting Shreya's cheeks & moved into washroom

"aur wo mere baarish ke dance ke baare me kya bol rhe the Daya sir?" asked Shreya after Purvi emerged out of washroom

"kuch nhi..." said Purvi drying her face with her towel

"dekh... bol de baat kya hai.. mjhe pata hai tere pet(stomach) me koi baat nhi pachti..." said Shreya with attitude

"sab janti hu mian.. Daya sir ki baat isiliye tujhe itni curiosity hai.. warna meri baate sunta hi kaun hai..." said Purvi with a bechara wala look..

"teri nautanki khatam hogayi ho toh.. mudde ki baat bataegi.." said Shreya lazily spreading on the bed

"actually jab tu dance kar rhi thi na, baarish me.. Daya sir bada nihaar rhe the tujhe..." said Purvi with a smile

Shreya raised one of her eye-brow in disbelief

"arreee sacchi... jhuth kyu bolu main... pata nhi unhe achanak kya hogaya... but jiss tarah se tujhe ghurr rhe the.. mjhe lagta hai..."

"tujhe jaisa lagta hai waisa kuch b nhi hai..." said Shreya cuttiing in mid-sentence carelessly

"bhalai ka toh zamana hi nhi hai.. mjhe jo laga maine keh diya... aage teri marji" said Purvi

"by the way teri roommate kaha hai?" asked Shreya changing the topic

"wo internship kar rhi hai na... toh aaj night shift hai uska.." replied Purvi tying her hair in a pony

Shreya nodded her head thoughtfully..

"chal ab... sona nhi hai kya..?" said Purvi jumping on the bed

"ha.. sona toh hai... but nind nhi aarhi.." said Shreya monotonusly

"hota hai.. aise bade bade shehron me aisi choti choti baatein hoti rehti hai... Senorita" said Purvi in SRK style

Shreya gave her a look of, 'very-funny' & laid on the bed. Purvi too slept beside her. And a new conversation started up between them... & during the conversation.. both the friends drifted into sleep...

NEXT MORNING:

Freddie enters Abhijeet's room. He smiles looking at the scenario, Daya is sleeping on the chair beside Abhijeet. Both their hands are still intertwined as last night.

"Daya sir..." said Freddie shaking Daya

"sone do yaar..." said Daya sleepily

"Daya sir uthiye... subh hogayi hai.." said Freddie again shaking Daya

"Abhijeet.. dekh dimaak kharab mat kar... sone de..." said Daya irrittingly

"aaiinnn.. main Abhijeet nhi hu.. main Freddie hu Freddie!.." screamed Freddie in Daya's ears. This startled Daya & he got up with a jerk

"Freddie..! tum yaha? kyu.. mera matlab kaise?" said Daya starightening his hair

"kaise matlab kya sir.. gaadi se.." said Freddie innocently

"nhi.. mera matlab... kab aaye.." said Daya

"kamaal hai sir... kaise ka matlab kab thodi hota hai... kaise ka matlab kaise hota hai... aur kab ka matlab kab hota hai.. aur kaise kab.." Freddie was saying continuosly

"Freddiieee!" said Daya irritatingly... "subh subh tumhe jhelne ki himmat nhi hai mjhme..."

"yeh toh baat hai sir.. koi meri izzat hi nhi karta... bas ek Abhijeet sir hi hai.. jo meri har baat sunte the..." said Freddie looking towards Abhijeet.

Abhijeet still lay there on the bed... people around him dint knew weather he was awake or sleep.. however it dint matter... he always lay there motionless...

"dekha.." said Daya in a complaining tone to Abhijeet, "ab toh Freddie b tumhe miss karne laga hai.. "

"aur nhi toh kya.. aapke bina bureau acha nhi lagta Abhijeet sir.." said Freddie sadisticly

Daya stared at his friend with a sad look... Freddie observed this.. so lighten up the situation he broke the silence saying, "Daya sir... jaldi se fresh hojayiye... main aapke liye nastha laya hu... garama garam gobi ke paranthe..."

"arree wah!" said Daya

"hume chod kar nashta kaise ho sakta hai bhai..." said a chirpy voice

Daya & Freddie turned to look at the source... It was Purvi peeping through the half-open door of the room.

"arree Purvi! tum.. aao na andar aao..." said Freddie happily

"gud mrng Freddie sir.. how are u this morning?" said Purvi netering the room followed by Shreya

"I'm fine... what about u?" asked Freddie

"I'm super fine" replied Purvi

Everyone in the room bursted out in their heart laugh.. ofcrz except Abhijeet sir... who lay on the bed without any sign of smile on his face...

"waise hum b nashta lekar aaye hai.." said Purvi

"acha.. kya hai?" asked Freddie enthusiastically

"Abhijeet sir ka favourite... pakode" said Shreya opening the polythene

"arreee wah! khushboo toh badi achi aarhi hai!" said Freddie as the aroma of newly cooked food spread in the room..

"yeh tumne banaya hai..." asked Daya suspiciosuly

"kyu nhi bana sakte..." said Shreya with attitude not making an eye contact with him

"nhi... mera woh matlab nhi tha..." said Daya giving up

Everyone made themselves comfrtable in the room.. & enjoyed the breakfast. However, the conversation mostly involved Freddie & Daya or Freddie & the girls... Both the girls dint speak to Daya... & Daya too dint take an effort to talk to them...

"bhai wah! pakode toh bade ache the!" said Freddie wiping his lips with the tissue as he finished with his breakfast

"thnk u!" replied Shreya with a bow

This act of her made Daya smile.. which was noticed by Shreya through corner of her eyes. As she looked towards him to confirm Daya immediately looked somewhere else... leaving Shreya with smile on her lips... Purvi who had noticed this cleared her thraot, "ahem ahem..!"

"vicks ki goli le.. bahut kharash ho rhi hai tujhe aaj kal..." said Shreya understanding her intention...

Both the friends smirked looking at eachother... Daya too understood what Shreya meant by saying that to Purvi... but he suppressed his smile. Freddie who was not familiar with what was going on choose to be silent...

Now, the silence was interrupted by ringing of Daya's cell phone. The call was from ACP. A new case was reported & al the officers had to leave. However, one member had to stay with Abhijeet, so Freddie was to stay in hospital & all others were leaving for investigation of the case

"thik hai fir.. Freddie.. dhyan rakhna Abhijeet ka..." said Daya

Freddie nodded with pride...

Daya for the last time moved towards Abhijeet.. he slowly slid his hand on Abhijeet's forehead... gave him an adoring smile... whispered 'take care' & moved. But... his hand was clutched by sumthng very hot.. the hold was not very strong but Daya couldnt move furhter... as he had sensed the thing...

Yes, it was Abhijeet''s hand... Abhijeet was holding Daya's hand with his weak tender hot hands... Daya looked at him with happiness... his sight got blurred looking into his friends eyes...

"tum-tum thik hogaye..." said Daya with his choked voice

Abhijeet whispered sumthng.. but it wasnt audible.. Daya moved closer to hear it properly.. This time Abhijeet said more clearly, "tussi jaa rhe ho... tussi na jao..."

Listening to those words... after so long time.. that too from a person who was no less than life for him... Daya couldnt control himself & he bursted out into tears & hugged Abhijeet tightly! such a scenario of two friends made other members of room to cry too...

SO.. DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER TOO...  
I JUST HOPE AAP LOGO KO ACHA LAGE...(fingers crossed)

YEEAAHHHHHOOO... ABHI SIR THIK HOGAYE,,,! DINKA CHIKA! AB MAZA AAEGA AAGE BAHUT DHAMAL HONEWALA HAI...

BAS DEKTE JANA.. KYA HOGA.. YEH JANNE KE LIYE TOH AAPKO READ KARNI PADEGI MERI STORY(wink) HEHEHEHEHE!

SO, EAGERLY WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEWS..

THNX FOR READING.. BYE TAKE CARE 


	13. Chapter 13

GUEST, MOUNI, RIYA, MAHESH, RAJVIFAN123, SANIA ALI, NEEEL, JEBAGOMES, SANI, AASHVIN, KARAN, DAYU SINGH, KINGAFTAB71, , PRIYA, LUV U SHREYA, SALMAZHV, PARI24, DAREYA LOVERS, SHREYA, - THNK U PEOPLE..! THNX A LOT! (sorry if i have missed someone)

HERE GOES THE CHAPTER:

Abhijeet was lying on the bed... Daya was seated on the chair beside him. Both had mixed feelings.. there were many things both wanted to share.. but the words got stuck in the throat... the tears were glistening in both of their eyes...

"ka-kaise ho tum..." said Abhijeet in his low rough voice

"kaisa lag rha hu..." asked Daya maving a step behind displaying himself

"hippopotamus jaise..." said Abhijeet observing Daya

"tum uss baat ko ab tak bhule nhi..." said Daya rolling his eyes

Abhijeet chuckled in his low voice. Then Daya took his seat back beside Daya.

"Daya..." said Abhijeet holding his hands

"hmmm..." said Daya wrapping Abhijeet's hand around his

"bureau me sab kaise hai?" asked Abhijeet

"bahut bure.." said Daya

"kyu?" said Abhijeet creasing his forehead

"aur nhi toh kya..." said Daya with sadness, "jabse tum yaha h.. koi mjhse baat hi nhi karta... dekhta b nhi hai.. bas ek tum hi ho..." trailed off Daya

"ha sahi kaha.. bas ek main hi hu... jo tumhe jhel sakta hai..." said Abhijeet completing Daya's statement

Daya replied with a look of fake anger.

"by the way tumhari nayi dost kaisi hai?" asked Abhijeet changing the topic

Daya raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

"shreya..." said Abhijeet

Daya twitched his lips in irrtation

"kyu... achi nhi hai kya..." said Abhijeet teasingly

"tumhare sath itna bada accident hogaya... tum kuch bhule kyu nhi.." said Daya irritatingly

Abhijeet laughed a bit loudly this time. which created pain in his chest..."aahhh..!" he moaned in pain.

Daya stood up in panic, holdng Abhijeet through his shoulder he said, "tum-tum thik ho na... main doctor ko bulata hu..."

As he moved out to call the doctor Abhijeet tightened his grip around Daya's hand. Daya turned around to look at Abhijeet, he shook his head as no & signalled him to come back & occupy his seat back.

Abhijeet lay there on his bed for sometime in silence. As the pain decreased he looked back at Daya.. who was staring at him in pain.

"ab thik hai.." said Abhijeet

Daya gave a smile of relief.

EVENING:

Sun was set... birds were moving towards their respective nests... The road was crowded as all the Mumbaikar seemed to rush towards their houses.. to meet their beloved ones. Our CID team too was heading towards their house to relax after the hectic day... They had successfully solved the day's case & seemed very tired. However, before moving to their respected home's they had one more stop in between... it was 'hospital'

Since ACP was not present at the hospital in the morning, the good news was conveyed to him by his juniors. Listening to the news ACP was overjoyed, but he had to vontrol himself as he was in the public, at the crime scene... but now a broad smile was displayed on his face... he was soo very happy! His most trusted officer.. the back bone of CID had cured.. now he could live in peace... He looked towards the sky with a smile as if sayiing to god, 'pata tha mje.. mera Abhijeet tumse zyada mjhe chahta hai.. mjhe chodkar.. CID ko chodkar nhi jaaega wo..' Usually, the eveng traffic seemed very tedious.. the sund of honkiing, the gases emitted by various automobiles... all seemed very irritating.. but today as they were happy that their Senior had returned.. all the CID officers dint mind the emmission of gas, & heavy traffic... Vivek who was seated at the driver seat tapped at the steering wheel with the rhythm of the song playing on the stereo... Purvi looked out of the window with an elegant smile on her face... while Shreya was busy flipping the images in her cell phone's gallery... she had secretly clicked a pic of mornings scenario.. where Daya was crying like a bay holding Abhijeet in his arms... Shreya smiled looking at Daya in the image... Freddie too was smiling to himself today...!

After waiting long in the traffic, the CID members reached hospital... Vivek parked the car in the parking area while others moved to Abhijeet's ward.. ACP was the first to enter the room followed by others. But, as everyone entered, they were shocked looking at the scenario... Actually, the scene was, Abhijeet was half seated in his bed, Daya was as usual on the chair beside Abhijeet's bed, there was a plate kept in middle of the two best friends & Abhijeet was feeding Daya!

"yeh sab kya ho rha hai!" said ACP in terror

"khana khila raha hu aapke ladle ko!" said Abhijeet gritting his teeth

ACP glared at Daya.. who displayed a childish smile while chewing his morsel

"but.. aap kyu khana khila rhe hai Daya sirr ko.. jab ki Daya sir ko aapko khana khilana chahiye..." said Freddie

"exactly!" said Purvi agreeing with Freddie

"itne dino tak, sahab ne meri sewa ki hai na... toh ab meri baari hai..." said Abhijeet

"pagal hogaye ho kya!" almost screamed ACP

"jhute!" said Daya gulping down his food

Abhijeet then bursted out in laughter... Everyone exchanged look of confusion.

"yeh sab kya ho rha hai koi bataega mjhe..." said ACP impatiently

"main-main batata hu..." said Abhijeet controlling his laughter

"actually.. Daya mjhe khila rha tha khana... but mjhe bada ppyaar aaya ispar... toh maine b ek niwala isse khila diya.. tab hi aap log aagye..." said Abhijeet revealing the secret

"ohhh.. yeh baat hai..." said ACP

"wahi main sochu.. Daya sir aise kaise ..." said Freddie

"kya Abhijeet sir! aap b... abhi puri tarah thik hue nhi hai aur humaare Daya sir ko tang kar rhe hai.." said Purvi

"arreee... thik nhi hue hai toh tang nhi kar sakte hai aisa koi rule hai kya?" said Abhijeet

"arree wah! kya bola hai! aapne toh dil jeet liya sir! acha hua aap thik hogaye... ab koi toh hoga meri masti ko samajhnewala..." said Purvi in enthusiasm

"fikar not.. ab main thik hogaya hu na..." said Abhijeet with a wink

"ahem ahem ahemm...!" Daya cleared his throat

"kuch toh jal rha hai na..." said Purvi purposefully

Everyone suppressed their laughter..

"by the way.. doctor ne kya kaha? kab discharge kar sakte hai hum Abhijeet ko?" said ACP to Daya

"discharge ki kya jarurat hai sir.. main abhi chalne k liye tayyar hu.." said Abhijeet almost getting up from his place.."aaarrrgghhhhhhh..!" screamed Abhijeet holding his chest

Everyone ran closer to him... there was a loud chaos of 'Abhijeettt!" 'Abhijeet siirrrrr!" Daya helped Abhijeet to lay on the bed. For a few seconds Abhijeet tok fast & deep breathes.. with his eyes closed... but steadily he opened his eyes... Everyone breathed easily after findinf Abhijeet normal...

"tum me jarasa b akkal hai!" said Daya, "agar fir kuch hojata toh tumhe?!"

"kuch hua toh nhi na..." said Abhijeet

"dekha sir aapne... dekha.. kitna laparwah(careless) hogaya hai yeh!" Daya almost screamed

ACP indicated him to cool down... Daya left the place &sat on the sofa in corner.

"Daya thik keh rha hai..." said ACP to Abhijeet

"sir.. jab aisa dost ho.. aap jaise senior ho... aur itne honhaar junior ho.. toh mjhe bhala kuch ho sakta hai..." said Abhijeet breathing slowly

"yeh acha hai sir... hum hai iska matlab... aap apna khayal nhi rakhenge... thik hai fir... hum b apna khayal nhi rakhnge..." said Shreya

"arreee yeh kya baat hui... sab ko apna khayal toh rakhna chahiye na..."said Abhijeet

"it applies to everyone sir..." said Shreya immediately

"tumse jeetna mushkil hai..." said Abhijeet giving up

Shreya displayed a broad smile..! Daya looked at her... he felt sumthng odd in his stomach looking at Shreya smile... he continued his stare till it was interrupted by Abhijeet clearing his throat, "ahem ahem..!"

"paani lau sir... paani.." said Vivek getting up from his place searching for glass of water

"ha.. thoda paani dena.." said Abhijeet masking his act

Daya reluctantly removed his gaze from Shreya & looked at the floor.

"arree yeh toh batao aakhir Dr. ne kaha kya?" said ACP again

"kuch nhi sir... subh kafi busy the Doctor... toh shaamko aake check karenge..." said Daya looking at ACP

"chalo acha hai.. " said ACP with a sigh of relief

"so.. filhal konse case ka investigation khatam karke aarhe hai sab?" said Abhijeet laying on his bed

"shut up Abhijeet" said Daya in his stern voice

"arreee.." said Abhijeet

"tum abhi toh thik hue ho... aaj hi toh thik hue ho... chup chaap lete(lay down) raho..." said Daya

"siirrrr..!" said Abhijeet in his complaining tone

"Daya sahi keh rha hai Abhijeet.." said ACP agreeing with Daya

Abhijeet removed his gaze from ACP & lay on the bed staring at the ceiling with a frown on his face...

Then there was a slight tap on the door.. "may i come in?" said a man

"yes.." said Daya

The door swung open... A man in his late thirties entered in the room. wearing his white coat & a stethescope hung around his neck. He was wearing a shirt which consisted of blue strips & a black pant.

"arreee wah! puri CID team mere hospital me!" said the doctor beaming at everyone

"hello doctor... " said Daya

"hello hello..." doctor said

"gud eveng doctor" said Purvi in her chirpy voice

"ohhooo.. aap b hai yaha..." said the doctor looking at Purvi

"ofcoursee..." said Purvi proudly

"tumhaari badi dosti hogayi hai doctor se!" said Vivek to Purvi

"arreeee.. inhe kaun nhi janta..." said doctor, "yeh toh humaari bahut achi dost hai..."

"tumne doctor k sath dosti kar li.. mjhse toh aaj tak dhang se baat b nhi kiya..." said Vivek

"wo kya hai na.. main bewakufo se dosti nhi karti..." whispered Purvi

Vivek shot a look of 'whatever'

Doctor had moved near Abhijeet's bed. "so how are you feeling Mr. Abhijeet?" asked the doctor checking Abhijeet's EEG report

"fine..." said Abhijeet beaming at the doctor

"good..." said Doctor looking at him.

Then the doctor continued with his examination. There ws utter silence in the room. A few minutes later as the doctor finished with his wrk he looked towards others & said "recevery kafi achi hai..."

Te atmosphere of the room suddenly lightned. Purvi hugged Shreya in happiness...

"toh hum Abhijeet sir ko ghar leke jaa sakte hai?" asked Freddie enthusiastically

"ofcourse..." said the doctor. Everyone in the room was overjoyed "lekin..." continued the dcotor

"lekin.. lekin kya doctor?" asked ACP

"lekin.. inhe aap inhe sirf 2 mahine baad hi discharge karke le jaa sakte hai..." said the doctor

"KYYAAAA!" said Daya in astonishment

"ofcourse.. kyu ki main janta hu.. agar maine inhe abhi ghar bheja toh yeh apna routine investigation work start kar denge no matter main kitne b intruction de du.. so better he stays in the hospital till he recovers properly" said the doctor

Abhijeet ducked his head down sheepishly

"yeh bahut acha kiya aapne doctor..." said Daya

"i know.." winked doctor, "aur waise b... main apne desh ke sath comprmise nhi kar sakta.."

"desh ke sath?" asked Shreya

"ha.. yeh aapke Abhijeet sir itne bade cop hai.. agar yeh thik nhi hue jaldi toh desh ka kitna nuksaan hojaega na... aakhir inke jaise officers ke wajah se toh aaj India surakshit hai..." said the doctor

There was a reddish tinge on Abhijeet's cheeks...

"ek dum sahi kaha aapne doctor... but 2 mahine bahut zyada nhi hai..." said Daya

"thik hai.. agar yeh ache se behave krenge toh 1 mahine chod denge..." said doctor

Everyone in the room laughed loudly.. while Abhijeet frowned...

"ok.. so i'll take ur leave.. nicce meeting u..." said the dctor shaking hand with ACP

"thnk u doctor.." said ACP

Doctor then moved out of the room.

"chalo.. sab sahi hai toh... ab sab ghar chalte hai.." said ACP

"ha.. thik hai.. aap log kafi thak gaye honge.. aap log jayiye.." said Daya

"aap log nhi hum log.." ACP corrected Daya

"matlab?" said Daya

"matlab sir.. abhi aap b ghar jaa rhe hai... main aur Vivek rukenge yaha.." said Freddie

"but kyu.. main hu na..." said Daya

"nhi.. u need rest.. aur kal tumhe ek kaam se jana hai.. so" said ACP

"kaha?" asked Daya

"wo sab main kal bataunga..." said ACP, "ab chalo"

"acha hua Freddie tum aur Vivek ruk rhe ho mere sath... bahut pareshaan hogaya tha main iss hippopotamus se.." said Abhijeet

Daya gave a look of 'u-are-unbelievable'at Abhijeet. While Abhijeet suppressed his smile

Purvi cleared her throat.. purposely & suppressed her laughter. While Shreya gave a look of horror to Abhijeet & then turned her gaze to Daya...

Freddie & Vivek who dint knew anythng exchanged a look of disappoinment.

"chalo Daya..." said ACP who was standing at the door waiting for him

Daya moved out of the room without glancing at anyone.. followed by Purvi & Shreya

"chalo hum sab ko ghar chod do.. aur tum b ghar jaake aaram karo..." said ACP moving out of the elevator..

"ji sir..." said Daya reluctantly

As they exited from the hospital... sumone screamed, "Purrvviii.."

Purvi turned around to find Isha waving at her...

"hi.." said Purvi

"ghar jaa rhi hai?" Isha asked

"haa.." said Purvi still standing beside Shreya

"main b wahi jaa rhi hu.. chal sath me chalte hai..." said Isha sitting on her scooty

"ok.." said Purvi & she turned towards Shreya, "chalo.. bye.. kal milte hai"

"bye.. take care" said Shreya

Purvi jogged towards Isha.. & they drove off...

Shreya turned around to find Daya already seated in his driver seat & ACP was climbing the car. She moved towards the car & sat at the back seat.

The engine was already in a ready mode. As the doors got closed Daya pressed the accelerator & the car picked up the speed...

"Daya.. pehle mjhe chod dena... bahut nind aarhi hai.." said ACP

"ji sir.." said Daya. But then he realized if he wuld drop ACP first then the only passenger left would be Shreya..! Just the thought made him feel sumthng... he had feelings that he couldnt perceive... He glanced at Shreya through rear view mirror... her face was blank... he couldnt understand her feelings... However, now he couldnt deny...as the decision was taken... so with no option left Daya drove in silence controlling his anxiousness...

SO,.. DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER I HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT AGLA CHAPTER AUR B DHAMAAKEDAAR HAI...  
BAHUT MAZA AANEWALA HAI..

& I PROMISE USKE LIYE AAPKO ZYADA WAIT NHI KARNA PADEGA...

SO STAY TUNED WITH MY STORY..  
WAISE MAIN PUCHNA BHUL GAYI.. AAP LOG BAARISH KA MAZA LE RHE HAI YA NHI?!  
THIS IS MY FAVOURITE SEASON YAAAARRRRR.. AISE MAUSAM ME HI TOH PYAR JAWAN HOTA HAI!

WELL AGAR AB TAK NHI LIYA HAI TOH BAARISH KA MAZA ZARUR LE... AUR MERE STORY KO READ KARKE REVIEW KARNA NA BHULE...

THNK U FOR READING... TC.. :-)


	14. Chapter 14

RAJVIFAN123- HI BABY... VERY SAMRT HA.. AAPKO KAISE PATA CHALA KE DAYA JISS CASE KE LIYE JAANEWALA HAI WO SHREYA KE SATH HAI.. MERE SUSPENSE PE PAANI DAAL DIYA:-(

GUEST(s), SALMAZHV, PARI24, KARAN, DARSHANA, FRIEND, KINGAFTAB71, LUV U SHREYA, SARU, AROOJ, SHREYA, AASH VIN, DAREYA LOVERS, DAYU SINGH- THNK U FOR UR PRECIOUS REVIEWS.. I HOPE U GUYSS STAY WITH ME TILL THE END OF THE STORY

HERE IS AN EARLY UPDATE FOR U'LL... AS PROMISED BY ME... MY SIXTH SENSE TELLS ME AAP LOGON KO BADA ACHA LAGEGA YEH CHAPTER.. KHAAS DAREYA FANS KE LIYE HAI.. SO DO REVIEW UR THOUGHTS..  
NOW, TAKING MUCH OF UR TIME.. HERE'S GOES THE CHAP.. MEET U AT THE END(wink)

Daya stopped his car near ACP's house.

"ghar jaakar kuch khana.. aur aaram karna.. kal bahut kaam karna hai.." said ACP getting down from the car

"yes sir.." said Daya

"aur ha... bureau thik 8 baje pahuch jana.." said ACP closing the door & peeping through window

Daya nodded his head.

"gud nyt.." said ACP

"gud nyt sir.." said Daya

"gud nyt Shreya"said ACP

"gud nyt sir.. take care" said Shreya smiling at him

Then the car moved in reverse direction, out of ACP's house gate. Shreya was still seated in the back seat of the car. As they moved a bit forward, small droplets of water started hitting the road.. making it wet. Shreya peeped out of the window excitedly... her expression was seen by Daya through the rear view mirror...

"tumhe baarish itna kyu pasand hai?" asked Daya

Shreya suddenly realised that she was not alone in the car... rain had made her forget about the reality.. she glanced at Daya then shifted in her seat & sat there with her head hund low...

"tumse puch rha hu..." said Daya still lookng at Shreya through rear view mirror

Since last time when Daya had spoken rudely to Shreya, he had not spoken to her. And Shreya was very hurt by his behaviour & his words.. thinking of it even now she could feel her throat choked up. She had promised to herself she would not talk to Daya at any cost... & wont even look at him...

"tum ladkiyo ka b kamaal hai ha.. pehle baat nhi karta tha toh mere peeche peeche ghumti thi... ab baat kar rha hu toh tum jawab nhi de rhi ho..." said Daya mockingly

"nhi chahiye aapka ehsaan... " said Shreya in anger

"ok... " said Daya & shrugged

The rest of the journey was completed in silence... Daya dropped Shreya near her house gate. Shreya got down from the car & closing the car's door she movved towards her house. She dint even glance once towards Daya & dint even wish him.. Daya felt rejected... he dint knew why but there was a feeling of dejection he felt... but shrugging his thoughts he moved towards his shelter... & as ordered by ACP he had sumthng & went to sleep. Since 2 weeks he had not slept soundly. Today as Abhijeet appeared normal.. the tension in his head appeared to be a bit melted. Due to which he drifted into sleep easily.

NEXT MORNING:

The clock ticked 7.30 in the morning. Daya emerged out from his washroom in his yellow towel wrapped around his waist. He moved towards his mirror & glanced at himself. Last nights sound sleep had made him appear fresh today.. Daya dried his hair standing in front of the mirror.. he thought of the case he was going to deal with today... continuing with his thoughts he moved towards his wardrobe to pick clothes for himself... when his cell phone rang..

He moved in search of it... he found his mobile lying under his cushions.. looking at the caller ID he received the call..

"gud mrng sir..." said Daya

"Gud mrng Daya... tayyar hogaye?" said ACP from other side of the phone

"ji sir almost.." replied Daya moving towards his wardrobe

"acha main kya keh rha thaa... tum aaj jis kaam se jaanewale ho.. waha logo ko pata nhi chalna chahiye ke tum ek CID officer ho.. so i want u to be in your informals..." said ACP

"Umm... toh kya pehnu sir.." said Daya confused staring at his clothes

"kuch b... bas tum ek college student dikhne chahiye.. aur CID officer bilkul b nahi lagne chahiye..." said ACP

"ok.." said Daya still confusion in his voice & he disconnected the call.

So, keeping in mind ACP's order.. Daya searched for his clothes... Putting on his informals... Daya quickly gulped down his juice. Then taking his neccessary things Daya moved out of the house...

Almost in 15 minutes Daya reached CID bureau... Parking his car in its usual place Daya entered the bureau. As he entered in he found the bureau empty.. just the lights were on. Then ACP peeped out of his cabin & called Daya in...

"ji sir.. kaha jana hai mjhe..?" asked Daya taking a seat opposite to ACP

"Daya... tumhe yeh L.L. Tiwari college ke baare me pata hai?" asked ACP opening a file kept in front of him

"Umm.. yeh wahi college hai na jo Malad me hai.. engineering ke liye kafi famous hai..." said Daya thinkiing

"ha wahi... tumhe waha jana hai..." said ACP glancing at the pages in the file

"kyu sir?" asked Daya

"mjhe complaint aayi hai.. waha paise dekar baccho ka admission karwaya jaa rha hai... aur isske peeche koi bahut bada racket hai.. toh tum waha jao.. as a student... aur pata karo kaun hai yeh log..." said ACP atlast looking towards Daya

"ok sir.. abhi jata hu..." said Daya

"no.. tum 9 baje nikloge... aur akele nhi jaa rhe ho tum" said ACP

"toh... kaun jaega mere sath?" asked Daya inqusitively

"Shreya..." said ACP again glancing at the file

"Wat! main aur Shreya ke sath!" Daya almost screamed "never.. impossible!" he said getting up from his seat

"kyu?" asked ACP keeping his hands on the table & supporting his chin with his one hand

"nhi sir... mjhse nahi hoga.. aap-aap.. Vivek ko bhej dijiye... nhi toh Puurvi ko bhej dijiye.." said Daya moving out of the cabin

"Daya..." said ACP calmly, "baith jao..."

Daya reluctantly sat on his seat...

"taklif kya hai?" asked ACP

Daya sat silent..

"main tumse kuch puch rha hu..." said ACP, this time there was sternness in his voice

"sir.. hum-hum... humaari itni jamti nhi hai.. aur aap toh jante hai.. main ladkiyo se.. itna-itna comfortable nhi hu.." said Daya with tension in his voice

"toh..?" said ACP this time bit coolly

"toh.. toh sir.. main nhi jaa sakta Shreya k sath... aap Vivek ko mere sath bhejiye... nhi toh Vivek ko Shreya k sath bhejiye..." said Daya stubbornly

"Ek baat batao Daya... humaari CID team ek.. parivaar ki tarah hai... hai ki nhi?" said ACP stariing at him

Daya simply nodded

"toh.. agar usme koi naya member shaamil hota hai.. toh tum use welcome nhi karoge?" said ACP

As Daya dint reply ACP continued, "mjhe nhi pata tum dono ke beech kya dushmani hai.. pehle, Shreya hum sab se ache se baat karti hai.. but pata nhi kyu tum jaise hi paas hote ho uski wo ek dum conscious ho jaati hai... kyu?"

Daya simly shrugged his shoulders as if he dint knew the reason behind it...

"dekho.. baat jo b hai.. main chahta hu ki tum thoda open up ho jao... kisi ek incident ko lekar agar tum aise hi baithe rahoge..." ACP trailed off assuming Daya can understand further circumstances

But, Daya still sat there motionless...

"main toh kehta hu.. jao Shreya ke sath... zara janne ki koshish karo usse.. tum jo uske baare me soch rahe ho waisi nhi hai... shayad isse tumhara sirf uske liye hi nhi sabhi ladkiyo ke liye percpective badal jaaye... main manta hu jo tumhaare sath hua wo sahi nhi tha.. but ek ladki ke wajah se tum sabhi ladkiyo se toh aise behave nhi kar sakte na..." said ACP

Daya still sat there on his chair without making an eyecontact with ACP. So, ACP got up frm his place.. moved near Daya & took a seat beside him...

"dekho Daya..." he said turning his chair twards Daya, "ek dabba hai.. usme kafi sare aam rakhe hai... jab tak sabhi aam ache hai tab tak sab sahi hai.. lekin agar ek b aam kharab hojaye na.. toh sabhi aamon ko kharab hone me der nhi lagta... thik usi tarah, aaj logon ko pata hai.. hum sab ek hai.. lekin bhagwan na kare humare kisi dushman ko pata chal gaya ki tumhare iss weakness ke baare me.. toh socho kya hoga...tumhe acha lagega sirf tumhaari wajah se pure CID team ka naam kharab ho..." said ACP & stared at Daya

However, he dint wait for his response & continued, "mera yeh manna hai, tum usse atleast dosti toh kar sakte ho.. kya pata life me kaun kab kaam aajaye.."

Daya dint respond still..

"mjhe jo kehna tha maine keh diya.. aage tumhari marzi..." said ACP & got up to occupy his official chair..

For a few minutes ACP observed Daya who was in deep thinking... Then atlast ACP took the receiver of the landline kept in front of him... & dialed a number..

"ha Vivek... kaha ho?... tumse ek kaam tha..." said ACP on the call

"main jaunga sir..." said Daya atlast looking towards

ACP smiled victoriously looking at Daya.. & said on the call, "ha.. main keh rha tha Abhijeet ka khayal rakhna...ok..." & ACP hanged the call

"I'm proud of you my boy..." said ACP. There was immense grattitude in his voice

Daya then gt up from his seat, straightened his t-shirt & asked "meri partner kaha hai? nazar nhi aarhi..."

"tumhe usse uske ghar se pick up karna hai.." said ACP again sinking in his file

"girls..." said Daya to himself rolling his eyes

"Daya..." said ACP in his strict tone as if warning him

"sorry sir.." said Daya & exited from ACP's cabin

"er.. by the way Daya.." said ACP peeping through his file

"yes sir.." said Daya standing half way through the door

"tum train se jaoge..." said ACP

"whaaa..." Daya hadnt even completed his sentence when he received a glare from ACP

Daya understood through ACP's expression it was better to be silent & obey... so without any protest he moved out of the cabin...

SHREYA'S HOUSE:

Shreya was standing at her house's gate. She too was dressed in her informals today. Last eveng ACP had given her all the instructions. She was dressd in her white sleevless one yellow coloured flowers were printed on her dress. Her dress was knee length reveling her long sexy legs. Shreya had tied her in a pony with few flicks dancing around her ears & her forehead... & her big earrings hung at her ears were dancing with the wind... adding colour to her beauty... a brown leather sling bag hung around her delicate neck which consisted of her money, her cell phone, gun & her batch. Today Shreya had worn her white heels tomatch her white dress. Shreya sided her one of the flicks & glanced at her wrist watch which matched her dress... it was 9am

'yeh Daya sir abhi tak nhi aaye..' she said to herself, 'mjhe pata hai wo nhi aaenge... jarur Vivek aaega.. waise b Inspector Daya ka ego itna high jo hai.. aise kaise apne junior ke sath wo case solve karne jaa sakte hai.. huhhh.. overacting! how i hate him!'

As Shreya was busy in her thoughts, a car came & stopped abruptly near her feet. Shreya jumped afew steps back in fear.. as she gained her composure she screamed at the person "oyeee andha hai kya! dikhaayi nhi deta hai!"

And the driver side's door opened... & Daya got down from the car... The minute she wsaw him, Shreya forgot to breath..a chill ran through her spine. Daya had worn his black t-shirt which accurately hugged his body, displaying his muscular body... His t-shirt was stuck to his abdomen revealing his six pack abs. Along with balck t-shirt he wore his cargo pants, & the goggles protected his mesmerizing eyes... Shreya's jaw fell in astonshment...

"chale madam.." said Daya removing his glares in attitude

Shreya suddenly realized the way she was staring at Daya.. & she straightened her hair which was already straight & moved to get in the car. As Shreya climbed in the car, she could smell Daya's cologne, before Daya got in she took a long breath taking in the smell of cologne. Daya too climbed in the car by the time. He ignited the car's engine & they drove off. Shreya was seated beside the driver's seat this time. She tried concentrating on the road but her eyes were betraying her, they would roam al over but end up staring at Daya's awesome physique! The same was with Daya.. he tried not to look towards Shreya... but as she sat on the driver seat, her knee lenght dress revealed her lucious legs... tempting Daya... Daya covered his eyes with his goggles so that Shreya couldnt trace the path where he was looking...

The way to station was not long... they reached there.. took tickets for themselves. Both Shreya & Daya moved towards the platfrom for boarding when an announcement was made that, due to heavy rain trains were running 30 minutes late...

"damn it!" Shreya cursed under her breath

Daya looked at her but dint bother to react...

"er.. sir.." said Shreya hesitantly

Daya just looked towards her through his glares. His that look made Shreya's heart beat faster... she went blank for a few seconds... but then she gained her conscious thinking about how Daya had treated with her...

"aaj hi bolna hai.." said Daya irritatingly

"ha.. umm.. main keh rhi thi ki main ladies compartment me chadti hu... waha bheed kam hogi..." said Shreya

"nhi... ACP sir ne kaha hai.. sath me rehne" said Daya in his stern voice

"mjhe toh aisa kuch nhi kaha sir ne..." said Shreya folding her hands around herself

"thik hai.." said Daya diggiing his hands in his pockets & taking out his cell phone, "yeh lo khud hi puch lo..."

Shreya got frustrated with his cold attitude... she just turned in the opposite direction stubbornly. Daya shrugged his shoulder with a smile of triumph on his face & kept his mobile back in his pockets..

Almost after 45 minutes train arrived.. Dareya climbed in with immense struggle. As the trains were running late there was a lot of crowd in the train... Dareya had to push in to get into the train. Being a general compartment the amount of crowd was greater here... everyone was squeezed in... there ws hardly space to stand in the compartment... General compartment usually consisted of gents passengers in it.. which made Shreya uncomfortable... Daya who was squeezed just behind her, could sense it...

"bhai sahab.. zara side hona..." said Daya to a man standing uncomfortably in corner...

Thnkfully the man made way for him, Daya pushed Shreya in that corner & stood in front of her, protecting her. Now, no one could have a proper look over Shreya, she as hidden behind Daya's muscular body... Since there was lot of crowd in the compartment, Daya was standing too close to Shreya... Shreya could sense the increase & decrese of Daya's chest width as he inhaled or exhaled... she could now, smell his cologne more strongly! The smell was too mesmerizing... she felt dizzy... she had never been so close to Daya... She took a quick glace on his face... there was a tinge of reddness on his face... she could feel the hot touch over the place where her body was connected to Daya's body...

Daya who had covered his eyes with his glares stared at Shreya's cute little face... he dint do it purposely.. but sumthng inside him made him do that... he dint knew why but, he couldnt take his eyes off Shreya cute little angelic face... He grasped in every angle of her face, her jaw line, her red juicy lips.. her shiny black eyes... her perfectly shaped eye-brows... her fair complexion.. he was amazed with himself how had he missed it since so long.. he suddenly realized how beautiful Shreya was...

Dareya were in their own thought.. when there was a sudden push.. & Daya landed on Shreya... & Shreya's black eyes got stuck in Daya's brown intense eyes...! Both couldnt take off their from eachothers... A lot of emotions were getting exchanged through eyes...

"next station Malad" was announced through the trains speakers.

This brought Dareya to reality... As the train stopped at the Malad station both got down. Due to crowd Shreya had to hold Daya's hand from restraining herself to fall... A current went through her body as she held his hand... Daya too turned around looking at her... But then he continued his walk...

As they moved out of the station, Shreya could sense Daya's eyes lingering on her... Just the sense flushed red colour to Shreya's cheeks... She sided her flicks in embarassment...!

SO, KAISA LAGA? I HOPE MY SIXT SENSE PREDICTED CORRECT (atleast iss baar sahi hona chahiye)

ATLAST DAREYA PAAS AARHE HAI... AGAR AAPKO ACHA LAGA YEH CHAP TOH.. PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW KARNE SE SHARMAAYIYE MAT.. I AM WAITING FOR UR PRECIOUS REVIEWS..!

THNX FOR READING...  
TC:-) 


	15. Chapter 15

GUEST(s), ZOYA, AASH VIN, TOPAZ007, JEBAGOMES1, RAJVIFAN123, DAYA'S LOVER, ADDUOYASH, SRIBANTA SAHOO, KRISHNA, KARAN, DAYU SINGH, PARI24, SALMAZHV, SHREYA, AROOJ, NAJEEB AKBAR, READER, LUV U SHREYA, FRIEND, DAREYA LOVERS, NEEEL- THNK U PPL FOR UR PRECIOUS REVIEWS... THNX A LOT.. AAP LOGO KI DUA AISE HI BARASTI RAHEGI TO INSHALLAH AUR ACHE STORIES LIKHUNGI...

SANI- HI.. SORRY THESE DAYS I COULDNT REPLY TO UR MSGS BUT NOW I HAVE AGAIN DOWNLOADED THE MESSENGER.. HOPEFULLY WE CAN CHAT(wink)

SO NOT TAKING MUCH TIME.. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAP

Daya & Shreya had completed their mission successfully..! Theh handed over the culprit to police of the concerned area & moved back to their destination.

"ACP sir ko inform kiya?" asked Shreya to Daya as they moved towards station

"oh ha.. abhi karta hu.." said Daya digging his hands in his pocket to retrieve his cell phone

But, he couldnt find his mobile in any of his pocket.. "oh shit! lagta hai main apna fone uss principal ke cabin me hi bhul aaya.." said Daya standing abruptly in the mid of the road

As he said so, Shreya produced Daya's cell phone from her sling bag.

"yeh tumhaare paas kaha se aya?" said Daya with surprise taking his cell phone

"aap uss principal ke upar gussa nikalne ke chakkar me aapke iss mobile ko wahi bhul kar aa rhe the.. maine dekha toh le liya..." said Shreya with a smile

"how nice of u... thnk u.." said Daya dialing ACP's no.

As, Daya spoke on the cell phone to ACP, Shreya smiled to herself. She hadnt expected Daya would ever talk to her in so sweet tone...

"chale.." said Daya disconnecting the call Shreya simply nodded her head. As they reached the station they found the crowd was similar to morning.

"fir kudna padega train me.." said Shreya to herself in disgust

"kya kar sakte hai... cnt help it" said Daya sadly

"umm... by the way.. tum chaho toh ladies compartment me jaa sakti ho.. tumhe yaha uncomfortable feel hoga..." said Daya hesitantly

"but aap hi ne toh kaha.. ACP sir ne hume sath rehne kaha hai.." said Shreya inquisitively

"wo.. actually.." said Daya shyly scrubbing his head, "main tumhe tang karne ke liye aisa keh rha tha subh..."

Shreya firstly glared at him in fake anger... but then she couldnt control smiling looking at Daya's shy smile.. so she looked away & gave a broad smile.. Daya too understood & even he couldnt restrain himself from smiling...

Both of them waited for the train. As the train arrived, Daya & Shreya pushed themselves in the train. Thnkfully, this time they had enough space to stand... So, they were standing beside the door, but adjacent to eachother. The air entering the compartment through the door, blew Shreya's hair... making them dance with them... Shreya would place them back behind her ears at regular intervals... Daya had again worn his glares & was observing Shreya, from behind his glares.

'Daya... yeh tu kya kar rha hai...' said inner voie of Daya, 'already ek ladki se dhokha khaa chuka hai.. fir wahi galati kar rha hai... abhi tak toh uss zakhm ke ghaav bhare b nhi hai... aur tu fir se ladki par bharosa kar rha hai...'

Daya suddenly removed his gaze from Shreya & looked straight... he found two men sitting & staring at Shreya & giggling among themselves. Daya got a strong feeling that they were surely passing some cheap comments about Shreya. He looked at Shreya, whether she was aware about the situation.. to Daya's relief Shreya was busy watching the scenario out of the door. He again, looked at the two men... they were discussing somethng looking at Shreya.. Daya stared at them gritting his teeth... Through their behaviour Daya got the idea that they dint knew Shreya was with Daya... so, one of the man got up to start a conversatio with Shreya.. but before the man could come closer to Shreya Daya came in between & stood just opposite to Shreya...

"hawa badi achi aarhi hai na..." said Daya

Shreya was taken aback by Daya's sudden initiation of conversation... "uh?.. ha-ha.." replied Shreya hesitantly

Daya was now standing just in front of Shreya, blocking her view from those two men. The man wo had stood up to apprach Shreya looked at Daya & a feeling of terror appeared on his face... dropping the idea off talking to Shreya he moved to his seat back...

As, now again Daya stood just opposite to Shreya.. he couldnt help but stare at her... though his eyes were covered with glares..Shreya could feel his stare.. she tried a lot tot suppress her smile... but atlast she couldnt.. & a big smile took birth oon her lips... looking at her even Daya's lips broke into a big grin...

Dareya got down at their destination... They had to climb a bridge to reach their car. So, both climbed the stairs... Daya was beside Shreya climbing the stairs... Shreya remembered the mornings incident, as they had deboarded the train coz of Daya's looks she was about to fall.. now she dint wanted to make a 'pachka' of herself.. she made a note in her mind to watch her steps & climb carefully... when, a man hurriedly climbed down the stairs pushing Daya aside which made Daya very close to Shreya... he was about to fall but to restrain form falling Daya took hold of the handlebar behind Shreya bringing him ore closer to Shreya.. a strong smell of his cologne hit Shreya's nostrils making her insane.. she closed her eyes feeling dizzy... & her next step went imbalanced... though the next moment she tried to control herself.. but... her ankle got sprained landing her on the step!

"SORRRY MAM!" the guy screamed who had pushed Daya hurriedly

Shreya sat there holding her ankle in pain...

"tum-tum thik ho..." said Daya

Shreya simply nodded her head with her eyes closed...

"chal sakti ho..?" asked Daya concerned

"shayad..." said Shreya

Shreya tried getting up taking support of handlebar, but she couldnt stand up... Daya then offered his hand to Shreya.. Shreya looked at him... Both their eyes met... the rush of air made Daya's front hair flicker... air in Shreya's lungs was sucked up! Shreya stared into Daya's eyes... the innocence made her heart race... Shreya was lost in her thoughts when Daya snapped his fingers infront of Shreya's eyes bringing her to reality... Daya signalled through his eye to hold his hand... Shreya hesitated in slipping her hand into his warm soft palms. Daya understood Shreya's hesitation... so he immediately took her hands.. stood up & wrapped her hand around his back of neck. Shreya hadnt expected this... she shuddered as she came so close to Daya's warm body... she could feel Daya's warmness around her...his aura made butterflies flies in her stomach.

Daya moved forward almost carrying Shreya's most of the weight. They moved towards the car, Daya opened the passenger seat for Shreya she slowly crawled in the seat. Daya closing the door of Shreya's side, moved towards driver seat. Shreya's eyes followed him everywhere... however, she removed her gaze from Daya as he climbed in the car. As, Daya adjusted himself in the seat, he ignited the engine.. & they drove off...

After a few minutes of silence in the car, Daya's cell phone rang. He had connected his mobile with car's speakers so as he pressed receive button, the car was filled with Abhijeet's voice,

"hello..Inspector Daya se baat ho sakti hai..." said Abhijeet mockingly

"Abhijeet.. kya kaam hai?" said Daya lazily

"arreee wah! aapko mera naam pata hai.. " said Abhijeet with astonishment in his voice

"ab bolo b kya kaam hai.." said Daya taking deeep breath

Shreya who was listning to the conversation suppressed her giggles

"sharam abhi baaki hai ya sab bech kar khaa liya?" said Abhijeet now in his true accent & with anger

"ab kya kiya maine.?" said Daya looking at the speakers as if making an eye contact with Abhijeet

"ohhh... matlab sab bech kar khaa li hai..." said Abhijeet

"Abhijeettt..." said Daya & his voice trailed off...

"subh se mjhse milne nhi aaye.. aree milna toh chodo ek fone ek msg b nhi kiya... itna busy hogaye.. " said Abhijeet complaining

"very bad Daya sir.." said Shreya supporting Abhijeet

"thnk u Shreya... bas ek tum hi meri feelings ko samaj sakti ho..." said Abhijeet with a fake teary tone

"tum logo ki nautanki khatam hogayi ho toh main kuch kahu..." said Daya frustratingly

Shreya giggled while Abhijeet said, "ha thik hai.. bol le.. tu b kya yaad rakhega.. kis dildaar se pala pada tha..."

Daya rolled his eyes in frustration.. & taking deep breath he said, "Abhijeet.. ACP ne kaam diya tha.. bas ussi ke liye gaya tha... main aur Shreya gaye the..."

"ooooo.. Shreya ke sath tu gaya tha! woowwww!" said Abhijeet

A look of terror ran through Daya's face.. he gave a quick glance at Shreya's face... which had now turned strawberry red... Daya immediately took out speakers connections from cell & kept the instrument on his ear & said, "bas 5 min me pahuch rha hu hospital milke baat karte hai..." & Daya disconnected the call

After the call was disconnected, there was utter silence in the car... the only sound heard was the roaring of engine... & sometimes honking of other cars... Asfter Abhijeet's sentence neither Daya nor Shreya took an effort to break the silence... Shreya shifted in her seat with uncomfortableness... while Daya ran his fingers through his hair... amking them messy...

After half an hour travelling Dareya reached hospital. As usual Daya dint stop the car near main gate. He took the car to parking lot, Shreya gave in a questioning look. Daya ended the roaring of engine, got down from the car & ran towards Shreya's side before she could get down from the car. He held door open for her to get down easily. As Shreya got down he sided her closed door, locked it & moved inside the building holding Shreya's hand, he walked beside her in her pace... without any impatience...

As Daya opened the door to Abhijeet's room he found the room empty. The bed on which Abhijeet use to sleep, consisted of used up blanket.. now crushed in a coner.

"Abhijeet sir kaha chale gaye..." said Shreya astonished. She was standing there taking the support of door. The pain in her ankle was immense not allowing her to apply whole pressure of her body.

"pata nhi..." said Daya absentmindedly. Then gaining conscious he said, "main dekh kar aata hu..."

"main b aati hu.." said Shreya limping & moving forward

"nhi... tum yahi baitho... ek toh tumhare pair me chot hai... aur agar wo yaha aagye toh mjhe inform karna..." said Daya

"ok.." said Shreya unwantingly

Daya moved out of the room. Shreya sat on the bed which was usually occupied by Abhijeet. A few minuted later, door swung open. Daya entered in, there was an expression of relief on his face.

"kya hua?" asked Shreya

"kuch nhi... Abhijeet ko kuch check up ke liye leke gaye hai... 4th floor par hai... bas aate hi honge..." said Daya taking a seat opposite to Shreya

"toh.. Abhijeet sir ke sath kon hai?" said Shreya

"Purvi..." said Daya not making an eye contact

Shreya simply nodded her head. Again the unwanted silence was spread between them... Shreya was seated on the bed with legs hanging down But this poture increased her pain in the leg. So, taking off her shoes she kept her leg on the bed.. "aahhh..." she moaned in pain.

"tum-tum doctor ko kyu nhi dikhaati..." said Daya with concern

"nhi... halki si moch hai.. thik hojaega.." said Shreya

"arree but abhi hospital me hai toh dikha do na doctor ko..kal ko kuch uch-nich hogayi toh.." said Daya

"chchchh.. kuch nhi hoga.. chill" said Shreya

Daya kept quite... he felt bad that because of him Shreya was suffering from this pain... if he had supported himself Shreya wouldnt have suffered from this...

"I'm sorry... meri wajah se yeh sab..." said Daya with guilt

"arreee nhi nhi... aapki toh koi galathi b nhi thi.. wo aadmi ne aapko dhakka diya tha..." said Shreya with smile

Again there was silence in the room... Daya sat there with his hand between his hands & his eyes closed. He could hear himself saying 'nhi Daya.. tujhe jald baazi nhi karni chahiye... Shreya achi ladki hai.. but 'dosti'.. bahut bada rishta hai.. ek bahut badi responsibility hai... mjhe thoda time lena chahiye...' but then next second he could hear ACP's voice, 'Daya... mana tumhaare sath jo hua galat tha... magar uske liye tum sabhi ladkiyo se aise behave nhi kar sakte...sirf tumhaari wajah se puri CID team ko bhugatna padega.. tumhaare ek galati aur sab...'

'no..' Daya said to himself

Shreya who was seated on Abhijeet's bed shuddered listening to Daya's word... she looked towards Daya. Daya was still in his same position. For a split second Shreya thought she was hallucinating... but then Daya raised his head & looked towards Shreya..

"umm.. aapne kuch kaha sir?" said Shreya hesitantly

"Shreya..." said Daya almost in a whisper, "I'm sorry..."

"maine kaha na.. aapki galathi nhi thi.. aap..."

"main aaj ki baat k liye sorry nhi bol rha hu.. sorry for everythng..." said Daya before Shreya could complete her sentence

Shreya raised her eyebrows.. she was not sure what Daya meant by 'everythng' She thought to be quite..

"main jaanta hu.. meri naadani ke wajah se tumhe kafi kuch sehna pada.. but mjhe maaf kardo.. meri wajah se tumhe sar par chot lagi... aur.. tumhaara dil b bahut dukhaya hai maine.. uss din hospital me mjhe tumse aise baat nhi karna chahiye tha.. but main kya karta.. i couldnt control myself... aur sabse zyada bura mjhe iss baat ka laga ke... maine tumhaare sath kaise b behave kiya ho.. magar tum.. tumne hamesha mere sath ache se behave kiya hai..." Daya spilled out everythng in one breath

"Inn saari baato ko main toh kabka bhul chuki hu sir... aap b bhul jayiye..." said Shreya

Daya looked towards Shreya... She had a slight smile on her lips

"matlab tumne mjhe maaf kar diya?" asked Daya hesitantly

"umm.. yeah.." said Shreya thoughtfully

Daya smiled & approached Shreya, he forwaded his hand & said, "so... friends?"

KAISA LAGA?  
I HOPE M STILL REACHING UR EXPECTATIONS..  
DOSTI KA PEHLA KADAM TO BADA DIYA HAI DAYA NE... DEKHTE HAI SHREYA KA KYA JAWAB HOTA HAI...

AUR JAB YEH BAAT BAKI SAB KO PATA CHALEGI.. TAB KYA DHAMAKA HOGA?

JANNE KE LIYE BANE RAHIYE MERE SATH.. ISS STORY ME JISKA NAAM HAI "INTEZAR.. KAB TAK?" (wink)

THNX FOR READING..  
TC.. 


	16. Chapter 16

DAYA's FAN ASHWINI- HI! NYC TO SEE U BACK! HOPE ALL UR EXAMS WERE NICE.. BY THE WAY MY NAME IS 'ISHA' :-)

RAJVIFAN, BHUMI98, KRISHNA, SANI, NEELEL, DAREYA LOVERS, SHREYA, ASHMIKA KV SHREYA FAN, GEET SHREYAHOLIC, KARAN, PARI24, SALMAZHV, SANIA ALI, KINGAFTAB71, JEBGOMES, AASHVIN, DAYU SINGH, LUV U SHREYA, GUEST(s), AASTHA, SRIBANTA SABOO, AROOJ, FRIEND- THNK U GUYSS! I LOVE AAP LOGO KA EXCITEMENT.. HOWEVER I APOLOGIZE FOR MY LATE UPDATE:-(

SO, NOT WASTING MUCH OF THE TIME.. HERE GOES THE STORY

.

.

Shreya stared at Daya's hand fr few seconds... then she looked into Daya's eyes, which displayed tension & anxiety. Shreya gave & broad smile & slid her hand into Daya's... The expression of Daya's face tranformed from anxiety to relief. Shreya stared at the the brief handshake.. her palms were so small that Daya's large hands got wrapped around it, as if wrapping something precious...

As this auspicious moment was going on when the door of the room opened... Dareya moved back suddenly, takig their hands back with a jerk! They stared at the sudden guests... It was Abhijeet on his wheelchair & Purvi standing behind him. There was a smile of mischief on their face.

"its ok its ok.. u guys carry on..." said Abhijeet smiling broadly

"humne sab suna..." sang Purvi pushing Abhijeet's wheelchair in

"shshshh.. Purvi bad manners.. aise sab chup chup ke suni hui baate sab ko nhi batate..." said Abhijeet in a serious tone hiding his smile

"sorry sir..." said Purvi lowering her head

"tum logo ki nauthanki khatam hogayi ho toh main kuch bolu..." said Daya lazily sitting on the sofa & resting his back on the sofa.

Now, Abhijeet & Purvi couldnt control their laughter. Daya shook his head in dismay, while Shreya hung her face to hide her shyness.

"waise Shreya.. tum meri jagah le rhi ho..." said Abhijeet rasing his right eyebrow

"nhi nhi sir... aap galat samaj rhe hai... main aur Daya sir toh sirf simple dost hai.. aap toh bahut special hai Daya sir ke liye..." said Shreya getting a bit restless

"ha boss.. tum galat samaj rhe ho..." said Daya standing up suddenly

"offooo... main bed ki baat kar rha hu..." said Abhijeet giving a look of 'matter of factly'

Dareya smiled sheepishly glaring at the floor. Shreya hung her foot on the floor & was about to stand when a scream erupted from her mouth, "oucchhhh!"

"Shrey..!" Purvi almost screamed & ran towards Shreya to hold her

Shreya couldnt stand & again collapsed on the bed. Holding Purvi's hand she sat on the bed properly...

"fine?" asked Purvi

Shreya nodded her head, then lifted the leg which was sprained & placed it on the bed carefully.

"tumhare pair me kya hogaya?" asked Abhijeet to Shreya & glared then suddenly glaring at Daya he said suspiciously, "Daayyaaaa..."

"whatt! maine kuch nhi kiyaa..." said Daya enlarging his eyes at sudden blame on him

"Sir ko koi galati nhi hai.. wo toh steps pe chadte waqt main hi fisal gayi thi aur mera pair sprain hogaya.." said Shreya supporting Daya

"Acha ji.. toh baat yaha tak pahuch gayi hai ki tum isse support b karne lagi ho..." said Abhijeet folding his hands around himself

"aur waise b.. Shreya jab b aapke sath jaati hai tab hiusse kuch hota hai..." said Purvi staring at Daya as if he is some criminal

"arree but maine kuch kiya hi nhi..." said Daya trying to clear the misunderstanding

"ab bakwas bandh karo.. jao doctor ko bula ke leke aao..." said Abhijeet ot caring to listen to Daya's arguement

Daya almost got up from his place when Shreya said, "its ok sir... halki si moch hai.. thik hojaegi..."

Listening to her Daya sat back

"kaisa dost hai yaar tu! teri dost ko laga hai aur tu doctor ko b nhi bula rha hai.." said Abhijeet to Daya

Daya again got up, but Shreya said, "nhi sir.. sacchi its ok.. main ghar jaake garam paani se sekk lungi toh thuk hojaega..."

Listening to her Daya sat back again...

"sheh Daya! teri dosti toh koi kaam ki nhi... apne dost ka khayal b nhi rakh sakta tu...ja bhai doctor ko bula.." Abhijeet pressed on Daya

Daya again got up

"nhhi sir.. tis ok mat jayiye..." said Shreya inncently

Daya sat back

"Daya yaarrrr ja doctor ko bulaa..." said Abhijeet

This time Daya got up & said in anger, "tum log jaanbuchkar yeh sab kar rhe ho na! mjhe tang karne ke liye...!"

Shreya Purvi & Abhijeet bursted in laughter..!

"by the way.. Daya sir aur Shrey ki dosti hogayi.. ispar celebration toh banta hai!" said Purvi jumping in the air

"wah! laakho ki baat kahi tumne Purvi!" said Abhijeet delighted

Purvi raised her collars flashing smile of proudness...

"waise celebrate karenge kaise?" said Daya

"bahut dino se pizza khaane ke mann kar rha.. " said Purvi

"very good..!" said Abhijeet, "aaj pizza khaenge!" saying so he rubbed his hands, & his mouth started watering already

"hello bhaisahab! Pizza aapke liye nhi hoga.." said Daya, "yeh hospital hai.. aur patients ko bahar ka khana not allowed"

Abhijeet glared at him in irritation.. & said "aaj kuch b hojaye.. main toh khaunga pizza... bore hogaya hu main yeh hospital ka khana khaa ke..."

"actually.. hospital ka khana bahut bakwas hota hai..." said Shreya

"toh? yeh patient hai na.. isse toh wahi khana padega jo hospital ka hota hai... its good for u!" said Daya

"good for u ke bacche... tu ek baar taste karke dekh.. ek diin b nhi khaa paega... main itne din se adjust kar rha hu.. aaj main kisiki nhi sunnewala.. main toh pizza khaunga matlab!" said Abhijeet stubbornly!

Daya gave a look of, 'tera kuch nhi hosakta'

"tujhe nhi khana.. tu mat kha.. main toh khaunga.." said Abhijeet

Purvi took out her cellphone & called up the pizza hut. She ordered fur pan pizzas & 2 coke. She asked the deliver guy to meet her at the hospital entrance. As the pizza ws not allowed in the hospital she had to get it inside secretly..

30minutes later, the Purvi was at the entrance paying the Pizza delivery boy. She took the pizza's & transfered them into hospital's polythene's. She had planned, if some one would ask what the polythene consisted of she would reply as medicines..!  
Thankfully she was successful in getting the pizza's inside Abhijeet's room.

"areeee jaldi andar aao... aur wo darwaja lock kardo.." said Abhijeet excitedly jumping on his wheelchair

Daya was still seated on the sofa with a look of 'I'm-out-of-it'

Purvi did as per directed by Abhijeet. Then she layed the bag on the bed...

"jaldi kholo bhai.. bahut bhuk lagi hai..." said Abhijeet

Purvi giggled looking at her impatient senior.

Purvi took out the coke bottles & placed them on the side table. Then she took out the pizza boxes, kept them on the bed. She opened the first box.. & the whole room filled with its aroma..

"aaye haayyyeee.. kya khushbu hai!" said Abhijeet taking a deep breath..

Purvi took the tissue placed a piece of pizza on it, Wrapped the tissue & handed it over to Abhijeet... He took the first bite.. slowly munching it.. he closed his eyes & a smile of satisfaction appeared on his lips...

"Mmmm... " he said licking his lips which consisted of cheese

Purvi repeated her pattern of wrapping of pizza & distributed to everyone... Daya too took the pizza

"kyu.. tu toh nhi khaanewala tha na..." said Abhijeet munching his second piece of pizza

"ab sab khaa rhe hai toh.. sabko company toh dena padega na.." said Daya & took the bite of pizza

"tu nhi sudhrega!" said Abhijeet

As, all the CID officers were having fun of pizza secretly.. someone knocked the room's door! Expression of terror ran through everyone's face...

"shit! ab kya kare!" said Purvi in panic

"oh no! oh no! oh on!" said Shreya getting restless

"kaun hai.." said Abhijeet

"main Dr. Sinha.. Mr. Abhijeet aapke reports laya hu..." answered the person from other side of the door

"Oh Shitt! Dr. yaha! " said Purvi standing up with a jerk

"maine toh pehle hi kaha tha its a bad idea.." said Daya carelessly

"tu chup rehne ka kya lega..." Abhijeet pleaded to Daya

There was again knock on the door

"ek min.. aarha hu.." screamed Abhijeet

"Purvi.." Abhijeet whispered, "jaldi se tum yeh sab chupa do.. main darwaja kholta hu.. aur Shreya.. tum khidki khol do.. warna jaise hi doctor andar aaenge pizza ki khushbu wo samaj jaengee.."

Purvi & Shreya nodded.. Abhijeet moved to the door as slow as possible..

"Mr. Abhijeet.. aap thik toh hai na.. darwaja kyu nhi khol rhe?" said the doctor

"bas ek min.. aaya..." said Abhijeet moving towards the door

As Abhijeet was about to open the door he gave a quick glance behind him.. everythng appeared to be clean.. so taking a deep breath he unlocked the door..

"gud eveng doctor.." said Abhijeet sounding normal

"Gud eveng gud eveng... itni der kyu hogayi aapko darwaja kholne me..." asked the doctor

"err.. wo actually baat yeh hai..." Abhijeet was searching for words.. he tried hard.. but couldnt find an excuse

"khair.. yeh lijiye aapke reports aagyi hai..." said the doctor handing over a blue portfolio to Abhijeet

Abhijeet took it & said, "thnk u"

"my pleasure.." said the doctor

Abhijeet restlessly tapped at the hand on wheelchair.. he waited for the doctor to go,... But the doctor started up a new conversation..

"aab aap kafi fit lag rhe hai.." said the doctr

"ha ha.. ab thik hai sab..." said Abhijeet smiling sheepishly & scrubbing his hair with his right hand

"toh.. aur kya chal rha hai..." said the doctor again..

'offooo.. yeh jata kyu nhi..!' said Abhijeet gritting his teeth to himself

"ji..?" said the doctor raising his eyebrws

"nhi.. nhi kuch nhi.. bas sab sahi hai... ha ha ha ha ha.." said Abhijeet awkwardly laughing

"lagta hai aap mjhe yaha se bhagana chahte hai.." said the doctor analyzing the situation

"nhi nhi aisi koi baat nhi hai.." said Abhijeet trying to cover the situation

"toh aap mjhe andar kyu nhi aane de rhe hai... chaliye andar chalte hai.. thoda gaupshup karte hai.. waise b abhi main free hu..." said the doctor

'marr gaye!' said Abhijeet to himself

Doctor pushed Abhijeet's wheelchair in the room & he too entered in. Purvi was standing at the bed's other side.. she was holding the bag which consisted of pizza. Shreya was standing just in front of side table to cover the coke. Daya was as usual half-lying on the sofa. Doctor greeted everyone..

"kya baat hai.. aaj CID ke honhaar officers yaha free baithe hai..." said the doctor sitting on the sofa

"ha.. wo bas .. aise hi..." said Purvi awkwardly

"aur batayiye Daya sir kya haal.." said doctor tapping at Daya's lap

"umm.. main thik hu..." said Daya sitting erect on the sofa...

Purvi looked toowards to Abhijeet with a look of panic.. Abhijeet gave a look of 'ab kya kar sakte hai..'

Doctor looked at Purvi & Shreya standing & said, "arree aap log khade kyu hai.. baith jayiye na..."

"ha.. ha Purvi Shreya... baitho... khade kyu ho..." said Abhijeet forcing a smile

"tum CID walo ko na khade rehne ki adat hogayi hai... " said doctor teasingly

Abhijeet laughed a fake laugh...

"wo.. dabbe kaha rakhe?" asked Daya purposely

Abhijeet glared at Daya with anger...

"dabbe.. konse dabbe?" asked the doctor

"er.. er.. wo wo Abhijeet sir ki dawai ka time hogaya hai na..." said Shreya handling up the situation

"arree ha.. " said Abhijeet

"wah! Daya sir toh bahut khayal rakhte hai apne dost ka..." said doctor

"ha.. kuch zyada hi khayal rakhta hai..." said Abhijeet gritting his teeth & angrily glared at Daya.. who displayed mischevious look

"tringg trinnggg..." rang doctor's cell phone. Thankfully it was a call for him.. some emergency had popped up.. so he had to leave...

"fir aaunga milne.." said the doctor as he moved out of the room..

"ji ji.." said Abhijeet faking smile

As the door got closed after doctor left.. Purvi, Shreya & Abhijeet exhaled a breath! they took a sigh of relief...!

"aaj toh baal baal bache!" said Shreya

"sacchi yaarrrrr.." said Purvi rubbing drops of sweats trickling down her forehead

"aisa hi hona chahiye tum logo ke sath... meri baat nhi maani na..." said Daya again resting on the sofa

"mjhe thik hone de.. fir dekhta hu tujhe..." said Abhijeet hissing with anger

Daya was about to open his mouth for further arguement when there was again knock on the door. A look of terror ran on everyone's face... They iinstantly turned towards the door.. The door opened, a face peeped in through the half open door.. It was Doctor Siha again.. He smiled at everyone & said, "by the way.. kabhi kabhi pizza khana sehat ke liye acha hota hai.." saying so he winked at Abhijeet & disappeared...

Abhijeet's face turned red.. he stared at his fractured leg with embaressment.. Then turned towards other who had been frozed in their places...

"chalo.. ab doctor se hi permission mil gayi hai.. toh ab toh pizza khana banta hai..." said Abhijeet re-gaining his voice back!

Everyone enjoyed the pizza & coke thenn... After which the visitor's i.e, Purvi, Shreya planned to leave.. Daya was the one waiting with Abhijeet today..

"by god! aaj toh bahut maza aagya...!" said Purvi stuffing the boxes of pizza's in trash bag

"meri toh jaan nikal gayi thi jab doctor yaha baithe the.. aur agar unhone box dekh liya hota toh!" said Shreya completing her last sip of coke

"Mmm.." intruded Daya wiping his fingers with tissue, "but doctor hai bada acha.. "

"wo toh hai..." said Abhijeet keeping bottle of water on the side table, "aakhir mere sath rehkar sab sudhar jaate hai.." he said with attitude

"ohh plzz!" said Daya sarcastically

"chalo bhai.. hum chalte hai.." said Purvi standing up carrying the bag

Shreya too got up to accompany Purvi but,... her leg dint support her.. she sat back on the bed again.

"maine kaha tha doctor ko consult karo.." said Daya aggressively!

Abhijeet stared at Daya with an eyebrow raised.. & a look of, 'kya-baat'hai'

"main abhi doctor ko bulaake leke aati hu.." said Purvi she stood up, Shreya had just opened her mouth to protest but Purvi said before her, "main teri koi bakwas nhi sunn rhi.. & I'm going to call the doctor..."

Purvi strided out of the room... Shreya stared at the others with a frown on her face... Daya smiled victoriously... Abhijeet seemed to be busy in observing Daya's expression..

Purvi came with an orthopadic doctor.. she was a female.. her coat consisted of batch on which her name was inscribed.. it said, "Dr. Shweta, asst. orthopadician"

She checked Shreya's ankle... & said, "kaise hue yeh?"

"kuch nhi.. sidiya chadte waqt pair fishal gaya..." said Shreya, " halki si moch hai... apne aap thik hojaega.."

"yeh doctor decide karenge ki kya hua aur kab thik hoga.." said Purvi sternly

The doctor who was observing Shreya's ankle keenly, now got up & said, "m afraid to say yeh sirf ek moch nhi hai Miss... actually aapke pair me halka sa crack hua hai.."

"crack!" Shreya gasped cvering her mouth

"chillax.. tension ki koi baat nhi hai... its a minor hair line crack... zyada kuch serious nhi hai.. bas 2-3 patti lagani hongi.. & u'll be fine" she said with a wink & displaying her tender smile...

This doctor was young & beautiful... If someone wouldn't have seen her with her doctor's coat they would surely assume her as some TV model.. The doctor opened her kit, took out some ointment... applied it on Shreya's affected part of leg... at irregular intervals Shreya moaned with pain. As, the doctor was tying the bandage around Shreya's leg her brown silky hair fell on her eyes obstructing her view...

Abhijeet who was observing all this looked at Daya.. Daya too met his eyes.. Abhijeet gave a look of, 'ladki mast hai na..'. Daya gave a look of, 'tu-nhi-sudhrega'

"done.." said the Dr. Shweta placing her things back in her kit

"thnk u doctor" said Purvi smiling

"that's ok.. " said the doctor writing something on her writing pad

"emm.. aapki fees?" asked Purvi

"main deta hu.." said Daya digging his hands in his pockets

"koi zarurat nhi hai.." said the doctor handing over her prescription, "thodi desh seva hume b karne dijiye.." said the doctor & winked looking at Daya

Daya was taken aback by the doctor's bold action... his face flushed with shyness. He kept his wallet back in his pockets...

Then the doctor took their leave. As she left Shreya glared at Purvi..

'whattt?!' Purvi gave an expression

"padd gayi kaleje me thandak mjhe langda banake.." said Shreya angrily banging the bed beside

"areee arreee! its ok! Shreya.. Purvi ka gussa bechare bed pe kyu nikal rhi ho?" said Abhijeet mockingly

Shreya just glanced up at Abhijeet & then stared at her bandaged leg...

"maine toh suna tha tum yaha kisi patient ko dekhne aayi ho... but tum toh yaha khud patient bani baithi ho..." said a heavy voice

Everyone in the room turned towards the voice. A man in his late twenties was standing at the door. He was wearing a green shirt & a brown leather jacket over it. Below it he wore black jeans. A goggle dangling around his T-shirts neck. His hair was combed neatly with gel applied on it. His entrance had filled the room with strong smell of his perfume..

"Hiiii!" Purvi squeled in happiness! she jumped & ran towards the man & hugged him

Daya looked towards Shreya.. her eyes flickered some strange happiness looking at the man. This created a strange sensation in his chest...

WOOWW! WHO IS THIS NEW ENTRY!  
BANDA TOH BADA HANDSOME LAG RHA HAI...  
AUR YEH KYA! PURVI HUGGED HIM!  
& YEH AADMI SHREYA KO NOTIFY KARKE AISE BAAT KAR RHA THA!  
KOI KARIBI LAGTA HAI... BUT HAI KAUN YEH?

JANNE KE LIYE U KNOW WHAT U HAVE TO DO(wink) YUP.. U NEED TO STAY TUNED WITH MY STORY, & KEEP SUPPORTING ME AISE HI

THNX FOR READING..  
TAKE CARE..  
B-BYE(wink)  



	17. Chapter 17

HELLO.. HOPE ALL ARE WELL...

RAJVIFAN123, SANI, SALMAZHV, GUEST(s), DAYA'S FN ASHWINI, LUV U SHREYA, KARAN, DAREYA LOVERS, PARI24, AROOJ, SHREYA, JEBAGOMES, SANIA ALI, NAJEEB AKBAR, DAYU SINGH- THNK U FOR UR PRECIOUS REVIEWS!

THIS CHOTU UPDATE.. BUT BEAR WITH ME THIS TIME..AGLA THODA BADA HOGA.. & HOPE TO BE EARLY..!

SO, HERE GOES THE CHAP:

The man wrapped his arms around Purvi warmly... A few seconds later both separated from hug..

"Tum Canada se kab aaye?" asked Puru enthusiastically

"bas.. tumhari yaad aayi toh chala aaya.." he said in is flirty tone to Purvi & winked at her

"ahem ahem ahem..!" Shreya cleared her throat

"ha meri Maa... tujhi se milne aarha hu.." said the man folding his hand & mvoing towards Shreya..

Shreya forwaded her hand.. indicating to shake hand with him.. The man stood in front of her with hands keeping on his waist... "ab tu itni badi hogayi..." he said in his fake anger..

"hehehehee..." Shreya giggled & stretcher her arms.. The man then encircled his arms around Shreya.. giving her a rib-breaking hug!

Daya took out the magazine kept on the table & started flipping the pages. Since this man had entered the room, Daya was not in ease...

Shreya brooke from the hug...& beamed at the man

"Umm... actually I'm the main patient here.. yeh mera room hai..." said Abhijeet making realise his existence

"ohh.. ha" said Purvi then she introduced, "Sid.. yeh humaare senior hai.. Insp..."

"Senior Inspector Abhijeet.. hai na,.." said Sid

"Hello.." said Abhijeet forwading his hand

"Aapko kaun nhi janta sir..." said Sid sliding his hand into Abhijeet's

"aur yeh hai.." said Purvi pointing towards Daya

"ohhoohooo... Daya sir aap b yaha hai!" said Sid enthusiasticallly

Daya got up reluctantly & shook hand with him.

"aaj mera jeevan safal hogyaa..." said Sid smiling broadly & continued, "aur wasie b... aap dono ki dosti ke baare me kaun nhi janta.. Canada me b charche hote hai aap logo ke..."

"areee wahh! mjhe nhi pata main itna famous hu!" said Abhijeet raisinig his invsible collar

"humm..." Daya correcred him

"ha ha.. hum famous hai.." said Abhijeet carelessly

"aap logo ke bahaduri ke itne kisse padhe hai.. ki ab aap dono ko aise baat karte hue dekh ajeeb lag rha hai..." said Sid laughing

"arree Sid.. tumhe pata nhi hai.. Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir toh humesha hi itne jhagadte rehte hai.. ek baar toh.." said Purvi

"Purvi..." said Daya gritting his teeth, "humaare baare me toh inko kafi kuch pata hai.. inki tarif b toh karo.."

"oh I'm extremely sorry.." said Sid, "main Sid hu.. Siddarth Chheda, Shreya & Purvi ka bachpan ka buddy"

"actually, Sid aur Shreya school time se sath hai.. maine toh inki group ko college me join kiya.." said Purvi

"oh.. so Mr. Siddarth.." said Abhijeet

"er.. plz call me Sid" said Sid smiling sheepishly

"ohkk.. so Sid.. tum kaam kya karte ho?" asked Abhijeet smiling broadly

"main dad ki company sambhalta hu... Textiles ka business hai humara.." said Sid a bit modestly

"thats nice... kafi choti umar me tumne yeh responsibilty le li hai..." said Abhijeet

"arree.. aap toh mjhe sharminda kar rhe hai.." said Sid with shyness raising on his white cheeks

Abhijeet laughed looking at his face expression...

'knock knock' someone intruded their conversation..

"come in.." said Abhijeet

A nurse in her mid-forties entered in the room with a tray of medicines. As, she entered in she was surprised by the crowd in the room...

"yeh kya! aap logo ab tak gaya nhi?" she said in her Christian accent, "tum logo ko malum hona mangta na visiting hours khatam hogaya.. chalo niklo yaha se! nhi toh hum abhi Dr. Sinha ko complaint karenga!"

"no no.. its ok.. hum bas nikal hi rhe the" said Daya

"ha.. chalo chalte hai.." said Purvi & started moing towards the exit

"oh madam! kya chalte hai.. mjhe kaun leke jaega?" said Shreya folding her hands around her chest

"arree ha.. ab toh tujhe chahlne k liye sahara dena padega na.." said Purvi mockingly

Shreya glared at her in anger..

"main du sahara.." said Sid flirtiously

"fir toh Shreya would be very happy.. kyu Shrey.." said Purvi supporting Sid in his mischief

"koi zarurat nhi hai.. kisiko sahara dene k zarurat nhi hai.. main khud chal lungi..." said Shreya getting up from her place... & as predicted.. the plaster on her ankle had made her walking more impossible.. but still she dint gie up & took a step forward.. but this time she couldnt balance her self.. & was about to fall on her face.. but she took a hold of something... she grasped it tightly.. but somehwere she was fearing that hse would still find herself fallen on the floor.. so she closed her eyes tightly! But nothing as such happened.. she landed on something very soft & muscular...

Shreya opened her eyes to find it out.. She found Daya's face closer to her.. she had held Daya's T-shirt's collar very tightly... Daya's brown warm eyes stared at her.. she found her skin burning under his gaze...

"hogaya tera bravery show.." said Purvi moving forward

This made Dareya separate... Daya took a step back making way for Purvi... As Purvi slid Shreya's hand over her shoulder & taking her weight on her.. Daya moved his hands back which were holding Shreya from her waist.. It was then Shreya realised Daya was holding her through her waist

Shreya moved forward hiding her blush with her hair.. when Daya said, "umm.. mjhe b ghar jana hai.. fresh hoke aata hu... if u dont mind main tumhe chod du..."

Shreya's heart skipped she opened her mouth immediately to reply as 'ofcourse' but presence of people around her made her to control her feelings

"actually that would be better.. coz main b apni bike par aaya hu.." said Sid

"thik hai.. Purvi.. tum Shreya ko mere car ke paas chod dena.." said Daya suppressing his happiness

"ok.." said Purvi cheerfully

"main aata hu thodi der me.." said Daya to Abhiijeet

Abhijeet simply blinked his eyes beaming at him...

All four of them climbed into elevator to reach the ground floor.

As decided Purvi left Shreya near Daya's car. Actually she made Shreya climb the passenger seat.. & then she moved towards Sid's bike.

"wooww! bike toh badi mast hai yaar teri" said Purvi looking at it

It was a black coloured sports bike..

"thank u.. latest model hai..." said Sid proudly

"awesome yaarrrr!" said Purvi & climbed on it

The bike moved at a lightening speed.. Within a blink of an eye Shreya found her self alone in the car. The next second Daya climbed in. Shreya observed his facial expression. There was tinge of irritation..

"kya hua?" asked Shreya with curiosity

"yeh tumhara dost kuch zyada hi..." Daya trailed off.. he realised what he was saying & left the sentence unsaid

"kuch zyada hi overacting hai na.." Shreya comleted his sentence. She then stared at Daya for his reply. For sometime Daya dint respond.. but then he shook his head with a smile breaking on his lips...

"i know.." said Shreya giggling, "lekin dil ka bada acha hai.."

Daya's jaw clenched.. he had never heard Shreya admiring some other male... But then he himself found his reaction odd.. & he realesed his jaws. He dint knew why he was feeling so insecure. Even presence of Sid had made him very uncomfortable... he was amzaed that such a small meeting had caused him so much of irritation.. However he sided off the thoughts by giving himself the explanation that recently he hardly socialized. His world revolved around Abhijeet.. so maybe that was the reason...

"aaj baarish nhi hui na.." Shreya's sad voice brought Daya out of his thoughts

"hmm.." replied Daya

Silence took over... Both dint knew what to talk...somewhere both to initaite a onversation but dint knew what to say.. so to break the silence Shreya thought of switching on the stereo... & coincidentally Daya too had thought the same.. & both their hands crashed..!

This time the supply of electrcity was not only in Shreya's body but also in Daya's body... Both jerked their hands back... Shreya looked out of the window & Daya stared at the road with more concentration...

Shreya dropped the idea of switching on the songs... she was busy covering her emotions.. her heart was beating at the speed of double than its usual speed. Daya waited for Shreya for a few seconds.. but he she dint move... so he switched on the radio...

The rado out with RJ's voice, "aadam sasriyakaal khushamdi... kaise ho dosto.. main hu RJ Varsha.. aap logo ki dost aur mere sath hai mere RJ partner Sanket... "

"hello dosto.." said RJ Sanket

"toh.. aaj hum aapko bahut si dilchasp khabre batanewale hai.. bollywood ki masaaledaar baatein.. aur politics ki simple baatein jisse hum denge... humaara special tadka!" said Vasrha

"lekin inn sab se pehle..." said RJ Sanket, "sirf aur sirf aapke liye... 4 gaane back to back.. so.. stay tuned with our channel & have a musical eveng"

"Umm..angaadiya leti hu main jab zor zor se..." started the song..

Daya stared at the stereo in shoock! he waasnt expecting this song.. that too listening to it in presence of Shreya intensified the awkwardness... So he quickly changed the station.. & the song burseted through its speakers,

"joban yeh mera kainchi hai raja saare parde ko kaantungi main.. shaam yeh meri akeli hai aaja sang tere baatungi main.!"

"Shit!" came out from Daya's mouth.. Shreya shifted in her seat with uncomfortableness...

Daya got her gesture & changed the station..

"Kya gazab karte ho ji.. pyar se darte ho ji...  
kya gazab karte ho ji.. pyar se darte ho ji..  
Darrke tum aur haseennn lagte ho ji!"

Daya rolled his eyes in disguust.. While Shreya giggled in amusement..

Daya immediately switched off the radio.. & inserted his pendrive & switched on the music...

"Hoshwalon ko khabar kya.. bekhudi kya cheez hai..."

"Heeyyy..! yeh toh mera favourite song hai!" Shreya jumped in her seat with enthusiasm

"kya baat kar rhi ho!.. yeh toh mera b favourite song!" said Daya with happiness floating in his eyes

"wow! gimme a high-fi!" said Shreya raising her hand.. Daya hit it with his free hand

But then... something happened & Daya's expression changed... He concentrated on the road.. with his jaws clenched, his hand making a tighter grip around the steering wheel & mixture of anger & rage floating in his eyes.

"kya hua sir? maine kuch galat kiya?" said Shreya trembling & cursing for her sudden enthusiasm

Daya simply shook his head...

"I'm sorry.." said Shreya almost in a whisper & she sat with her head hung down with guilt

For a few seconds there was silence.. only the song continued... Shreya dint dare to look towards Daya..

"Actually..." Daya's voice broke the silence, "uski b aadat thi... aise high-fi karne ki har baat par..."

Shreya raised her head & looked towards Daya... "Purvi..?" she said to confirm

Daya flinched listening to her name.. but nodded simply... not saying anything.

"Its ok.." said Shreya consoling Daya, "main yeh toh nhi kahungi ki main aapka dukh samj sakti hu.. coz samaj wo hi sakta hai jisne usse expreience kiya hai... but ab jab humaari dosti hogayi hai..." she looked towardds Daya's face to confirm if really their friendship relation still sustained, Daya's face still had no changes but Daya nodded with agreement, "toh.. main itna keh sakti hu, ki aapko madat karungi usse bhulaane me..."

Daya's face expression changed a bit.. his features lightened. "aur wo tum kaise karogi?" he asked

"dekhiye sir.. meri ek theory hai... dosto se apni har problem share karni chahiye.. isiliye nhi ki wo hamara problem solve karenge.. but isiliye kyun ki wo hume aise aise solution dete hai ki hum problem hi bhul jaate hai!"

Daya laughed a loud! The sadness & rage in his eyes evaporated this was the first time Shreya had seen him laugh so heartily! She remembered the image which she had seen in Daya's DP.. Today she was looking at the laugh live! And suddenly she realized... observing Daya laughing, a smile had taken birth on her lips too...

OHKK.. I HOPE THE SUSPENSE CREATED IN LAST CHAPTER IS SUBSIDED NOW..  
WAISE SAB NE GALAT GUESS KIYA THA.. KE HE IS SACHIN.. HAHAHAHEHE..!

WAISE... AAGE BAHUT DHAMAAL HONEWALA HAI.. LET ME WARN U.. NOT TO MISS ANY OF THE CHAPTER.. COZ ITS GOING TO BE HILARIOUS..

OFCRZ, YEH SAB TAB HI HOGA JAB AAP LOGO DENGE DHER SAARE REVIEWS(wink)

THNK U FOR READING..  
TC.. 


	18. Chapter 18

DAREYAHOLIC- WOOWW! I HADNT EXPECTED THIS! AAPNE STORY EK HI RAAT ME KHATAM KAR DI! THAT'S INCREDIBLE! HATS OFF TO U! THNX FOR LIKING IT SO MUCH DO REVIEW FOR THIS CHAP

SANI- HEY DEAR M SO SORRY.. MASTI ME ONE OF MY FRND DELETED MY FB MSSENGER.. SO I M NOT REPLYNG TO UR MSGS... RELLY SORRY

RAJVIFAN123- HEY BABY.. WHERE ARE U? MAIN AAPKO PM KIYA THA.. U DINT REPLY! ITNA BUSY HOGAYE KE HUMMARE LIYE AAP KE PAAS WAQT HI NHI HAI? :-'(

AASHVIN, NEEEL, KINGAFTAB71, SALMAZHV, KARAN, DAREYA's LOVER, DAYU SINGH, DAREYA'S AKA CHARVI, GUEST(s), AROOJ, PARI24, JEBAGOMES, LUV U SHREYA, NAJEEB AKBAR, AARUHI PRIYA, DAREYA LOVERS, SHREYA- THNK U SOOOOOOO SOOOOOO MUCH GUYS FOR UR PRECIOUS SUPPORTS..! THNK U & KEEP SUPPORTING.. ;-)

HERE'S THE CHAP... ENJOY(wink)

The room was filled with the aroma of hot, delicious & mouth watering food. Daya stood near the cooking platform with his torso covered with apron. He was busy stirring the vegetables as well as making the rotis...

"Mmmmmm.. khushboo toh badi achi aarhi hai!" said Shreya who had just entered the kitchen

"jo kaam bola tha hogaya?" said Daya sternly

"kamaal hai! tareef karo toh b taklif! huhh!" said Shreya sittiing on the chair kept in a corner of the kitchen. She stubbornly gatherd her legs on the chair & wrapped her hands around them.. sitting like a baby

"tum ladkiya b na.. itni itni si baat pe chidd jaati ho..!" said Daya rolling his eyes

"aur tum ladkon ko b ladkiyo se baat karne ki tameez nhi hai!" replied Shreya.. with every word dipped in anger

"ab yeh batane ka kasht karogi ki baat hui ki nhi traveller agent se?" asked Daya changing the topic

"ha.." said Shreya shortly...

"toh kya bola usne?" asked Daya

"jao khud hi puch lo..." Shreya said putting a flicks at the back of her right ear

"ohh godd! u r so impossible!" said Daya putting the roti on the hot tawa

Shreya got up from her place.. she moved out of the kitchen stamping her feet... She climbed the stairs.. entered into the room which was just at the foot of end of the stairs. Abhijeet was sitting on his bed leaning against the back of the bed. He was busy on his fone...

"Shreyaa.. yeh dekho na kya mast joke hai!" he said between his laugh

"bhaad me gaya aapka joke!" Shreya said throwing her hands in despair

Abhijeet kept his cell phone aside & said, "ab kis baat par jhagad kar aarhi ho Daya se..."

"dekhiye sir.. galathi meri nhi hai!," Shreya said pointing his finger to Abhijeet raising her eyebrows, "yeh jo aapke ladle hai na! bilkul tameez nhi hai inme!" Shreya said pointing out of the room aggressively

"kuch naya batao..." said Abhijeet lazily

"aap abhi ke abhi niche chalo.. aur unko sunao!" said Shreya

"hum kyu niche jaenge... usse upar bulao..." said Abhijeet proudly

"main toh unse baat nhi kar rhi.. aap hi bulao.." said Shreya stubbornly sitting at the edge of the bed

Abhijeet picked up his fone & dialed Daya's no.

"Daya sir kitchen me hi hai.. aap bula sakte hai... call karne ki kya zarurat hai..." said Shreya rolling her eyes

"Main bimaar hu na.. itna zor se nhi chilla sakta..." said Abhijeet smiling sheepishly

Shreya gave an expression of, 'I'm -out-of-it'

Daya received the call & before Abhijeet could say anythng Daya said, "aarha hu..."

Abhijeet simply disconnected the call & kept his cellphone aside.

A few seconds later Daya appeared in the door of bedroom. Shreya looked at him.. He was still in his apron. Shreya glared at him then diverted her gaze...

"aao..baitho..." said Abhijeet

"baitho kya baitho.. inka sanmaan nhi karna hai..." said Shreya bursting out

"tum koi baat khud tackle nhi kar sakti na... complaiint karna toh jaise tum ladkiyo ke khoon me hai!" said Daya with disgust

"oh plzz.. tum ladkon ko b tameez nhi hai ladkiyo se kaise baat karte hai OK!" said Shreya standing up & keeping her hands on her waist

"tumse bol kar koi fayda nhi.." said Daya rolling his eyes then turning twards Abhijeet he said, "dekho.. maine simple sa sawal pucha tha.. kaam hua k nhi.. lekin nhi.. sidhe sidhe jawab dena toh madam ne kabhi sikha hi nhi..."

"acha..achaaa... aapne bada sidhe sidhe jawab diya mere statement ka..." said Shreya raising her hand, then she turned towards Abhijeet & said, "sir.. aap hi boliye jab koi aapki tareef karta hai toh aap kaise react karoge?" Abhijeet had opened his mouth to say something but Shreya continued with her speech, "sidhi baat hai... aap thnk u bologe... ya fir smile karoge.. nhi.. yeh courtsey inme kaha..."

"ha tum me badi courtsey hai! jab kuch kaho 'Abhijeettt sirrrrr' nahi toh 'ACP siirrrrr' chilla kar chali jaati ho.. complaint box! huhhh!" said Daya

"Haawwww! aapne mjhe complaint box kaha! aap-aap.. aap khadoos!" said Shreya now climbing on the bed

"kya! main khadoos hu? Abhijeet.. main khadoos hu?" said Daya with surprise

Abhijeet had again opened his mouth to say something but, "nhi nhi.. aap khadoos nhi hai.. aap toh kadve neem ke laddu hai! Mr. khadoos neem ke laddu!" said Shreya crumbling her face like a paper

"tumhaare dost ki beizzat ho rhi hai aur tum shant baithkar tamasha dekh rhe ho!" said Daya to Abhijeet

"ha ha ha..", Shreya laughed fakely, "look Inspector Daya ko ab apna argument rakhne ke liye apne dost ki madat chahiye.. Inspector Daya ek ladki se darr gaye!" said Shreya laughing proudly

"dekho.. dekho.. yeh bilkul sahi nhi ho rha hai..." said Daya angrily

"Inspector Daya ek ladki se darr gaya jo usse junior haaiiii!" sang Shreya teasing Daya

"CHHUUPPPPPP! "atlast Abhijeet screamed

Dareya looked towards Abhijeet with bewildered expression

"Tum dono abhi ke ABHI chup hojaoooo!" Abhijeet almost screamed covering his ears with both his hands & his eyes shut tightly

There was total silence in the room. Daya & Shreya looked at eachohter.. then at Abhijeet.

"tum pehle niche baith jao.." he said opening his eyes., & in a firm tone now

Shreya obeyed him. Then he looked towards Daya.. who moved his gaze towardds floor. Abhijeet took a deep breath, wiped droplets of sweat on his forehead..

"2 mahine hogaye hai tum dono ki dosti ko..." he said in a whisper, "magar aise jhagadte ho jaise 20 saal se ekdusre ko jhel rhe ho!"

Shreya & Daya looked towards eachother from the corner of their eyes.

"aur jhagda b faltu ki baato par.. arree nursery ke bacche b itna nhi jhagadte..." said Abhijeet

Then shaking his head he said, "chalo.. ab sab bhul jao.. aur dosti karo..."

Shreya & Daya stood in their place motionless.. as if nothing had hapened..

"main kuch bol rha hu..." he looked towards both of them. Yet there was no moment from their side...

"thik hai fir..." Abhijeet said releasing large amount of air through his mouth, "I'm sorry to say guys... Goa jana cancel.. main sabko ..."

"NAAHIIIII!" Dareya screamed togather

Abhijeet looked at them with his eyebrows raisedd.. "are u ppl serious?"

Both nodded their head obediently..

"toh kya karna hai ab..." he said

Shreya moved forwrd.. Daya too moved forward with his hand raised. Shreya slid her hand into Daya's massive palm

"Frienddss.." said they both togather

"aur ek baat.." said Abhijeet raising his hand proudly... "waha jaakar b tum dono mature logo ki tarah behave karoge.. warna"

"Samaj gaye..." said Shreya smiling sheepishly

"kuch smell nhi aarha..." said Daya suddenly sniffing

"ha na.. mjhe toh kafi der se aarha hai... but mjhe laga sirf mjhe hi aarha hai..." said Shreya

"yeh shayad kuch jalne ka smell hai..." said Abhijeet thinking & inhaling the smell strongly

"Hmmm.. mjhe b aisa hi lag rha hai..." said Daya thinking

Shreya shrugged her shouldrs stating she dint knew about the smell..

"Oh shittt!" said Daya & ran out of the room

Shreya & Abhijeet exchanged confused looks...

"Meri sabzii!" they heard Daya's voice from the kitchen.. Shreya bit her toungue apologetically...

"marr gaye!" Abhijeet murmured slapping his head

Daya entered the room stamping his feet, & glared at both of them

"ha ma.. bas aarhi hu.." Shreya suddenly said placing her cell phone on her ear..

"jana padega.. sorry ha.." saying so Shreya ran out of the room without waiting to hear Daya's reply

"arreee ruk ! bhaagti kaha hhai! ruk ruk!" Daya screamed but Shreya dint wait for him

Daya turned around & looked towards Abhijeet, who pretended to be busy in his cell phone...

Daya moved out of the room stamping his feet & grumbling to himself, "kuch nhi ho sakta inlogo ka... sab mjhe hi..."

Abhijeet stared at the place where Daya had stood.. he smiled to himself shaking his head..

The clock showed 10 at night. Abhijeet pushed his plate as he had completed his dinner. Daya emerged out of the kitchen still in his apron. He took the Abhijeet's plate & moved inside. His mood still appeared a bit grumpy coz of his burnt vegetables. Abhijeet glanced at him through the corner of his & giggled silently.

Abhijeet pushed his chair a bit back. He took his crutches which was kept beside him. With the support of those crutches he stood & moved to climb the stairs. He was about to take his first step when he lost his balance... but before he could search for support a warm strong hand came & was wrapped around his waist... Abhijeet looked towrds Daya.. He gave a look of 'tum-nhi-sudhroge-na?' Abhijeet replied with a look of shy smile...

Daya helped Abhijeet to reach his room. He made him seat on the bed.. & moved out to clean up the kitchen.. but he stopped on his mid-way & peeped in the room & said to Abhijeet, "thodi der me aarha hu.. tab tak koi b superman wala kaam karne ki koshish mat karna..."  
Abhijeet smiled with agreement.

As promised Daya came returned. But he had a hand bag & a suitcase with him... Abhijeet gave him a look of, 'kya baat hai!'

Daya kept them on the edge of the bed & opened the closet. He stood there wondering which clothes to choose... Then he grabbed a handful of clothes.. & threw them on the bed. Then again he grabbed a few clothes & threw them on the bed...

"Kya kar rha hai yaarrr..!" said Abhijeet irritated when Daya repeated the same thing for third time

"kya choode karu Goa me pehne k liye samaj nhi aarha.. toh socha sab nikalta hu.. fir jo pasand aaye wo daal dunga..." said Daya defending his actions

"yeh kya tarika hua packing karne ka..." said Abhijeet in disgust

"tumhe packing karne se matlab hai na.. chup chap baithe raho..." said Daya & again turned towards closet

Abhijeet shrugged his shoulders & got busy in his cell phone again.. at frequent interval his cell phone beeped.. Abhijeet would reply as fast as he could... there a sweet smiling playing on his lips... Daya looked at it for a few miutes.. then atlast he asked "kisse itna chat kar rhe ho?" out of curiosity

"Shreya se..." said Abhijeet without taking his eyes off the phone

"tum aur.. tumhari chamchhi..." Daya whispered placing a pair of shorts in the suitcase

"what chamchi? what chamchi? huhh?" said Abhijeet

"chamchi hi toh hai wo tumhaari.. jab dekho tab 'Abhijeet sir yeh Abhijeet sir wo'(he immitated Shreya's voice) kehti rehti hai aur tumhaare aage peeche ghumti rehti hai.." said Daya frustratingly

"oooo.. someone is feeling jealous.." said Abhijeet with a wink

"oh plzz... main kyu jalunga..." said Daya covering his blush.. However Abhijeet had noticed it, but he dint wanted to mention it..

There was silence in the room. But very often Abhijeet phone would beep indicating the arrival of msg... & at every msg Daya would look towards Abhijeet... to grasp his expression... The procedure went on for next half an hour..

"by the way.. tumhari chamchi se pucho.. agent se baat hui ki nhi... kal subh kitne baje aaega?" said Daya placing his a few more clothes in the suitcase.

"kal subh 6 baje wo hum sabko pick up karne aaega.. aur yaha se hum raaste me Freddie aur Vivek ko b pick up kar lenge.. yeh b usko bata diya hai... aur wo hume 7 baje se pehle airport pahucha dega.. aur thik 9baje waha Goa me, uska dusra aadmi hume pick up karne aaega... happy now?" said Abhijeet providing the information in one breath

"dekha.. dekha.. isiliye main kehta hu wo tumhaari chamchi hai! tumhe sab bata diya ache se.. wahi jab maine pucha.. kaise akad rhi thi... aane do kal chodunga nhi usse main!" Daya said gritting his teeth

"No!" Abhijeet said raising his hand, "waha jaa kar b tum log jhagadnewalo ho.. toh Goa jana cancel ha.. mera Birthday kharab hojaega..."

"Main toh kuch b nhi karta.. wo hi faltu me..."

"main maanta hu Shreya ki galati hoti hai... magar tum b kuch kam nhi hho.. achi tarah se janta hu main tumhe..." said Abhijeet cutting Daya's sentence

"main toh kuch bolunga hi nhi..!" said Daya with a grumpy face & continued with his packing stuff.

He then picked up a black tshirt & a green tshirt which belonged to Abhijeet.

"kaunsi lu?" Daya asked displaying it Abhijeet

"yeh dono toh meri hai.." said Abhijeet raising his eyebrows

"ha toh main tumhaare liye hi puch rha hu.." said Daya factually

"oh acha..." said Abhijeet.. then he thought for sometime & said, "greenwali le lo.."

"but tumpar black zyada suit karta hai..." said Daya with his face hung

"but mjhe green pehen na hai.." said Abhijeet stubbornly

"main black dalunga..." said Daya & folding the black t-shirt neatly he placed it in the suitcase

'apni hi man maani karni hoti hai toh puchta kyu hai..." Abhijeet murmured to himself

"main sab sunn rha hu..." said Daya busy packing stuffs

Abhijeet dint reply...

"chalo sab hogaya..." said Daya stretching half an hour later

"hogayi packing..good" said Abhijeet beaming at him

"kal toh bada maza aaega..." said Daya throwing himself on the bed

"yeh toh hai.. maza toh bahut aanewala hai..." said Abhijeet agreeing with Daya

"bas sab waisa hi ho jaisa plan kiya hai..." said Daya to himself

"Kya? kya plan kiya hai?" asked Abhijeet suspiciously

"shit!" said Daya biting his tongue.. he dint wanted Abhijeet to hear this sentence "er.. main yeh keh rha tha.. jaisa-jaisa plan kiya hai... waisa hi ho toh acha hai..." said Daya innocently

"plan?" said Abhijeet in a confused manner, "kya plan kiya hai humne..?"

"mera matlab.. mera matlab tha.. bas wo Siddharth waha na pahuch jaye..aur humaara vacation na barbaad ho..." said Daya handling the situation

"ohoo.. aise.." said Abhijeet

Daya took a breath of relief

"waise insan acha hai na Sid?" said Abhijeet purposely

"acha! areee kya acha! attitude kitna hai usme! arree bahut ameeron ko dekha hai.. yeh toh aise behave karta hai jaise iske alawa baaki sab gareeb hi hai..." said Daya getting up with a jerk

"kuch b,,,,mjhe toh bada acha laga.. humour b kafi acha hai uska.." said Abhijeet teasing Daya

"humour..?" said Daya irritatingly, "uske humour me sense hi nhi hota hai.."

"acha.. tumhaare humour me bada sense hai..." said Abhijeet,

"ofcourse.." Daya said raising his fake collars

"dekho.. main toh usse achi tarah se ab tak janta nhi hu... magar ladka acha hai.. Shreya ke sath kitna acha se behave karta hai... dono ek sath hote hai.. bahut cute lagte hai... hai na?" said Abhijeet hitting his last but not the last target

Daya hung his head for sometime... then he laid on the bed & said, "so jao... kal jaldi uthna hai..." & he switched of the table lamp of his side

Abhijeet gave a victorious smile staring at Daya.. then he too slept switching off the lamp.

"Daya..." said Abhijeet turning towards Daya

"hmmm..?" said Daya facing in opposite direction

"sunna..." said Abhijeet

"hhmm...?" said Daya a bit irritatingly

"yaarrr tune mjhe gud night nhi bola..." said Abhijeet with a bit of giggle in his voice

"so jaa na yaarrrr.." said Daya sternly

Abhijeet then turned in the opposite direction.. gave a big smile.. & drifted into sleep..  
But, the sleep had not yet arrived to Daya... he lay there... Abhijeet's words still echoing in his ears...

"tut tut tut tut tut tut..." rang the alaram... Daya took out his hand off his blanket & switched it off... Then he sat on his bed... his eyes half opened..

"kitne baj rhe hai?" asked Abhijeet in his sleepy tone

"4.." said Daya yawning

"itni jaldi uth kar kya karega? so ja..." said Abhijeet covering himself with the blanket

Daya shook his head.. & moved in the washroom to get freshened up...  
As, he emerged out of the washroom he found Abhijeet sitting on the bed

"tu uth gaya.." said Daya drying his face

"ab aap itni zor zor se gurgle karenge.. toh baajuwala sheher b jaag jaega.. main toh baajuwale kamre me hu..." said Abhijeet sarcastically

Daya displayed his white recently brushed teeth.. & moved out. Abhijeet shook his head & mobed inside the washroom with the help of his crutches...  
When Abhijeet climbed out of the washroom he found Daya sitting on the bed sipping his tea... & a cup of tea kept at the side table..  
Abhijeet took it sitting beside Daya... they drank their tea in total silence

"tum pehle nahaane jao... 1 ghanta lagta hai tumhe nahaane me!" said Daya taking the cup from Abhijeet's hand after they had completed their tea

"Ok..." said Abhijeet getting from his place...

Abhijeet moved to take bath while Daya moved in kitchen.

'TANNGGGGG.. TANGGGG TAANNGGGGG' the voice of clock's pendulum echoed giving the message that it was 6 in the morning.

Daya rushed out of the kitchen at clock's voice. He had taken bath by now... he was in his black jeans... & his purple t-shirt hung at the hands of one of the chair near the dinning table.

"oh no! 6 baj gaye... gaadi aati hi hogi.." said Daya to himself & rushed to grab his tshirt. He moved inside the kitchen wearing his tshirt.

Abhijeet climbed down the steps slowly with the help of his crutches. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door...

"oh shit! lagta hai gaadi aagyi.." Daya said in the kitchen, "Abhijeet zara darwaja kholna.. jarur gaadiwala hoga.."

"ha dekta hu.." Abhijeet replied

Daya who was busy in some work in the kitchen was waiting to hear some males voice who would inform that their car was waiting fr them.. but..

"good Morning Abhijeet sirrrrrr!" said a chirpy & female voice

Daya released a breath... It was Purvi at the door. After finishing his work.. Daya gathered all the stuff & moved out of the kitchen.

"good morning Daya sir..." said Purvi looking towards Daya

"gud mrng Purvi.." said Daya looking towards her.. She was in her dark brown leggings & white tank top... which had an image of tweety printed on it... Abhijeet who stood beside her was wearing his green t-shirt, which Daya haad rejected last night. He glared at Abhijeet.. who passed a look of sheepish grin...

"kuch help chahiye sir?" said Purvi moving towards the dinning table

"nah.. sab hogaya.. bas luggage niche lekar aana hai.." said Daya wiping his hands with a napkin

"ohk.. main lekar aati hu..." said Purvi & jumped up the stairs enthusiastically

Daya moved towards Abhijeet & said, "tumhaari chamchi ab tak nhi aayi... lagta hai ab tak soo rhi hai..."

"aisa kuch nhi hai..." said Abhijeet supporting Shreya

"toh ab tak aayi kyu nhi..?" said Daya in a teasing tone

"kahi busy hogi..." said Abhijeet

Daya gave a look of 'Oh-really!'

"mjhe uss par pura bharosa.. wo time par aajegi..." said Abhijeet

"huhh! bharosa! main toh kehta hu.. usse call karo.. shayad wo uthi hi na ho... uski wajah se main apni flight miss karna afford nhi kar sakta ha..." Daya said with immense attitude, when voice of horn was heard

"lagta hai gaadi aagyi..." said Abhijeet & moved out

Daya too followed him... But the minute he moved out... his jaw dropped... as if about to touch the ground... There was Shreya.. getting down the car's back seat... she was in her red sleevless top which consisted of words printed, 'I KNOW I'M CRAZY'. She wore a black jacket over this red t-shirt. Below she wore her jeans shorts which ended a few inches above her knees... reveling her white, slender soft legs...

OK.. OK.. DOSTI TOH KAFI GEHRI HOGYI HAI DAREYA KE BEECH ME AB DEKHTE HAI... GOA JAANE KE BAAD KYA KYA HOTA HAI, & JUST PRAY WAHA SID NA PAHUCH JAYE INKE BEECH HADDI BANNE K LIYE

I HOPE U GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPPY... I TRIED TO ADD SOME RIB TICKLING MOMENTS..  
I JUST HOPE MY EFFORTS HAVENT GONE IN VAIN..(wink)

DO TELL ME ABOUT UR VIEWS... & I ASSURE U TO GIVE A HILARIOUS CHAP NEXT TIME.. EARLY IF POSSIBLE..

THNK FOR READING... DO REVIEW TC.. 


	19. Chapter 19

M REALLY SORRY.. I KNOW M LATE TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER... I'M REALLY SORRY..  
& I JUST HOPE ITNE DINO KI DURI KE BAAD AAP LOG MJHE BHULE NHI... HEHEHEHE...

I M REAALLLYYYY SORRYYYYY AGAIN.. KOSHISH KI HAI AAPKO YEH CHAPTER ACHA LAGEGA...DEKHTE HAI KYA HOTA HAI...  
DONT KNOW WHY FEELIN ITNA ACHA NHI HAI CHAP.. :-(

CHALO LETS SEE.. READ THE CHAP.. LAST ME MILTE HAI

HERE GOES THE CHAP:

Cool wind blew across the beach... Shreya was seated on the sand.. The sun was setting.. orangish yeelow texture of sky was reflected on her face... increasing her beauty... CID team had reached Goa at 9 in the morning. Everyone was in their room. Shreya wanted to enjoy this amazing scene of sunset... Purvi had also accompanied her.. but had gone somewhere to search sumthng...

Shreya loved the silence of beach... she could hear the wind blowing... her hair was tied up in a pony... here hands & legs inside the sand... At every regular interval the sea waves would come & touch her feet... Shreya stared at the pattern made by the waves...

Just at a little distance.. A couple was strolling with their hands intertwined... they were strolling at the edge of the sea in the water.. they seemed very much engrossed in themselves... As the moved closer to Shreya.. she heard their conversation, which made her estimate that they were newly weds.. & were here in Goa for their honeymoon. Looking at them Shreya couldnt control her smile...

She traced where the couples moved... the couple had moved quite far away.. Shreya could make out their figure... They had moved to a place where there were hardly any people.. finding a private place.. the husband pulled his wife closer to him... Shreya had butterflies in her stomach... She looked at the couple tilting her head... Though she couldnt have a clear glance at wife's face.. she assumed her face red with shyness... The couple moved a bit more further... sooner they got disappeared from Shreya's view... Shreya again concentrated on the sunset...

As the sun was engulfed by the sea.. the wind got more colder... Shreya wrapped her hands around her legs, bringing them closer to her chest... As the sun had set.. the only thing now seen was the stars... Shreya could hear the sound of waves... she sat there staring at the darkness not knowing for how long... when there was a sudden tap on her shoulder. Shreya turned around to find Purvi panting holding her waist

"kaha kaha nhi dhunda tujhe.." said Purvi taking deep breath

"kyu kya hua?" said Shreya getting up

"aur nhi toh kya.. kabse tera fone b try kar rhi hu.. sab puch rhe hai tumhaare baare me..." said Purvi

"for ur kind information mera fone tere paas hai..." said Shreya raising her eyebrows

"mere paas..." said Purvi searching her pockets.. "oh.." she said as she found them in her pants pocket

"aur.. agar tujhe yaad na ho toh bata du.. hum dono yaha sath aaye the... tu hi pata nhi kaha gayab hogayi..." said Shreya a bit with anger

"areee haa... mai toh bhul hi gayi..." said Purvi slapping her head

Shreya shook her head & a gave loook of, 'bhulakkad-kahi-ki!'

"chal ab.. sab bula rhe hai..." said Purvi

"chal.." said Shreya holding Purvi's hand. Then both the friends moved towards the exit of beach.

"yaarr tu yeh tera fone silent pe kyu rakhti hai?" said Purvi checking Shreya's fone

"yaarrr vacation pe aaye hai... toh main fone ko bhul jana chahti hu..." said Shreya absentmindedly engrossed in thinking something

"nice thought..." said Purvi still scrolling down Shreya's fone... "yeh Sid ko kya hogaya?"

"kuch nhi..." said Shreya continuing with her walk, keeping pace with Purvi

"toh itne saare miss call hai uske... n whatsapp par b uske msgs tune ab tak khole nhi hai..." said Purvi showing the screen to Shreya

Shreya just gave a look of 'whatever'

"fir jhagda hua tum logo ka..." said Purvi suspicioulsy

Shreya looked in opposite direction.. & briefly nodded her head.

"kuch nhi ho sakta tum logo ka..." said Purvi & kept Shreya's fone in her pocket

"waise jhagda kis baat pe hua hai?" said Purvi

Shreya looked at Purvi with a blank look..

"what?" said Purvi raising her eyebrows

"tu chahti hai main abhi yeh baat batau.. aur mera mood kharab hojaye?" said Shreya

"no.. its ok.. maine kuch pucha hi nhi..." said Purvi displaying her teeth

"chal chal jaldi chal.. sab wait kar rhe hai tera..." said Purvi dragging Shreya from her hand

They reached the villa which theyhad taken on rent.

"kaha thi yaarr Shreya tum!" said Freddie the minute Shreya & Purvi entered

"wo.. main beach ke paas baithi thi.. time ka pata hi nhi chala.." said Shreya smiling sheepishly

"kitna maza aaya pata hai.. ACP sir jab college me the tab ke stories suna rhe the.." said Vivek who was seated on the sofa

Shreya smiled more broadly this time not knowing what to reply.

"kaha ho yaarrr tum Shreyaa! itni mehnat toh khooni ko dhundne me b nhi ki kabhi..." said Abhijeet who entered the drawing room from bedroom

"sorry sir... main beach par baithi thi.. waqt ka pata hi nhi chala..." Shreya repeated

"areee Shreya aagayi..." said Daya rushing out of kitchen, "kaha thi yaar tum..kitna sab miss kar diya tumne..." he said glaring at her

"Dayaaa.." said ACP sternly, "wo abhi aagyi hai na.. tum sab baar baar wahi sawal karoge toh kaise chalega..."

"ok.. thi kaha tum?" said Daya changing his sentence

ACP glared at him..

"aap hi ne toh kaha same sawaal kya kar rhe ho.. toh maine sawal change kar diya.." said Daya innocently

ACP slapped his head with disgust.. Everyone laughed loudly

"chalo chalo.. jaldi tayyar hojao... " said Abhijeet sitting on the sofa

"kaha jaa rhe hai hum?" asked Shreya occupying her seat beside Abhijeet

"hum deck party ke liye jaa rhe hai..." said Vivek excitedly

"isnt that cool!" said Purvi jumping enthusiastically

Shreya nodded her head... Daya looked at her suspiciously..

"chalo fir jaldi tayyar hojao... 9baje hume waha pahuchna hai.." said Abhijeet

Shreya got up from her seat in slow motion & dragged herself towards her room..

"Shreya... sab thik hai na?" said Abhijeet looking at her face

"hmmm.." said Shreya pretending to be happy

"toh yeh tumhaare chehre pe 12 kyu baje hai?" said Daya approaching her

Shreya looked away...

"uska Sid ke sath jhagda hogaya hai.." said Purvi replying for Shreya

"ohh..." said Abhijeet

"toh?" said Daya

Shreya & Purvi glared at him..

"umm.. nhi.. mera matlab... toh kya hua... wo toh tumhare bachpan ka dost hai... patch up hojaega na..." said Daya hiding his enthusiasm

"Hmmm..." said Shreya nodding her head

"Shreya.." said ACP

Shreya looked towards him

"tumhaara tumhaare dost ke sath jhagda hua yeh sunn kar bura laga.." said ACP getting up from his place & moving towards her, "lekiin kya uske wajah tum mood kharab kar ke apna aur hum sab ka vacation kharab karogi?" he continued

Shreya stared at him blankly

"yeh bilkul galat hai ha.." said Vivek

"ha Shreya.. kya Sid hi tumhara friend hai.. hum sab kuch nhi?" said Freddie

"aisi baat nhi hai Freddie sir.." said Shreya

"toh kaisi baat hai?" said Purvi foldin her hands

"aareeee..." said Shreya helplessly

"arreee waaree kuch nhi... jaldi se apna mood thik karo aur party me chalo.. warna koi b nhi jaega.." said Abhijeet

Shreya looked at him bitting his lips... then ran her glance at everyone... they all looked towarrds expectantly... then she gave a genuine broad smile..

"thats like my good girl.." said ACP patting at her head

"and my best frieenndddd" said Purvi giving Shreya a rib-breaking hug

"chalo bhaii.. jaldi tayyar hojaoo.. late hojaenge..." said Abhijeet

Everyone jogged towards their room. Almost half an hour, CID team was seated in the car they had hired for their tour in Goa. The driver was provided by the travel agent, hence Daya was seated at the back seat. ACP occupied seat beside the driver. Abhijeet was seated with Daya & Freddie. Vivek, Shreya & Purvi were seated at the back of car...

The car came to stop at the docks... A big ship decorated stood there...

"woowwwww!" said Purvi looking at the ship as she jumped down the car

"bahut maza aanewala hai!" said Vivek rubbing his hand

"yaha toh bar b hai..." whispered Freddie secretly

"ahem ahem.." Abhijeet cleared his throat

Freddie & Vivek straightened listening his voice..

"main sab ke liye passes leke aata hu.." said Daya

"Daya.. yeh lo.." said ACP offering money to him

"nhi sir.. mere paas hai..." said Daya

"offooo.. rakh lo.." said ACP forcing the money into his hand

Daya took them with a shy smile on his face& moved to get the passes.. Purvi jumped & stood beside Shreya. Everyone was dressed in their best... Shreya was in her cream coloured dress which ended at her knee, a brown belt was tied around her wait revealing her perfect body shape. Her hair was left loose, she carried her purse in her left hand. She had worn brown long shoes... She was looking stunning! every guy who passed would turn around & have a second look at her...

Purvi was in her white sleevless t-shirt & a black jacket over it, accompanied by blue jeans. She had her hair tied up in a pony. There was a silver long chain dangling around her neck. She wore a black footware completing her looks. Vivek was wearing a blue coloured t-shirt on which it was printed, 'GET AWAY, I HAVE GONE CRAZY' accompanied by black slacks. Freddie was in his red shirt with long sleeves & black pant..

ACP was wearing a black collor tshirt & prefered to b simple... while Abhijeet was in his red t-shirt & black jeans...

A few minutes later Daya joined the group with passes. He was in jeans sleevless jacket. The chain of the jacket was open from the up of his stomach revealing his six pack abs... as the jacket was sleevless his muscles were visible too... Below the jacket he wore black tuxedo.. Coolbreeze made his hair dance around... making him look more adorable...

Everyone climbed in to the cruise... The party was conducted at the roof of the cruuise under the dark black sky.. the top of this ship was very well decorated. In a corner was counter of bar where already many men were seated with their glasses in hand... Just opposite to this bar counter was an enormous stage. In between was the spectacular dance floor... Few people were roaming around with glass of drinks in their hand.

"this is so awesome!" said Purvi, her voice clearly displayed the amount of enthusiasm

"dance kaun kaun karnewala hai?" said Vivek displaying his white teeth

"bhai main to karungi.." said Purvi

"main b karunga.." said Freddie enlarging his chest

"Freddie.. sambhal ke hai.. dance floor tut na jaye..." said Daya mockingly

"siirrr...!" Freddie cried looking toward ACP

"Daya! " ACP glared to Daya

Daya shared a hi-fi with Abhijeet... Freddie twitched his lips & moved in opposite direction...

After everyone had climbed the ship.. a few minutes later ship left the docks.. & sailed into the deep sea... accompanied by cool breeze..

Shreya & Purvi were seated at the table facing sea... cool breeze touching their face... Purvi was facing the sea when she realised that Shreya was looking at something & smiling to herself...

"kya dekh kar itna khush ho rhi hai..." said Purvi trying to follow her gaze

"wo couple kitna cute hai na..." said Shreya not moving her stare...

Purvi looked towards the direction Shreya was looking

"ha yaarrr... kafi attachment hai dono ke beechme..." said Purvi admiring the couple

"i knw..." said Shreya Staring at couple more adorable

Purvi looked at couple & then at Shreya... then she raised her eye brows & said, "tujhe bada interest aa rha hai couples me..."

"acha lagta hai... aise couples ko dekhke..." said Shreya keeping her hand on the table & supporting her chin with her palm.. a cute little smile played on her lips

"ohhooo.. kya baat hai!" said Purvi admiring her

"kitne lucky hote hai na aise log.." said Shreya still gazing at the couple

"Hmmm..." said Purvi sipping the water kept in the glass in front of her

Shreya then looked at Purvi released a sigh & said, "pata nhi logo ko saccha pyar kaise mil jata hai.. hume toh waqt pe ek rickshaww nhi milti..."

"hahahahaa..!" Purvi laughed Heartily, "chill baby.. tujhe b tera saccha pyar mil jaega..."

"kya mil jaega.. mera saccha pyar apne past se niklane ko tayyar nhi hai..." said Shreya pouting

Purvi raised her eyebrows again sipping water from the glass... Shreya then twitwitched her lips & looked towards Daya who was having some humourous discussion with Abhijeet & ACP

"sabr kar sabr... ek na ek din wo b saccha pyar jarur samjhenge..." said Purvi tapping Shreya's hand with affection

"hhuuhhhh.." Shreya sighed, "unke samajhne me kahi der hogayi toh..." Shreya left her sentence incomplete

Purvi stared at Shreya's sad face... even she too could feel the same amount of sadness looking at her friend...

"Ladies & Gentlemen!" said a confident voice.. Everyone including Purvi & Shreya on the deck turned towards the voice... A man in his mid-twentied stood at the stage... broadly smiling at everyone

"how are u'll?" he asked

No one replied..

"lagta hai kisine khana nhi khaya... i asked how are you all?" he said this time more louder

"FINEEE!" screamed the crowd

"good..." said the man, "so.. mera naam hai Rahul.. RJ Rahul aur main hu aapka anchor aapka humsafar aaj ki shaam ko rangeen banane k liye..."

The crowd applauded with excitement...

"so... aaj ki shaam hum bahut saari masti karne wale hai... aur dance b... yaha par baithe sabhi logo ko dance karna hoga OK?" he said pointing at everyone

"yes..." came a mild murmur from the crowd

"OKK?!" Rahul screamed putting his hand at the back of his hear as if he couldnt hear

"YESSSS!" the crwod screamed

"thats better..." he said, "OK.. toh sabse pehle hum kuch GOA ke traditional dance aapko dikhaenge... aur main umeed karta hu aaplog uska khoob maza lenge.. lenge na?"

"YEESSSS!" this time the crowd screamed at once with whole energy

"good... lekin lekiin lekin... aap logo ko sirf dance enjoy nhi karna hai..aur b ek asaan sa kaam karna hai..." he said creating bit of suspence in the air

"toh wo asaan kaam yeh hai.. aap sabhi ke paas apne apne passes hai.. uske peeche ek no. likha hai... toh aap logo ko uss insan ko dhundna hai jiske paas pass hai aur uska no. aapke pass ke no. se match karta hai.. jis kisi se b aapka pass no. match hua.. he/she is ur partner for the dance" Rahul said with wink

"OOOooooooo..." screamed the crowd

"so.. ready?" asked Rahul

"yesss..." the crowd replied

"everybody... READYYY?" said Rahul

"YEESSSSS!" the crowd said

"ok then. dancers plzz..." said Rahul to the people standing beside the stage. They presented the traditional dance of Portuguese... & during this our audience along with enjoying the dance also searched for their partner...

A girl approached Daya.. "excuse me aap apna pass dikha sakte hai?" she said with a shy smile

Daya displayed his pass.. but their nos. dint match..

"sorry.." said Daya shrugging his shoulders. The girl moved away with a sad face...  
Vivek's pass no. matched with Purvi... Freddie's pass no. matched with some guy in his late twenties.. Abhijeet & ACP werent interested in dancing so they opted to move near the bar & observe everyone dancing..  
Daya approached Shreya... he asked Shreya to show her pass's no. Unfortunately their no. dint match... Shreya looked at him with a sd weak smile... when a girl approached asked Daya's pass no. their nos. matched... Both moved towards the dance floor...  
Shreya stared at both of them.. then she looked at her own pass...

'bhagwan b mera sath nhi de rha...pata nhi Daya sir kab samjhenge mere pyar ko...'

She was busy in her own thoughts when someone tapped on her shoulder... She turned around to find a handsome guy standing there displaying his pass... Shreya then realised that their pass nos. matched... The man forwaded his hand.. Shreya reluctantly slid her hand in his hand.. She looked towards Daya to see if her reacted looking her with some other guy... but Daya actually wasnt looking at her..he was busy making some signs to Abhijeet...

After the GOa's traditional dance came to an end... RJ Rahul took over the stage...  
"so.. everyone... enjoyed the dance?"

"yess" said the audience

"aur.. maine jo kaam bola tha kar liya..." he asked

"YEESSSSS!" screamed the crowd

"so.. sabko apne apne partners mil gaye hai?"he asked

"YESSSSSS!" the crowd screamed

"wowww! so the evening has heated up.. now.. not taking much of your time.. here goes the song for all u couples there..." said Rahul on the mike & he climbed down the stage

The lights were dimmed.. & the song started

JANAM JANAM JANAM SATH CHALNA YUHI...

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." the crowd screamed listning to the song

JANAM JANAM SATH CHALNA YUHI..  
KASSAM TUMHE KASSAM AAKE MILNA YUHI...

Daya was dancing with his partner... he seemed to be enjoying... Shreya unwantedly was doing salsa with her partner... the glow on her face had evaporated.. As the song proceded partners changed... the song had done some jadoo in the air... Atlast... the song came to an end... & a new song started..

The music strted... & the couples again changed their partners.. Shreya looked at her new partner... she dint knew it was because of the song or the closeness with this man ... Shreya couldnt feel the cold breeze around her... her body turned hot... Yes, it was Daya now who was Shreya's partner...

AJEEB DASTAN HAI YEH.. KAHA SHURU KAHA KHATAM...  
YEH MANZILE HAI KAUNSI... NA WO SAMAJ SAKE NA HUM...

Daya had slid his arms around Shreya's waist... Shreya had kept both her hands on his shoulder... His eyes had some magnet.. that dint let Shreya's eyes to move away... Being in his arms.. Shreya forgot about her surrounding... Daya's hot body touched Shreya's body... they were so close...the song continued but she couldnt perceive its lyrics.. She was so much engrossed in Daya's eyes.. it was deeper than the sea around... Daya's perfume made Shreya feel giddy... she felt as if she was about to fall... when Daya's strong warm palm supported her back... As, Daya supported Shreya from falling coincidently his hand touched bare back of her... an electric current flowed through their body... both shuddered...

There was some peculiar magnetic or maybe electric feeling between them... they swayed their bodies according to the music unknowingly... They dint knew for how long they were dancing togather.. they coould feel that others were changing their partners... but still consciously they couldnt leave eachother...

I HOPE U GUYS WILL LIKE IT...  
THNK U FOR READING...  
KEEP REVIEWING...

{PS: CANT TALK MUCH SORRY.. NEED TO RUSH KAL XAM HAI... BUT PLZZZZ FEEL FREE TO REVIEW & SHARE UR IDEA'S & FEELINGS (wink)}  



	20. Chapter 20

I KNOW I'M VERY LATE WITH UPDATING THIS CHAPTER.. BUT I CANT HELP IT.. I HAD MY EXAMZ..! I REALLY SRRY... KAAN PAKAD KE SORRY

HEY GUYSS.. U PEOPLE ARE SO CUTE.. ALL THOSE WHO WISHED ME PERSONALLY ON FRIENDSHIP DAY.. I HAD NOT EXPECTED THIS! THNK U... THNK U SO SO SO MUCH! & SAME TO U TOO GUYS!

KINGAFTAB71, NEEEL, DAYU SINGH, GUEST(s), RAJVIFAN123, KARAN, SANIA ALI, APEKSHA M, LUV U SHREYA, JEBAGOMES, DAYA'S FAN ASHWINI, AROOJ, SHREYA, SANI, AARUHI PRIYA, DAREYA LOVERS- THNK U... THNK U SO MUCH GUYS! THNX FOR SUPPORTING ME! & ACCOMPANYING ME IN THIS LONG TOUGH JOURNEY.!

SALMAZHV- HEY.. HUM DOST HAI.. AUR DOSTO ME YEH FORMALITY KAISI.. U CAN CALL ME ANYTHNG U WISH(wink)

HERE GOES THE CHAP TER WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY:

Shreya & Daya were still there standing still.. with their body connected.. drowning in each others deep eyes... but reverberation of loud clap brought them out... They shuddered & looked around... the dance had come to an end... RJ Rahul was back on the stage congratulating everyone for dancing very well... Shreya suddenly realised she was standing too close to Daya so she immediately backed off from him.. Daya too jerked his hands off with a bit awkwardness... awkwardness was in he air mixed with tinge of happiness... Daya shyly smiled to himself & brushed his hair with his left hand.. making his hair messy... Shreya gave a quick glance it his hair... & took a step back...

Purvi came landed beside Shreya... she pushed her hand around Shreya's hand... Sudden intrusion of Purvi made Daya feel odd...

"main aata hu..." he said not making an eye-contact with anyone... & moved away

"kya baat hai! aaj toh kisiki lottery lag gayi hai!" said Purvi as Daya was out of theri ear-shot

Shreya just shhyly smiled in response... Purvi whistled teasingly looking at her...

"jaa na..." said Shreya pushing Purvi aside, her face had turned red hot!

Purvi then laughed looking at her.. then both friends shared a tight hug..

After the partner dance... the dance floor was open for everyone... the song played.. Few of them danced while some prefered to have their drink sitting at the table enjoying the sea sight... Freddie was at the bar with ACP & Abhijeet.. Purvi, Shreya & Vivek were at the dance floor.. Vivek was teaching Purvi & Shreya some new dance steps... After dance with Daya Shreya totally forgot about her fight with Sid... she was enjoying herself to the fullest. Daya stood in a corner... observing Vivek teach his new dance steps..

As he was observing Vivek teaching Purvi & Shreya dance new steps... Shreya was giggling at her own mistakes... Daya stared at every move of Shreya.. he was amused by himself that since so many how had he missed to see this beauty... Then again Shreya did the step wrong & giggled at her own mistake.. when Vivek moved forward & taught her correctly.. Shreya still did it wrong so Vivek touching her hips moved it according to the rythm... Just looking at it... A fire caught in Daya's whole body.. He couldnt stand the scenario...

"Vivek..." called Daya

"Ji sir..." Vivek answered turning towards Daya but his hands were still on Shreya's hips

"arree yaha aao yaar.. waha kya kar rhe ho ladkiyo ke sath.." said Daya in a pleasant voice contradicting his mood

"aaya.." said Vivek shyly smiling

Vivek then bade good bye to his two female frnds & moved near the place where Daya was standing.

"arree yaar.. ek aur kaam kardo plzz.." said Daya

"ji sir hukum kijiye.." said Vivek enthusiatically

"drinks lekar aa.. " said Daya

"ji sir.." said Vivek & moved near the bar

"sunno.. apne liye b lekar aana..." Daya screamed at Vivek

Vivek turned towards Daya & nodded with an elegant smile

A few minutes later, Vivek & Daya were chit chatting accompanied by their drinks. Daya wanted to keep Vivek engrossed in the conversation so that he dint complete his drink as fast as he could & again go dance with the girls... So, he had hit at the target.. Daya was asking Vivek about his college days & how he use to impress girls.. how many trophies he had won in sports... what hard work he had gone through to win the competition etc, etc...

But actually, Vivek was simply speaking.. Daya wasnt even paying attention to his talk... his total concentration was on Shreya... where she was.. with whom did she talk, when did she giggle... which drink did she take... for how long did she stood... where did she sit.. & every single detail...

By 11.30 the ship reached the docks.. all the passengers moved down & exited the ship. Our CID team took the car that was ready for them & were on the way to their villa. Around 11.55 they reached their destination

Abhijeet was in his room... he had now changed into his white baggy t-shirt & black track pants. He stared at himself in the mirror when there was a brief knock at the door...

"come in.." said Abhijeet still staring at himself in the mirror

" I come in nhi... U come out.." said Daya's voice

"kya hai Daya..?" said Abhijeet looking at the door as if glaring at Daya through the door

"tu jaldi bahar aa... sab wait kar rhe hai tera...jaldi.. hurry up" said Daya urgently & moved down

"bahut buri aadat hai iski... aadhi bata ke bhag jaega..." Abhijeet murmured to himself

Then stomping his feet he moved down to the drawing hall... Everybosy was present there... But, they were standing in a semi-circle... it seemed very odd... Abhijeet eyed them suspiciously.. He briskly got down from the stairs not removing his stare...

Everyone was beaming looking at him... & as Abhijeet landed at the floor of drawing room.. they got aside making way for him in the middle & screamed 'SURPRISE!'  
Abhijeet stared where they had made way for him... A cute litttle choclate cake was kept on the table, a white coloured knife kept beside it... As he moved closer to the cake he found the wordings on the cake... "happy birthday Abhijeet sir" was written on it with white icing...

"yeh mere liye!" said Abhijeet happily

"nhi nhi.. wo baaju me bauddhe uncle hai na... unke liye.. tumhe sirf dikha rhe hai..acha hai k nhi puchne k liye.." said Daya irritatingly

Abhijeet glared at him twitching his lips...

"Daya..." said ACP in his stern voice

"areee main kaha kuch..."

"sshhhsshshhh..." ACP sushed Daya in the middle of his sentence

"Abhijeet... chalo cake cut karo.." said ACP pleasantly smiling at Abhijeet

Abhijeet took the knife in his hands... he almost was about to cut the cake when Vivek screamed "NAHIII..."

"kya hua Vivek?" said ACP

"main toh yeh keh rha tha.. Abhijeet sir.. jaldi cake cut kijiye Freddie sir se control nhi ho rha..." said Vivek mockingly looking towards Freddie

Everyone giggled... while Freddie stamped at his feet...

Abhijeet then finally cut the cake... firstly he fed it to ACP.. then to Daya...

"main b hu sir.." said Freddie

"ha ha... tumhe kaise bhul sakta hu main..!" said Abhijeet between his laugh.. & stuffed a big piece of cake in his mouth...

After the cake was cut.. everyone wished Abhijeet.. hugged him... then as planned they had so much to do the next morning they all moved to their bedrooms for a tight sleep.. Daya carried the cake into the kitchen to keep it in the fridge... As he entered in he found Shreya there drinking water... she smiled looking at him.. Daya did the same... & he moved near the refigerator... After keeping the cake in the fridge he turned around to find Shreya still standing there... She had her mouth full of water... she couldnt speak... He found her indicating something... which Daya dint understand.. He raised his eyebrows inquisitively.. Shreya repeated her action.. He still dint get what she was trying to say..

So giving up the next try.. Shreya moved closer to Daya & wiped something that was in the corner of his lips with her tiny soft fingers... she showed it to Daya with an elegant smile.. & moved out of the kitchen... Daya stood there frozen... trying to recollect what had just happened... It all seemed so dramatic... so unreal... was this true love? then what was that which had happened to him previously... This was so confusing! HE smiled to himself.. then moved out of the kitchen switching off the lights...

As he strode into the drawing room.. everythng was silent... it appeared that everyone had moved to their respective rooms to take rest... to sleep. But he dint feel tired or sleep deprived.. He dint wanted to sleep.. He wanted to simply sit there in a corner away from the reality.. & wanted to think about her... he wanted to relive those moments... Somewhere he thought he sounded crazy.. but his conscious shrugged it aside...

He sat on the sofa with a thud... a mysterious yet breathtaking smile playing on his lips... he closed his eyes... Shreya's face floated in front of him... he could feel the closeness.. as he remembered the cozy moment when they were dancing... Daya immediately opened his eyes... immesnse amount of energy flowed through him... He suddenly got up.. started dancing around the room... & sang

TERA HONE LAGA HU.. TERAAAA HONE LAGA HU..  
JABSE MILA HU.. TERAAAAAA HONE LAGA HU..

WAISE TOH MANN MERA PEHLE B RAATO ME AKSAR HI CHAHAT KE HAA, SAPNE SANJOTA THA..  
PEHLE B DHADKAN YEH DHUN KOI GAATI THI..  
PAR AB JO HOTA HAI WO PEHLE NA HOTA THA...

(he imagined Shreya in his arms.. wrapping his arms around fake Shreya's waist he imagined her singing)

HUA HAI TUJHE JO B JO B...  
MJHE B ISS BAR HUA..  
HA MANA MAINE MANA MANA.. HUA MJHE B PYAR HUA...

He again fell on the sofa with a great thud! There was sudden noise of clap..! Terror ran through Daya's face... he hadnt noticed any spectator for his performance... actually he dint wanted that... he sat on the sofa with a jerk... There at the stairs stood Abhijeet in half sleep..

"Abh-Abhi... tum kab aaye..!" said Daya hesitantly

"jab tum mendak ki tarah gaa rhe the..." said Abhijeet in his drowsy voice

Daya glared at him...

"yaarrr itni raat ko... sab so rhe hai.. tumse sehen nhi hota kya? tumhe nind nhi aarhi iska matlab yeh thodi baaki sab b nhi sona chahte..." said Abhijeet half irritated, half asleep

"meri awaaz itni zor thi kya!" Daya said covering his mouth..

"chal ab so ja..." said Abhijeet rubbing his eyes

"ha tum chalo.. main aata hu..." said Daya again sleeping on the sofa

"nhi nhi nhi nhi..." said Abhijeet moved closer to Daya held his hand & dargged him "tum fir se gaana chalo kar doge... aur main fir se niche aakar tumhe shant karna afford nhi kar sakta..."

Daya left himself free so that Abhijeet could easily drag him... a frown had born on his lips. Abhijeet dragged him to their room & made him forcefully sleep. He kept his arm around him so that he couldnt move out...

Daya slept beside Abhijeet. However there was no trace of sleep in his eyes... Still reluctantly he closed his eyes &... Shreya's angelic face floated in front.. a cute little smile replaced his frown...

'hai toh nahut cute.. ek dum baccho ki tarah...' Daya murmured to himself, 'itne dino baad ab nind se jage ho.. ab kya nind aaegi tujhe Daya...' Daya continued

"so jaooooo..." Abhijeet said with irritation

"sorry.." said Daya biting his lips

After a lot of trials sleep arrived.. & Daya drifted into his dreamworld...

The darkness passed away & the sky started changing its colour. Few birds had already startted their day's work... but but but.. Our CID officers seemed still enjoying their dreams... Abhijeet & Daya were still in the same position as they had slept last night. Abhijeet's arm was still over Daya's body. When the sun enetered their room & touched little eyelids of Abhijeet. This irritated him. He removed his hand which was over Daya & covered it over. This created an imbalance & Daya collapsed down the bed!

"ouchh!" Daya moaned in pain.. However this dint create any disturbance in Abhijeet's sleep...

Daya got up... He looked around to see if anyone had noticed him fall... As no one had noticed him fall. heaving a sigh of relief he moved inside the washroom to get freshen up.

Half an hour later. Daya was in the kitchen breaking eggs. He was preparing for breakfast . As, he was the only one awake, he was preparing it. He had planned to make omlette, roasted bread & fresh orange juice for everyone. He was cutting onions for omlette, when a strong feminine smell hit his nose. He imagined Shreya being around him. Just the thought increased his heart beat & his hands started trembling. But then he sided the thought & concentrated on the cutting of onion. But it wasvery difficult to side Shreya's thought.. He again imagined last night's incidence.. his dance with her... how she had wiped choclate of his lips. That feeling made him shiver... There was feeling of overwhelm.. butterflies fluttered in his stomach. For a few seconds he stopped all his work.. stared in space... he listened to his heartbeat... he felt as if every beat said, 'SHREYA.. SHREYA.. SHREYA..' A broad smile replaced the little grin...

Shaking his thought he tried to concentrate on his work again.. he found that he had finished chopping of onions. He searched for green chillies.. which werent there.. he remembered he had forgotton to take them out of refridgerator.. so he turned around... & dashed with something soft.. which had strong pleasant smell... Daya in support held the thing.. but togather they fell on the floor...

It was Shreya... they stared into eachother's eyes... Daya was over Shreya. His hands over Shreya's side.. blocking her from getting up. Shreya too was staring into Daya's eyes... she was lost in those dark warm brown eyes.. as if she had found her whole world it them.. she dint show any sign of reluctance or irritation that Daya had dashed into her or she had fallen because of him... Their hearts beat togather.. this time with double the spped... as if even they were closer to their partners...

SO SO SO... KAISA THA?  
PLZ BE FRANK... I REALLY WANNA KNOW KAISA THA..  
EVERY CRITICISM IS WELCOMED.. I WANNA IMPROVE MY WRITING SKILLS..  
PLZ BATAO KAISA LAGA.

COMING TO THE STORY.. DAYA SIR KO B KUCH KUCH HO RHA HAI! DHINKCHIKA DHINKA CHIKA! MAZA AANEWALA...! AB TOH GOA KE TRIP ME AUR MAZA AAEGA!:-) 


	21. Chapter 21

DAREYA'S LOVER AKA CHARVI- HEY SORRY DEAR TO KEEP U WAITING. N HAPPY TO SEE U SO EXCITED FOR THE CHAPTER. ACTUALLY I HADNT PLANNED IT TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER TODAY. BUT UR MESSAGE PADHKE I COULDNT CONTROL MYSELF... & HERE'S THE CHAPPY

SALMAZHV, ASHMIKA KV SHREYA FAN, SANI, DAYA'S FAN ASHWINI, LUV U SHREYA, GUEST(s), ASHMIKA, KARAN, AARUHHI PRIYA, AASH VIN, KINGAFTAB71, AYSHA, SANIA ALI, DAREYAHOLIC, DRIZZLE1640, JEBAGOMES1, DAREYA LOVERS, SHREYA, AROOJ, MJSJ- THNK U GUYSSS! THNK U VERY MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME!

YEH CHAPTER ME ITNA DAREYA SCENES NHI HAI... BUT NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED WHOLLY FOR DAREYA! (wink)

SO HERE GOES THE CHAPTER..

Daya & Shreya still in their intimate position, lost into eacothers eyes...

"DAAYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA..." brought them out of their dreamworld

Shreya was the first to break eye contact. Daya shuddered listening to his name so loudly. He got up as fast as he could, & ran towards the room. Everyone ran towards the room. Abhijeet stood near the bed, with suitcase open & almost all of the things out of it.

"kya hua Abhijeet? aise kyu chilla rhe ho? tum thik toh ho?" asked ACP in panic

"main thik hu sir.." said Abhijeet calmly

"toh aapne aise kyu chilllaya?" asked Purvi still in shock

"mjhe mere kapdde nhi mil rhe the.." said Abhijeet with a sheepish grin

"toh isme itna chillane ki kya jarurat thi.." said ACP in his stern voice

"aur nhi toh.. main kitna darr gaya pata hai.." said Daya glaring at Abhijeet

"tum mjhe daant nhi sakte.. galathi meri nhi hai.. main kabse tumhe bula rha hu.. tumhe sunai nhi deta kya? kaha the?" said Abhijeet with anger

"tumne mjhe bulaya?" asked Daya skeptically

"4 baar bulaya maine tumhe... 5 baar me tumhare sath sab aaye.." said Abhijeet keeping his hands on his waist

"Abhijeet.. agar Daya nhi sun rha tha toh tum kuch b pehen lete na... isme itna bada issue banane ki zarurat kya thi..." said ACP rolling his eyes

"aise kaise sir... mera birthday dress ko miss kaise kar sakta hu main.." said Abhijeet

Daya moved towards the closet & took out smething which was wrapped in golden glittery gift wrapper. He held it in his hand as if some antique, & forwaded it towards Abhijeet. Who accepted it with immense proudness.

"thnk u!" said Abhijeet with a dramatic bow

Daya beamed & hit him on his head playfully

"awww..." said Abhijeet rubbing the place where Daya had hit him

"itna bada hogaya.. ab 'MUJHE' thank u bolege" said Daya sternly

"hehehehe.." Abhijeet laughed still rubbing his head

"Ladies & Gentlemen.." said Daya looking at everyone, "let me introduce you'll with our Senior Inspector Abhijeet of CID Mumbai,"

Everyone gave skeptical looks to eachother. They dint knew why was Daya saying this.. they looked towards with curiosity

"yeh hai humaare Abhijeet sir.." Daya kept his hands on Abhijeet's shoulder & continued, "...CID ke itne bade officer jo khooni ka saboot asaani se dhundh lete hai.. lekin saamne rakha hua apna gift nhi dhundh sakte!"

Everyone bursted into laughter! Abhijeet hung his head with shyness.

"waise sir.. " Shreya said to Abhijeet, "isme hai kya?"

"aree Shreya tumhe nhi pata.." said Freddie

Shreya shook her head as 'no'

"yeh Daya sir special gift hai.." said Vivek

"Daya sir special gift?" asked Purvi

"hhmmm.. Abhijeet sir ke har birthday pe Daya sir unke liye dress khareedte hai.. aur ussi din subh gift karte hai..." said Vivek

"Aur Abhijeet sir, wahi dress pehente hai jo Daya sir ne gift kiya hota hai..." Freddie completed Vivek's sentence

"woowwww! Thats so cute!" Purvi marvelled

"sahi yaarrr! thats simply awesome! dosti ho toh aisi!" said Shreya

Daya & Abhijeet's face had turned red..

"chalo bhai.. aaj nashta bannewala hai ya nhi?" said ACP chnaging the topic

"ha sir.. bas ban gaya.. aap log aajayiye garama garam omlette tayyar hai.." said Daya with relief thatthe topic had changed

"main 2 min me nahake aata hu..." said Abhijeet & hurried into washroom

"main b.." said Freddie & ran into his bedroom

Others laugh looking at their impatience

"Daya.." said ACP, "main garden me hu.. sab aajaye toh mjhe bula lena.."

"ji sir.." said Daya

ACP too moved out of the room

"Sir.. aapko kuch help chahiye.." said Purvi jumping in the air

"Ummm.. ha table set karna hai.." said Daya thoughtfully

"main karungi!" said Purvi enthusiastically

"cool.. aur mjhe bread bread b grill karna hai.. toh Shreya..." Daya said & looked towards her... he lost his sentence the minute their eyes met

"hahahahahaaa!" Purvi broke down

"tum hass kyu rhi ho?" asked Daya with his eyebrows raised

"Shrey... aur bread grill!" Purvi said between her laugh, "ooh god! I cant control" she continued her laugh holding her stomach

"Purvi.. shut up!" said Shreya glaring at her

Daya who was unaware of the situation stared at the to friends with a blank look. Purvi continued with her laughter

"OK.. enough is enough..." said Shreya foldin her arms around her & glaring at Purvi

"koi mjhe bataega joke kya hai?" said Daya still in confusion

"actually.." said Purvi breathing between her laughter

Daya raised his eyebrows looking at her expectantly

"baathai..." said Purvi but then again rolled into laughter

"ok... main batati hu.." said Shreya who couldnt control her humiliation further. Daya tunred towards Shreya with a blank face

"mjhe cooking ka koi experience nhi hai.. maine kabhi khana pakaya nhi... aur ab jab aap chahte hai ki main bread grill karu toh.. " saying so Shreya gave an expression of 'u-know-the-rest'

"ha toh.. isme itna hasne jitna kya tha?" said Daya still confused

"mjhe na woh incident yaad aagaya... jab Sid ne..." Purvi again rolled into laughter

"sir.. hum chale.." said Shreya ignoring Purvi

Daya too moved out as he wasnt intrested in knowing about the joke. Listening to that name all his enthusiasm got drained off...

Daya & Shreya were in kitchen. Daya was making the omlettes while Shreya inserted the bread in the toaster. Then she turned towards Daya & said, "ab kya karu?"

Daya turned around to face Shreya, & said moving towards her, "jab yeh bread toast hojaega toh machine se awaz aaega.. aur bread usme se pop hoga... tab usse nikal dena.. " by the time he had finished giving her instructions they were standing quite close to eachother

"ok.." said Shreya smiling

Daya stared at her smiling face. Shreya could feel his stare on herself. There was no bound for her happiness. She had never seen Daya giving her so much of attention. She dint knew whether the butterflies in her stomach were because of Daya giving her attention or because he was around her... The smile wont leave her lips, however hard she tried, & the more she tried to control her smile the more broader herr lips got & the more red her cheeks turned.

Daya was now busy flipping the omlette on the tava. Shreya stared at his back, she was adoring his perfect body from the back when 'TING!' the toaster made the sound.

Daya turned, he wanted to demostrate how to take out the bread so that Shreya could do it properly. Where as Shreya wanted to impress him, So they togather moved to take the breads out & their hands touched. Shreya's cold fingers touched Daya hot back of palm.. for a split second their eyes made a strong contact.. their emotions pouring out..

"aur kya karna hai..?" said Purvi jingling in the kitchen, she looked at the scenario, "oops.. i guess wrong time..." she said

"Aree.. aisa kuch nhi hai.. aao.. yeh juice ka jar b le a jana hai.." said Daya moving away from Shreya

Shreya took out the the bread. After that, Shreya did her work perfectly while Daya too dint tried in interferring her...

Atlast everything was set. Now everyone was waiting for the birthday boy to arrive. Everyone was seated on the table.

"Abhiiiijeeeet..." said Daya who was hungry & couldnt wait

"aaya..." Abhijeet screamed from his room.

A few minutes later Abhijeet climbed down, he was in his birthday dress.

"feewwww-feww!" Purvi whistled admiring him

Abhijeet was wearing a pink shirt, a white waist coat & white trousers. The sleeves of his pink shirt were folded halfway on his hands. As he took his seat sweet smell of perfume filled everyone's nostrils.

"someone is looking damn handsome!" said Shreya, Daya found his heartache

"kya baat hai sir!" said Freddie beaming at Abhijeet

"bas bas.. ab sab aise mat dekho mere dost ko.. nazar lag jaegi.." said Daya

"koi nazar wazar nhi lagega... tu aise bol rha hai kyu ki main tujhse zyada handsome dikhta hu..." said Abhijeet with pride

"sahi baat hai!" said Vivek

"even I agree with Abhijeet" said Shreya

"mera toh izzat hi nhi hai.. koi mjhse pyar nhi karta.." said Daya with a frown

"nautanki! chalo breakfast karo.."said ACP pulling Daya's ear

All the juniors laughed looking at him..

After the breakfast, Purvi & Freddie were clearing the table. ACP was in the garden talking to the gardener about some plants, while Shreya & Vivek were in the drawing hall having some humorous chit chat. Daya was still at the dinning table, he had not completed his juice. He could hear their conversation. Shreya's giggle at Vivek's joke made his grip stronger around the glass...

"iss par hi-fi toh banta hai.." said Vivek between his laughter

Shreya gave him a hi-fi.. & BURST! Daya had his grip around the glass so tight that it shattered into pieces! A few pieces had slashed his palm!

"sir! aap thik toh hai na?!" said Freddie who came running into the dinning area

"oh.. ha.. sorry..wo-wo.." Daya was confused himself.. He had not expected such a behaviour from himself. He got up & moved to washroom.

He stood against the mirror, & stared at his face... it had turned red..! He was feeling so jealous! He stared at himself a few minutes more... His breathing was uneven.. his heart was screaming with rage!

'KNOCK KNOCK' there was an interruption. Daya dint respond. He dint wanted to. He wanted to spend time with himself... he dint wanted to show his anger now...

"Daya.. sab thik hai na?" he heard Abhijeet's voice from out

Yet he dint respond. Again there was a knock at the door. Daya still dint respond.

"Daya agar 5min me tu bahar nhi aaya toh main darwaza tod dunga!" said Abhijeet

Daya took deep breath. He took out the glass pieces stuck in his plam, cleaned the wound with water, washed his face. He then moved out of the washroom.

Abhijeet was just in front of him. Purvi stood at the kitchen door Freddie was beside her. Shreya stood just behind Abhijeet her face showed a lot of emotiones. Difficult to perceive. Vivek was seated at the dinning table's chair. ACP wasnt seen anywhere.

"yeh sab kya hai.." said Abhijeet staring at his wound & then at his face.

Daya simply lifted his hand stared at his hand & then looked up in the air.

"main kuch puch rha hu..." said Abhijeet, this time with sterness

Daya was still silent.

"sir... pehle hum bandage kar de..." said Shreya with a bit fear

Abhijeet stared at Daya for a few seconds then he sided to make wa y for him. Daya moved ahead. He took a sat opposite to Vivek. Shreya approached him with first-aid box. Vivek got up & offered his seat to her. Shreya sat there & opened the box.. She cleaned his wound with antiseptic. Then she firstly covered it with a layer of cotton, then she tied with bandage. Everyone observed the procedure with immense silence...

After the bamdage was done, Abhijeet moved into his room without saying anything. He dint even make an eyecontact with Daya... He understood Abhijeet's was angry. The thought made him feel uneasy.

"shitt!" Daya said with running his hand across his hair. Shreya stared at him with a blank expression.

Daya took a deep breath & moved to Abhijeet's room. As expected his door wasnt locked. Daya entered in & found Abhijeet sitting on the bed. His back was towards Daya.  
Daya sat beside him

Abhiijeet dint move. He sat there frozen.

"sorry.." said Daya after a long silence

Abhijeet dint turn towards him, he simply smiled to himself

Daya saw that. Again for a long time there was silence. Atlast Daya kneeled on the floor just opposite to Abhijeet. He raised his head to make an eyecontact with him. Abhijeet stared at him with empty eyes...

"sorry..." said Daya this time with pain in his eyes.

Abhijeet broke the eyecontact.. & looked out of the window

"Abhi yaarrr! tum dant do! chilla do maarrr b do chalega! lekin aise shant mat baitho... mjhse sehen nhi hota!" said Daya losing his patience

Abhijeet looked into his eyes...then he raised his eyebrows.. questioningly

"I'll explain.." said Daya inhaling deeply & stood up to sit beside him again

"aa..aaa... wahi baithe raho.." said Abhijeet holding his shoulder & making him kneel back on the floor

"ghutne(knee) dard kar rhe hai..." said Daya crinkling his nose

"isiliye.. baitho..." said Abhijeet dominatingly

"Abhi..." said Daya pleadingly

"jaldi.." said Abhijeet

without any option Daya sat back in his previous position.

"Ha toh.. explain.." said Abhijeet leaning forward & intertwining his fingers

"Actually baat yeh hai... Shreya..." Daya strted the story

He explained his feelings towards Shreya.. the butterflies in his stomach, the jealousy & evry single detail... Abhijeet too listened to it with all his concentration...

Atlast Daya completed his story he studied Abhijeet's face... to get some information about his thoughts... He couldnt find anything so he waited patiently for Abhijeet to speak

"itna sab hogaya aur tu mjhe ab bata rha hai..." said Abhijeet leaning back

"arree.. abhi kal raat ki hi baat hai.. yeh sab kal hi toh hua tha.." said Daya flabbergasted

"waise b.. mjhe inn sab ke baare me pehle hi intuition hua tha..but main tumse confirm karna chahta tha..." said Abhijeet

"wat intuition?" said Daya sitting on the floor

"kal raat jo tu mendak ki tarah gaa rha tha..." said Abhijeet

Daya hid his face in his plams with awkwardness

Abhijeet laughed looking at him.. then he stood & pulled Daya into a huge tight hug! HE patted at his back affectionately...

"so.. kab confess kar rha hai?" said Abhijeet still holding Daya in hug

"darr lag rha hai.." said Daya covering his head in Abhijeet's shoulder

"yeh lo kar lo baat... mujrim tujhse darte hai..aur tu hai ki ek masoom si ladki se darr rha hai... " said Abhijeet ruffling his hair

"fir b... agar usne mana kar diya toh..." said Daya sepratiing from hug

"offooo.. kyu mana karegi Shreya... bhai tum itne handsome ho, intelligent ho.. aur uske dream boy b ho..." said Abhijeet teasing him

"kya yaarrr..." said Daya shyly pushing Abhijeet

"ohhooo.. tu toh nayi naveli dulhan ki tarah sharma rha hai..." said Abhijeet

Daya laughed covering his face

"ja.. jake usse bol de.." said Abhijeet keeping his hand on Daya's shoulder

"abhi... abhi toh sab ghar par hai..." said Daya in panic

"acha... toh ek kaam kar... bahar le jaa usse..." said Abhijeet

"kamaal karta hai yaaar tu.. sabko chod ke sirf Shreya ko leke jaunga toh sab kya sochenge?" said Daya

"hhmmm... yeh b sahi hai..." said Abhijeet rubbing his chin, "ek kaam kar.." he then said, "tu Shreya ko yeh kehkar leke jaa ke kuch samaan kharidna hai... aaj shaamko special khana ban rha hai na uske liye..."

"ha... yeh idea acha hai!" said Daya in enthusiasm

"ohhooo... abhi se hi itni excitement!" said Abhijeet admiring Daya's expression

"dekha... dekha isiliye main nhi bata rha tha kuch... humesha chedte rehte ho mjhe.." said Daya complainingly

"ollee.. mela bacchhaa! bura maan gaya!" said Abhijeet caressesing Daya cheeks

"jaa yaarr.. U know I hate these things..." said Daya moviing Abhijeet's hand with a jerk

"aadat daale beta.. ab toh yeh sab chalta rahega.." said Abhijeet with a mischevious smile

Daya first stared at him sternly.. but he couldnt control his smile much longer.. Then both the friends laughed & hugged eachother...

"ja ja... jaldi jaa Shreya ko lekar... aur jaldi khushkhabri de sabko..." said Abhijeet

Daya separated from the hug & ran out..

"Dayaaa.." Abhijeet screamed standing in the room

"haa?" said Daya peeping in through the door

"jaldi aana ha... 5.30 se pehle aajana.. proposal ke chakkar me mera birthday plan mat bhul jana..." said Abhijeet

"ohhoo.. someone feeling jealous.." this time Daya teased him

"nhi yaarr.. bas bhulna mat" said Abhijeet

"arreee meri jaan... tera birthday bhul sakta hu main bhala... aajaunga" said Daya

Abhijeet smiled with satisfaction & waved.. Daya moved out.. but then again he came back

"Abhi..." he said

"ab kya hua?" said Abhijeet looking at him through the mirror as he was drying his hair with the drier

"all the best bolna.. wo mera lucky charm hai.." said Daya with nervousness

"hahahaaa... all the best" said Abhijeet

Daya then went away...

AAYYEEEE HAAYEYEEE! DAYA SIR ATLAST SHREYA KO PROPOSE KARNE JAA RHE HAI!  
BAHUT MAZA AANEWALA HAI!  
I JUST CANT WAIT!  
I CAN FEEL BUTTERFLIES IN MY STOMACH I HOPE AAP LOG B ITNE HI EXCITED FEEL KARR RHE HAI!

DHINKA CHHIKAA! DHINKA CHIKA!

THNK U FOR READING THE STORY..  
TO KNOW KI KYA HUA DAREYA KE PEHLE DATE PE..  
AAP LOGO KKO EK HI SIMPLE SA KAAM KARNA HAI...

YES U GUESSED IT CORRECT, STAY TUNED & DONT FORGET TO REVIEW(wink)

THNK U FOR READING TC...  



	22. Chapter 22

SALMAZHV, DAREYA'S LOVER AKA CHARVI, GUEST(s), KRISHNA, SANI, NEEEL, KINGAFTAB71, KARAN, PARI24, DAYA'S FAN ASHWINI, DAYU SINGH, AMMUNIKKI, JEBAGOMES1, DAYA'S BABY, DAREYA LOVERS, AROOJ- THNK U GUYSS! THNK U SOO MUCH! THNK U FOR SUPPORTING ME. AISE HI SUPPORT KRTE REHNA..

I'M AMAZED THIS STORY KA REVIEW IS GOING TO CROSS 500! THATS UNBELIEVABLE! THNX TO U GUYSS!

HERE GOES THE STORY ENJOY:

Daya stood at the top, near the stairs.. he was staring at Shreya who was eated on the dinning table with others. They seem to have some inportant secret discussion. He couldnt hear their voice... but Shreya's look of terror gave him a hint that they were discussing about his act. About his anger.. why had Daya broken acted so... However it did not bother him.. He was happy imagining that in next few hours Shreya would all his. He couldnt think of a reason why Shreya would decline his proposal. Yet there was feeling of nervousness in him...

Taking a deep breath he climbed down the stairs.. As he reached the stairs he announced, "shaam ke jashn ke samaan lene jaana hai.. kaun chal rha hai mere sath?"

Everyone which included Shreya, Purvi, Vivek & Freddie raised their heads. They all had an expression of terror, fear. They had not yet recovered by Daya's recent act of violence. They all stared at Daya with a blank face..

"Ok... Shreya tum chalogi mere sath?" said Daya before someone else agreed

"Umm..er.. oh.. ok.. thik hai..." said Shreya hesitantly. She looked towards others for their opinion. They all gave her a look of 'all-the-best'

"good.. chalo bags lelo..." said Daya controlling his enthusiasm.

Shreya got up from her place. She took carry bags which would contain groceries. Daya was waiting for her at the door. Shreya approached him, she gave a quick glance to Purvi, who returend a look of 'chill...'

"bags le liye.. chalo good..." said Daya anxiously stuffing his hands into his front pockets of pant

Daya turned & moved out of the house. Shreya followed him. Daya moved in the opposite direction from where the car had parked..

"sir..er... car waha hai..." said Shreya hesitantly

"pata hai.. but market yahi hai.. hum walk karke jaa sakte hai... thoda time sath me spend kar sakte hai..." said Daya giving a broad smile & he moved ahead

Shreya was taken a back by Daya's sudden mood change... however she was relieved that Daya was still not in his angry mode. She then followed him.. but Daya suddenly stood & turned around

"tum chaho toh hum gaadi me b jaa sakte hai.. chalke jana aisa kuch compulsary nhi hai.." said Daya

"no... nhi nhi nhi.. chalke hi jate hai.." said Shreya shaking her head

"sure..?" Daya asked raising his eyebrows

"ofcourse" said Shreya smiling

Daya then beamed looking at her. He waited for her to catch his pace & then both walked togather to the market. Shreya was quite. She had many questions in her mind... but was afraid to ask... 'kya pata kaunsa sawal ka bura maan jaye aur bhadak jaye..' Shreya thought

"kya? kuch kaha tumne?" Daya asked

"nhi... nhi toh" said Shreya

Daya nodded. He was quite because he dint knew whre to start the topic. He was feeling so restless... His mind was very busy, thinkng of every possible thing to impress Shreya. He searched his movie vocabulary for some impressive dialogue... but either they sounded too dramatic or too old fashioned...

'ek ladki ko propose b nhi kar sakta tu Daya! sheh! kya fayda aise CID officer ka!' he cursed himself

In this dilemma of starting a conversation... both were silent & reached market. Unlike every male, Daya knew name of every vegetable... he had planned everything for the evening. He was the one bargaining with the vendor & Shreya stopped him & settled arguement between them. Shreya simply stood there holding the bags full of groceries. She had never done this thing. Travelling to such tacky places was not her cup of tea...

'agar meri shaadi hui na maa.. toh aapke dulhe ko jana padega sabzi mandi sabzi laane..' Shreya had once said to her mom. The thought now made her smile to herself.

'madam.. kaha khoo gayi..? yeh pakdo" said Daya bringing her back from her dream & handing her a bag of accepted the bag & stood there for Daya... he was taking change from the vendor.

It took almost 1.30 minutes for them t complete their shopping for the big evening. Shreya was carrying all the bags. Daya was calculating whether he had brought all the stuff he needed for the dinner... then he realised he was such a bad male! The girl with him was carrying all the bags & he was walking with empty hands!

"pehli date pe hi impression kharab..!" Daya said to himself

"do main kuch pakadta hu.." said Daya moving his hands forward

"its ok... main pakad lungi.." said Shreya

"arree nhi nhi.. mere hote hue tum pakdo.. acha nhi lagta..." said Daya apologetically

"aapke hote hue matlab?" said Shreya confused

"err... kuch nhi..." said Daya sheepishly. Then he forcefully took few bags from Shreya's hand. He dint had the courage to make an eyecontact with her...so he turned his gaze around & found CCD

"umm...kuch der CCD me baithte hai...?" Daya said

"I dont mind.." said Shreya with a bit of hesitation..

"chalo fir... thoda coffee pee lete hai fir chalenge... waise b abhi ghar jaake karenge b kya.." said Daya

Shreya agreed with him & they togather entered CCD.

"How may I help u sir?" said the attendant at the door.

"table for two" said Daya with an elegant smile

"sure sir.." she said, "plz follow me"

Dareya followed her.. She took them to section where there were very few people... & the people present were all couples...

"this is our special section for couples.. take ur seat..." she said looking at Daya. She was adoring Daya very keenly

Dareya had turned equally red in their face... Daya dint wanted to argue... he also dint wanted to sit there.. however he also wanted to sit there! He also dint wanted to stretch the conversation... so without making an eyecontact he sat there... Shreya sat opposite to him

"what will you have sir?" the attendant asked, The attendant seemed quite attracted towards Daya

"err... we'll let you know in a moment" said Daya crinkling his nose

The attendant bowed & went away giviing alast glance towards Daya... As she was out of their earshot Daya left a sigh of relief. He looked towards Shreya.. he studied her face, but it was difficult to read her feelings.. She was busy watching TV hung in the corner of the room. Room was very silent, all the couples around were busy with their partners... no one except SHreya was looking at the TV.

"tumhe movies pasand hai?" asked Daya to initiate the conversation

"pasand aise nhi.. lekin timepass ke liye chalta hai..." said Shreya shrugging her shoulders

Daya nodded his head pressing his lips togather. He found himself disgusting for asking such a stupid question!

"waise aap bura na maane toh ek sawaal puchu..." Shreya said interrupting his thouhgts

"tumhe kabse itna khayal aane laga.." said Daya trying to be sarcastic

Shreya gave a look of 'hamesha-se'

"pucho kya puchna chahti ho?" said Daya leaning on the table

"aap... aapko kya hua hai?" said Shreya suspiciously

"mjhe.. mjhe kya hua hai? main toh bilkul thik hu..." Daya answered

"nhi.. matlab physically baat nhi kar rhi main.. mentally ki baat kar rhi hu.." said Shreya

"tum kehna kya chahti ho? main pagal hogaya hu?" said Daya grimly placing his chin in his hands on the table

"nhi nhi nhi! mere bolne ka wo matlab nhi tha! matlab.. kal raat dance floor pe... itna ache se.. aur fir aaj subh kitchen me b itna ache se behave kar rhe the... n then achanak nashta karne ke baad... pata nhi aapko kya hogaya... gusse me glass tod diiya aapne...' Shreya trailed off...

"acha waise..." said Daya sheepishly scrubbing the back of head

Shreya silently observed him... Daya continued his endless sheepish grin...

"I'm still waiting for the answer.." said Shreya staring at him

"err.. tum kya logi? coffee?" said Daya changing the topic & trying to concentrate on the menu

Shreya stared at him with her eyes raised... She pressed her lips togather as she understood Daya wasnt going to reply & placed her chin in her hand which was on the table.

"excuse me.." said Daya to call the waiter

The same girl approached the table with an elegant smile on her face...

"yes sir..?" she said in her overly-gentle voice

"ummm... a cold coffee for me.. & the lady..." he said looking towards Shreya questioningly.

"I'll have a cappacuinno" Shreya said looking at the waiter

"ok.." said the waiter looking at Daya. She had hardly glanced at Shreya. She was staring at Daya since long time.

"nice.." said Shreya looking at the waiter as she moved away

"kya nice?" said Daya

"aapne nhi dekha?" said Shreya

"kya nhi dekha?" Daya asked

Shreya raised her eyebrows saying 'seriously!'

"whatt?" said Daya

"wo jis tarah se.. aapko dekh rhi thi..." said Sheya stressing on every word

"so..? toh usse kya faraq padta hai?"said Daya suspiciously

"forget it..." said Shreya diverting her attention

"tum ladkiyo ka b kamal hai yaarrr! jab baat batani hi nhi hoti hai toh... bolti kyu ho.. ya toh puri baat batao nhi mat batao..." said Daya staring at Shreya

Shreya had an angry expression on her face, she was about to give him a reply when her cell phone rang... Shreya took it out from her pants. She glanced at the caller name, this intensified the anger on her face... She disconnected the call in aggression..

"kaun tha..?" said Daya

"koi nhi.." said Shreya not making an eyecontact

"kamaal hai..." said Daya raising his eyebrows

Shreya dint respond, she continued staring in space. By then the waiter brought their order.

"anything else sir?" the waiter said, looking towards Daya

"no thank you.." said Daya

"enjoy your drink.." said the waiter & she moved away

"nahi nhi... hum toh isse fekne wale the.. dhanyawaad batane ke liye.." Shreya said disgustingly as the waiter moved out their earshot

"Shreya!" said Daya with half anger & half laughter

Shreya rolled her eyes with frustration... again her cell phone rang... this time too she disconnected the call. Daya stared at her sipping his cold coffee.. The same procedure moved on for more 4-5 times..

"utha lo na jis kisi ka b fone hai.. jarur kuch urgent hoga..." said Daya atlast

"kuch urgent nhi hai... faltu ka timepass.." said Shreya gritting her teeth

Daya was about to produce his arguement when his cell phone rang.

"ha bol.." said Daya receiving the call

"kya hua?" asked Abhijeet enthusiastically

"tumne call kiya tum batao kya hua?" said Daya

"ooffooo.. tum jis kaam se gaye the wo hogaya?" Abhijeet asked

"ha.. saara samaan le liya humne..." said Daya sipping his coffee

"hey bhagwaaannn!" Abhijeet said slapping his forehead, "kuch nhi hosakta tera.."

"ab kya hua?" said Daya almost sceaming

This dragged Shreya's attention towards Daya & Abhijeet's conversation

"Daya... mere lal.. mere khayaal se tum Shreya ko apni dil ki baat batane gaye the..." said Abhijeet in his anger controlled & purposefully sweet voice

"oh haaaa! wo toh reh hi gaya.." said Daya slapping his head

"yeh lo kar lo baat! itne der se tu kar kya raha hai!" Abhijeet cursed him

"ha hum abhi CCD me hai... aate hai thodi der me..." said Daya

"OK.. good.. jaldi kaam khatam kar aur jaldi aa... main aur suspense nhi rakh sakta sabse..." said Abhijeet grinning

"ha ha aata hu.." said Daya shyly & disconnected the call

"aisi kya baat hai?" said Shreya sipping her drink

"ku-kuch b toh nhi.." said Daya, this time it was his turn to not t make an eyecontact

"huhh.." Shreya briefly laughed with a bit of disgust

"ab kya hua?" said Daya looking towards her

Again Shreya's cell phone rang. She again disconnected it & looked towards Daya.

"itni der tak aap hum ladkiyo ko blame kar rhe the kuch batati nhi.. abhi aapne b toh wahi kiya..." said Shreya

"dekho.." said Daya, "pehle tumne nhi bataya.. ab maine nhi bataya... toh fittus hogaya.. hisaab barabar..." he said with wink

A broad smile appeared on Shreya's lips. But it got disappeared due to the ringing of call... This time Shreya dint disconnect it... she received it & said "hello" in a very monotonous voice

"maine kaha tha na tumse aane ke baad iss baare me baat karenge.. stop calling me"

"maine keh diya so keh diya... aane ke baad baat karte hai... bye" Shreya dint even wait for the person at the other end to respond. She simply disconnected the call

Daya was observing this... he kept quite despite of curiosity to know what was bothering Shreya.

Shreya stared at her drink... swirling her finger around the edges of the cups's mouth

"pata sir..." Sheya suddenly started the conversation

"hmm?" said Daya

"aaj mjhe samaj aarha hai aap par kya guzari hogi.." said Shreya still continuing her swirling her finngers

Daya dint reply, he waited for her to continue..

"jab aapko meri feelings ke baare me pata chala tha n all... aur aapne inkar kar diya tha... because of your past.. ab samaj aarha hai..."

Daya stared at her... he dint knew where this conversation was leadiing.. n why had Shreya popped this statement

"aaj main b aisi hi kisi chiz se guzar rhi hu... yeh jo mera bhaisahab hai..." she said pointing towards her cell phone, "... mjhse pyaar karte hai... aur shaadi karna chahte hai..."

Daya felt an arrow stuck in his heart!

"magar main usse pasand nhi karti... ek waqt tha jab main usse chahti thi... magar tab usse mere feelings ki kadar nhi thi.. chala gaya mjhe chod ke apna future sudharne...maine fir b usse maaf kiya. Uske sath dosti ka rishta banaye rakha.. aur aaj achanak usse realise ho rha mera importance... magar I'm sorry... ab mere me wo feelings nhi hai uske liye... thik waise hi jaise ek waqt tha aap Purvi ko utna pasand karte the... magar usne aapka sath nhi diya.. aur aapko kaise har chiz se irritate horha thaa...mere sath b aisa hi kuch ho rha hai..." Shreya said slowly swirling her finger

Daya was blank... he dint knew what to respond. Nothing was happening according to his plan he continued to stare at Shreya with disbelief

"ab mjhe kuch chahiye hi nhi.. shayad kisika pyar mere naseeb me hi nhi hai.." said Shreya staring in space. She had stopped her swirling thing

"tum-tum himmat mat harro Shreya... hum hai na tumhaare sath.. Main hu.." said Daya stressing on the word, 'main'

"huhh... aap hai.. magar jab hona chahiye tha tab toh nhi the na.. aur waise b... ab mjhe yeh pyar sab... inn sab me koi intrest nhi rha.." said Shreya composing herself from not crying

"jab hona chahiye tha tab nhi tha matlab... main kuch samjha nhi.." said Daya finding himself victim

"main aapko blame nhi kar rhi hu.. main bas apni feeling share karna chahti hu... bahut dino se mann me dabaye rakha tha... aaj nikal gaya..." said Shreya

"I'm sorry Shreya.." said Daya holding her hand that was kept on the table

"Dont be.." said Shreya, with a sad smile, "ab aap mere dost hai.. yeh hi kafi hai mere liye..."

"agar main kahu... ki aaj mjhe tumhaare pyar ka ehsaas ho rha hai toh?" said Daya taking a chance

"huuhhhh... nhi sir..plzz mjhe aapka sympathy nhi chahiye..."

"yeh sympathy nhi.." Daya cut her

"nhi sir.." Shreya cut him in mid-sentence, "ab koi nhi chahiye mjhe... jab main chahti thi tab koi nhi aaya... ab aap log chahte hai toh main aau.. this is not possible kuch din pehle mjhe lagta tha..abhi bhi main aapse pyar karti hu.. magar nhi.. jabse iss bande se baat hui hai... I realised I'm happy alone"

Daya was shattered! He wasnt expecting this! He felt emotionally numb!

"chale?" said Shreya getting up from her seat

Daya simply nodded his head... he paid the bill & followed Shreya out. They walked in silence.. A question was continuosly disturbing Daya... he wanted to ask but dint knew whether this was correct time to ask... they were just a few yards away from their farmhouse, when

"bura na maano toh ek baat puchu..?" said Daya gathering his courage

Shreyanodded her head granting him permission to ask the question

"wo dost kaun hai?" said Daya in a low voice hesitantly

Shreya looked into his eyes... & then said, "Sid..."

OOPPPSSSS! YEH KYA HUA!  
JO SOCHA THA SAB ULTA PULTA HOGAYA!  
BHAGWAAN JAANE AB KYA HOGA AAGE!

DAREYA KA MOOD KHARAB.. AUR AB ABHIJEET SIR KI PARTY BE KHARAB...  
KYU KI DAYA TOH APNE DOST SE KUCH NHI CHUPATA...  
OHH NOOO! PATA NHI AAGE KYA HOGA..

UMM.. BEECH ME CHAP THODA BORING THA I KNOW... SORRY FOR THAT..

AAGE KYA HOGA, JANNE KE LIYE BANE RAHIYE MERE SATH,,,  
STAY TUNED KEEP REVIEWING!(wink)  
THNK U FOR READING

PS- KUCH DOUBTS HO TOH PLZ DO CLARIFY, JALDI JALDI ME LIKHA HAI CHAP... 


	23. Chapter 23

SO SO SORRY GUYS.. M REALLY SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE.. ACTUALLY WAS BUSY WITH THIS GANESH CHATURTHI... I HOPE AAP LOG MJHE MAAF KAR DENGE.. AAKHIR MERE ACHE DOST HO NA AAP LOG...HEHEHEEE

I HAVE GOT ALL YOUR REVIEWS, I HIGHLY APPRECIATE EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THE CHAPTERS, & TAKEN OUT UR PRECIOUS TIME TO REVIEW.. TO GIVE UR OPINION... THNK U SO MUCH TO EACJ N EVERYONE... :-)

SO HERE'S THE CHAP, WITHOUT ANY FURTHER DELAY:

A week had been passed since our CID had enjoyed their GOA Trip. Now they were back to Mumbai. Daya & Shreya were still friends, but there was a certain coldness between them, which was observed by everyone but no one dared to ask. Purvi had approached Shreya to ask, but all she got was a small helpless smile.

Abhijeet too dint knew the whole scenariio exactly. He knew something went wrong, but but dint knew the details. That evening, after Daya returned with his semi-date with Shreya he had cried a lot in Abhijeet's arms that night. But dint utter a word against Shreya. Abhijeet patiently gave him his shoulder to pour his emotions through his tears... Almost after 1-2 hours, Daya composed himself & slept in Abhijeet's lap. Next morning, it was new start for him. Abhijeet iindirectly tried to ask about last evening but Daya simply avoided the question. So, Abhijeet understood & dint bring the topic again. He knew that some day Daya would himself tell him everything, he just wanted him to give him some time... some space for himself...

Presently, everyone was in bureau except Freddie who was in forensic lab. Vivek & Purvi were working togather on Purvi's PC. Shreya was busy with some file. Daya was on Abhijeet's desk as PC his PC wasnt working, along with his hot cup of coffee... The most busy person in the bureau was Abhijeet sir. He sat on the table that was kept in the middle of the bureau, beside him was the white board, a lot of scribbling was done on it. A pencil peeped from his left ear & a pen from his right ear. Laptop was kept on the table, a lot of dialogue box were popped up on the screen, the table was crowded with loads of paper... these papers were filled with numbers, alphabets.. & much more... he was constantly rubbing his chin, thinking something very important... for one instance he would tap on the laptop keyboard, then he would scribble on the paper... then match with something.. then shake his head in dismay.. crumple the paper & throw it on the table... & the procedure repeated...

"Abhijeet..." a voice said with heavy hands on Abhijeet's shoulder half an hour later

"bas sir 5min... 5 min.. main bas yeh code break karne hi wala hu.. bas sir 5 min!" Abhijeet said without looking at the person in tension

"Abhi... Abhi main hu..." said Daya with concern

Abhijeet looked towards him & released a sigh of relief... & moved his gaze back towards his papers & laptop. Everyone else in the bureau looked at DUO, shoook their head & then moved back to their respective work back...

"chal kuch khaa le.."said Daya massaging Abhijeet's shoulders & back of his neck

"nhi yaarrrr... jab tak khtm nhi hoga yeh... gale se kuch nhi utrega..." said Abhijeet with wrinkle on his fore head & tension in his voice. He held his head with both his hands & took a deep breath

"arreee kam se kam black tea toh pee le... thoda fresh feel karega toh zyada ache se soch paega..." said Daya continuing his massage

"ummhmm.." said Abhijeet shaking his head

Daya took a seat beside Abhijeet, holding Abhijeet's chair's handle he turned his chair facing him & said, "kuch toh khaa le meri jaan... subh se aise hi baitha hai..." there was concern in his voice

Abhijeet stared at his friend with blank face... for a few seconds there was silence... then Abhijeet took a deep breath & said, "jaa apna kaam kar.. uss ravan ne tujhe yaha dekh liya toh meri wajah se tujhe b daant padegi..."

"mjhe faraq nhi padta... tu pehle kuch khaa le chal..." said Daya

"Daya yaaarrr... main nhi chahta meri wajah se tujhe.." Abhijeet had said

"maine kaha na mjhe faraq nhi padta..." said Daya in the mid of sentence with stubborn voice, "jab tak tu kuch khaega nhi main yaha se nhi hilunga..."

"thik hai..." Abhijeet said atlast giving up, "ja.. tuhje jo pasand hai leke aa..." he pulled Daya's cheeks saying so

A cute little smile crept through Daya's face.. "do minute me aaya.." said Daya snapping his fingers in front of Abhijeet's face & strided out of the bureau

"pagaall..." said Abhijeet smiling to himself & turning back to his work

Few minutes later Daya came back jogging with a brown packet in his hand. He sat with a thud on the chair kept beside Abhijeet's chair

"I'm back..." he said with a glee

"aagaya..." said Abhijeet still typing on laptop, "kya laya.."

"guess..." said Daya staring expectantly at Abhijeet

Abhijeet turned towards him with a dull face he said, "tu kya leke aasakta hai... wo hi bakwas sa tera healthy veg. sandwich"

Daya giggled & opened the packet, he held it near Abhijeet's nose, who inhaled the aroma.

"yeh toh cheese burger hai!" Abhijeet said with excitement

Daya beamed at him..

"you are the best yaarr! I love u!" said Abhijeet taking out the burger impatiently & grabbing his bite

"I know I know..." said Daya proudly.. & waved at the invisible crowd

"May i come in?" said a voice with a slight tap on the door

Everyone in the bureau turned towards the voice. There at the entrance stood Sid in his blue t-shirt & black trousers. Shreya wasnt expecting this... her colour drained off from her face... Daya's grip around the table got tightened... An awkward aura got developed in the bureau..

"Hey! Sid! tum yaha.. come in.." said Purvi in her jingling voice

"Hi Purvi.. tu bhi CID officer hai?" said Sid acting skeptical

Purvi hit him in his ribs by the back of her elbow...

"awwww... samaj gaya.. tu b CID officer hai..." said Sid rubbing his chest Purvi had a smile of triumph on her face...

"kya baat hai bhai.. aaj Mr. Businessman humare bureau me kaise?" said Abhijeet grasping Daya's & Shreya's expression

"hello sir..." said Sid, shook hands with Abhijeet & continued, "bas aise hi yaha se guzar rha tha.. toh socha.. aap log se milta chalu.."

"acha kiya... uss din hum hospital me mile the.. uske baad apse milne ka mauka nhi mila..." said Abhijeet with a smile

"ha.. aap plz mjhe aap mat boliye.." said Sid straightening his hair shyly

"baitho na khade kyu ho.. kuh thanda wagyara loge?" asked Abhijeet formally

"plz no sir.. no formalities... main to bas aap sabko invitation dene aaya tha.." said Sid still standing in the same place

"birthday hai tumhara?" asked Abhijeet & he looked towards Purvi

"nhi sir.. iska birthday toh gaya b.. abhi nhi hai.." said Purvi

"toh fir kis chiz ka invitation?" said Abhijeet

"sir.. wo... meri shaadi hai na..." said Sid, his cheeks turned pink

"ohhhoooooo..! atlast tujhe teriwali mil hi gayi ha!" Purvi teased him

Sid laughed a shy laugh... he hung his head low to cover his shyness

"oohhhooo.. kitna sharma rha hai.. dekho toh sir" said Purvi tickling Sid

Abhijeet laughed laong with Purvi. Daya's face got more serious. He was not expecting this so early.. he gave a quick glance towards Shreya.. she was still seated at her desk, hse was observing everything... but kept mum for some reason. The blankness of her face irritated Daya the most. He was expecting atleast some sadness... But then Shreya's words struck his ears, 'main akele hi thik hu.. koi nhi chahiye mjhe'. Then why was she getting married to Sid... This was not going to happen... this couldnt happen.. he had thought at present Shreya was upset with her own problems as time would pass she would be back to normal & at that moment Daya would confess his feelings... but this was happening too fast...

"waise sagai kab ki tumne? hume sagai ke liye toh bulaya nhi.." said Purvi

"ha yeh toh galat hai.." said Abhijeet supporting Purvi

"actually sir.. wo sab jaldi jaldi me hogaya... time hi nhi mila... toh.." said Sid still blushing

"acha hai..." said Abhijeet smiling broadly

"itni jaldi shaadi karne ki!" Purvi teased him again

"jaana... " said Sid blushing more... his face had turned Strawberry pink

"ohhoo abhi se itna sharma rha hai! kya baat hai? jab ladki saamne hogi tab kitna sharmaega" said Purvi tickling him again

"hahaha.. waise yeh toh batao ladki kaun hai.." said Abhijeet

Sid's expression changed... he had not expected this question. "aa-aap log mazak kar rhe hai na..." he said with an hesitant voice

"nhi.. hum mazak kyu karenge.." said Purvi

"tum logo ko sach me nhi pata ladki kaun hai..." said Sid with an expression of 'impossible'

Abhijeet & Purvi exchanged a blank look.. Daya again checked out Shreya's face expression. She pretended as if nothing unusual was going on... this killed him more...

"Shrey... tumne kuch bataya nhi inhe..." Sid said looking astounded

"ha..? nhi-er.. wo main.. er..." Shreya had no words to speak

Abhijeet calculated the situation & first checked Daya's expression to confimr whether his thinking was correct... Daya's expression narrated the whole story... this was a shock for him... he covered his mouth with astonishment

"kya.. kya nhi bataya?" said Purvi looking between Sid & Shreya

Shreya looked towards Purvi... she had planned to tell Purvi about it but she had not yet revealed it... Shreya wasnt expecting to reveal this news in this manner... all her planning seemed to be washed in the storm

"koi mjhe bataega yaha kya ho rha hai.." said Purvi on the verge of irritation

"Purvi.. humaari sagai ho chuki hai..." said Sid indicating him & Shreya

"WHAATTTT!" screamed Purvi covering her mouth

"yeh sab toh aise react kar rhe hai jaise inhe sachme kuch nhi pata..." said Sid looking at Shreya, there was a accusing emotion floating in his eyes

"actually baat yeh hai.." saying Shreya moved out of her desk & stood in front of Sid & Purvi, "main inn sabko surprise dena chahti thi.. maine sab plan kar liya tha.. magar tumne sab kharab kar diya..."

"surprise denewali thi.. kab? shaadi hone ke baad?" Sid almost screamed

"nhi.. Sid.. dekho.. tum filhal ghar jao.. hum iss bare me baad me baat karenge..." said Shreya sliding her hand around right hand & dragging him out of the bureau

"arree ek min.. sab ke liye sweets laya hu.. wo toh dene do.." he took his hand out from Shreya's grip, took out a box of sweets from the bag he was holding in his hand. Along with the box of sweets, an envelope was kept on it.

"yeh humaare shaadi ka card hai... aap sab jarur aana..." said Sid beaming

"sure..." was the only word that came out of Abhijeet's mouth as he accepted the invitation card forcing a smile

"kab hai shaadi?" asked Purvi with a straight face

"card me sab likha hai.. padh lena... padhna aata hai na?" said Sid mockingly

Purvi just laughed in reply... she was not yet out of the shock.. Shreya than took Sid out of the bureau...  
"aana ha shaadi me..." Sid said as he took the exit

Abhijeet turned around to find Daya broken sitting on the chair... He kept the box & card on the table, & lened against his knees... Daya dint take an effort to make an eye contact with him...

"Daya..." whispered Abhijeet

Daya dint reply, his eyes were coverred with his hands, so it was difficult to perceive his emotions.. Abhijeet tried to remove his hands... but Daya's grip was firm... Abhijeet looked towards Purvi.. who was staring with a blank expression... as her eyes met with Abhijeet's she raised her eyebrows inquisitively... Vivek who was a silent spectator till now, too stood beside Daya & kept his hands on Daya's shoulder... few minutes passed... atlast Daya came back to reality... he removed his hands from eyes, his eyes were red...

"I' fine..." said Daya forcing a smile

Shreya entered in the bureau... the first thing she looked was Daya's teary face... she wasnt expecting such a scenario... Daya's face exression plunged an arrow in her heart... she controlled her emotions... & tunred towards Purvi...

Purvi stod there staring at Shreya with her arms crossed stifly... Shreya then glanced at everyone... there were many question in their eyes... she knew what was coming up...

"tumne hume bataya..." Vivek started up but was interrupted by Shreya's sentence

"I know... maine aapsabko nhi bataya... kyu ki.. kyu ki.. maine kaha na.. main aap sabko surprise dena chahti thi..." said Shreya not making an eyecontact with anyone

"Surprise ya shock?" said Purvi with more stiffness

"tumne hume sagai par b nhi bulaya?" said Abhijeet in a complaining tone

"I'm sorry for that sir.. mjhe khud nhi pata tha uss din meri sagai hai... Goa se aane ke baad sab achanak hogaya.. bataane ka time hi nhi mila..." said Shreya forcing a smile

Abhijeet shrugged his shoulders, then taking a deep breath he sat on the chair beside. Daya acted as if he had some call to attend, he took out his cellphone dialled some number & keeping it on his ear he stood "ha hello..." & he moved out of the bureau...

Abhijeet traced his actions... & realesed a helpless sigh... & looked at everyone... they all had the same expression.

"tum khush ho?" asked Purvi

"ofcourse..." said Shreya hesitantly playing with her fingers

Purvi quickly looked towards Abhijeet.. their eyes met... & a secret message was exchanged...

"chalo ab.. shaadi me toh aa rhe hai na sab.." Shreya said looking at everyone

"shaadi kab hai?" asked Vivek eyeing Shreya

Shreya firstly looked at hi.. then looked at the invitation card kept at the table..

Purvi moved ahead & opened the card.. & got a second shock...

"kya hua?" asked Vivek

Purvi simply handed him the card... Vivek took it & read the dates...  
"What the..." Vivek stopped in mid sentence realising the presence of his senior in the room...

"Data kya hai?" said Abhijeet glaring at Vivek

"2 hafte me..." said Vivek

Abhijeet looked at Shreya... who dint make an eyecontact wiht him...

"yeh sab kya ho rha?" said ACP's heavy voice from the entrance of the bureau

Everyone turned around.. Shreya seemed a bit relieved to find ACP, as the topic wont be continued further...

"ku-kkuch nhi sir..." said Abhijeet keeping the invitation card back at its previous place...

"toh tum sab aise kyu khade ho? koi tension hai kya?" asked ACP moviing inside

"koi-koi tension nhi hai sir..." Abhijeet replied with a forced smile

"tumhe jo kaam diya tha hogaya?" asked ACP to Abhijeet

"ba-bas.. abhi deta hu sir aapko" said Abhijeet

"maine pucha kaam hogaya?" ACP said sternly

Abhijeet stared at the floor & slightly shook his head...

"Subh toh badi dhinge haak rhe the aise solve karge waise solve karoge... ab kya hogaya?" said ACP

"aaj shaam tak de dunga sir..." Abhijeet said in his low voice

ACP glared at him... then his eyes caught the table where the was pile of all the papers... "yeh sab kya hai?" asked ACP

"sir wo.. yeh..." Abhijeet moved hurriedly & started collecting the pages

"kitna ganda kar rakha hai sab... shehh! aur yeh burger kisne laaya bureau me?" ACP asked looking at everyone

"wo...er, wo sir main..." Abhijeet stood there not able to find further words

"oohh... toh aapne kiya hai yeh mahaan kaam..." said ACP in an extremely sweet voice

"nhi sir wo Daya sir..." Vivek moved forward to support Abhijeet but ACP raised his hand signalling Vivek to stop. Vivek dint dare to speak further

"Hazaar baar kaha hai maine... hazaar baar!" screamed ACP, "bureau me koi khaane ki cheez nhi laaega... lekin nhi... meri baat kisiko sunni nhi hai..."

"sorry sirr..." said Abhijeet hanging his face low...

"sorry.. what sorry?" said ACP, "aur tum yaha kyu baithe ho? tumhaare desk par kyu nhi?" saying so he moved towards Abhijeet's desk & found half drunk coffee's cup lying there beside the mouse...

"wah wah wah!" ACP said sarcastically lifting it

Abhijeet cursed Daya in his under his breath

"agar coffee ki ek b boond mjhe kisi b legal paper par dikhayi b di na... toh mjhe zyada waqt nhi lagega tumhare gun aur batch ki custody lene me..." said ACP glaring Abhijeet

Abhijeet simply stood there... it was the most embarassing moment for him... getting insulted infront of his juniors...

"have I made my point clear?" whispered ACP

Abhijeet nodded his head...

"3 baj rhe hai..." said ACP staring at his wrist watch, "6 baje tak mjhe yeh code ka matlab chahiye... warna u know the consequences..." said ACP & moved towards the exit,

"but sir itne kam time me..." Abhijeet interrupted his walk

"thik hai... 5 baje tak mjhe karke do..." said ACP & glared at him

"OK sir..." said Abhijeet gritting his teeth..

ACP then took a immediate glance at everyone, "tum sab ko kaam nhi hai?"  
Everyone ran towards their respective desks &started working.. ACP moved out of the bureau...

Almost half an hour later... Shreya moved to washroom... an enormous strom of emotions was caged in her heart.. it was difficult for her to control it... she stood infront of the washroom... stared at her teary face... & splashed the cold water as hard as she could... again she stared at her own reflection in the mirror... she stared at the droplets falling off her face... she dint knew for how long she stood there... when there was a click... & Purvi entered in... Shreya dint even turn to face her...

Purvi came & stood behind Shreya... Their eyes met in the mirror...

"we need to talk..." said Purvi

HELLO PPL... KAISA LAGA?  
I KNOW BAHUT BADA SHOCK LAGA.. HAI NA?  
MAIN B AAP LOGON KO SURPRISE DENE WALI THI...HEHEHEHE...

DEKHTE HAI SHREYA KYA REASONING DETI HAI.. APNI SAGAI KE BAARE ME KISIKO NA BATANE KA...  
AUR AAKHIR SHREYA KYU TAYYAR HUI ISS SHAADI KE LIYE..

OHHH GOODDDD LOADS OF QUESTION POPPING UP.. I KNOW...  
BUT TO FIND OUT THE ANS U NEED TO DO JUST ONE SIMPLE THING...  
STAY TUNED WITH MY STORY.. & KEEP REVIEWING..(wink)

THNX FOR READING... DO REVIEW TC... 


	24. Chapter 24

ROSE, NEEEL, SANI, LUVUCIDDUODOSTI, GUEST(s), PARI24, JEBAGOMES1, SHREYA, KARAN, LUV U SHREYA, AROOJ, AMMUNIKKI, DAREYA LOVERS, DRIZZLE1640, SANIA313,DAYU SINGH, GUEST- THNK U GUYSS.. THNK U FOR UR REVIEWS...

I KNOW AAP LOG MJHSE BAHUT NARAAZ HAI.. BUT MAIN AAP LOGO KO ITNA PROMSE KARTI HU... DAREYA EK JARUR HONGE... BUT KITNA TIME LAGEGA... AUR SID & SHREYA KI SHAADI CANCEL HOGI YA NAHI... ISKI GUARANTEE MAIN NHI LETI... JUST BEAR ME FOR FEW MORE CHAPTERS... WO KEHTE HAI NA, 'A TOUGH ROAD ALWAYS LEADS TO AWESOME DESTINATIONS...' HIMMAT MAT HAARO... DAREYA NE HI AB TAK HIMMAT NHI HAARI HAI TOH... (wink)

ABHIVI FAN- HEY! I REALLY APPRECIATE UR IMAGINATION, ABHI TAK AISA REQUEST KISINE KIYA NHI THA... ABHI SR & pURVI... A UNIQUE COMBINATION.. BUT MSORRY TO SAY, & CANT SEE THEM AS A COUPLE... BUT HA THEY HAVE A GREAT CHEMISTRY... AS U WOULD GET TO SEE IN THE CHAP.. SORRY ONCE AGAIN

GUEST- DONT BE SORRY, NOT ONLY U, BAHUT LOG NARAZ HAI MJHSE... I CAN UNDERSTAND UR SITUATION... N MAIN AAPSE NARAAZ NHI HU... :-)

Abhijeet was very tired... atlast he had completed his work & had hopefully submitted it on time. However, one of his tension was not yet subsided. He was thinking about Daya. He dint knew how was Daya's mental condition... after Sid's news Daya had not spoken to him. He had not even returned to bureau. No one knew where he was... Abhijeet had searched for him at the beach, in the shooting area, in cafetaria but Daya was nowhere... Atlast, Abhijeet took a chance & reached home.

With the help of his keys he entered in the house. Darkness was everywhere.. everything was in its usual place...

'Daya ghar par b nhi hai...' Abhijeet said to himself

Placing the keys in his pockets, he switched on the lights.

'kaun hai bhaaiii...' said an heavy voice

Abhijeet turned around, he found Daya laying on the sofa... his hair was in a mess, half of his shirt was seeking out of his pant, his eyes were red...

"Daya..." said Abhijeet astounded

"arreeee Abh-Abhijeettt... tum kab aayyee..." said Daya trying to get up from sofa but he fell down. Abhijeet ran to save him, he held him through shoulders... there was sweat on Daya's forehead...

"so-sorryyyy..." said Daya

"tum... tumne pee rakhi hai..." said Abhijeet sniffing suspiciously

"Mmmm..." Daya groaned covering his mouth & shaking his head as 'no'

"Daya... jhuth mat bolo..." said Abhijeet in stern voice

Daya hung his head low with guilt.. For a few minutes Abhijeet stared at him disbelief... then not knowing what to say he went away from there frustrated...

"Abhi... Abhi.. sorry yaarrrrr.. m really sorry... mjhe samaj me nahi aarha tha main kya karu..." said Daya following his friend

Abhijeet dint care to look towards him.. he moved towards the kitchen, Daya followed him. Since he had consumed a great amount of alcohol, he stumbled & fell...

"Daaayyaaa..." Abhijeet screamed & ran towards him.. He picked him through his armpits.

"Abhi.. Abhijeet sorry..m really sorryyy.." Daya pleaded

"Its ok.. Its ok Daya... shant hoja..." Abhijeet said consoling him

"tu.. tum.. tu-mjhe-mjhse.. naraz toh nhi hai na.." Daya said

"nhi.. nhi.. shant ho jaa tu..." Abhijeet hugged his dear friend.

Daya calmed a bit in Abhijeet's hug. Abhiijeet carried him to bedroom. Made him sleep on the bed. He removed his shoes & switched on the AC as Daya was sweating profusely. As Abhijeet found his friend sleep peacefully, he sat beside him. Daya's cute little sleeping face brought tears in Abhijeet's eyes.

"I'm sorry Abhi.. I'm really sorry...aage se kabhi aisa nhi karunga..." Daya mumbled in sleep

Abhijeet caressed his forehead affectionately... He sat there staring at his buddies angelic face... not countin the hours... in few minutes... Daya would mumble something or the other... Abhijeet was tired & hungry too... so he thought of having something & takiing some rest. He would deal with Daya tomorrow in the morning. He gave a last glance to Daya & was about to get up when his cell phone rang...

"Abhijeet mjhe chodke mat jao.. plz mjhe chodke mat jao..." Daya screamed suddenly getting up from the bed

"nhi Daya.. main kahi nhi jaa rha hu... bas call aya hai.." said Abhijeet taking out his cell phone.

"nhi.. nhi tum kahi nhi jaa rhe ho.." Daya said stubbornly holding Abhijeet's hand

"main kahi nhi jaa rha hu Daya.. bas yeh call receive kar na hai.." said Abhijeet stressing on his words

Daya still had his grip very firm on Abhijeet's wrist. Giving up Abhijeet sat beside Daya & received the call... It was one of his khabri, who provided him with the information & disconnected the call... By the time Abhijeet completed his conversation Daya had drifted back into sleep. Abhijeet stared at his sleepy little face & shook his head with a smile...

Purvi was at Shreya's place, she was sitting in Shreya's room. She was silently sipping her cup of coffee & staring at the patterns on the floor, when the door flew open & Shreya entered in.

"hogya apne fiance ko see off karke" Purvi teased Shreya

Shreya simply nodded her head not making an eyecontact... She took her night dress & moved into the washroom. Purvi got a clear message, sumthng fishy is going on... she had never seen Shreya this upset or this absent minded. She patiently waited for Shreya to come out of the washroom.

Half an hour later, Shreya came out of the washroom, in her pink gown. Her hair was tied in a bun. Her eyes seemed to be red & teary... She dint make an eyecontact with Purvi & moved into the balcony to dry the towel... Purvi sat on the bed & observed Shreya's action... few minutes later Shreya joined Purvi in the bedroom...

Purvi looked at her & raised her eyebrows expectantly

"kya hua?" said Shreya

"wahi toh main b puch rhi hu... kya hua?" said Purvi

"kuch b toh nhi.." said Shreya staring at the fingers in her lap

"Shrey.. ek baat puchu.." said Purvi keeping the cup of coffee on the side table

"hmmm" said Shreya still staring at her fingers

"tu khush toh hai na..." said Purvi tilting her head

Shreya dint raise her head... she simply nodded it

Purvi sat there staring at her friend... there was total silence... Purvi dint say anything.. she was waiting for Shreya to start up... & then atlast... the silence was broken by Shreya's tears...

Purvi stared at Shreya's face... Shreya couldnt bear Purvi staring at her... she hugged her... she hugged as tightly as possible... Purvi embraced Shreya in her warm hug... soothing her... she rubbed her palm at her back.. consoling her. Few minutes later Shreya composed herself & parted from the hug.. she sat on the bed resting her back to the wall...

"teri khushi toh teri aankho me saaf saaf dikhayi de rhi hai yaarr.." said Purvi sarcastically This made Shreya cry more... Purvi knew the reason behind Shreya's tears but she wanted to confirm it, so she purposefully asked her, "thik hai na.. Sid acha ladka hai.. businessman hai, tera acha dost hai.. bachapn se tum dono ek dusre ko jate ho.. aur kya chahiye kisi ladki ko... fir b tu khush kyu nhi hai..."

"kyu ki aaj b mere dil me Daya sir hai..." Shreya said with great pain in her voice

Purvi gave a smile, 'main-janti-thi'  
"Goa me jab tum dono sabzi lene gaye the tab kya hua tha" Purvi took advantage of the situation to grab the info

Shreya narrated the whole story... how Daya had indirectly said his 'dil ki baat'. What was Shreya's response... n everything..

"tujhse badi bewakuf ladki maine aaj tak apni life me nhi dekhi..!" said Purvi slapping her forehead

Shreya sat there without reacting

"yaaarrrr ek taraf tu keh rhi hai tu iss shaadi se khush nhi hai.. dusri taraf jab tera pyar tujhe propose karne aaya hai tu use accept b nhi kar rhi hai... problme kya hai!" said Purvi almost screaming

"main Sid ko pasand nhi karti... yeh sab mere marji ke khilaaf hai.." said Shreya resting her head on the wall & staring at the ceiling.. maybe she choose that posture so that her eyes wont leak..

"kuch naya bata..." said Purvi calming herself

"Goa jaane se pehle hi Sid ne mjhe propose kiya tha..."said Shreya, she stopped to control her tears

"ohh toh Goa me isiliye tera mood kharab tha.. aur isiliye tu Sid ke calls & messages ka reply nhi kar rhi thi" said Purvi, as everything got crystal clear

Shreya nodded her head..

"fir... fir kya hua?" said Purvi

"maine Sid ko mana kar diya... iske baad main Goa aagyi tum logo ke sath.. Magar wo achi tarah se janta tha... wo janta tha agar Maa Papa ke saamne wo yeh baat karega toh mana nhi kar paungi..." said Shreya explaining things

"aur isiliye usne jaake uncle aunty se yeh baat keh di... aur tujhe manna hi pada.." said Purvi completing Shreya's sentence

Shreya wiped her tears...

"hhmmmm... toh yeh problem hai..." said Purvi in deep thought

Shreya stared in space for long time...Then Purvi got up, searched for her phone.. & dialed a no.

"kisko call kar rhi hai?" asked Shreya

"Daya sir ko..." said Purvi

"are u mad!" said Shreya

"Calm down.. main yeh sab batane nhi call kar rhi unko.. jabse teri shaadi ki news mili hai.. tabse wo gayab hai.. toh wo thik hai ki nhi janne k liye call kar rhi hu.." said Purvi keeping the cell phone near her ear. But Daya's cell phone was out of coverage

"kya hua?" asked Shreya with concern

"unka fone out of coverage" said Purvi dialing another number

Shreya again stared in the space... she was very depressed by the thought that Daya had affected so much by her decision...

"Hello Abhijeet sir..kaha hai aap?" said Purvi on the cell phone

Abhijeet replied sumthng.. Purvi was about to answer sumthng but the call got disconnected. She called up again, but the operator said, 'the number ur trying to call is currently switched off'

"kamaal hai.. abhi toh baat hui.. abhi achanak switched off..!" said Purvi to herself. But then she called again but the situation was same...

"kal subh jaake milke aajaungi.." said Purvi thoughtfully to herself

Shreya was still in deep thoughts.. Purvi sat beside her keeping her handon her shoulder. Shreya looked towards her with great saddness..

"aaja mera baccha..." said Purvi opening her arms..

Shreya moved closer & felt a bit good in her warm arms... Later that night Shreya slept there holding Purvi's hand...

The morning sun was peeping in through little spaces of curtains. It disturbed Daya's sleep. Rubbing his eyes, Daya got up.. & sat on his bed. He found Abhijeet sitting there on a chair near his bed & sleeping.

'yeh Abhi yaha kyu soya hai...' Daya said to himself

He thought of waking him up, but then he dropped the idea & tried to get up.. but his head was spinning terribly... all of a sudden he felt his heead too heavy than usual...

"yeh mera sar.." he said holding his head, "itna bhaari bhaari kyu lag rha hai!"

"ha main yahi hu.. yahi hu.. so ja so ja..." Abhijeet suddenly started saying waking from his sleep

"chilla kyu rhe ho boss... tum ho toh main kya karu" said Daya still holding his head

"ohh.. toh tumhara nasha utar gaya... thank god!" said Abhijeet taking a sigh of relief

"kya bakwas kar rhe ho... mera nasha utar gaya.. maine kab nasha kiya!" said Daya with disgust

"acha beta... tere nashe ke chakkar me meri nind toh kharab hui sath me mera mobile b shaheed hogaya.. aur ab bol rha hai maine kab nasha kiya!" said Abhijeet in anger

"tum kya bol rhe ho mjhe toh kuch samaj nhi aarha... ek toh.. yeh sar.. bahut buri tarah se ghum rha hai! Aaahhh..." said Daya pressing his head between his hands

"tu chal muh dhole main tere liye nimbu paani leke aata hu.. usse thoda achha lagega..." said Abhijeet helping Daya to get down from the bed...

Half an hour later, Daya was in the dinning hall, with a glass of lemon juice kept n front of him. Abhijeet was having his black tea, & narrating the whole story of last night

"kal raat ko tum mjhe kahi jaane hi nhi de rhe the... arreee mjhe call receive b nhi karne diya tumne... Purvi ka call aaya tha... tumne gusse me aake itni zor se mera mobile feka.. ki do tukde hogaye uske.."said Abhijeet

Daya choked as he took the sip of his lemon juice... "kya baat kar rhe ho.. maine aise kiya" said Daya gulping down the juice

"ji bhai sahab..."said Abhijeet

Daya stared at Abhijeet in disbelief...

"waise Daya... aisi kya baat hogayi..? kya wajah thi ki CID ka senior Inspector Daya daru peene jitna girr gaya?" said Abhijeet in a serious tone...

Daya hung his head low... he dint knew what to reply... swirling the juice he stared at the pattern formed on its surface...

"ohh bhai sahab..." said Abhijeet tapping Daya's wrist, "main aapse baat kar rha hu..."

"Abhijeet tumhe yaad hai hum Goa gaye the..." Daya started his story without making an eyecontact with him...

"WHAT!" said Abhijeet after the story was completed...

"yeh hi sach hai.. Shreya akele rehna chahti thi... aur ab achanak uski Sid se shaadi ho rhi hai..." said Daya

"mjhe lagta hai kuch toh baat hai jo wo chupa rhi hai.."said thoughfully Abhijeet sipping his black tea

"wo toh humse kabse baat chupa rhi hai..." said Daya with a tinge of anger

"kya baat chupayi thi?" asked Abhijeet

"tumne ek baat notice ki.. usne kaha tha usse abhi kisise b shaadi nhi karni.. aur ab achanak uski shaadi ho rhi hai Sid ke sath.. aur sagai b kar chuki hai..." said Daya looking at Abhijeet

Abhijeet said nodding his head, "ha toh?"

"toh yeh Abhijeet, usne wo sab jhuth bola tha... wo hamesha se Sid se pyar krti thi.. jaise hi usse samaj me aaya main uske pyar me padd rha hu, aur jab maine usse apni feelings batayi... usne mana ar diya... kyu ki wo mjhse badla le rhi thi... " said Daya more aggresively

OH TERI! YAHA TOH PYAR KE JAGAH NAFRAT PAIDA HO RHI HAI!  
DAYA SIR KA DIMAAK TOH PURA ULTA CHAL RHA HAI BECHAARI SHREYA WAISE KAHI NA KAHI DAYA SR APNI JAGAH THIK HAI..  
ATLEAST MJHE AISA LAGTA HAI

AAPKO KYA LAGTA HAI?  
JALDI SE MJHE LIKH KE BHEJIYE... WAITING FOR UR REVIEWS...

THNX FOR READING..  
TC


	25. Chapter 25

SORRY FOR ITNA LATE UPDATE. M VERY STRESSED UP. A LOT TO DO.. HOPE AAP LOG MJHE NARAAZ NHI HAI..

THNK U TI EVERYONE JISNE REVIEW KIYA... IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. U GUYS READ N REVIEW EVERY STORY IF THIS STUPID LAZY AUTHOR... THNX A LOT.

WITHOUT WASTING MYCH TIME... HERE'S THE NEXT CHAP...

PADHNE KE BAAD REVIEW JARUR KARNA.. M WAITING:-)

Shreya was Seated on the bed still thinking about last days events. She hadn't expected to tell everyone about her marriage in this manner. Relatively it was a greater shock to her than them. Thinking about everything she was sipping her hot coffee when Purvi emerged out of the washroom.

"Gud mrng" Purvi wished with a wink.

"Mrng..." said Shreya with a small smile on her lips

"Khud toh garam garam coffee pee rhi ho... meri coffee kaun laega?" Said Purvi in a complainng manner as she sat beside Shreya

"Areee yahi table par toh rakhi h.." said Shreya absent mindedly

Purvi searched for her cup of coffee but couldn't find it anywhere. Frustrated she stood keeping her hands on her hips she glared at Shreya.

"Main laayi thi tumhari coffee..." said Shreya now with a tinge of panic in her voice

"Acha... toh yeh table ne pee li meri coffee?" Said Purvi getting irritated

Before shreya could reply there was a sudden tap on the door & the door swung open. There Sid stood beaming & accompanied with a cup of hit coffee

"Gud mrng girls.." he said as he entered in

"Tum yaha kya kar rhe ho?" asked Purvi

"Your coffee" said Sid offering it to Purvi n occupying a seat beside Shreya

"Tum mjhe coffee dene aaye the.. awwww how sweet of u!" Said Purvi taking the cup from his hands.

"The pleasure is all mine lady..." said Sid modestly

Purvi occupied her seat on a bean bag kept opposite to the bed. As she took her first sip of coffee she felt as if she was on the seventh cloud!

"Haaayyeeee.. aunty kr hath ki coffee ka maza hi kuch aur h..." she said closing her eyes n locking her own lips

"Aakhir maa kiski h..." said Sid again modestly

Purvi Gave him a look of 'whatever' & continued sipping her coffee...

"Aaj office nhi jaana h?" Shreya asked not looking at Sid

"Jana toh h Bhai... magar kya karu tumhe chodke jaane ka Mann nhi karta.." Sid said wrapping his arms around Shreya's neck. Shreya dint even look towards him..

"Ahem ahem.." Purvi cleared her throat & said, "main b hu yaha.."

"Toh? Jau na.. kitna time coffee peene k liye.. dikh nhi raha hum yaha kuch time akele spend karna chahte h..." said Sid to Purvi in a teasing manner

"Do hafte ke baad Shrey tumhari toh hojeagi... fir kar lena jitna time spend karna hai 'AKELE' me.. usse pehle hume jee bhar ke baate karne do.." said Purvi then she gulped Down her all the coffee. Holding Shreya's hand she dragged her out of the room with her...

"Areee yaarrr this is not fair... hum naye navele couples tum hume ause juda nhi kar Sakti.." Sid screamed from the bedroom as they were halfway through the stairs.

"Everything is fair in love & war..." Purvi reverted back & they rushed out of the house...

As they were safely away from Shreya's house.. Purvi hugged her tightly... the tension in Shreya's body loosened a bit...

"Aise hi chalta raha toh tum teeno ki zindagi barbad hojeagi..." said Purvi separating from the hug

"Jaanti hu... but can't help it.. maa Papa ko main yeh sab nhi bata Sakti... unke itne ehsaan hai mjhpar... (Shreya took a pause & then continued) actually u know.. dheere dheere sab thik hojeaga.." shreya completed her sentence with a sigh

"Mjhe nahi Lagta..." said Purvi staring at her fingers intertwined with Shreya's fingers...

Both dint knew what to say further.. so the silence took over between them. They walked not knowing where to go... when finally Purvi stopped abruptly in front of a house... Shreya lifted her head & recognized it immediately

"Chalte hai..." said Purvi indicating towards the house

Shreya stood still... she dint knew whether she could do this... Purvi's hand around her palm got tighter assuring her support. So shreya accompanied her into the house...

Purvi rang the bell... a few seconds later the door was opened by Abhijeet. He was holding his cup of tea in his hand.

"Gud mrng sir!" Purvi said

"Gud mrng Purvi.." he said looking at Purvi then continued saying looking at Shreya, "Shreya.."

"Gud mrng sir..." Shreya replied without making ab eyecontact.

"Aao na.. andar aao.." said Abhijeet & made way fr them.

The minute Shreya entered in she found Daya seated on the dinning table with his empty glass of lemonade. Her heart pumped as if any moment it would come out of her chest tearing her T-shirt.. her hands started shivering.. they were sweating profusely. She gave a quick glance at Daya & moved in other direction.

"Kaise hai aap Daya sir..." Purvi asked Daya to break the awkward silence

"Mjhe kya hua hai..." said Daya in a rude tone & moved into his bedroom

Purvi looked towards Abhijeet with astonishment, Abhijeet have a 'calmdown' look. He moved in kept the cup in the kitchen. Purvi followed him there... of course shreya was behind her.

"Daya sir ko kya hua? Aise kyu behave kar rhe hai...?" Purvi said who couldn't control her anxiety

"Wo... usko thoda nasha chada hai... jaise hi utrega sab thik hojeaga..." said Abhijeet rinsing the cup in the basin

"Main kuch samjhi nhi..." said Purvi twitching her nose in disappointment

Abhijeet narrated the whole story of last night.. and also Daya's perception towards Shreya's actions...

"This is so wrong!" Purvi almost screamed

"Isme wrong kya hai! Ha?" Said Daya climbing down the stairs that connected the drawing hall & his bedroom on first floor.

"Aap chup chup ke humaari baate sun rhe the... very bad.." said Purvi shaking her head with discontent.

"That's not the answer fr my question.."said Daya entering in the kitchen.

Purvi & Shreya gave a meaningful look to each other

"Chup kyu ho..? Daya said sitting on the platform of kitchen. He grabbed a apple from nearby basket took a bite & continued saying, "ohh ha... Shreya toh tumhari frnd hai Na.. wo toh kabhi galat kar hi nhi Sakti.." with immense sarcasm. "Kyu Abhijeet" he said looking at Abhijeet

"Daya.. dekho tumhe aaram ki jarurat h.. just chill aur hum iss baare me baadme baat karte h..." said Abhijeet moving closer to Daya & patting on his back

"Mjhe koi aaram ki jarurat nhi hai..." Daya said jerking Abhijeet's hand away, "...jisko karna h wo kar sakta hai..." he completed his sentence eyeing Shreya.

"Ok.. that's it.. we need to sort this out.." said Purvi throwing her hands in the air

"Sort out karne k liye bacha kya hai.. sab sheeshe ki tarah saaf hai... yeh sab mjhe nichaa dikhaane k liye Kiya gaya plan tha..." said Daya poisonously l

"Ek baar Puri baat toh sun lo unki..." said Abhijeet

"Mere paas aur b important kaam hai...Hugh!" saying so Daya climbed down the kitchen platform & moved towards the exit... when Shreya held his hand...

"Hath chodo mera" said Daya not looking at her

"Chodne k liye pakda h..." said Shreya in a determined way

"Ab tumhari yeh nautanki mere saamne nhi chalegi..." said Daya giving a sarcastic laugh

"Yeh nautanki hai ya sach... aap puri baat sun kar Tay(decide) karna..." said Shreya pulling him in the kitchen

Daya had no option but to get in & listen to her explanation...

"12 saal ki thi main.." Shreya initiated her story leaning against the door, "Mumbai me convent school me padti thi... Papa army officer the... alag alag jagah par posting hoti rehti thi unki... meri padhai par asar na ho isiliye mjhe hostel me rakha gaya tha... humaara ghar Mumbai me hi tha.. maa har hafte mjhse Milne aati thi... Sunday tha uss din..."

Younger Shreya is in the campus playing with her friends but most of her attention is at the gate. She is expecting someone. She looks towards the at every screech of car tires, at every sound of honking but each time she looks the disappointment gets more intense... the process has repeated itself so many times this evening that Shreya has lost its count... and the evening come to an end. But Shreya's expectation of meeting her mother are still high...

Shreya is laying in her bed wide awake... thinking of every possible thing.. every positive reason that had stopped her mother from coming to meet her. Thinking when she drifted into sleep...

Next morning the sadness still lingered around her. Everything was normal as everyday. Shreya made conversations in her mother and with her mom. She thought about the next time they would meet n she would complain to her a lot. She was engrossed in her thoughts during the lecture when the teacher called her name out.

"Tumhe principal ke office me bulaya hai..." said the teacher

Shreya overwhelmed that her mom had finally arrived. And her sadness was evaporated!

Shreya entered in the office. She found her mother's friend sitting there. The aura dint seem comfortable.

"Tym mere sath chalogi?" asked the lady

Shreya stared at her without any expression she was clueless. Why was this lady here? Where was her mom? And why she wanted Shreya to accompany her... but later all her questions were answered.

As Shreya sat in the car she found a newspaper laying on the seat. That newspaper ruined her life... she couldn't understand the whole matter but she could read... the word 'DEAD' below the image of her parents...

"WHATTT!" screamed Abhijeet bring back everyone to reality

Daya stared at Shreya in disbelief. Shreya stood there still leaning against the door staring at the ceiling. Purvi came closer to her & slid her hand in hers...

"Sid k mummy Papa mom k bht ache dost the... toh unhone mjhe adopt kar liya.. isiliye bachpan se main aur Sid sath the.. magar maine kabhi Sid ko ek ache dost se badhkar kuch mana hi nhi..." Shreya said in her broken voice

"Magar tum ek baar uncle aunty ko bol kar toh dekho tum iss shaadi se khush nhi ho..." said Abhijeet

"Main b kabse yeh hi samjha rhi hu usko..." said Purvi

Shreya shook her head as 'no'. Then gulping down her storm of tears she said, "ma Papa ne mere liye itna kuch Kiya hai... mjhe kabhi yeh mehsus Joni nhi diya k main alag hu.. toh ab mjhe unke liye kuch karna hai..."

"Magar yeh hi kyu!" Daya atlast said

"Main unke khilaaf jaakar unhe dukhi nhi dekhna chahti..." said Shreya playing with her fingers.

Daya took a deep sigh...

"Let's go.."said Shreya holding Purvi's hand

Purvi had no courage to deny.. so giving a last glance to DUO she moved with Shreya. They were on the half way to exit when Shreya stood & turned around.

"Agli baar kisi ladki k baare me kuch b decision lene se pehle puri jaanchpadtal kar lens..." she said pointing her finger towards Daya & giving him s stern look...

Then she turned around & dragged Purvi along with her... Shreya could feel Daya's stare on her back. But she just left...

That at the bureau was the worst. Everyone was in a bad mood. Dareya had crossed each other a hundred times during solving a case. But they hardly looked at each other...

Later that night... at Daya's house at the dinning table

"Itna attitude maine aaj tak kisi ladki main nhi dekha.. samjhti kya hai wo apne aapko..huh!" Daya said hitting the spoon on table.

Abhijeet flinched at its noise but dint utter a word.

"Aaj.. aaj kya abhi se.. us ladki ka naam nhi lunga.. baat hi nhi karungi main uske baare me!" Daya said with more determination.

"Subh se tu yeh baat 100 baar bol chuka hai..." said Abhijeet drinking water... & glared at Daya.

THNK U FOR READING. DO REVIEW. TC


	26. Chapter 26

DAREYA1, DAYA'S FAN ASHWINI, BHUMI98, KARAN, DRIZZLE1640, AMMUNIKKI, DAYU SINGH, NEEEL, GUEST, AASH VIN, LUV U SHREYA, AROOJ, KRISHNA, JEBAGOMES, DAREYA LOVERS, SHREYA, SANIA313, DAREYA FOREVER- THNK U GUYS FOR BEING WITH ME... THNX A LOT.. LOVE U ALL!

NOW, HERE'S THE STORY:

The sky was dark & dull. Heavy drops of water were faling on the earth, as if even the sky was crying after Dareya's fight. It had been five days since Shreya had revealed about her past to Daya. & Daya was in a dillemma should he talk to her or no... He was angry on her for the only reason that not ever in his life any girl had spoken to him in that manner. His male ego had hurt... he dint even wanted to look at her face... but on the contrary his heart dint care about his ego & still was alive & bbeating for her...

Due to rains the traffic on the roads was heavy... but Purvi managed to reach Shreya's house just on time. Parking the scooty in the garage Purvi entered Shreya's house. The house was nicely decorated. The workers were cleaning the sofa & floor... Purvi observed them work standing at the doorstep...

"jaldi jaldi hath chalo bhai... mehman bas aate hi honge..." said a female voice as she entered in the hall.  
It was Shreya's mother. She had draped a yellow coloured sari with golden border. Matching to her sari was her golden blouse & her accessories. Her hair was tied up into a bun, with some glittery clips on it. She looked towards Purvi & said a bit angrily

"yeh koi waqt hai aane ka! Dulhan ki dost ho aur abhi aarhi ho mehmaano ki tarah..."

"sorry aunty ji.. late hogayi.. aur aap toh Mumbai ki traffic ko jante hai.." said Purvi apologetically

"Mumbai ki traffic ko main b janti hu aur tum bhi.. toh bureau se jaldi nhi nikal sakti thi!" said Shreya's mother

"Areee wah Aunty! yeh lal saree aap pe khob jach rhi hai!" said Purvi pestering Shreya's mom, moving closer to her

"chal.. kuch b bolti rehti hai..." replied Shreya's mother shyly

"aayyeee haayeee! main toh kahu aaj Sid ke dost aapko dekh ke lattu hojaenge! iss umar me b aapki adaa ka kya kehna!" said Purvi teasingly

"nautanki!" said Shreya's Mom pulling Purvi's ear, "baate banana toh koi tujhse sikhe... chal.. ja upar teri dost tera intezaar kar rhi hai.. aur tu b jaldi se kapde badal le..."

"main kyu? mehndi meri thodi hai?!" said Purvi

"inn kapdo me mehndi ki rasam k liye aaegi!" said Shreya's mom pointing at Purvi's blue shirt & black jeans

"isme kharabi kya hai?" said Purvi modestly

"yeh shaadi ki rasam hai.. family function tumhaare CID ka koi crime scene nhi! ja chup chap ladkiyo wale kapde pehen kar aa... warna mjhse bura koi nhi hoga!" said Shreya'smother in fake anger

"jo hukum sarkar!" said Purvi & bowed majestically

Shreya's mother hit her playfully on the head & moved to look after the workers Purvi smiled looking at her, then rubbing her head she moved towards Shreya's room.

Purvi entered into Shreya's room, & found her standing in the balcony lost in her own thoughts. She moved closer to her & hugged her from behind & said, "aur dulhan... kya haal hai?"

"kitni der lagaadi aane me... kaha thi?" said Shreya turning towards her

"Wowww! someone's looking gorgeous.!" said Purvi with a wink. She had purposefully ignored Shreya's question.

Shreya stared at her with her arms folded...

"OK.. I'm sorry... der hogayi..." said Purvi atlast

"tu janti hai tere bina main mehndi nhi lagane wali.. toh b late!" said Shreya

"ab main kya karti.. ek case aagaya tha... ACP sir b Delhi gaye hai... sab kaam Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir par chodke toh nhi aasakti thi.." said Purvi explaining herself

Shreya gave a nod of understanding. Then taking a deep breath she sat on the bed. Purvi admired her. Shreya was really looking very beautiful today. She was wearing a light green coloured chudidar, which had intricate design of silver. Her earring & bangles were combination of green & silver, & she had also worn anklets in her feet. Her hair was left loose falling on her shoulder. Purvi moved near Shreya & sat near her feet, keeping her chin in Shreya's lap

"you know what..." said Purvi adoring her

"hmmm?" said Shreya questioningly

"tum bahut achi lag rhi ho...lekin" said Purvi

"lekin... lekin kya?" asked Shreya

"tum...tumhaare kapde jitne chamak rhe hai.. wo chamak tumhaare chehre aur aankho me hoti toh..baat hi kuch aur hoti!" said Purvi sadly

"mere aankho ki chamak toh kabki udd chuki hai... ab shayad laut ke b naa aaye" said Shreya in a weak smile

"aisa mat kaho..." said Purvi holding her hand

"aaj tum yeh bejaan chehra toh dekh paa rhi ho.. kuch dino baad shayad yeh chehra dekhna b naseeb na ho tumhe..." said Shreya not making an eyecontact

"main kuch samjhi nhi..." said Purvi

"Sid chahta hai.. shaadi ke baad hum... US me settle hojaye!" said Shreya looking at her hand which was wrapped by Purvi's hand

"Is he mad!" Purvi almost screamed, "main abhi jaa ke usse baat karti hu.."

Purvi was about to get up but Shreya stopped her by holding her arm. Purvi looked at her, Shreya simply shook her head...

"but this is insane... tum aise kaise uski saari baate maan sakti ho..." said Purvi frustratingly

Shreya wa silent..  
"pehle toh usne kaha k shaadi ke baad tum bureau fir se join nhi karogi... ab keh rha hai tum US me uske sath rahogi... wo pati hai tumhaara ya boss! bloody idiot!" said Purvi

"Purvi!" said Shreya in her teary voice

"kya Purvi?! ha... kya Purvi..? Shreya.. abhi b waqt hai.. sach bol de sabko... bata de sabko.. aunty ko uncle ko..." said Purvi kneeling in front of Shreya

"kya batau? kya batau uncle aur aunty ko? yeh ki aapne jo ab tak mere liye sapne dekhe mere aapki bahu banne ke usse bhul jaye... bhul jaye ki main sirf unke dost ki beti hu.. unka mujhpar koi haq nhi... ab tak itna kuch kiya hai unhone mere liye sab bhul jau!" said Shreya between her tears

"actually u know what.. do whatever you want...main kuch nhi kahungi.." said Purvi & moved out of the room. Shreya sat there alone on the bed... crying

Purvi had just exited the room when Shreya's mom arrived

"aareeee ab tak tu inhi kapdo me ghum rhi hai... jaldi tayyar hojaa beta... mehmaan aane shuru hogaye hai.. aur teri dost tayyar hui ki nhi? " saying She moved to enter the room

"er.. wo aunty" Purvi blocked her way, "Shreya tayyar hogayi hai.. aur mere liye kapde nikal rhi hai...main wo bas...bureau se aayi thi na toh kuch khaane ke liye hai kya dekhne kitchen me jaa rhi thi"

"acha.. tum jaldi tayyar hoke aajao niche... mehndi ki rasm hai aur bahut kuch hai khaane ko... " said Shreya's mom

"acha.. toh niche garden me sab intezaam kiya hai!" said Purvi with sparkling eyes

"haa... chalo jaldi se aajao tum dono.." said Shreya's mother & mved away

Purvi entered the room & found Shreya searching something in the cupboard

"kya dhund rhi ho?" asked Purvi sitting on the bed

"tumhaare liye kapde..." replied Shreya wiping her tears

Purvi was touched by her move... she hugged her tightly. "I love you yaar!" she said to Shreya

"chal ab jaldi tayyar ho ja... warna tere wajah se hum dono ko Maa se daant khaani padegi..." said Shreya handing over the dress to Purvi

Purvo wore the dress given to her by Shreya. It was a pink coloured anarkali. Shreya gave her pink coloured earrings. Purvi wore them with a pout.. actually Purvi was never a girly girl, she was always a tom boy...sp wearing these accessories was a great pain for her...

"chal jaldi kar ab..." said Shreya handing over the necklace to her

"now thats enough! main yeh nhi pehnungi!" said Purvi

"Purv.." said Shreya but Purvi cut her in the middle

"main yeh nhi pehnungli matlab nhi pehnungi! aur waise b maiin achi dikhu ya na dilhu koi faraq nhi padta shaadi teri hai meri nhi.." said Purvi stubbornly

"fine!" said Shreya atlast agreeing with Purvi.

Purvi then happily got up & combed her hair. She let her hair open... Purvi was finishing up her hairstyle when there was a knock on the door. Shreya got up toh open it but Purvi stopped her by saying, "main dekhti hu.."

Purvi opened the door & found Sid standing there against the door... he was in his navy blue coulured sherwani... He whistled as he looked at Purvi, "someone's looking hot!"

"thnk u.." said Purvi modestly, "tum b thik hi lag rhe ho!"

"haayyeeee! mann kar rha hai tumhe bhaga ke le jau..." said Sid to Purvi

"whaooo.. aisi galati mat karna... kyu ki koi aur tumhaare intezaar me baitha hai.." said Purvi & made way for him to have a look on Shreya

Sid stared at Shreya.. without blinking his eyes... he kept his hand on his heart & his mouth was wide open...

"kyu Sid babu.. udd gaye na hosh!" said Purvi closing Sid's mouth

"sach jannat ki hoor lag rhi ho!" said Sid inhaling deeply

"ahem ahem.." Purvi cleared her throat, "now please excuse us". She took Shreya out with her.

Purvi & Shreya entered the garden where the arrangements were made for mehndi. Shreya sat in the place kept for her. Beside her sat Purvi. The girls were sat near Shreya to make mehndi on her hand.

"Shreya toh bahut khoobsurat lag rhi hai bhabhi ji.." said a guest to Mrs. Chedda

"ha bhabhi ji.. nazar jarur utaarna uski.."

"ha ha.. zamaana bada kharaab hai nazar jarur utaarna.."

Mrs. Chedda was overwhelmed looking at her beautiful daughter... her happiness had no limits. She moved towards Shreya & taking a bit of kajal from her eye she applied it at the back of Shreya's ear "kisi ki nazar na lage.."

Shreya gave a weak smile to her... Shreya's mother wiped a tear that was about to fall from the corner of her eye.

"kya aunty aap b... aise khushi ke mauke pe aansu bahaa rhi hai.. aree bhai aaj toh gaana aur nachna hona chahiye.. (to Mr. Chedda)kyu uncle?"

"bilkul bilkul..." said Shreya's father

"music please..." said Purvi

And the song started,, MEHNDI LAGAKE RAKHNA DOLI SAJAAKE RAKHNA LENE TUJHE O GORI AAENGE TERE SAJNA,,,,"

The crowd danced with the music... Purvi was dancing when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to find Vivek standing there

"Hi!" said Vivek over the sound of music

"tum yaha kya kar rhe ho?" said Purvi almost screaming

"wo kya hai na.. Shreya sirf tumhaari friend nhi hai... meri b hai" said Vivek twitching his lips

"ha toh maine kaha kuch kaha...baaki sab kaha hai" Purvi asked siding her anger

Vivek pointed in a direction. Purvi followed & found Abhijeet & Freddie standing there talking to Shreya's father. They were in their casual CID dress code

Purvi ran towards them.

"good evening sir" she said

"kamaal hai Purvi beta.. kam se kam yaha toh yeh formality mat karo..." said Shreya's father

"uncle.. yeh log family function pe uniform me aasakte hai..tab aapne inhe kuch nhi bola.. aur meri formality se aapko taklif hai..." said Purvi folding her hands

"isse arguement me jitna matlab sher ke muh se zinda lautne jaisa hai..." said Shreya's father laughing

"sahi kaha uncel..bahut ladaaku hai yeh.." said Vivek'

"main ladaaku hai!" said Purvi keeping her hands on her waist

"hahahaa... tum log jhagda chalu rakho... main aata hu.." said Shreya's father & moved away

"ha so Mr. " said Purvi to Vivek "aap kya keh rhe the?"

"er.. wo main... Shreya se milke aata hu..." said Vivek

"main b aata hu.." said Fredddie & both moved

"Daya sir kaha hai?" asked Purvi to Abhijeet

"nhi aaya..." said Abhijeet taking a deep breath

Purvi dint knew what to respond,

"sir juice..." said a waiter displaying the tray

Abhijeet took a glass of orange juice

"Ma'am" said waiter to Purvi

"no thank u.." said Purvi

Abhijeet took a sip & looked towards Shreya... "wo khush nhi lag rhi hai..."

"Hmmm.." said Purvi nodding her head, "kya kar sakte hai"

"kyu na hum kuch plan kare" said Abhijeet

"but sir... Shreya aur Daya sir hi ek dusre se dhang se baat nhi karte... hum kare toh kare kya..." said Purvi stating the fact

"yeh baat b sahi hai..." said Abhijeet, "Daya ka ego thoda kam hojaye toh kuch baat bane"

"Purvi chalna..." said a girl from the crowd

"aati hu..." said Purvi & got disappeared in the dancing crowd...

The masti went up till late night... after the program was over & all the guests had gone... even the host went to sleep as they were tired too & had a big day ahead...

Shreya lay in her bed wide awake.. thinking about the program... & assuming the possibilites 'why someone dint come' the thought was eating her inside, & the sleep was far away from her. No matter how tightly she closed her eyes the image of that person still appeared in front of her. She sat in her bed... covering her face with her palms. She sat there for a long period of time... then suddenly she got up & moved out...

It was late night, the streets were dimly lit. dogs were lingering around. No human being ws to be seen... Shreya dint cared about it... she knew where she was going& no one could stop her...

She entered into the gate of a house & knocked at the door.. & also rang the bell. The door was opened..

"tum...itni raat ko.." said Daya who seemed wide awake & had a cup of coffee in his hand

"yahi khade reh ke baat karna passand karenge ya andar?" said Shreya

Daya was confused, he made way for Shreya... she entered in, Daya closed the door.

"tum yaha kya kar hi ho.. wo b itni raat ko?" said Daya keeping the cup that was in his hands on the side table

"aap soye nhi?" Shreya asked ignoring his question

"bas jaa rha tha sone" said Daya

"kamaal hai... log coffee peete hai nind udaane ke liye.. aap pehle aise aadmi hai jo coffee peeke nind ko bulaata hai..." said Shreya sarcastically

"itni raat ko tum yaha mjhe nind par bhashan dene aayi ho?" said Daya grimly

"ji nhi.. main ek sidha sawaal karne aayi hu.. aap mehndi ke function me aaye kyu nhi?" said Shreya making a strong eye contact with Daya

"marzi hai meri...aau ya nhi aau..." said Daya not making eyecontact

"aap nhi aaye kyu ki... aap mjhse abhi b pyar karte hai..." said Shreya, "aur aap nhi dekh sakte main kisi aur ke naam ki mehndi lagau..."  
Daya was taken aback by her bravery.. he stared at her astounded...

"ai-aise kuch nhi hai..." said Daya looking other way

"toh... aap mjhse pyar nhi karte..." said Shreya still staring at Daya

Daya still dint look into her eyes.

"aapke alaawa koi aur hai nhi yaha jisse main sawaal karu" said Shreya still looking at Daya

"nhi karta..." said Daya mildly

"sunayi nhi diya..." said Shreya moving a bit closer to Daya

Daya was quite... "zara fir se kehna.." said Shreya placing her hand at the back of her ear

"nh-nhi.. karta..." said Daya a bit louder

"kya nhi karte?" said Shreya

Daya looked at her.. Shreya had a stubborn look on her face & she clearly looked into Daya's eyes as she asked him question... "kya nhi karte aap?"

"HA HA HA HA HA! KARTA HU TUMSE PYAR! BAHUT PYAAR KARTA HU!" said Daya out. He sat on the floor with thud on his knees, "bahut pyar karta hu tumse! apne aapse b zyada..." said Daya as a tear slipped from his eyes.  
Shreya helped him stand up... & Daya couldnt control himself... he wrapped Shreya in his big muscular arms tightly... Shreya too leaned in... she felt as if she was heaven... warm & secured..

SO GUYS DID U'LL LIKE THE CHAPTER?  
M SURE THODA TOH PASAND AAYA HOGA...

DO LET ME KNOW.. M WAITING FOR UR REPLIES... (specially last end kaisa laga batana)  
U KNOW WHAT U HAVE TO DO TELL ME UR OPINION... SIMPLY REVIEW... (wink)

N A IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL MY STORY LOVERS.  
mY EXMZ A STARTING THIS WEEK. SO NEXT UPDATE WOULD BE AFTER 23RD.  
TILL THEN.. TAKE CARE, KEEP REVIEWING, WISH ME LUCK &... MISS ME(wink)

THNK U FOR READING 


	27. Chapter 27

HI GUYS! I'm BACK. MY EXAMZ ARE OVER, AUR AAP LOGON KI KRIPA SE, ACHE HI THE SAARE EXAMS. A HEARTY THANX TO EVERYONE JO ABHI TAK MERE STORY KA PATIENCE KE SATH WAIT KAR RHE HAI.. I BAHUT INTEZAAR KARWAYA HAI AAP LOGO KO.. AUR NHI AB..

SANI, DAYA'S LOVER, TEKI JYOTHI, ASHMIKA KV SHREYA FAN, DAREYA FOREVER, NEEEL, BHUMI98, KARAN, JEBAGOMES1, DAYA'S FAN ASHWINI, SREYA(GUEST), SANIA313, LUV U SHREYA, AASH VIN, DAYU SINGH, AROOJ, AMMUNIKKI, SHREYA, DAREYA LOVERS, GUEST- THNK U GUYS! THNX A LOT FOR UR PRECIOUS REVIEWS... IT MEANS A LOT TO ME... I KNOW THESE DAYS I HAVE BEEN DELAYING A LOT OF UPDATING OF CHAPTERS... BUT I REALLY CANT HELP IT... I REALLY APRECIATE UR PATIENCE OF STILL BEING WITH MY THIS STORY... THNX A LOT

NOW WITHOUT FURHTER DELAY.. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAP:-*

Everything seemed to be wrapped by silence. Only the sound of crickets(an insect found only at night) could be heard.. everyone was fast asleep, swimming in the sea of their dreams. Our Dareya were the only one who were living their dream in reality... Shreya was still at Daya's house. She was seated on the sofa with her head resting at the back of sofa. Daya was lying on the sofa with his head in Shreya's lap. A small mild smile was playing on their lips... Shreya's fingers were intertwined with Daya's hair, she was playing with them with her eyes closed. Daya was enjoying the soft tender touch of Shreya's fingers on his head... The time passed... when there was a noise of 'tet tet'

"yeh kya tha.." said Shreya without moving

"mere watch ka awaaz hai... har ghante aise awaaz karta hai..." said Daya shifting, now his face was towards Shreya's stomach. He wrapped his hand around Shreya's waist & pressed it against his face... Shreya's stomach churned with Daya's every touch...  
She glanced at Daya's wrist watch ignoring her body responses to Daya's touch.. it displayed 2am

"oh no! raat ke do baj rhe hai.. mjhe jana hoga..." said Shreya trying to get up

"offooo.. kaha jana hai?" said Daya not letting her get by pressurizing more amount of weight on his body

"mere ghar pe function hai.. Maa abhi uth jaengi..." said Shreya getting tensed

"what function?" said Daya still calmly

"agar aapko yaad nhi hai toh yaad dila du... kal mere ghar pe sangeet ka program hai... itne saare mehman aanewale hai.. tayyari karni hai.." replied Shreya

"yaar tum toh aise tension le rhi ho jaise saari tayyari tumhe hi karni hai.. tum dulhan ho tumse thodi kaam karwaenge..." said Daya closing his eyes & keeping his head properly in Shreya's lap

"Dayaaaaa..." said Shreya being more tensed

"tumhe pata hai..." said Daya with a smile on his lips & eyes still closed, "jab tum mera naam leti ho na... kuch kuch hota hai yaha.." he said placing his hand on left side of his chest

"aaaahhh..." Shreya screamed mildly & pushed Daya away from her lap. Daya got up with a jerk & stared at Shreya astonished

"aaj shaamko sangeet hai... parso meri shaadi honewali hai Sid ke sath aur aap yaha flirt kar rhe hai! kuch karoooo!" said Shreya getting irritated

"arreee yaar chill..." said Daya sitting closer to Shreya

"kya chill chill? main Sid se shaadi nhi karungi ha pehle hi bol deti hu!" said Shreya pointing her finger toward Daya & getting more angry. Daya kissed at the tip of that finger & stared at Shreya with a grin.

"Dayaaa.." said Shreya frustrated, "focus!"

"wahi toh kar rha hu..." said Daya staring at Shreya's face

Shreya got up from the sofa stamping her feets.. she moved towards the door "arreee kaha jaa rhi ho?" said Daya calling Shreya

"jaa rhi hu main.. aapko toh koi faraq hi nhi padta main kisise b shaadi karu.. pyar hi nhi hai mjhse.." said Shreya not turning towards Daya, but the frown in her voice could be heard

Daya stood up & walked towards Shreya. He snacked his arms around Shreya's wait, wrapped her in his arms & placing his chin on her right shoulder he said, "yeh kisne keh diya aapse ke hum aapse pyar nhi karte hai..."

Shreya rotated her head to her right, Daya quickly placed a kiss on her right cheek turning Shreya's face slight pink, "aarreee bhai tumhaare aane se pehle main yeh hi plan kar rha tha kaise tumhaara yeh wedding fail karu..."

"sacchiii!" said Shreya enthusiastically

"muchhiiii!" replied Daya dashing his head with Shreya's head

"aur plan ban gaya?" asked Shreya with excitement

"Daya kisi cheez ke liye plan kare aur wo na ho aisa ho sakta hai kabhi.." said Daya leving Shreya & raising his collar

"ha thik hai thik hai..zyada na overacting karne ki zarurat nhi hai..." said Shreya pulling down his collar... while Shreya was pulling down his collar, Dareya were very close.. Daya took the oppurtunity & pulled Shreya in a tight hug! pressing her hard against his body. Shreya struggled to release herself from his grip but wasnt succeeding... Daya laughed looking at her... Shreya atlast placed her hand on Daya's chest firmly, playing with his t-shirt buttons & staring at them she said, "chodiye na..."

"mjhe sunayi nhi de rha..." said Daya purposefully

"Dayaaaa..." said Shreya shyly smiling & still concentrating on his shirt buttons

"yes meri jaan?" replied Daya

"chodo na.." said Shreya this time a bit louder

"mjhe fir b sunayi nhi de rha..." said Daya. Shreya raised her head to have a look on him, there was a mischevious smile on his face... & he was staring at her...

"Daya yaarrrr... chod dena bechari ko..kabse bol rhi hai..." said Abhijeet who had just emerged out of his bedroom...Dareya got a shock looking at him... they quickly moved away from eachother... They turned to look at Abhijeet, he was in his blue nightdress, hair was almost similar to some birds nest & his eyes were half open & conveyed the message of his lack of sleep.

"kyu tang kar rha hai bechaari ko.. waise b wo pareshaan hai apni shaadi ko lekar..." said Abhijeet in his sleepy tone, "Shreya tum jao.. apne ghar.."

"ji...ji sir.." said Shreya not making an eyecontact with anyone & moved out as fast as she could.

"Daya yaar.. acha lagta hai itni raat ko usse pareshaan kar rhe the.. maana wo tumse pyar nhi karti... chalo ab sojaoo.." said Abhijeet still in his sleepy voice

Daya followed his friend & went to sleep, however his mind dint let him sleep. He was wide awake in his bed. Thinking of everything that had happened in last few hours.  
Same was with Shreya.. she too couldnt sleep.

The morning was welcomed by Mrs. Chedda's screaming at her servants, "jaldi jaldi haath chalao.. shaamko itne saare mehman aanewale hai.. unke saamne aisa ghar acha lagta hai bhala.. offoooo kaise aalsi naukar hai mere!..." & she continued her shouting. Shreya who had hardly slept, woke up listening to all the shoutings... yawning she climbed down the stairs... She found her mother in the hall talking on fone & instructing the sound wala about the program & lecturing him on punctuality... Shreya moved closer to her & hugged her froom behind keeping her chin on her shoulder...

"gud morning mamma.." said Shreya after Mrs. Chedda had completed her talk on the fone

"Mera baccha!" said Shreya's mom kissing her from side, "jaa jaldi se nahale... fir parlour b jana hai..."

"Hmmphh!" Shreya inhaled a deep breath

"kya? ab shaadi tumhari hai.. tumhi aise karogi toh kaise chalega?" said Mrs. Chedda eyeing Shreya

"kal hi toh gayi thi na..." said Shreya with laziness

"main kuch sunna nhi chahti.. jaldi jao come on hurry up!" said Shreya's mother & got busy with other work

Shreya moved to her bedroom. She had some strange feeling, a feeling of lightness... her heart was fluttering... a cute little smile took birth on her lips.. she fell on her soft bed back first... as she lay.. last nights scenes played infront of her eyes... making her heart beat more faster... she cuddled her pillow tightly... She then searched for cell phone. It was kept near the table lamp, there were two unread messages.. one was from Purvi which said, "Hey Shrey! Gud morning, aaj shaamko sangeet k liye jaldi aajaungi. Just hope koi case na aajaye end moment pe(fingers crossed)"

And the other message was from Daya, "gud morning sweetheart..." it said with a heart. It brought a huge smile on her face... she thought of replying.. but then she dialled Daya's number... After three rings Daya received the call..

"Hey baby.. gud mrng" said Daya fresh voice

"gud mrng.." said Shreya lying more comfortably on the bed

"abhi uthi na?" said Daya

"aapko kaise pata" asked Shreya

"tumhaari awaaz se.." Shreya laughed, she was amazed at Daya's observation. "sotadd!" said Daya

"kya sotadd? kitna kaam rehta hai mjhe.. upar se koi program k liye nhi aata hai toh usse manaane b mjhe hi jana padta hai..." said Shreya with a frown

"ohhlee... kitna kaam karna padta hai bechaare bacche ko.." said Daya

"hahaha.. waise aap kya kar rhe the?" Shreya asked

"kuch nhi.. bas abhi abhi naha liya.. " said Daya

"ohhhhh... matlab abhi towel me honge na.. haayyee I can imagine u... blue colour ka towel, aapke bheege baal... aur dheere dheere do teen paani ke drops aapke gale(neck) se guzar kar aapke chest par aate hai... fir.."

"ohhh heelllllooooooo.. Madam! aisa kuch nhi..." Daya interrupted Shreya's imagination

"matlab? aap towel b nhi pehente?" said Shreya between her giggles

"shaadi ke baad pata chal jaega..." said Daya joining hands with her mischiefs... this made Shreya blush

"kyu kar di na bolti bandh!" said Daya.. this time it was Daya's chance to tease..

"waise Daya.. aapka plan kya hai?" asked Shreya

"kaisa plan?" asked Daya

"shaadi ka.. kal meri shaadi hai.. aap bhul gaye hai toh yaad dila du..." said Shreya

"aree ha.. main toh bhul hi gaya.. acha hua yaad dila diya... umm actually main soch rha tha meri black wali sherwani pehnu... bas khana acha hona chahiye ha..." said Daya teasing Shreya

"DAYAA! maiin luch serious puch rhi hu aapse aur aap hai ki bas mazak mazak mazak! huhhh! jao main aapse baat nhi karungi!" said Shreya stubbornly & was about to disconnect the call

"arree arreee sorry Shreya sorry sorry sorryyyyy..." Daya said

Shreya dint disconnect the call, she kept her cell phone near her ear again, but dint say a word...

"hello.. kaat diya kya..." said Daya in disappointment

"nhi.." said Shreya in her sad tone

"thank god! sorry kaan pakad ke sorry" said Daya

"aise maafi nhi milegi.." said Shreya, "pehle plan batao.."

"dekho.. main pura plan toh nhi bata sakta.. kyu ki main tumhe surprise dena chahta hu... magar itna keh sakta hu.. sabke saamne se tumhe apne sath le jaunga... dekhna" said Daya proudly

Shreya smiled to herself..

"helloo.. so gayi kya?" said Daya again disappointed not getting any response

"nhi.. acha aap bureau jayiye.. mjhe bht kaam hai.." said Shreya

"yeh dialogue mera hona chahiye.. ke mjhe baht kaam hai.." said Daya

"bye Daya.." said Shreya between her laugh

"bye..." said Daya frowning

At the breakfast table Daya had served the breakfast, he was busy reading the news & having his breakfast... but Abhijeet seemed a bit confused... he was in deep thoughts... A few minutes later Daya noticed it

"kya hua boss.. nashta acha nhi bana kya?" said Daya

"nhi.. nashta toh acha hai.. lekin..." Abhijeet trailed off

"lekin kya?" Daya got a bit suspicious, he dint wanted to discuss last nights topic

"yaar.. mjhe lagta hai.. mjhe rest ki jarurat hai.. kuch b soch rha hu main..." said Abhijeet looking more confused

"baat kya hai.. khulke kaho yaar" said Daya

"kal raat maine ek ajeeb sapna dekha.. jisme Shreya humaare ghar aayi thi.. tumne usse pakad rakha tha.. aur chod nhi rahe the.." Abhijeet described everything as it had happened last night.. Daya listened to everything as if all of it was impossible to happen

"tum lagta hai iss baare me bahut sochne lage ho... isiliye aise sapna dekha.. aur kuch nhi..." said Daya not making an eyecontact

"hai na.. mjhe b aisa hi kuch lagta hai..." said Abhijeet agreeing with Daya

"chalo ab jaldi jaldi nashta karo.. bureua b jana hai.." said Daya

After completing their breakfast, Duo headed towards bureau... The minute Daya entered in the bureau, there was a loud burst of noise, at first it was difficult for Daya to take in.. but then slowly his brain helped him.. it was Purvi & other juniors congratualting him

"arreee bhai kis baat pe Daya ko badhai de rhe ho tumlog?" Abhijeet asked

"kya mazak kar rhe hai sir...itni badi baat aapko pata, aisa kaise ho sakta hai..." said Freddie

"kya nhi pata.. konsi badi baat?" said Abhijeet confused

"Abhijeet sir.. bas abhi..hum sabko pata hai..aapka yeh mazak aaj kaam nhi karega.." said Purvi

"mazak.. aree bhai main koi mazak nhi kar rha.. mjhe sachme nhi pata tum log kis baare me bol rhe ho.. Daya.. yeh sab kya hai?" said Abhijeet

"mj-mjhe mjhe bhi nhi pata.." said Daya

"sir... ab natak karne se koi matlab nhi hai...Shreya ne mjhe sab bata diya hai..." said Purvi with a proud expression

"ufff! tum ladkiyo ke pet me koi baat rukti nhi na!" said Daya with a bit of frustration

"kaunsi baat koi mjhe bataega..." said Abhijeet getting irritated now,

"main bata hu sir.." said Vivek & narrated the whole story

"ohhh... toh yeh baat hai... matlab wo sapna nhi tha..." said Abhijeet glaring at Daya

"chodo na ab.. ab inn sab baato me kya rakha hai..." said Daya smiling sheepishly

"kyaa rakha hai? kya rakha hai? jaa... dekh li teri dosti.. mjhse baate chupaane laga hai na tu.. ab itna bada hogaya.. thik hai.. thik hai jaa... jaa jee le apni zindagi.." said Abhijeet wiping his fake tears

"ek toh yeh tumhaara overacting khatam nhi hota..." said Daya rolling his eyes

"kya kare... sangat ka asar hai.." said everyone togathr

"so.. Daya sir.. aage ka kya plan hai?" asked Purvi enthusiastically

"aage ka..kuch nhi.. Shreya se shaadi karunga 5-6 bacche paida karunga fir.."

"sir sir sir... shaadi ke pehle ke plan ki baat kar rhi hu main... uncle aunty ko manana hai..uski baat kar rhi hu.." said Purvi interrupting Daya's khayaali pulao

"usme kya plan..." said Daya shrugging his shoulder & occupying his seat

"sirr... this is not fair... aapne Shreya ko promise kiya hai na... aap uski shaadi Sid se nhi hone denge.. toh aage ka kya step hai?" said Purvi following him to his seat

"ha Daya.. Purvi baat toh sahi bol rhi hai.. aage ka kya socha hai..." said Abhijeet moving towards Daya's desk & sitting at its edge

"plan ek dum perfect hai..." said Daya proudly

"usko batane ka kasht karenge.." said Abhijeet

"toh... uncle ko sabse pehle hume humaari team me karna hoga... ek baar uncle humaare side me aagaye.. toh aunty ko manana mushkil nhi hoga... aur hum sabko pata hai.. baap k liye beti ki khushi se badhkar kya ho sakta hai... bas.. fir.. aur kya chahiye hume" said Daya leaning at the back of his chair

"dimaak hai bacche me..." said Abhijeet patting Daya's shoulder

"wowwww sir! kya plan banaya hai!" said Vivek adoring Daya

"ha.. but yeh sab execute kab karna hai? aaj?" Purvi asked

"nhi... kal.. shaamko" said Daya

"but kal shaamko toh shaadi hai" said Purvi concerned

"janta hu.. isiliye toh keh rha hu..." said Daya...

Everyone exchanged confused & disappointed looks..

AAKHIR KYA CHAL RHA HAI DAYA KE DIMAAG ME!  
KYU NHI WO JALDI JALDI SHREYA K MOM DAD SE BAAT KAR RHA?

BHAI INN SAB KA JAWAAB TOH AGLE CHAPTER ME HI MILEGA...  
JANNE KE LIYE BANE RAHIYE MERE ISS STORY KE SATH JISKA NAAM HAI 'INTEZAAR... KAB TAK?'

THNK U GUYS... I APPRECIATE EVERYONE WHO WITH PATIENCE HAS BEEN READING THIS STORY..  
LOVE U

THNK U FOR READING TC & DONT FORGET TO REVIEW(wink) 


	28. Chapter 28

HEY GUYS! I KNOW I'M LATE AGAIN. BUT KYA KARU DIWALI KE CHAKKAR ME DIN KAISE CHALE GAYE PATA HI NHI CHALA. HAPPY BELATED DIWALI TO YOU ALL. HOPE AAP SAB KI DIWALI ACHI GAYI HAI...  
YEH CHAPTER B KISI DIWALI KE BOMB SE KAM NHI HAI...  
THNK U TO EACH N EVERY PERSON WHO WITH PATIENCE REVIEWED MY STORY. MAY GOD BRING HAPPINESS & JOY IN YOUR LIFE:-*

NOT WASTING MUCH TIME, HERE's THE CHAP: (enjoy)

It is a grand evening. every guest here seems happy & enjoying themselves, the bride is seated in a cozy sofa, she is in her maroon lehenga with golden design. Purvi is beside her in her black & white anarkali. They both seem busy discussing something, when the , groom arrives, the attention now shifts from bride to the groom...

Sid comes near Shreya & gives her a mild hug, compliments her on her dress & askes her for some drink. He then exchanges a few words with Purvi too. Sid then gets busy with his friends, Shreya's eyes are searching for someone special, she is cnstantly loking towards the entry gate. Few middle aged aunties are seated on sofa set up for them, they are singing some traditional song, one of the aunty among them is playing the harmonium, while the other is playying is mridanga, a group of youngsters is dancing in the middle of the garden on their tune.

Sid's friends came & stood along with him. Some guest come & have a talk with the bride & groom, they are teasing them, but Shreya seems totally out of the conversation. She is desparately waiting for someone. The guest move away from bride & groom,

"Shrey...kya kar rhi hai tu.." Purvi whispered in Shreya's ears, displaying a fake smile to people staring at them

"Daya sir ab tak kyu nhi aaye!" Shreya screamed in her suppressed voice

"aate honge.. tu aise behave karegi toh sab ko shaq hoga tujh par.. behave normal" Purvi whispered

"ek toh yeh mehmaan.. inko kaam dhanda nhi..." Shreya had to leave her sentence in the middle as some other guests arrived to meet her. She greeted them with a broad smile.  
After they moved away Sid asked, "sab thik hai na?"

"ha.." Shreya replied

"kyu kya hua?" Purvi asked

"nhi..tum dono aise secretly baat kar rhe ho.. toh mjhe laga maine kuch kiya" said Sid

"nhi nhi.." said Purvi firstly she gave him a smile, then glared at Shreya giving a look of, 'dekha'

"waise aap logo ke CID friends nhi aaye.." Sid asked

"aate honge..." Purvi replied controlling the amplitude of her voice

"kamaal hai.. apne colleague ka sangeet hai aur wo log ab tak nhi aaye.." Sid criticized with a grin on his face

"wo kya hai na... hum CID walon ko desh ki chinta zyada hoti hai..." Purvi said in her over sweet+angry tone

"ha.. aur hum jante hai.. agar hume der b hogayi toh humaara dost bura nhi maanega... kyu ki wo hume samajta hai..." Shreya comtinued with attitude

Sid exchanged looks with his friends standing beside him...

At last, the CID team arrived, Abhijeet was the first to enter followed by Vivek & Freddie. But Shreya's eyes were searching for Daya... he was nowhere to be seen. Shreya & Purvi exchanged disappointed looks. Abhijeet came near Shreya along with others to congratulate her, but the glow on Shreya's face had flown away. She had expected Daya to come for her sangeet, she had played so many conversations in her mind, while she imagined Daya at her sangeet. everything vanished... the disappointment hit her hard... all the enthusiasm was sucked up from her...

"congratulations..." Abhijeet wished Sid first

"thank you sir.." Sid replied & shook hands with him

"aur... saari tayyari hogayi?" Abhijeet asked eyeing Shreya

Shreya simply nodded her head, without making an eyecontact. Abhijeet understood the reason for her behaviour, he shook his head with a mild smile on his face.

"waise Shreya wo gate pe flower kisne lagaye hai?" Freddie asked

"gate pe koi flower nhi lage hai.." said Shreya in her dull tone

"areee lage hai dekho toh.. kitne sundar hai.." said Freddie

"ha siir.. sach me.. bahut pyaare b hai... black colour ke flowers.." Vivek said, the smile was heard in his voice

Shreya couldnt bear the joke anymore & bursted, "black colour ka b koi flow..." as she saw towards the gate... there stood Daya with a broad smile on his... looking at her. He was in his black coloured kurta making all the girls staring at him. Shreya couldnt resist herself from staring at him. Daya walked towards her, every step he took towards her the more faster her heart raced... Daya moved forward & shook hand with Sid & congratulated him.. then looking towards Shreya he gave her a wink with a broad smile... It was hard for Shreya to digest all in one go! her face had turned pinkish red... observing the change in her face Purvi nudged her in her ribs...

The evenning got over with mischieves & hide-n-seek between Dareya... after which everyone moved back to their respective houses.

Shreya was in her room, she couldnt stop thinking about all the moments she had spent with Daya today in the sangeet. Though they were not much intimate.. but she loved those cute moments... just the thought brought a huge smile on her lips. She took bath, changed in her night dress, then sat infront of her mirror... all the time the cute smile accompanied her everywhere.. at last she left her body loose & fell on the bed still thinking about Daya...

"itna sochogi mere baare me toh main dhang se so nhi paunga..." said Daya's voice

Shreya got up with a jerk.. for a moment she thought it was her imagination. But then she found Daya leaning through the window...

"aaaapppp!" Shreya almost screamed, her eyes were so wide, it seemed as if they would anytime fall of the sockets

"Sshhssshhh... sab ko upar bulaogi kya!" Daya whispered

"lekin aap yaha kya kar rhe hai!" said Shreya moving towards window

"saare sawaal aise hi puchogi kya.. ek toh waise hi yaha latak kar hath dard kar rha hai.." said Daya

"oh sorry... aayiye andar aayiye..." said Shreya making way for him

Daya climbed inside the room, & straight away he jumped into the bed "aao na tum b.. tumhaara hi room hai feel free..." said Daya

Shreya sat on the bed twitching her lips, she placed her pillow in her lap & looked at Daya intriguingly

"aarreee.. kamal hai... tumhaare honewale pati dev yaha hai aur tum ho ki itna dur bhaag rhi ho... zara paas toh aaaooo..." Daya said the last sentence pulling Shreya's hand

"Dayaaaa..." said Shreya glaring at him

"tum nhi aarhi ho.. koi baat nhi, main hi aajata hu.." said Daya & moved closer to Shreya. He kept his head in Shreya's lap replacing the pillow. He lay there on the bed hugging the pillow.

"aapne ma aur papa se baat ki?" asked Shreya caressing his hair

"umhmm.." said Daya closing his eyes

"aapne ab tak Maa aur Papa se baat nhi kiya!" Shreya said in rage almost pushing Daya off her lap

"are yaar chill..." said Daya calmly

"kya chill? kal shaadi hai.. aur ab tak aapne mere Parents se baat nhi ki?" Shreya said in anger

Daya was about to say something but Shreya said again, this time her tone was sad & teary, "samaj gayi main... aap mujhse pyar hi nhi karte... aap chahte ho meri aur Sid ki shaadi hojaye... sab jhuth hai... nhi karte aap mjhe pyar..." said Shreya & a tear slipped from her right eye...

Before it could fall off her cheek, Daya held it in his palm & looked into her eyes.  
"kisne kaha tumse main tumse pyar nhi karta..." He sat up & moved beside Shreya, placing his hand around her shoulder. Shreya shrugged it off but Daya seemed more stubborn, he dint let his hand fall off...

"Shrey... meri taraf dekho..(shreya looked into his eyes) main tumhe apni jaan se b zyada pyar karta hu... ek baar maine kaha na main tumhari shaadi Sid se hone nhi dunga.. matlab nhi hone dunga.. sab kuch plan ho gaya hai... aur plan CID ki puri team ko pata hai... sab log humaare sath hai.."

"sabko pata hai toh mjhe kyu nhi batate aap?" said Shreya between her sobs, her voice seemed more confident this time

"kyu ki main janta hu tum aise situation kitni nervous ho jaati ho.. main nhi chahta tumhaare nervousness ke wajah se koi b gadbad hojaye... sab saho hoga, tumhaari shaadi Sid se nhi hogi, I promise" said Daya with determination

Shreya stared at him not knowing what to say...

"Mujhse pyar karti ho na..." said Daya placing his hands on her cheeks

"khudse zyada.." replied Shreya looking into his eyes

"Mujhpar bharosa hai?" Daya asked almost in a whisper

"sabse zyada..." Shreya said, she closed her eyes & let her body in Daya's arms. Daya wrapped his arms around her with possesiveness & security. Suddenly Shreya moved apart from the hug with a jerk & said, "lekin Daya... humaari shaadi main Maa Papa ko andhere me rakh ke nhi karna chahti..."

"mjhe bhi pata meri jaan... main khud aisa kuch nhi karunga.. jo b hoga unki marzi se hi hoga..." said Daya with a small smile

Shreya tightly hugged & whispered, "thank u" snuggling in his chest. Daya affectionately kissed top of her head.

Next day was the big day... the Chedda's house seemed to be the most active house. Everyone was busy in some or the other work. Shreya was seated on the sofa, being the bride she was not allowed to work. It seemed as if she was placed in the room just as other show pieces... she was getting bored when her cell phone beeped. It was a text from Daya

'gud morning my would be wife. get ready for tonight, aaj tumhe mujhse koi nhi bachaega ;-)'

It made her blush... her cheeks turmed red... her face displayed an ear to ear smile.

Not only Shreya's house, but CID bureau also seemed to have some energetic auro. There was this contagious broad smile on every officers face. It was peculiar to have these straight faced officers to speak with a smile with victims & criminals. Daya was taking to someone on the phone. Purvi was busy cracking jokes with Freddie against Vivek. Abhijeet was standing with a file in his hand, he was leaning against Daya's chair, waiting for him to complete his conversation on the phone... but Daya was enjoying his conversation with Shreya...

"hmmm...aur? kya ho rha hai?" Daya said admiring his nail

"kuch nhi... bore ho rhi hu..." said Shreya shyly

"main bhi..." Daya replied

Shreya giggled in response

Abhijeet was eyeing Daya with the corner of his eyes... he controlled his anger for some time. But then it bursted, "bas abhi... aaj raat ko hojaegi na shaadi tab baat karne k liye b toh kuch topics bachao..."

Daya gave him an expression of 'chup kar'

"lagta hai Abhijeet sir gussa ho rhe hai..bye rakhti hu.." said Shreya shyly

"bye..." Daya replied reluctantly

After disconnecting the call, he looked towards Abhijeet giving him the expression, 'kya-zarurat-thi-beechme-padne-ki'

"maine kya kiya... agar kuch b kiya hai toh galat nhi kiya... pichle aadhe ghante se baat kar rha hai... yaar aaj raat ko miloge na tab kar lena baat... nhi faltu me fone pe chipka hua hai... isse kitna nuksaan hota hai pata. Phone pe zyada time ttak baat karne se kaan kharab hota, aur bill b kitna aata hai, aur pata hai zyada mobile use karne se heart attack aane ke chances b zyada hai... maine teri jaan bachayi hai.. thank you bol" Abhijeet said convinciing Daya

"jaan bacchayi my foot!" said Daya & giving him a stern glare he occupied himself in his PC.

"aree yaar yeh file toh dekh le... " Abhijeet said forwarding his file

Daya returned the same glare

"kabse khada hu..." said Abhijeet with his puppy face

"toh main kya karu..." said Daya in his cold voice still looking at the computer screen

"thik hai.. dekh li teri dosti... jaa main b baat nhi karunga" said Abhijeet & moved to his desk stomping his feet.

Other officers got a hint that an arguement had taken place between their seniors. So to save themselves from any trouble, they too moved to their work desk & started seriosuly working.

Purvi left early from bureau as she had to take gift for Shreya & reach home early. Others were still at bureau when Purvi left.

"chaliye na sir chalte hai.." Freddie said to Abhijeet in his lazy tone

"Freddie... main jo kaam diya tha hogaya?" said Abhijeet still working on his laptop

"hojaega na sir... kya jaldi hai.. waise b ACP sir hai nhi... kar lenge aaram se.." said Freddie stretching his arms

"ACP sir kal aanewale hai..." said Abhijeet

"KYAAAA! abhi karke deta hu sir wo file..." said Freddie & hurried towards his desk

Vivek stared at Abhijeet in disbelief, Abhijeet gave him a wink. Vivek understood that Abhijeet had lied to Freddie about ACP's arrival. Interrupting this scene Daya's cell phoe rang...

"hello.. Senior Inspector Daya here.." said Daya receiving the call

Everyone's attention turned towards him, they couldnt hear what the opposite person said, but found Daya's expression change. Suspicion & anger was all over Daya's face... he was silently listening to the other person... then suddenly getting up from his place he said, "main abhi aata hu.." & stormed out of the bureau

Vivek & Abhijeet rab after him, but it was too late...

At Shreya's place, Shreya was getting ready for Daya. Purvi had helped her to get ready for the marriage. Shreya was in her peach coloured lehenga. The dupatta covering her head, she looked very pretty. Purvi was wearing one of Shreya's white coloured saree embroidered with maroon & golden coloured thread. She too was looking awesome!

"haayyeee.. tujhe kisiki nazar na lage.." said Purvi admiring Shreya

"aur tujhe bhi.." said Shreya. Both the friends giggled & hugged eachother...

The girls were still in the hug when the door opened & shreya's mom peeped in

"chalo ladkiyo.. muhurat beeta jaa rha hai..." said Mrs. Chedda with a grin on her face.

"hum aate hai.. aap chaliye" said Purvi

"jaldi aana ha... sab intezaar kar rhe hai dulhan ka..." she said & took exit

Purvi took Shreya out with her. The garden was now decorated as per the wedding theme. in the middle of the garden was the Mandap, where pandit was seated. Fire was burning before him around which there were amny other things. In a plate with rice was the mangalsutra. Purvi made Shreya sit on the left stool. Though Shreya was the bride she had to sit there not making an eye contact with anyone. She couldnt help herself from searching for Daya. She found every guest, even the other CID officers were present there but Daya was nowhere to be seen. For a split second this gave her a heartattack, but then she convinced herself, like in Sangeet Daya had given last entry here too he was doing the same.

But the time passed & Daya was not yet seen. Shreya looked towards Purvi, there was a question in her eyes, 'Daya kaha hai?' Purvi gave a helpless shrug. Now this increased the tension in Shreya. She wont get married with Sid!  
'Daya kaha ho aap? plz aajao... main Sid se shaadi nhi karna chahti... hey bhagwan plzzz Daya ko yaha bhej doooo plz plz plzzzz' Shreya was constantly praying in her mind.

"Var ko bulayiye..." said Pandit

And, Sid arrived. He was in his off white coloured sherwani with sehra on his face. He came & sat beside Shreya. This made Shreya get more uncomfortable. During a ritual, where the bride had to keep her hand in the groom's hand Sid squeezed Shreya's palm purposefullly. Which made Shreya jerk her hand back. Every minute she searched for Daya. But he was nowhere...

Purvi ran towards Abhijeet "sir.. Daya sir kaha hai? ab tak aaye kyu nhi?" asked Purvi, tension was clear in her voice

"mjhe b nhi pata.. kabse uska call try kar rha hu magar switched off aarha hai... message b kar chuka hu... magar ab tak koi reply nhi aaya hai uske taraf se..." Abhijeet said running his hand through his hair

"aaj shaadi hai pata tha unko toh kaha chale gaye..." Purvi said controlling her anger

"pata nhi.." Abhijeet said looking at the ground

Purvi gave a confused look, Vivek explained the whole scenario grasping her expression.

"kaise b karke Daya sir ko leke aana hoga yaha... Shreya ki zindagi ka sawal hai!" said Purvi getting more hyper

"relax Purvi... hyper hone se kuch nhi hoga..." said Vivek placing his hand on her shoulder

"jaake Shreya ki mummy papa se baat karte hai kya?" Freddie suggested

"aur kya kahenge hum unse? ki Daya unki beti se pyar karta jiska kuch ata pata hi nhi hai abhi..." Abhijeet said glaring at him

"freddie sir pe gussa hoke kya fayda sir?" said Purvi

"time bahut kam hai Shreya...kya karu samj me nhi aarha.." said Abhijeet running his hand again through his hair...

But the time doesnt wait for anyone... & Sid filled vermillion in Shreya's forehead... 


	29. Chapter 29

SORRY PPL.. I WAS BUSY WITH A WEDDING. SO COULDN'T UPDATE THE CHAP. GOT A LOT EMAILS SORRY FOR MAKING YOU'LL WAIT SO MUCH. SO HERE'S THE LAST CHAP. ENJOY:-)

Shreya was in tears... never in her life had she felt so low... tears were constantly flowing from her eyes. She dint even care to stop them. She was in her bedroom, standing near the window, she dnt wanted to talk to anyone. Every bride is excited for the first night after marriage, but shreya was thinking of throwing herself down the balcony. The more she remembered that she was now married to Sid the more she wanted to jump down! Shreya was busy crying when a hard but caring hand was placed on her shoulder. She knew the touch.. she immediately hugged him! After the marrriage ceremony if Daya arrives, she will ignore him, abuse him! But nothing as such happened. Here she was hugging him tightly! Daya was caressing her back with his enormous hands. Shreya cried louder.

"Kya hua baby ko?" Daya said. There was no hint of nervousness or tension in his voice.

Shreya separated from the hug & stared at him, Daya dint seem to be upset. "Aap.. aap naaraz nhi ho?" Shreya whispered

"Arree apne biwi se bhala koi pehli raat pe NARAAZ hota hai..." said Daya moving forward to wrap shreya in his hug

"Dur rahiye mjhse... ab main aapki biwi nhi hu.." shreya said

"Kya bol rhi ho Shreya... tum meri nhi toh kiski biwi ho? Abhi aadhe ghante pehle toh humne sabke saamne Phere liye the" said Daya

"Humne.. kaha.." shreya left her sentence incomplete... n then she observed Daya. He had worn the same dress Sid was wearing during phere... n reality dawned...

"Wo...woo aap the..." shreya managed to say

Daya gave a broad grin in reply, & spread his arms asking shreya to get in it... shreya dint knew how to react... it all seemed like a dream. First Daya dint turnup for the marriage, now he is saying that he had taken phere's. Her head started spinning, she sat on the nearby chair holding her head between her hands...

"Tum thik toh ho.." said Daya moving closer to Shreya. She dint say anything. Her brain was numb, she couldn't understand a single word Daya was saying. She closed her eyes. She could here Daya still saying something but it was hard to perceive it.

Now she could feel him sitting near her feet, he had wrapped his palm around her palms, she felt a bit secured. Slowly the nervousness subsided. She opened her eyes & found Daya seated near her feet, staring at her with concern.

"Sab thik hai na?" He said with his forehead wrinkled & eyebrows raised

"Better..." said Shreya, she herself could sense nervousness in her voice.

"Thank God! Pata hai main kitna darr gaya tha..." said Daya getting up from his seat & handing a glass of water to Shreya. She took it, & gulped Down the whole glass. She sat there staring at the glass in silence. Daya stood beside her hugging her from side.

"Kya hua? Tum khush nhi ho?" Daya asked

"Maa... Papa..." were the only words

"Yeh baat hai toh.." said Daya taking a deep breath. He moved away from shreya & opened the room's door. Peeping out he said, "aajayiye..." shreya stared in that direction clueless. Seconds later, shreya's mom dad arrived. Shreya stood up abruptly. She dint wanted to face them now. A tear slipped again from her left eye.

It was difficult to perceive by their emotions, they had a blank face. This scared Shreya more.

"I'm sorry..." said Shreya between her sobs

Shreya's mother raised her hand signaling her to be silent. Shreya gulped a big storm down her throat. Her view guy blur.

"Hume tumse yeh umeed nhi thi Shreya..." said Shreya's mom

"Aur nhi toh kya.. humne toh socha tha tum humse bahut pyar karti ho... hume kya pata tha yeh sab tum kisi ehsaan ke tale dab kar Kathi thi" said Mr. Chedda

"Nahi Papa..." said Shreya controlling her tears

"Kam se kam ek baar humse baat toh kar liya hota... tumne hume itna paraya bana diya" Shreya's mom said

Shreya hung her head low in guilt.

"Ek baar..." said Shreya's dad, "ek baar keh diya hota tum Sid se shaadi nhi karna chahti... hum kya tumhe khaa jaate..!"

Shreya raised her head with a jerk.. her dad kept silent, so his words could seep. Shreya stared at her parents in disbelief...

"Aur nhi toh kya... Daya se bulwane ki kya zarurat thi... tum khud b toh aake hum se keh Sakti thi..." Shreya's mother said. Shreya couldn't control further, she ran & hugged her tightly. Her father too joined in the hug.

After the separated , shreya stood there feeling guilty.

"Shreya..." says her mom with affection

She lifted her head & looked towards her.

" Main nhi jaanti thi ki tum humaare saare cheezon ko ehsaan me le rhi ho.. yeh sab toh humara pyar tha tumhare liye... hume tumhe kabhi alag samjha hi nhi"

"Agar humaare kisi action se tumhe aisa feel hua ho toh... we are sorry..." said her father.

Shreya hugged him to cover her face.

"Pagal..."he said ruffling her hair, "wo toh acha hua Daya ne aake humse baat kar li.. warna tumhari shaadi Sid se hojati, socho hume kitna bura Lagta"

Daya was a silent spectator. He was admiring the family bond. It was so difficult to absorb the fact that these weren't Shreya's biological parents.

"Jaa ab... shaadi ke baad pehli raat hai Teri.." Mr. Chedda said teasing Shreya

Shreya separated from the hug but she was concentrating on the floor & not making an eye contact with anyone.

"Chalo Shreya ki maa ab humara yaha koi kaam nhi baccho ko Akela dete hai..."

"Ji chalte hai..." she said, giving a gentle affectionate tap on Shreya's cheeks she followed her husband or of the room. As they moved out, Daya wrapped his arms around Shreya's waist from behind. His touch had a strong effect on her, her body shivered, there was a tingle in her stomach. Softly Daya placed his lips on her neck, all the air from her lungs was sucked! Her breathing became fast... slowly Daya pushed her dupatta aside that was covering her waist, & he snakes his hand around it. Shreya quickly freed herself from his clutches & RAM away from him. She went & stood near the door.

Daya was staring at her, his dark brown eyes intense, there was a mischief dancing in them. He took long slow strides towards Shreya. She could feel his stare on her body. Daya stood closer to Shreya enclosing her in his arms. She stood there leaning against the wall, Daya was leaning in her, his lips were just to touch her lips when

"Itni b kya jaldi hai..." many people said in unison.

Dareya were startled with sudden interruption. Daya's hand slipped & he fell Shreya.

"Are are areee... sambhal ke Bhai..." Abhijeet said helping Daya stand

"Tu-tum log.. yaha wo b iss waqt..." Daya said standing straight

"Ha.. hu-hum log.. yaha wo b iss waqt!" Purvi said folding hands with a determined look.

Dareya exchanged helpless looks. Aviary who was standing beside Daya pulled Daya's ear

"Aaaahhh... oucchhh!" Daya wailed in pain, "Abhi! Dard ho rha hai..."

"Achi baat hai... hona b chahiye. Ek no ka nautanki hai! Hum sab ko kyu jhuth bola..."

"Very bad Daya sir.. hum sab aapse bahut naaraz hai.. kam se kam hume toh bata dete ke aapki Shreya k mummy Papa se baat hogayi hai..." Freddie said

"Sorry baba.. sorry" Daya said

"Sorry se kaam nhi chalega" said Purvi

"Hume wajah jaanni hai" vivek said

"Batata hu.. pehle tumhare Abhijeet sir se kaho mera kaan chod de.." Daya said with an innocent face

Purvi signalled Abhijeet to do the needful. Abhijeet released Daya's ear.

"Jaldi batao..."Abhijeet said in his senior inspector style

"Baat yeh hai ki.. main shreya ko surprise dena chahta tha... main uske liye kuch special karna chahta. Ise acha mauka fir kab milta mjhe. "Daya said

"Hume kyu nhi bataya lekin, hum kaunsa aapko surprise dene see rok rhe the..." said Purvi frustratingly

"Kyu ki tum dono dosto me koi baat secret hoti hi nhi hai!" Daya said stating fact

"Hume toh bata dete..." Abhijeet said placing his hands on his waist.

"Ab kaun nautanki kar rha hai..."said Daya raising his eyebrows. Abhijeet's face expression changed. For a minute DUO had convo through eyes.

"Haaawwwwwwww! Cheating! Abhijeet sir! Aapko b pata tha Na!" Purvi said grasping the situation.

DUO laughter at their Junior's reaction.

"Umm.. Sid kaha hai?" Shreya managed to ask

"Who London chala gaya... usse hi see off karke aarhe hai..." Vivek said

Shreya looked inquisitively towards Daya.

"Usse sari baat batayi maine. Pehle toh thoda gusaa hua.. lekin maa Papa ke Samjhane k baad maan gaya... apna London ka business sambhal ne wapas chale jaane ka decision liya hai usne..." explained Daya. Shreya dint knew how to react... there was total silence in the room.

"Sab sort out hogaya na.. chalo ab jao yaar tum log... sona nhi hai kya?" Daya said agitated

"Someone is being impatient." Purvi said in a whisper, but audible to everyone. Shreya turned red

"Itne der intezar Kiya hai thoda aur kar le..." Abhijeet said mischievously

"INTEZAAR... KAB TAK?!" said Daya with a frown.

Others laughed but atlast left the newly married couple for their happy moments...

And so.. our cute little couple now officially was a couple!;-)


End file.
